


Harry Potter & the Lost Potter

by Lovebeauty01



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Betrayal, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-18 18:30:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 125,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7325788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovebeauty01/pseuds/Lovebeauty01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Begins at Harry's third year when a mysterious woman comes into his life claiming she's someone he's never known. Or knew alive.  New powers, life changing secrets, and some mayhem with a little love thrown in. What could go wrong? Eventual dark dealings with Voldemort and one day--a happy ending? </p><p>(SEE INSIDE FOR MORE INFORMATION! I welcome flames and reviews!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Beginning

_**This is strictly AU! You don't like it, please find something else that will entertain you and your Canon restrictions. I have changed several things (hence, it's fanfic). Firstly, there's a 10 year difference. Harry is born in 1991, not 1981. So everything that is said will have a modern outlook. Alyssa, his sister is my creation, She's born in 1987-which changes the timeline for James/Lily. Secondly, I have added the Royal family. Both William and Harry will be magical beings in this, but Muggle-born.** _ _**Thirdly, it's a Harmony ship. Meaning it's H/Hr.** _ _**(Sorry to the R/Hr fans-won't happen!) Fourthly, there will be new powers and MAJOR changes to the storyline that JKR has given us. With that being said, please feel free to flame me all you want. As always: Enjoy!** _

 

**_October 31, 1992_ **

__

_“Alyssa! Get under the bed now!” My father yelled as he raced out the door. Crying, I crawled under my little bed. Huddling in the corner, I gripped my teddy with all my five year old strength. Squeezing my eyes closed, I heard booms and thundering noises. I didn’t want to cry any louder. The bad man had found us. Oh Merlin! Harry! My little brother. My baby brother._

_I started to crawl out from underneath my little bed when I heard a piercing scream. “HARRRRY!” My little heart sank into my stomach. Oh no! Please don’t let him be dead. Please don’t let anyone be dead. Another blast shook the house and everything was silent like playing silent mouse. Inching my way out of the bed, I grasped the handle and yanked the door open. Daddy hadn’t told me to leave and I knew I was being naughty, but I didn’t care._

_In the hallway, the smoking ruins of my home was all around me. I couldn’t see very well but I knew my home. Rushing down the hallway to Harry’s room, I pushed the door open and saw a tall man in a black cloak. Lily was laying on the ground, not moving. When I heard the words ‘Avada….’ I screamed as loudly as I could. I knew it was stupid but in that moment, I think I saved us both. When the Dark Man crumpled to the ground, a magical blast escaped him and hit me square in the chest. Crying, I ran from the room and headed outside. I needed to breath. Maybe someone was there to tell me what happened. I couldn’t find my daddy anywhere._

_Stepping out into the cold October air, I knew that today was Halloween, but it wasn’t a very festive night for us. Breathing in fresh air, I gripped my teddy tightly and wished I was bigger. I could have helped daddy and Lily._

_“There you are!” a voice said from a distance. It was one I knew well._

_“Uncle Siriy!” I screamed running to him. Jumping in his arms, I hugged him tightly. “Where’s my daddy?”_

_I felt him collapse into the cold grass and I shivered from the touch. Noticing this, he wrapped his cloak tighter around me. Turning around, I could see the smoking ruins of my home, Godric’s Hollow. Where was my daddy, brother and Lily? Uncle Siriy was crying very hard and I held him like Lily used to do for me when I was sad._

_“Uncle Siriy, where’s my daddy?” I asked him again. This time he looked at me and tears were flowing down his face. My little heart clenched in my chest. Dear Merlin, what had happened._

_“I’m sorry Lyssa, but…” he didn’t have to finish his sentence because I already knew._

_“No! NO! Not them! Not daddy! Where is he? Take me to him!” I screamed at him. Wrestling in his arms, I was like a wild cat. Unhinged and terrified. He held me tightly and wouldn’t let go. “Let me go Uncle Siriy!” I demanded._

_“I can’t. Please Alyssa, don’t make me.” he sobbed. His words broke me and I began crying. We held each other tightly until the tears subsided._

_His grip on me loosened and I ran. Ran as fast as I could. Rushing back to my house, I could hear the faint screams of two men, one being Uncle Siriy. Skidding to a stop, I saw a foot in the doorway of the living room and kitchen. Peering into the kitchen, I saw my daddy. Screaming as loud as I could, I hoped I could wake him up. Grabbing his shoulders, I begin to shake him with all the strength I could muster._

_“Please! Please! Daddy wake up!” I could hear myself sobbing. My hair was wild, coming loose from my nighttime braid. It was in my face and I couldn’t see but his body through my tears. “Daddy! Please...It’s Alyssa! Please, why won’t you wake up? I love you, I’m so sorry! I promise I’ll be a good girl and listen.” I begged to the still body of my father. A set of arms wrapped around me and I tried to fight but this time I was too tired. Daddy wasn’t waking up._

_“Ah, there you are Sirius.” we heard a voice say. Looking up, I saw it was Albus. “We need to get the children away from this place. Alyssa will stay with her mother in America.”_

_“And Harry?” my uncle asked coming to his feet._

_Albus sighed and lowered his head. “I’ve got Hagrid taking him to his Aunt and Uncle’s for right now. We’ll see how it goes from here.”_

_My mother? The one that gave me up a long time ago? “She doesn’t want me Mr. Albus. That’s why she left me with daddy.” I protested. “I want to stay with Uncle Siriy and Harry.”_

_“I understand that, but for right now it’s in your best interest that you go with her.”_

_“But..but…” I protested again looking at my uncle._

_“You need to listen to him Lyssa.” my uncle said softly. I nodded reluctantly to him. Not knowing it would be a long time before I saw him again._  


**Twelve Years later…..**

__

BEEP! BEEP!

Jolting myself from my dream, I opened my eyes and slammed my hand on the alarm clock. Flopping back down into my soft pillow, a tear slipped from my eyes. It was the same nightmare that I had every year. Sometimes during stressful times, it would be on constant loop. Over the past couple of years, around Halloween, it especially gotten bad. Looking around the room, I realized that I had left the window open last night. My owl Poe wasn’t there but that was fine. He was entitled to not come back all the time.

Looking at the clock it was already past seven and I knew my...family would already be gone for the day. I hardly saw them anyway. Since returning from Ilvermorny at the end of May, they had left me alone. I had one more year left and frankly going back to Ilvermorny wasn’t on my to do list. I was going to be seventeen soon and when the time came, I was heading to Hogwarts.

I removed myself slowly from the warm bed and got dressed. Not having to wear school robes was refreshing but Muggle clothes were just as painful. Pocketing my wand, I thundered down the stairs. Not caring if anyone was home or not. Slipping into the kitchen, there wasn’t a note from my mother, but a chore list….along with a hefty warning that if I didn’t complete it before they returned, I would be in serious trouble.

 _Just two more weeks, Alyssa...you can do it._ I encouraged myself. Taking a glance at the calendar, it was July 31st. Harry’s birthday. “Happy Birthday little brother.” I whispered to myself before tackling the chore list.

My stepfather had told me if I kept myself out of his hair during the summer, he would pay my fare to get out of the country. So far, it had worked. I was ready to leave. I wanted to go home. My own mother had denied me access to go to Hogwarts when my letter flew in years ago. I was already at Ilvermorny, and I knew I could have transferred but she was adamant.  I would not be going to the same school my father had went too...The same one she had went too. I knew that in England, once I turned seventeen, I would be legal.

Thank Merlin for small favors.

My birthday came and went without any pomp or congratulations. Which was fine with me. I hadn’t had a real birthday since I was five anyway. I think my family was glad for me leaving. I hated my stepfather and didn’t like my brothers. Yes, more brothers. Two and a half weeks later, I left America for good. I was going home. What I didn’t figure was that the school term was going to start in three days.

Thankfully for me, when I arrived, I knew where to go. Or at least I thought I did. There wasn’t anyone around to meet me. Like I had planned. Everyone already thought I was dead anyway. Finding my way to the Leaky Cauldron, I snuck behind the building and from what I had learned, tapped the way into Diagon Alley.

I stood back and watched as the stones rearranged themselves to make an entrance. The other side, compared to Muggle London, looked old fashioned and worn. Better than the wizarding town in America. Stepping through the entranceway, I kept my head down and tried my best to appear invisible. I’m sure I could have _Disillusioned_ myself, but I needed to keep a low profile.

Ignoring the stares from the hustle and bustle of the witches and wizards that passed me, I kept walking. Of course, if I looked around, I would be labelled a tourist. I had to fit in. Looming ahead, in it’s pristine white marble columns was Gringotts. I could see the sparkling of the wards that were enacted to protect the goblins from intruders. _Strange! I never noticed this before_. I suppose I could have went to the Ministry to declare my origins but the thought of dealing with politicians this early in the morning didn’t appeal to me.

Stepping into the bank, I finally looked up and glanced at the goblins who were working diligently. Light scones brightened the cherry and gold interior making it seem less daunting. Row after row of goblins behind desks were busy stamping and signing paperwork as well as dealing with the constant flow of witches and wizards.

_Now where too?_

I hadn’t the foggiest idea where to go, but taking a glance at a nearby goblin, I figured I’d start there. Putting my brave foot forward, I sucked in a breath and walked over to him. Thankfully for me, he wasn’t busy. Or at least, I didn’t think he was busy.

“Hello. I need to talk to someone about accessing my family vault.”

“Name?”

“Alyssa Nicole Potter.”

The entire bank stopped moving. The bustling sounds of the working goblins ceased and you could almost hear heartbeats. Just that one sentence stopped the entire business day. Shifting from one foot to the next, I nervously kept my eyes from everyone’s prying ones. Everyone was looking at me and I felt too uncomfortable. Maybe I should have asked to see someone specific without an audience.

“Alyssa Potter is dead…..”

“No, I’m not.”

He leaned toward me, his long teeth gleaming in the light making him seem much more scarier than possible, “Then, you will need proof.”

_Damn. Hadn’t thought of that….well not fully._

“I don’t have lineage paperwork, but I do have my birth certificate. Will that do?” I asked him reaching into my rucksack and procuring said article. Handing it to him, he took it from me slowly. It listed my name, place of birth, my mother’s name as well as my father’s name. I watched his face carefully. If he was surprised, he didn’t show it. Turning away from me, he called to another goblin. Quickly speaking in Gobbledegook, the second goblin looked at me curiously before running off.

“We’re going to move you to a private room where we can verify your claim.” he told me carefully.

I nodded and stood there. Within seconds three goblin guards showed up and escorted me to a private room. Taking the hint, I took a seat and waited. I didn’t have to wait long, and catch a glimpse of the ornate room, before the same goblin and two other showed up. Oh bother...more goblins. They were talking quietly in Gobbledegook but peered at me cautiously.

When they broke apart, I looked at them apprehensively. Each of them took a seat and I could see my birth certificate in the hands of the one that looked like he was in charge. I didn’t know much about goblins, or much of British Wizarding History but I had a good idea that whatever was going on wasn’t going to be pleasant.

“My name is Ragnok. My assistants tell me that you’re Alyssa Potter.”

It wasn’t a question, I realized. “I am.”

“Alyssa Potter died twelve years ago.” Yea, I had heard the stories. I was dead and my brother was “The-boy-who-lived” “So how can you be her?”

“My word and my birth certificate.”

“That...is just a piece of paper.”

“But it’s signed by James Oliver Potter. You can pull his signature and compare it yourselves!” I pointed out.

“May it be so, but how do we know you’re not a fraud, hmm?”

I sighed in frustration. “I’m willing to subject myself to whatever is needed to prove this.” I told him sincerely, yet with a little heat behind it. Ragnok raised an eyebrow at me and nodded.

“Very well.” he motioned for a goblin to approach me. Grabbing my hand, a long silver dagger appeared and he sliced my palm quickly. I hissed and tried jerking my hand away from him, but he held fast. The blood started to drip onto parchment. “You do realize we take this claims seriously.” Ragnok mentioned absently while watching the blood pour from my palm.

I could only nod. My hand was in serious pain and I wished he would hurry up. After a few seconds, the goblin handed me back my hand and I quickly muttered a healing charm. “How long does it take?”

“A mere few minutes.” Ragnok replied.

So, we sat there. I kept my eyes on my hands, but I was curious as well. Peeking up, I saw black lines spread over the parchment. The had to keep making it longer because the black ink kept flowing. After several long agonizing minutes. Well, at least mentally. The goblins let out a sigh of relief.

“Well it seems you are telling the truth Miss Potter.” I sighed in relief as well. “You indeed are related to James Oliver Potter, deceased and to a Lauren Ransier, alive. This is most unusual. We were told you were deceased some twelve years ago. Can you explain this?”

I shook my head. “I’m sorry, but your guess is as good as mine. I had heard this rumor, but I knew I was alive. I took my mother’s name until I was told who my father was. Then, I, unofficially changed it to Potter.”

He nodded at me. “We appreciate your honesty Miss Potter and welcome back. Griphook, here will take care of all your needs. That means inventorying the Potter Family Vault if it needs it.”

“Oh! I’m not sure if it needs it. I have complete faith in Gringotts.” I said quickly. This illicit a smile from him. “But I am curious….” The goblins stopped their movements and looked at me. “Has my brother been to the vault?”

“Harry James Potter?” Ragnok inquired.

“Yes. Harry.”

Ragnok looked at the one called Griphook and muttered something in Gobbledegook again. Griphook nodded and looked back at me. “No, he hasn’t. He isn’t allowed until he’s of age. He does have his trust vault, 678, that covers his tuition and expenses. Now, if you’ll follow me.”

I nodded and internally sighed. This meant he was indeed alive. It was a thought that plagued me for years. With that said, I stood up to move around the room. Following Griphook out of the room, he led me to his desk where he explained procedures of pulling money from the vault as well as giving me a card to use. I raised an eyebrow at him.

“Consider it a bank card. It will deduct money from your vault when you use it.” Nodding at him, I knew of my muggle-born friends displaying them. “If you need anything else, please don’t hesitate to ask. Though, you might want to register at the Ministry. Good day Lady Potter.”

I stood shell-shocked. Lady Potter? Was I now the head of the family? Wouldn’t that go to Harry, but then I thought about it. It wouldn’t until he reached of age. Damn, I had to be born four years older than him.

Leaving Gringotts, my next place was to figure out how to get to Hogwarts. I knew how to get to Diagon Alley, but I couldn’t apparate yet. Nor, from my reliable sources, did I know how to get to Hogsmeade. The day was pretty and school wasn’t supposed to be in session yet. At Ilvermorny, I would already be a week in.  But the lure of traveling Muggle London was too appealing. I knew I couldn’t find my brother. I hadn’t a clue how to start.

Smiling to myself, I quickly made my way back to the Leaky Cauldron. Pulling out my mobile, I quickly dialed a number that I did know. Hanging up, I stood there and smiled again. When a black car showed up twenty minutes later, the window rolled down and a voice called out to me.

“Alyssa Potter, get your arse in here!” Giving a little squeal, I climbed in and landed in the lap of my, err--boyfriend--well if you can call him that. We had been friends for four years. It was our once a year trip to England for the Royal Ascot that my witch-born mother loved so much is how I met him.

“Harry Wales! You behave this instant.” I mockingly chastised him. When his lips found mine, I figured I would start my chaos tomorrow.

The next morning, I opened my eyes and tried to roll over. I stopped. This wasn’t my bed. I looked around the room. This wasn’t my room. A hand tugged on my hip and last night's memories came flooding back. I was in Harry’s bed.

Shit! Harry’s bed. Frantic, I nudged him and forced him awake.

“You prat! I need to escape.”

“Relax. There’s a silencing charm on the door as well as a ‘notice-me-not’ charm.” he mummered sleepily, yet smugly.

“I didn’t place them.” I countered.

“No, I did. Now, do as I ask and relax.”

“What if Will walks in. He’s not impervious to the charms.” I protested.

“And he’s not here. I made sure of it. Now, do I have to order you around?” he teased kissing me.

“Well, no, but you could have told me.”

“And ruin your birthday present from me.” he pouted. I rolled my eyes at him.

  
“I do have to go to Hogwarts. The term is about to start. I have to bully my way into the school.” I said looking into his blue eyes. His lopsided grin made me roll my eyes at him again. Then his face became serious.

“How do you think Harry will take the news?”

I chewed on my lower lip. “I’m not sure. I’m afraid he’s going to freak out.” I said feeling his hands entwine with mine. “Anger isn’t our best strength. But I promise to act like a big girl and not threaten anyone.” I replied impishly.

He mockingly sighed in relief. “That’s good to hear. The last time you threatened anyone it was Will. Think he’s still afraid of you.”

“Whatever. Now are you going to get me to Hogsmeade or not?”

“Yes, I will. I’ve told you this several times. You need to relax. Have a spot of breakfast and we’ll get going.”

“Fine.” I pouted but gave him a smile.

“Good girl. Let’s eat.”

Finding breakfast in the adjacent sitting room smelled heavenly. My stomach growled and I now realized how hungry I actually was. We sat closely as we at a light breakfast. About halfway through, I realized I would have to face off with the same man that had sent me to America. That hollow stomach of mine closed quick. Pushing away the food, I leaned back and watched as Harry finished. He didn’t ask me what was wrong. I’m sure he could have sensed it by now.

“You’ll be fine, Alyssa.” he reassured me in-between bites. I didn’t believe him. Of course I didn’t, why would I? Had Albus let me stay in England, close to my brother; and not in another country with that sadistic stepfather of mine, I wouldn’t be so frightened.

When he realized I wasn’t taking his bait, he sat his cup of tea down and looked at me. Concern flooding his face. His blue eyes that were normally laughing seemed too serious. Pulling me close to him, where I was almost in his lap. “You will be all right. I promise you.”

“Can we get going?” I interrupted before he could start reassuring me even further. I didn’t want to hear it. I cared deeply for him, but his words of comfort weren’t going to make this easier. He sighed and closed his eyes. Not daring to look at me. He had known about my plans since the beginning of summer and I just now saw how much of a toll it was taking on him.

It had been my plan since I turned sixteen. I remember telling Harry what I was going to do last year when I was (happily) dragged to Ascot. At first, he was a bit hesitant that I would do something like it, but he soon realized it was something that needed to be done. He even offered to run a check to see where my brother was. Maybe talk to him before I stormed the gates of Hogwarts like a Saxon demanding to see him. Unlike myself, his job was easier. All he had to do was get me into Hogsmeade and steer me toward the castle. I wasn’t even asking him to come with me! He had already done enough teaching me Diagon Alley and Gringotts. Now, it was my turn.

“I, uh, can get there myself.” I offered lamely.

“No, I promised I’d take you as far as Hogsmeade. And I will. Do you want me to wait on you?” he asked entwining our hands.

“Don’t you have Royal duties today?” I asked hesitantly. That was the one thing that was constantly in the way of a real relationship. Where I wanted to spend ample time with him while I was with him, something else always pulled him from me. I didn’t know how it affected him, but I ached to be with him today. I would need his strength; as if he hadn’t already given his full support.

“To Hell with my duties!” he cried out quietly. “You….” he cupped my chin to make me look at him. “...are more important today. You always are.” Kissing my lips softly, he tightened his grip around my waist and held me there while we snogged.

Breaking the kiss a few minutes later, I sighed and rested my head on his forehead. I loved being this close to him. I would never confess my real feelings for him because of our differences. I didn’t belittle myself that what we had could become more. It wasn’t like me. Deep down, I was terrified. I didn’t know what real love was. My mother didn’t express it to me and my stepfather...well; he hated me from the first moment I stepped into his home.

I shuddered trying to rid myself of the evil thoughts that plagued me. School was my safe haven away from my mother’s house. Harry didn’t know about the secrets that I harbored. I didn’t know how well he would take them if he knew. Some secrets are better left buried.

“You know I haven’t passed my apparition test yet.”

“S’Okay, I can side apparate.” he smiled cheekily. Grinning, I quickly kissed him and stood up.

“Well, let’s go. I’m ready to get this over with. Maybe do something mundane tonight.”

_If I don’t wind up in Azkaban, that is._

Grabbing our robes, I slipped mine on. I didn’t even have my Potter robes yet. I wouldn’t get them until they were presented to me after I made my announcement at the Ministry. Or, I could order them. I’m sure Albus would push along my appearance to the Ministry when he turned  my school file to the Department of Magical Education. Looking at Harry, it I peered closely at his. It wasn’t the first time I had seen him in robes, but these seemed different.

“Those aren’t traveling robes, are they?”

He looked down at the set of robes he had adorned. “No, I’ve had them modified. They show the House of Windsor now. Just as yours will show the House of Potter when you get them.”

“How did you know I was thinking of that?” I asked peering at him suspiciously.

He turned nervous. When he did, he always mussed his hair and never looked at me in the eye. He was caught doing something he shouldn’t have done. Like normal, the second son was the most mischievous. And Harry fit that to a tee.

“I, uh….” he stammered. “I ordered a set for you. Madam Malkin’s, actually. Nothing special, they are.” He left me simmering in building anger. Ugh! I hated presumptuous people. I mean, I understand that he did it knowing I was a Potter, but still. The nerve. When he returned, he held a shimmering dark blue robe. I knew exactly what it was before he opened it to me.

Shrugging my traveling robes off, he helped me slip into the new ones. They were soft and felt exquisite. Above the left breast was the Potter crest representing my status as Lady Potter. Running my hands over the silk, I sighed and felt almost important.

“Now you look the part. Just don’t let it go to your head. Distasteful.” he smirked caressing the side of my face.

Taking my hand quickly he yanked me close to him. Our bodies were so close that I was tempted to call it a day and drag him back to his bed. My breath hitched in my throat but before I could say anything, I felt my whole body squeeze then stretch in all different directions. When I opened my eyes, I saw we were outside, in a town.

Narrowing my eyes at him. “You could have told me you were apparating! Merlin, I don’t want to do that again. At least, without warning.”

“Sorry, I figured I’d jump so you couldn’t talk me out of it.” he smirked kissing my mouth quickly to diffuse the situation.

“So this is Hogsmeade? It’s not very big, is it?” I asked looking around the town. Small shops and cottages adorned the area making it seem like something out of a painting. Like Diagon Alley, the buildings were sloped and some looked like they were falling apart.

Taking my hand, Harry led me around Hogsmeade. Pointing out every shop from Zonko’s to Honeydukes to finally the Three Broomsticks. Where he swears had the best food. Or at least it did when he went to Hogwarts. I was too absorbed in looking around that I never noticed that we were walking out of town.

“So, if you keeping walking down this path, you’ll run into Hogwarts. It’s a mile away, but that’s not too bad. If you want me too, I can wait around. Browse and maybe shop a bit.” he offered.

Chewing on my lower lip, I seriously thought about dragging him with me. Not just because I was scared but more for emotional support. I could wind up getting too angry and blowing Albus’ office apart. “I don’t know how long it’s going to take. I really don’t. I have a feeling he’s gonna fight me over it.”

“You know I’ve got your back. I’ll be close by if you need me.” he said before kissing me slowly. Letting me go, I sighed and turned away from him.

My feet carried me down a well worn path that I’m sure hundreds of Hogwarts students had traveled. Including my parents, uncle and godfather. Sadness swept me suddenly. I missed them terribly. I missed my brother. The last time I saw him he was fifteen months old. Daddy had placed him a pumpkin that we had carved. I couldn’t tell you where the picture went but I remember it was perfect.

It was all perfect until Voldemort came for us. Even today I didn’t know why he had came. I didn’t have access to _Hogwarts, a History_ at Ilvermorny. This was my ignorance. I never asked Harry about it. I knew he knew. A breeze swept by me and I’m glad I’m in my robes because it sent a chill down my spine.

Then, I realized that it got colder quicker here in Scotland than it did in London. Oh Merlin, how was I going to handle this?  Even at Ilvermorny, the temperatures didn’t start to fall until October. It didn’t occur to me to use a warming charm. I pulled my eyes away from the dirt pathway to glance up.

There it stood.

Hogwarts.

The school I longed to attend for years. The same one that generations of Potters had graduated from. This was technically my last year and I was determined to keep up the tradition. The castle was surrounded by mountains and water. I’m assuming this was the Great Lake that held the giant squid. The seven story castle was imposing and from where  I stood, I could feel the magic pouring off it. I  wondered if anyone else could felt the majesty of the castle besides myself.

A tingling sensation crawled down my spine when I passed by an invisible ward. It must be the Anti-Disapparation wards. I knew no one could apparate inside the school grounds. Ilvermorny was done the same way. A protection to the students.

Picking up my pace, I hurried quietly toward the huge wooden entrance doors. They were opened allowing me to peek inside to see the grand staircase. I had heard so many stories of Hogwarts that I’m sure I could locate everything. Scoffing, I wasn’t sure even how to find Albus’s office. I knew from what Harry told me it was located in the Headmaster’s tower accessed through the Gargoyle Corridor. Like I knew where that was.

Walking into the school, I was bombarded with noises. Not silence like I had anticipated. Was school already in session? The sounds of students and flapping of owls pulsed from the Great Hall. I hesitated. Did I want to make myself known already?  What if I ran into my brother? My heart started hammering in my chest. Sweat broke out over my forehead and I begin to panic. I wasn’t ready to see him yet.

What would I say to him? I cringed to see the anger and distrust that would befall his young face. Would I even recognize him? I hadn’t seen him since he was a toddler; would he even still look the same? Leaning against the stone wall, I cast a _Disillusion_ spell. It would hide me long enough to push the panic at bay.

After a few minutes, I regained my composure. Good thing I had cast the spell because as soon as I did, I heard footsteps. It was Professor McGonagall. My eyes nearly popped out my head. I haven’t seen her since I was little. I wanted to rush to her and tell her it was me and I was alive. Oh! How she must have thought I was dead too. I watched her stop and stare in my direction but shook her head and walked off.

Sighing, I watched as her form disappeared from sight before I ended the spell. Looking around, I begin my search of Albus’s office. I must have looked lost because finally I came upon a wandering student. He looked at me curiously but said nothing until I caught his eye.

“Scuse me, where’s the Headmaster’s office?” I spoke aloud. The boy stopped and looked at me even more curiously.

“Surely you know, don’t you?”

“No, ‘fraid not. I’m not a student.” I offered starting to get annoyed.

“Well that explains it. I’ll show you. I’ve got a free period.” he offered as nicely as he could.

“Thanks. It’s appreciated.”  I said following him. I was headed in the right direction anyway. We skipped over the staircases and leaped toward the moving ones that would take me to the office. I couldn’t keep my eyes off the interior. It was everything I had dreamed of. Everything daddy had told me about. Portraits hung everywhere. You could feel the magic flowing around you. Or at least I did. The kid I was following didn’t even flinch. Stoic even. Finally reaching a corridor, which I recognized from Harry as the Gargoyle corridor, he stopped and looked at me expectantly.

“Down the hall, you’ll find it.  The password is “Sugar Quills’. I hope you find what you’re looking for and if you’re going to be a student, welcome!” he said with a tad too much enthusiasm. I nodded and gave him a tight smile. How I wish I had brought Harry with me.

Walking down the hallway, I felt eerie. Like I shouldn’t be walking down the hallway. Thankfully, I wasn’t scared too much. Stopping, I looked out the window and could see the grounds from my view. Breathtaking, if you ask me. Coming to the gargoyle, I looked at it. He said the password was ‘Sugar Quills’. Was I supposed to speak it out loud? This was different than from Ilvermorny’s headmaster’s office. His was a portrait.

“Sugar Quills?” I said as a question hanging off my lips.

The Gargoyle begun to spin in a circular motion with stairs. Stepping onto one, it led me up a narrow tunnel. When it stopped a minute later, I was sure I was further up in the sky. There before me stood a large wooden door with a black handle. This was it. Taking a deep breath, I raised my hand and knocked.

Nothing.

I raised my fist to knock again and this time I heard a faint “Come in”. Twisting the knob, I gently pushed it open. It was a large and beautiful circular room, full of funny little noises. A number of curious silver instruments stood on spindle-legged tables, whirring and emitting little puffs of smoke. The walls were covered with portraits of old headmasters and headmistresses, all of whom were snoozing gently in their frames. It was amazing! I was in complete awe of the room. Before me stood a large desk and behind it an even larger ornate chair.

Albus Dumbledore looked at me closely like he was trying to probe my mind and figure out who I was. Luckily for me, my mentor had schooled me in Occlumency two summers ago. When he couldn’t penetrate my mind, he smiled benignly at me.

“Hello Albus Dumbledore.” I said softly coming to the desk. He looked at me startled that I would be so upfront with him. He wasn’t expecting it.

“How may I help you today?”

_Great. Down to the point._

“I want to enroll at Hogwarts. I’m sure you’re not accepting students, but I figured I would try it.” I told him.

“Ah! A transfer. How lovely. May I see your school file?” he asked me. I was curious as to why he never asked my name. Did he already know it? I was becoming annoyed and very suspicious. Reaching into my robes, I found the small parcel that contained my school ledger. Expanding it to its original size, I handed it to the Headmaster.

Taking it from me, “Please have a seat while I look through your files.” he offered. I turned around there sat a chair that wasn’t there before. Shrugging, I took my seat and waited. I watched him carefully. If he was surprised, he didn’t show it. What caught my attention was when he looked at the name.

Dropping the file, he looked at me then back at the file. Disbelief flooded his face and I could see the wheels turning in his head. _Yea, old man. I’m not dead._ I looked down at my nails and wished I had changed the color.

“Are you saying you’re Alyssa Nicole Potter? Daughter to James Potter?” he asked incredulously.

“Yes, I am. I have paperwork from Gringotts confirming this. Had to do a lineage tests of sorts before they would let me in the Potter Vault.” I explained reaching into my robes again and procuring the documents. Handing them over to him, he took them with a trembling hand. _Woo...must have rattled the great Dumbledore. Must be in the record books._

He scanned the paperwork. The lineage that spread back as far as who knows when. I never checked it. I looked long enough to see that I was related to James Potter before I rolled it up and stored it away.  He couldn’t keep his eyes off me. Was he searching for some falsity in my declaration?

“How..how can this be?” he asked.

“You don’t remember? You’re the one that sent me to America with my mother. You’re the one that separated Harry and I. Speaking of which, where is he?” I asked coming to my feet. How in the Hell could he forget about this detail? I was pushed aside for what? Greatness?

“Now… now we’re not going to argue about this. Harry is perfectly fine. Don’t worry about him. I’m sorry Miss Potter if I sound like I don’t believe you but rumor has it that you died years ago. I’m just going on what I heard.” he tried placating me.

“And you, of all people in this world, didn’t even find this news a bit disturbing?! I’m James Potter’s daughter! If I had died, I would have been brought back to England and buried in the Potter family plot, wouldn’t I?” I tried to keep my shouting down. My anger was starting to boil and I knew if things didn’t chill out I would lose control.

“I am truly sorry Miss Potter. I should have checked in on you.”

“It wasn’t you that sent my mother those letters every year?” I asked aghast.

“What letters?”

“The ones telling her that I needed to stay with her. She wanted to send me to a damn orphanage! But the letters kept her from doing it.”

“I don’t know who sent them, but I can assure you, Miss Potter; it was not I.” he said with a degree of sincerity.

I sat back down and looked at him. Someone, out there was keeping an eye on me. But who? I shook my head of these suspicious thoughts. “Anyway, I want to enroll.”

“Out of the question. You’re enrolled at Ilvermorny.” That was like a slap to the face. _Who in the Hell does he think he is?! Time to change my tactics._

“Is that so? I am of age. I want to come here. It’s my right as a Potter.”

“It wouldn’t be good for young Mr. Potter to know that you’re alive.” _Ring-a-ding-ding. That’s his whole scheme. “Protecting my brother.”_

“Nonsense. He’s my brother and I will become his guardian.”

“I can’t let that happen. He is protected and well taken care of.”

“Fine. Then I’ll yank him out of Hogwarts and I’ll take him to Ilvermorny where he can finish his schooling there. I’m may not be his parent or guardian, but I AM his sister.” I threatened finally tired of this argument.

“You wouldn’t!?” he gasped.

“I would. Don’t think I wouldn’t. I know he’s built a life here but he can easily make a new one at Ilvermorny.” I shrugged like it wasn’t a big deal. Inside I was screaming profanities and cursing him into the next life. “I’m sure money isn’t a problem. I can have the entire year paid up today if you’ll be so kind to accept me.”

He sighed in resignation. I watched as he took his glasses off and cleaned them quickly then looked back at me. “Are you sure I can’t change your mind?”

My silence was my only answer. I glared at him until he nodded. I did a little mental victory dance. I hated to be a bully with a passion but he didn’t have the slightest clue how determined I was to come to Hogwarts and find my brother.

“Now that’s settled, I will send your transfer paperwork to the Department of Magical Education today. You will need to get robes, schoolbooks and among other necessities for the school year. From what your file say, you’re eligible to take all NEWT level courses, is that correct?”

“It is. I would like to enroll in Runes and/or Arithmancy as well.”

“First, you’ll need to be sorted. I’m sure I know which house you’ll belong too but on the safe side.” he said coming to his feet. Reaching to the top shelf, he grabbed a ratty old hat. I wasn’t sure what it was but if I had to guess it was the famous Sorting Hat. Holding it gently in his hands, he walked toward me. I didn’t flinch when he placed it upon my head.

 _“Ah, I see it's another Potter.”_  the hat said. Quirking my eyes toward it, I watched in fascination as it talked.

 _“Where to place you? I know you’re telling me quite loudly where you want to go. Do you think best in Ravenclaw? You have the mind for it.”_ he asked,

“Not really. Bravery and brains go together.” I told him amused. I didn’t think I had been that loud.

 _“If you must. Your brother fought against my decision as well. So I’ll place you in Gryffindor.”_ the hat went quiet. Taking the gingerly from my head, I preened a little and leaned against my chair.

“Now that’s settled.” the Headmaster said setting the hat back in its spot, “Your Head of House is Minerva McGonagall. I need to call her up here to go over your schedule.” Looking at the clock, he noticed it was mid-day. “It’s lunchtime. I’m sure I can get her up to talk to you. I will send your paperwork myself.” he said getting up from his chair.

A few minutes later, the door opened and Professor McGonagall entered. She didn’t looked entirely pleased to be missing lunch. The Headmaster looked up and smiled at her. “Ah, Minerva. I am truly sorry you’re missing lunch but you have a new student here.” he said indicating to me.

“Ah, Miss…” she trailed off.

“Potter. Alyssa.” I said looking at her. She gasped and her hand closed around her throat. Looking wildly at the Headmaster, she opened her mouth a few times before closing it.

“Are you certain!?” she cried.

“We are. She has the paperwork from Gringotts to prove it. You know the goblins never lie. She is qualified to take her NEWTS this year and needs to discuss her classes with you since you are her Head of House.” Albus informed her.

She nodded jerkily and transfigured a few items. “Fine, that’s fine.” looking at me curiously, “I’m assuming Miss Potter that you will be taking standard NEWT level classes?”

  
“I am. I thought about adding Runes or Arithmancy to that list. Even though, I won’t be taking the NEWT level for them.” I confirmed.

“It will be Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, Herbology, & Defense. You can add two electives if you wish. Like Care of Magical Creatures or Runes and/or Arithmancy.” she told me eyeing me as she wrote it down. “Of course from the duplicate of your transcript, you could take your NEWTS tomorrow and probably pass, why is that?”  


“That’s because Ilvermorny starts school when we’re ten, not eleven. So, technically I’m a year ahead.”  I explained to her. She only nodded for me to continue. “I think I’ll take Care of Creatures and Runes. I took a rudimentary course in it last year and loved it.”

She nodded at me. Stern, like dad had always told me about. I wasn’t quite intimidating by her  but she seemed like all she had to stay was one word and it could make you cry. The scratching of her quill against the parchment was the only sound in the room for a long few minutes. I tried to keep myself from fidgeting. After a few minutes, she made a duplicate of my school list. Handing it to me, she rolled the rest up and handed it over to Albus.

Reading over it, I figured out quickly I would have to run back to Diagon Alley and pick up supplies. “Since it is Friday, I will permit you to have the weekend free to gather your things and become associated with the school. However, once school has begun for you. I don’t want you roaming off on the weekends….”

“Impossible. I’m a legal adult. I will adhere school rules from Monday through Friday, but I want the weekends, at least the first few weeks, to be free. I have a lot of things that need to be taken care of.” I interrupted the Headmaster’s spiel.

“Such things?” he asked trying to probe my mind again. Which was starting to become quite rude and annoying.

“That’s personal family business. I’m sure you understand.” I said with trying to keep the acid out of my voice. I had a feeling he and I was not going to get along. “Now, onto next business. When can I see my brother? Privately, if you don’t mind. I don’t need the whole school witnessing my first viewing of him---when I haven’t seen him since he was fifteen months old.”

“Harry Potter…” Professor McGonagall started.  “One of my lions…”

“Yes.” I said looking at her.

“We can handle that sometime this weekend….” the headmaster started again.

“Negative. I want to see him today. If possible. I realize he’s now thirteen and able to travel to Hogsmeade, is that correct?” I saw my Head of House nod.

“His permission slip hasn’t been signed….”

“Then I’ll sign it. Where is it?” I asked looking at Professor McGonagall. With a wave of her wand, a piece of parchment appeared. Handing it to me, I carefully read it over and signed it. “There. Now he can go. I know whoever you stuck him with wouldn’t have signed it.”

“He’ll be informed that he can go tonight. I’ll make sure of it.” Professor McGonagall said firmly giving Albus a look.

“So getting back to my question. I want to meet him. Not here in Hogwarts. Too public. Might I chance it at the Three Broomsticks? If it pleases the court, then give him an escort.”

“That sounds fine to me, Miss Potter.” Albus said with a sly smirk. _Oh Merlin, I don’t like where this is going…._

“Let me know, please. My date and I will be in and out of Hogsmeade today. I’ve to pick my supplies up.” I said getting up from my chair. Leaving the two adults in the room, I leaned against the wall once I escaped the staircase. My hands were trembling and I squeezed them tightly trying to control myself. I had too many emotions flowing around me. This was slightly less new. I knew I could feel the emotions around me for a couple of years now, but damn it! I must have been letting my Occlumency wards crumble for a while now. I was out of practice.

Even in the room, I tried my best to block the both of them. Albus was far too sinister for my taste and I could feel his distrust of me. Minerva was at least calm, yet slightly suspicious of my origins. Things would become clearer in the next few weeks.

The sounds of the school swirled around me as I stumbled down the Grand Staircase, promptly ignoring the stares of the students that were on their way to their classes from lunch. My own stomach growled and I realized I had used a lot of energy controlling myself. I was starved. For more than just food. I needed Harry’s strength to keep me running. Coming to the main door, I narrowly escaped a small crowd of young students who were milling around the courtyard. None of them stopped to stare at me, but a few older students did.

I was stupid to wear the Potter robes. One of the pureblood families could see it. I kept my walk brisk, yet with a clear purpose of ‘please leave me alone’. Thankfully, no one stopped me as I escaped down the well trodden pathway that led back to Hogsmeade. After a while of walking, my gait slowed down and I could see the tiny town becoming clearer. I happily sighed and began looking for Harry. Finding him, he was waiting by a tall, aged, oak tree.

Throwing myself in his arms, I felt my body recharge slowly. I hated siphoning off him, but I needed a quick boost. Kissing his mouth before he could ask me how things went, we leaned against the tree snogging. Coming up for air, he pushed a stray lock of my hair away from my face.

“So...how did it go?”

“I’m starting school  on Monday.” I proclaimed proudly.

“You didn’t threaten him, did you?” he asked seriously.

“I, uh….”

“Alyssa!” he exclaimed loudly and I winced. “I thought we talked about _not_ threatening anyone.”

“Yea, well he was being a pompous ass. He wasn’t even going to let me enroll _until_ I threatened to yank Harry from the school.” I protested.

He sighed and shook his head at me. “What am I gonna do with you?”

I smirked tugging on his robes. “Oh, I’m sure you can think of a few things…..” dropping my voice an octave. He shuddered deliciously. Oh, I could read his emotions well. I didn’t have to block him at all.

“You’re a very naughty girl….You know that?” he protested weakly.

“Hmmm...you wanna tell me how naughty I really am?” I asked nibbling on his neck. He would have let me keep going but he gently, yet very hesitantly, pushed me back from him. Pouting, I looked up at him. “What was that for?”

 _  
_ “You and I need to sit, eat, and discuss.” he told me with a bit too much force. Of course, he was trying to reign himself in. I was doing a number on him. I nodded, but kissed him again and I let him take my hand and drag me back to the Three Broomsticks.


	2. Getting the Ball Rolling....

( **As always:  I don't own it! Enjoy! ----italics will be HP/Alyssa and bold is HarryWales--to fix a confusion. Whoever reads this please give a review of some sort. I always write for myself and creative outlet, but I would like the feedback)  
**

**Gryffindor Common room several hours later….**

 

“Potter! A word, if you please?” Startled out of my thoughts, I had been busy watching Ron and Hermione bicker over their animals for the umpteeth time since we had started school a few days ago. The room around us became quiet as our Head of House stood there waiting on me. 

“Go….you silly prat.” Hermione whispered shoving me off the couch. 

Giving her a look, I came to my feet and followed Professor McGonagall out of the common room. I begin to sweat. What had I done this time? We haven’t been in school two days and I already had an invisible detention. 

“Professor, whatever you think I’ve done, I haven’t.” I expressed. 

“I know you haven’t done anything Potter. Now relax and take a seat.” Minerva said taking a seat. Taking a seat, she sat down at her desk. Glancing me over, I couldn’t help but to feel the nerves forming. She had that look that could make even the strongest wizards squirm. 

“So, why am I here?” the words flew out of my mouth before I could stop them. I watched as she raised an eyebrow at me. “Er, sorry?” 

Nodding her head at me, I relaxed but only a fraction. “It seems that something has come to my attention today. Something I didn’t think was true until today. Something that involves you.” 

“Professor, excuse me, but you’re rambling.” I protested clearly confused. 

“Yes, well. Tonight you are going to Hogsmeade…..”

_ Hogsmeade! Whatever for?  _ I thought to myself. What was so important that would pull me away from school? I barely acknowledged her until I felt my leg sting.

“Ouch!” 

“I expect you to pay attention Mr. Potter.” Prof. McGonagall said sternly. I shrank back into my seat. “As I was saying you will be escorted by a teacher to Hogsmeade, the Three Broomsticks to be exact. I’m not supposed to tell you why yet, but you’ll find out.” 

Nodding dumbly, I couldn’t come up with an explanation as well. This boggled me, but I’m sure Hermione had an answer. She knew everything. Just the thought of her made me smile. 

“You are dismissed Potter.” she said. I stood up to leave. As I grasped the handle, “Oh, by the way, your guardian has signed your permission slip to go to Hogsmeade.”

“My...my guardian?” I stammered. Surely she wasn’t talking about the Dursley's. They couldn’t care less about this life. 

“Oh yes, that will be cleared up as well tonight.”  she said with finality. Leaving her room, I rushed back to the Common Room where Ron and Hermione were waiting for me. Crawling through the hole, they were still in the same spots from earlier. 

Plopping down on the couch where Hermione had made room for me, they turned and looked at me curiously. It wasn’t every day that you were called to your Head of House’s office for a secret meeting. 

“Well….don’t leave us hanging mate.” Ron said looking at me warily. 

“Yes, Harry. What did she say?” I glanced at Hermione and smiled. Yet, my smile wasn’t exactly happy. 

“I’m supposed to go to Hogsmeade tonight. I have some sort of meeting. McGonagall didn't say much. Well, she rambled and confused me.” I said looking at my mates. “But one thing she did say was curious.”

“What’s that?” they asked simultaneously.

“She said my guardian had signed my Hogsmeade permission form.” 

“Oh Harry, you best be careful.” Hermione said. 

“You told us the muggles didn’t sign it!” Ron interjected. 

“Yea, I know. That’s what I thought, but she seemed so final about it.”

“What do you think it means, Harry?” Hermione asked. 

“Dunno. Should I be worried? I mean, this seems so top secret.” I glanced at my mates worry starting to form in my eyes. My hands started to tremble a little.  _ What in the ruddy hell is wrong with me?  _

“I don’t think so. You’re not going alone are you?” 

“No, I’ll have an escort.” 

“Then you’ll be fine.” Ron said happily. “Tell us what it’s like, will ya?”

“What’s what like?” 

“Hogsmeade, you prat. Fred and George won’t tell me anything.” 

“I hardly think that’s what he needs to be concerned about, Ronald….” Hermione snapped. 

“Yea, well. I think it’s neat.” he defended himself.

“Only you….” she rolled her eyes at him. Looking back at me, I could feel the worry and sympathy come from her. She was worried about me. Heck, I was worried about me. What would I find out there? 

 

**The Three Broomsticks, Hogsmeade**

 

Taking a seat on the stone bench, the lights of the castle behind me glowed brilliantly. It’s warmth and security keeping me company. I hadn’t been sitting for very long when I heard a voice behind me. 

“Potter.” I heard my name and my head snapped to see who it was. Blinking, she didn’t say she was coming with me. McGonagall stood there in the shadows like she had been watching me this whole time. 

“Professor.” 

“Let’s get this done, shall we?” 

Nodding, I stood and began to follow her to Hogsmeade. Following her around in the dark wasn’t fun but she kept an even brisk walk that I had to jog to keep up with me. We walked through the grounds, down the sloping hills and pass the Great Lake where the Giant Squid flipped us a tentacle. Down to a well traveled pathway, she turned once, only once, to make sure I was keeping up. 

The darkness swarmed us and I begin to feel uneasy about this whole situation. I wasn’t prepared for what was to come. Up ahead, the blinking lights of Hogsmeade loomed before us. It was small but from what Hermione told me earlier, it was the only full wizarding town in Great Britain. While I didn’t care about the fact, it sort of helped out, I think. 

Entering the town, McGonagall slowed her walk because we were at the Three Broomsticks. I could tell that they were there because it looked like it was closed. Closed this early? It was barely seven PM. Shaking my head, I followed her inside. It was crowded with lots of booths and a bar that served drinks and food. Unfortunately, it was still quite warm from the fireplace roaring all day. Sweating in my robes, I was hoping I could ease out of them. Looking around, it carried a smoky haze from the fireplace. I immediately liked it.  Indeed, the pub was closed and no one, not even the owner was around. 

What caught me was there were two people sitting at a table. Both of them looked cozy and must have not realized that we had walked in. The girl was dark haired and her friend was red-headed, but that’s all I got. 

“Hem-hem” McGonagall cleared her throat loudly. The couple jumped back from each other a bit sheepishly.  

“You made it.” the girl said softly. To me, she looked frightened. Looking at her companion, he sent her what I assume was a reassuring smile. 

“Of course we made it. You requested, nay, demanded this meeting.” McGonagall snipped. 

The girl had the graces to blush. “I did. I just haven’t expected this, you know? It’s been a very long time…..”

“Well no time like the present girl.” McGonagall sighed and stepped aside. 

The gasps that surrounded me came from the girl in question. I watched as her hands flew to her mouth and tears began to form. Her companion squeezed her free hand and whispered something to her. 

“No, please don’t leave me…..” I could hear her breath. 

“Please come sit down.” she motioned for me. 

“I’ll take my seat over here.” McGonagall said taking a seat from a distance. I looked at my Head of House with pleading eyes, but she wasn’t having any of it. Whatever I was about to learn, I was going to have to learn on my own. 

I watched them scoot over as I sank into the same booth. Looking at the girl, her eyes never strayed from my face. Was it my scar? Was she bewitched that she was sitting with the “boy who lived?” 

“If you’re not going to talk, I’d rather get back to the castle. I still have homework left.” I grumbled. 

“Alyssa….” her red haired companion nudged her from her trance. 

“I’m sorry. How terribly rude of me.” she apologized. “Now where to begin?” 

“Probably at the beginning….” her friend commented. She sent him a scowling look and I nearly smiled at them. 

“Yea, not the one for that kind of Charles Dickens introductions….” 

“It’s worth a shot….” 

“I’m going to be blunt.” she took a breath and looked right back into my eyes. Like it was the first time she had seen them. Or myself. 

“Harry, I’m going to tell you something that you’re not going to believe. But if you hear me out, I’ll answer your questions.” She begin. I was immediately intrigued. Oh, I would have questions all right. “See, my name is Alyssa….” she paused and took another breath, “....Potter. I’m your sister.” 

 

*&*&*&*&*&

I told him. Oh my dear sweet Merlin. When he walked into the pub, I immediately knew it was him. I felt his essence as soon as they entered the village and my nerves were flaring. My emotions and powers going amuck since then. I was already nervous but now I was like a coiled snake. Ready to strike. Ready to bite.

“You’re what?” he asked incredulously. “This is a prank, isn’t it?” 

“No, I’m sorry Harry. This is far from a prank. I’m really your sister. Well, your half-sister.” 

“How is this possible? No one  _ ever _ told me about you! Why didn’t I know this?” he cried at me. I cringed at his emotional assault.

“Because, I couldn’t find you. OK, I guess I will have to do the Dickens approach….” 

“See, told you….” I shot Harry a hateful look. One that he laughed at. 

I could tell he was confused, so I tried my best to clear it up. “James Potter is our dad. He and my mum dated in their sixth year at Hogwarts where she became pregnant with me. However, she and dad never married. Which daddy said he would have but mum told him no. So right after she had me, she dumped me on Grandma & Grandpa Potter’s door and dad took me to Hogwarts with him. You can ask Professor McGonagall if you wish. …. She was there.” 

“Dad still married Lily, your mum right after graduation--that story is still true, but in that marriage came me. You were born a few years later and then Voldemort came for us. I...I….” I faltered. I couldn’t tell him about that night. The nightmares would return and return with a vengeance they would. “We were split up. My mum moved to America after I was born and I was sent back to her and you were sent.....I don’t know where. I’ve been in America since then and a few weeks ago, I turned seventeen and came here to find you.” 

I watched him as I told the story. He went from bewildered to angry to finally sad. His emotions were warring with him so badly that I felt the need to block him, but one look from the boyfriend told me otherwise. We sat there for a while in silence to let him process this. It was a lot of information. 

“So what now?” he croaked. 

“Now...I’m going to Hogwarts to finish up this year. Graduate and hopefully enter Healer school next year.” I told him. 

“No, I mean about us.” 

“Oh….I was hoping you might help me there. Even though, I’ve had ages to think of this night….I didn’t know how you would handle it.” 

“HANDLE IT!” he shouted. I winced. The famous Potter anger turning its ugly head. 

“Yea...that.”

“How do you  _ think  _ I should handle it?” he sneered. Damn, he was angry. 

“Better than you are now. Yea, I come here and drop this on you….” 

“Yea, you’ve had years! YEARS! To come and find me. Why now? Why today?” 

“Because I didn’t know where you were! If I had known, I would have done something sooner.” 

“I confess, I live in Britain and I didn’t know how to find you….” the boyfriend said. 

“But you could have? You could have brought me to America?” his voice was hopeful, yet pleading. I wanted to cry. It was heartbreaking to hear this. 

“Harry, my own stepfather didn’t want me to live with him. If I had known you were alive, I would have written to you. Don’t worry, everyone thinks, well up until today, that I was dead.” I told him gently. “I waited as long as I did because now I’m of age. I can fix some wrongs here.” 

He nodded at me. This was heartbreaking and I was for sure going to need Harry tonight. I was barely holding it together as it is. I couldn’t imagine what was going through his head. Here I was. Family. Something I could tell he longed to have. I could see it in his eyes. The hopefulness. The innocence of the situation. I was going to take him away from whomever he was living with. Another reason why I needed weekends free. The air around us was thick as honey and it was making it hard to breath. 

“Professor McGonagall….” my brother croaked. 

“Yes, Mr. Potter.” she said coming back to the table.

“Is what she says is true?” my brother asked. I eyed him carefully. I could understand why he was hesitant to believe me. Yea, I wouldn’t believe me either. Harry looked at me and his blue eyes were startled as well.   


“Yes, Mr Potter. What Alyssa says is true. I remember James bringing her to Hogwarts. Thankfully, he and Lily were Head Boy and Girl that year. The accommodations were especially nice. Having a baby in the boy’s dormitory wouldn’t be favorable.” she mused looking down at my brother. He sagged in the booth and I could tell he was holding back tears. 

“Can we have a few minutes alone?” I asked Harry and Professor McGonagall. They both nodded and Harry left a kiss on my head before following her out. Once the door closed, I was alone with the brother I wish I could have had pestering me all these years staring at me. 

I scooted myself out of the booth and came over to his side where he had turned away from me. Crouching down in front of him, I could tell he was holding back tears. Touching his hand gingerly, he reserve collapsed. Tears slipped from his face freely and he launched himself in my arms. Knocking me back on my ass, I arranged us so I was holding him. 

I let him cry for several long minutes before he broke our embrace. Looking at me, his tear stained cheeks made his eyes even brighter. I remember those eyes as a baby and I instantly wanted to hug him again. 

“You’re real or not real.” 

“I’m real Harry. As real as I can be.” 

“Good. You’re going to be at Hogwarts, right?” 

I nodded. “I am. Right there as a seventh year…. I’m sorry I had to drop the bomb like this but I’ve been waiting for years to come back to you. I’ve missed you terribly.” 

“I don’t remember you. I wish I did.” 

“I’m not surprised. You were so little when it happened. I remember that night though….” 

“What…” he started.

“I’m not ready to talk about it. Harry knows parts of the story.” I interrupted him quickly.

“The guy that was with us? His name is Harry too?” 

“Yea. Funny, right?” I smirked and his face lightened a bit. 

“McGonagall said something about a guardian signing my Hogsmeade permission form...was that you?” 

This time, I really did smile. “Yea, that was me. I’m self-proclaiming until I can get myself a lawyer. Neither she nor Albus can keep me from signing your paperwork, if need be.” 

“So that means I can live with you?” he asked hopefully, yet rushed. He was getting excited at the thought.

“Woah, woah….let me take care of one thing at a time. And hopefully by Christmas break, we’ll have a place to stay.”

“No more Dursleys….” he sighed happily

“The who’s?”

“My aunt and uncle. My mum’s sister and husband.” he said.

“Oh, ho! You weren’t supposed to go to them. You know that, right?” I asked him incredulously. 

“I wasn’t? Then who was I supposed to go to?”

“Certainly not them. I didn’t have a choice, but you did. You already have an appointed guardian. I’m just a stand in for a minute.” I explained. Looking at my watch, I sighed. “It’s getting late and you  _ need _ to get back to school. I’m sure curfew is shortly.” 

“I don’t want you to leave.” 

“I’ll be there tomorrow. I wanted to see you before something is said at school. Secrets aren’t secrets in a school. Everyone will know by tomorrow night I’m sure. My classes start Monday. Had I known that the semester started a week ago, I’d been here earlier.” 

He nodded at me and I silently called for Harry. When they stepped back in, he looked sheepish. Raising my eyebrow at him, he shrug while McGonagall didn’t seem quite amused. “What did you do to her?” I asked him.

“Nothing!” he swore a little too quickly. I glared at him. “Ok, I put my glamour up….” 

“And then, I knew I recognized him from somewhere. You were a student of mine. As well as your brother.” McGonagall eyed him suspiciously.

“Err, yes ma’am. That’s right.” I almost laughed but didn’t. I remember the stories about McGonagall...she could still make you feel like a student even years after you graduated. 

“I’m confused. Who is he?” my brother asked. 

“In the magical world, I’m known as Harry Welsh.” I chuckled and he shot me a dark look. I promptly ignored it. “In the muggle world, I’m known as Harry, Prince of Wales.” 

I thought my brother was going to stroke out. I couldn’t help it. I laughed. Laughed hard. Both of them shot me a dark look while McGonagall gave me a disappointed look. I didn’t care. I thought I had it bad telling my brother about me, but now the boyfriend had to confess his secret. He seemed like he was just as flustered as I was earlier. 

“You done yet?” he asked irritated. 

No--No---Not even close!” I laughed some more taking a seat. Seeing the looks I was getting, I rolled my eyes. “Oh, Merlin you three! Lighten up.” 

“So you mean to tell me that you’re magical?” My brother asked. 

“Yes, I am. Muggle-born. So is my brother. Just don’t tell anyone. Not yet, at least. It’s bad enough we’re high profiled people but then add magic on top  of it...it gets complicated. Very complicated.” he shot me a look. I smirked and took his hand. 

“Yes, very complicated.” I parroted. 

“Well we need to be going. I’m sorry that I can’t stay the night but I promise I’ll be at Hogwarts before the weekend has closed.” I promised my brother. He nodded, but his eyes looked vacant. 

“Very well then. Potter, we must be getting along as well.” McGonagall said snippily. “It’s quite a walk back to the castle.” 

They turned and left the Three Broomsticks. Letting out a breath I hadn’t realized I was holding, I turned to look at Harry. His blue eyes penetrating mine. A small smile curved his face making him seem younger.

“So how do you think it went?”

“Fairly well. You were right about the anger issue. Of course, he’s only thirteen. Not quite old enough to make the air cackle with magic like you do…..when you’re unleashed.” he commented giving me a slight smirk. 

“Yea, well. I’d hope for more, but I think I can get away with it during the school year. I’ve got several questions that I needed to ask him. I’m sure he’s not going to like them.” I said chewing on my lower lip as I tugged him out of the pub. Turning to him, “Do you think you can have someone run a search on Dursley? It’s his aunt and uncle. He didn’t give any other names.”

I watched as he pursued his lips, thinking over it. “Yea, I could push it off to someone who can run a database for them. Do you suspect anything foul from them?” 

I mirrored his expression. “I’m not sure. All I know was that he was incredibly happy that he wouldn’t be going back. Something tells me that they aren’t the nicest people to live with. Maybe I can snoop when I start school.” 

Taking my hand, no other words needed to be said. Apparating us back to London, I snuggled close in bed with him that night. Somewhere in the far recesses of my mind, I hoped that our futures were clear and safe.

 

**Outside Hogwarts Grounds….**

 

“You ready to do this?” Harry asked me. He had even come so far as to escort me to the Entrance but kept his distance from going in. If he went in, he knew I wouldn’t let him leave me. The day was overcast and I could smell the rain in the air. It was going to be a wicked night of thunderstorms. Great, first night here and it was going to storm. I hated storms. Shuddering inwardly, I glanced up at him.

“Not really. At least….alone.” I implied. 

“You won’t be. Your brother is here and I’m sure you’ll make mates…”

“Not interested…” 

“You still need someone to talk to besides myself.” 

“Point taken. If I’m too nice, then I’ll have boys chase me.” 

“Now, I won’t have any of that.” he said seriously but I could tell he was smiling. Kissing my mouth gently, he let me go and nudged me toward the doors. I hesitated. What was so different now? It wasn’t like I was an ickle firstie, I was a seventh year student trying to finish up.

“I’ll see you in two weeks. We’ve spent longer times apart than this.” he reminded me. 

“Yes, I realize this, but this time  you’re a country away. Like only a few hours instead an ocean separating us.” 

“You’ll do fine. Now go before you get in trouble Miss Potter.” I nodded and watched him leave me alone in the courtyard. Sighing, I turned around and looked through the massive oak door. There wasn’t anyone there to greet me but the ghosts of my dad and Lily. Even Harry wasn’t aware that I was going to show today. It was early Sunday morning and I knew that breakfast would be over by now. I had planned it that way. 

“Gryffindor’s forward…” I mumbled to myself. One foot in front of another. Repeat. It was getting easier by the second. Looking toward my left, I caught a glimpse of the Great Hall. It was enormous! Not quite as big as the one at Ilvermorny, but close. Four rows of tables that could hold the entire student population and a long table upon a dais, which I was assuming was for the teachers. Taking the stairs, I jumped and moved as they did. 

Magical stairs were the highlight of the trip. We didn’t have them at Ilvermorny. It wasn’t as old as Hogwarts.  I wasn’t sure where to go so I followed my instincts and came to the first door I saw. It said  _ Gryffindor Head Office _ . Might as well as McGonagall where Gryffindor tower was. Harry as well as Will had been Grys but he couldn’t, nay, wouldn’t tell me how to get there. Said I would have to learn the castle like he did. Prat. 

Knocking, I waited patiently. I had sent Poe along. He would be able to find the Owelry without my help. Lucky bird. I didn’t hear any noises so I knocked again.

“Enter!” I heard her voice call through the door. Grasping the handle, I pushed the door open. It was a small room with a large fireplace that would definitely keep the area warm. Behind her desk, I saw a small door that I assume led to her quarters. 

“Ah, Miss Potter. You’ve arrived.” 

“I have. I don’t know where the Gryffindor tower is.” I confessed. 

“Surely you know? Didn’t James tell you as a child or your Prince?” she asked astonished. 

“That prat told me I would have to learn the castle like he did. The only thing he told me was how to get to the Headmaster’s office.” I told her still feeling sheepish. I was starting to sweat in my uniform. Her room was awfully warm for this time of year, I noticed. 

Getting up from her chair, she shook her head at me. I was aware that she wasn’t exasperated with me though. “I’ll show you to the tower. You do have all your things, correct?” 

I nodded and followed her out of her office. She walked briskly but I kept up with her. Every so often she would point out information that I would need to know. Like where the library was, the kitchens, where the classrooms were. Including heading down to the dungeons for Potions. 

“Now we’re at the Fat Lady’s corridor. You need to remember this because this is entrance to Gryffindor Common room.” She told me coming up to a large portrait of a very elegant lady in medieval style clothing. 

“Oh Minerva! Who is this?” the lady shrilled.  _ Okay, well not going to be my favorite portrait…. _

“This is a new student.” she told the Fat Lady. Turning back to me, “Every house has a password to gain entrance. I’m sure they had something similar at Ilvermorny, didn’t they?” I nodded my head in confirmation. “Good. The password is “Fortuna Major”. The portrait swung open revealing a long tunnel.  _ I had to climb through there?  _

Following McGonagall’s lead, she led me through the tunnel and what awaited me was something I had anticipated on. The room was circular, I’m guessing we were in a tower, and it was like a cherry exploded in the room. All the drapes, couches, rugs, tapestries were red fringed with red. There was a huge fireplace with a very cozy couch blocking it. Around the room were plushy chairs and tables for homework or gatherings. Looking up there was a huge fire burning chandelier and behind it I could see a walkway.  _ Must be the way the dorm rooms.  _

“So this is it. The boys dormitory is on the left. The girls are on the right. Just up the stairs. You will follow the hallway until you find the seventh year dormitory. Once you know the layout of the castle, you will find that it’s quite similar to Ilvermorny. At least in schedule and routine.” She explained to me. “I’ll leave you too it.” Turning away from me, I stood there and I could feel the ghosts swarm me. 

Not the actual ghosts, but the memories of ghosts. I lived here the first year of my life, but I didn’t remember any of it. I was sure if I could break into the Head Boy room, I could catch a whiff. Shrugging, I didn’t have long to dwell on thoughts before the door burst open. A small crowd of students milled in. I was actually looking for my brother but didn’t see him. It wasn’t a Hogsmeade weekend. School had just started a week earlier. 

“Alyssa!” I heard my named called. Whirling around, I saw my brother crawl through the tunnel. A smile as wide as the Pacific Ocean crossed his face. Rushing to me, he quickly embraced me. Merlin, he looked like daddy all over. With the exception of Lily’s green eyes. Behind him were two more Gryfs standing there looking at me oddly. I suppose he hadn’t the chance to tell them about me. 

“Harry?” the girl spoke up. “Are you going to introduce us?” 

“What? Oh! Yes, Hermione, Ron this is my sister Alyssa.” he said introducing us. “Alyssa, these are my best mates, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley.” 

“Nice to meet you both.” 

“That’s impossible Harry. How can you have a sister?” the one called Hermione asked bewildered. 

“Long story, Hermione, is it?” she nodded. “A very long story. Harry here got the short version.” 

“So what brings you here?” Ron asked. 

“Finishing my seventh year….and keeping an eye on this troublemaker.” I smirked nudging Harry. A crowd had formed around us and I had to beat back the emotions that were threatening to consume me. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath. I was back to relying on my own strength to keep me stable now. 

“Are you OK?” they asked in unison. 

“Yea. Just there’s too many people staring at me.” I confessed vaguely. No one needed to know what was really going on my head. “So, I need to drop off my stuff. I can meet you back here?” I looked at Harry.

“Sure, sure! I’ll be waiting.” 

“Excellent….I’ll be right back.” I disappeared through the crowd. I imagine the questions Harry would have as I made my way up the stairs to the girls side. Down the hall, finding the seventh year room was fairly easy. There were two of them but I picked one. Opening the door, it was a tragic mess. You knew girls lived in here and all the beds were taken. Shrugging, I closed it quickly and opened the second one. 

There in the far corner, was a lone bed. Must be mine. A simple four poster bed with scarlet bed hangings for privacy. Pulling my trunk out of my pocket, I set it down and enlarged it. I watched it slowly grow until it was done. Throwing a couple of privacy charms on it, I had learned long ago to charm my trunk. Plus, it had my notebook in it.  _ That  _ was something I wasn’t easily going to have stolen from me. 

Looking around the room, I wondered who my roommates would be. I seriously hoped they were incessant giggly girls. I couldn’t hand that again. IT would be me and a silencing charm around my bed for the entire school year. Leaving the room, I slipped down the hallway and down the stairs where I could see people milling around my brother. He looked like he was trying to diffuse a situation. I couldn’t leave him there, could I? I smirked hearing Harry’s voice in my head to behave. Oh, how I wish I hadn’t of promised him that. 

Sighing, I finished my trip down the stairs where the room became quiet. Everyone turned their head to stare at me. Goody, I nearly rolled my eyes. Pushing past the students, I clamoured my way to my awaiting brother. Taking his side, I looked at him. He looked harried and relieved to see me. 

“Ready to go?” he nodded gratefully and led me out the portrait door with Ron and Hermione on our tails. Stepping out into the corridor, I looked at them. 

“Saved by my arrival?” 

“You have no idea.” he said. “As soon as you walked off, they bombarded me with questions.” 

“Of course they did Harry!” Hermione exclaimed. “You can’t say something like that and  _ not _ expect people to ask questions.” 

“She is right Harry.” I backed her up. He looked crestfallen, “Sorry kiddo but she’s right. I know this is going to be confusing and I’m sure, OK, well I’m hoping things are straightened out tonight.” 

 

**Around Hogwarts Castle….**

 

She was finally here. My sister. Funny, how the word rolls off my tongue. Since living with the Dursleys I didn’t know of any other family. Coming from that night after I found out, I was livid, yet unbearably hopeful. I wish I had been told years ago that she was real. Even she told me that if she knew where I was, she would have at least written to me. 

I believed her. 

I really did. 

Coming from a family life from the Dursleys I hadn’t the foggiest idea how family worked and quite frankly that scared the dragon shit out of me. So when she showed up in Gryffindor Common room, I was surprised. Then she left to unpack. Leaving me with an entire tower to explain that I had a sister. Both Ron and Hermione were put out that I never told them about Alyssa. I wasn’t sure how to tell them 

_ Hey guys, I have something to tell you! I just found out that I have a long lost sister who is going to be a seventh year student here.  _

Yea, can’t see that going over very well. I was still trying to process myself. Now away from the staring Gryfs, she looked right at me and I could tell that she and I shared similar features. Black hair, same nose and mouth. Except that her features were softer than mine.  She had dad’s brown eyes and I had mum’s emerald ones. 

“So you gonna show me around? McGonagall gave me the quick version…”

“Yea. We’ll show you around, right guys?” I looked expectantly at my friends. 

“Of course we will  Harry. Alyssa needs to be shown the library, the infirmary, the classrooms….” Hermione begin.

“The kitchens...don’t forget them.” Ron added happily. “Might as well show her the Quidditch Pitch too.” 

I watched Alyssa take all this in. She reminded me of my first few weeks here. Everything seeme huge and overwhelming. Of course she had went to a different school. How much more different could it be? 

After showing her around, she finally seemed to grasp the concept of the castle. Every so often she would ask questions but it seemed she fully memorized the layout. Leading her outside, we pointed out various areas. Including where Care of Creatures was at. 

“Hagrid is the one that teaches it now….” I felt a tug on my sleeve and I glanced at Hermione who was nodding toward Alyssa. Turning back to my sister, I saw that she had gone white in the face. 

“Alyssa, you all right there?” 

“Yea….” she said slowly. “You said Hagrid?” I nodded at her. “He’s a large man that had a huge beard right?” 

“Yea, that’s right. Do you know him?” 

“I saw him once. The night they split us up.” she confessed. An unsettling feeling grew in my stomach. Someone had split us up? Hagrid was in on it? Surely not! I trusted Hagrid. Even though he could never keep a secret for too long. 

“Yea, I know Dumbledore told me that he took me to my aunt and uncle’s…..”

“No, that’s not right.” she began pacing around the courtyard. “Not right at all. You weren’t supposed to go to Muggles.”

Hermione nudged me to ask more questions. Here was the girl that could answer a lot of questions that Dumbledore wouldn’t answer. Somehow, I knew she didn’t care too much for lying to me. “Then who was I supposed to go with?” 

“Uncle Siriy….Err… I mean Sirius Black.” 

My heart stopped in my chest. Cold dread spread throughout my body. The murderer was supposed to take me in all those years ago? He had escaped a few weeks ago and now he was coming to Hogwarts to find me. 

“You’re lying.” I accused. 

“Am I now?” she stopped short, her eyes whipped to mine. Her eyes seemed to darken immensely. Quietly, she seethed. “Listen here little brother, I will enlighten you about one thing right now. I may hold a lot of secrets, but I am no liar. Got that?” 

“Sirius Black, the murderer. He escaped Azkaban a few weeks ago.” 

“Woah! Hold up, be kind, rewind here. Start over. What happened to him?” 

“You don’t know?” sputtered Ron. “You don’t get the Daily Prophet in America?” 

“If I knew, Ronald, I wouldn’t be asking, now would I?” she shot back. 

“Please, everyone calm down.” Hermione interjected. Looking at Alyssa, who was ready to fight, she calmly looked at her. “Right after your parents died, Sirius Black murdered Peter Pettigrew and twelve Muggles that resulted him going to Azkaban.” 

“You...you’re kidding me right? Uncle Sirius wouldn’t do that. He just wouldn’t.” Alyssa proclaimed. 

“Well they said he did.” Ron spoke up not liking Alyssa at the moment. 

“I’m sorry Alyssa.” I said looking at her. She was distraught and had sank down on the ground. Her hands covered her face and I could tell she was trying not to cry. Here was a man that she knew and trusted. Never hearing from him again and now finding out why. Looking at my friends, Hermione looked she was ready to join her. Sinking down to Alyssa’s level, “I know this is hard to take. I don’t know him like you do... “

“No, no one does.” she sobbed in her hands interrupting me. “I have to fix this. Does anyone know where he’s at?” 

We all shook our heads at her. “Is this why the school has a plentiful of Aurors?” 

“Yes, it is. He’s after Harry.” Hermione said softly. 

“Wait! How do you know about Aurors?” Ron asked curiously. 

Alyssa looked at each of us carefully. “Another story, another day.” 

“No, he can’t be. Sirius is looking for someone and it’s not Harry.” Alyssa said. 

“It’s what the papers keeping saying.” Ron interrupted. 

“And how reliable is this “Daily Prophet?” 

“Not very….” 

Alyssa gave us a pointed look. I think I was coming to understand what she was feeling. At least I think I did. She didn’t feel delusional or anything. Just sad and vengeful? Yes, that sounded about right. 

“You’re close Harry. Less on the vengeful, though. More like determined.” she said startling me from my thoughts. 

“Ho--how did you know that?” I sputtered. 

“Yea, another story, another day. I promise I will tell you everything. Just not today. There’s way too much going on in my head that I can’t deal with anymore.” 

I nodded at her. It wasn’t much, but it was something. “So what now?” I asked her quietly letting her get her bearings. 

“Not sure. Ask me mundane questions but no more bomb dropping declarations, please? Merlin, I’m gonna have to talk to Harry about this.” 

“He’s right here.” Ron said looking at her like she was an idiot.

“Not him. My, err--boyfriend.” she looked at me. “The one you met a couple nights ago.” 

“Oh, him. How you gonna do that? I didn’t think where he lived received owls.”

A grin spread across her face. Picking at her nails, “Oh, that. That’s easily taken care of. As long as no one breaks in my trunk and steals it.” 

“We’re not allowed to have phones….surely you do know that?” Hermione asked exasperated. 

“Ilvermorny didn’t allow it either. It was too much of a long journey for Poe to fly so we had to come up with something.” 

“You went to Ilvermorny?” Hermione exclaimed loudly. “What was that like?” 

“What’s that?” Ron and I questioned. 

“Oh honestly, you two!” Hermione sighed at us shaking her head. I couldn’t help notice that Alyssa was covering a smile. “It’s the American equivalent of Hogwarts! How else do you think she went to school?” 

“Oh.” Ron said quietly. 

“Truly? There’s a school in America like Hogwarts?” I asked her. 

“Yup. I even told Dumbledore that if he didn’t let me enroll, I was gonna yank you out and place you at Ilvermorny.” she said confidently. 

“You can do that?” I asked her incredulously. 

“Dunno, but I sure tried it. He wasn’t too happy about letting me enroll.” Alyssa said smirking. Looking at her watch she sighed and turned back to us. “I need to get going. It’s time to talk with Harry.” 

“All right. You remember how to get back to Gryffindor tower?” I asked her carefully. She seemed distant. Like she wasn’t really here but she was. 

“Yea, I remember. I practically have the whole place mapped out. When’s dinner?” 

“Six.” Ron said proudly.

She nodded and turned to leave. “Harry, we’ll talk later. I’m sure we’ve got a lot to catch up on.” With that she disappeared.

Turning back to my friends, I saw them watch her leave. “So what do you think?” 

“She seems nice Harry, but I think she’s hiding a lot from you. Is there proof she’s your sister?” Hermione asked. 

“You know, I didn’t think to ask her, but I’m sure there is if Dumbledore let her enroll.” I said convinced. I was far too happy to realize that I needed proof as well. 

“You know that photo book Hagrid gave you on your first Christmas? Do you think she’s in it?” Ron asked actually listening for once. 

“Dunno, but it’s a good start. I only looked at the first page. The one of me, mum and dad.” I said lamely. 

Turning back to the castle ,I followed them to the Gryffindor Common Room. Leaving them alone for a minute, I rushed to my dorm. Rummaging through my trunk, I found what I was looking for. The leather bound photo book smelled like dirty socks but hey it would do. Grabbing it, I slammed the lid down and raced down the staircase where Ron and Hermione were arguing again. 

“...that bloody cat better stay away from my rat.” 

“...It’s his nature to hunt, Ronald!” 

“Don’t bloody care. Keep him away or I’ll…” 

“...You’ll. Do. what? Ronald Weasley?” Hermione seethed. She was prepared to hex him if he tried anything to Crookshanks. 

Ron must have noticed her anger because he backed off. Taking a seat on the couch, he shot her a scathing look but turned to ignore her after that. This wasn't nothing unusual. They were constantly fighting over their familiars. Coming toward them, Hermione looked up at me sheepishly. 

“So did you find it?” 

“Yea, it’s right here.” I said. The book weighing heavily in my hands. This would be the only way I could tell if Alyssa’s story was true. Focing Ron to scoot over, I took a seat beside him. Running my hand over the leather bound book, I opened it. There looking at me was the moving picture was of me, dad and mum. We were all happy. Smiling, even. 

Flipping the page, I wasn’t the only one to gasp. There was my proof. Alyssa holding me days after I was born. Beside her was dad. His eyes were happy but full of worry that a four year old holding a newborn. She smiled but kept sticking her tongue out at the camera. Flipping furiously, there were several more pictures of me and Alyssa. Some of her and dad or her and mum. Plenty pictures of me, though.

“She was telling the truth….” Hermione wandered off.

“Of course, I was.” we jumped hearing  a voice behind us. There stood Alyssa. In her hands she carried a leather notebook that glowed every so often. “May I?” she asked me. Handing her the book, she sat her down gently and flipped through the pictures. Faint tears streaked her face. Closing it a minute later, she handed it back to me. “Take care of it that, will you? It’s precious few memories that we have that were happy.” 

“How do you remember all this? I don’t.” 

“I was five when daddy and Lily died. You were just fifteen months old. You aren’t expected to remember that.” she shrugged and opened her notebook. It had been glowing light blue for several seconds. 

“OK, OK….” she muttered. Taking a muggle pen out, she read over what was in the book and quickly scribbled something. We watched her in fascination. What she had was something that could be dead useful. 

“What’s that?” 

“What?” she noticed our eyes were on her book. “This is my notebook. It’s a communications device that Harry and I invented one weekend while I was in London.” she explained. “Look.” she wrote something down 

_ “Harry say hi!”  _

We waited a second and the ink started to flow off the page. 

**“Hello everyone….Wait, who is everyone?”**

_ “Harry, Ron and Hermione. I’m giving them a demonstration.”  _

“Now that, is dead useful.” Ron commented. “Imagine using it in class! How much easier it would be.” 

“You’ll do no such thing Ronald!” Hermione snipped. “That’s cheating.” She turned and looked at Alyssa, “You don’t use it in class, do you?” 

“Never. Harry wouldn’t dare give me answers. Plus the coursework is different at Ilvermorny than it is at Hogwarts. Prat wouldn’t even tell me how to get to Gryffindor Common Room, what makes you think he would give me answers?” she chuckled lightly. 

“Well it’s still nice to have. It helps the long distance not feel so long.” she added. 

“Can you make more?” I asked her curiously. Hermione shot me a death glare. “It’s not for homework Hermione. It’s a way to communicate. Dead useful, like Ron said.” 

“Don’t rightly know. I’m sure we could. It’s just enchanting the object. It’s only programmed to me and Harry. Anyone else trying to write in it receives a nasty shock.” 

“What do you mean ‘only programmed’?” Hermione asked. 

“Besides enchanting an inanimate object, like this journel. It’ requires a drop of blood and a spell that will link the two notebooks. Now, if I added my brother here, he could talk to Harry and vice versa.” She kept explaining while writing in the notebook. “Harry has the spell, since he was able to cast it when we made this. I was still underage.” 

“It's time for dinner. I’m starving!” Ron announced breaking up the conversation. 

Vanishing her notebook back to her trunk, she turned and followed us to the Great Hall. It seemed strange to have a seventh year follow around a group of third years, but she didn’t know where everything still was. 

Entering the Great Hall for dinner, we led her to our table. “Interesting. Ilvermorny has smaller circular tables, not these long ones.” She muttered, but sat down anyway. “So the tables are split between Houses?” 

“They are.” Hermione explained as food appeared. Alyssa looked appreciative at this and slowly loaded her plate. I could tell she wasn’t a big eater. 

“Not hungry?” I asked eyeing her plate. 

“Famished, but I'm used to American food. English food is a lot heavier, so I will have to scale back until I find a happy medium.” 

“Nosfh foers mes!” Ron sputtered with food in his mouth. Alyssa shuddered and eyed him dangerously. 

“He’s always like this….” I muttered watching her take a sip of her pumpkin juice. 

Dinner was uneventful as expected. There were still people staring at the newcomer, but no one said anything to her. Lest, she wasn’t pleasant. The Great Hall buzzed with the sounds of students as well as from the Head Table. A clanging sound ended the noise. Looking up, Dumbledore stood to address the room. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, today I’d like to introduce you to a transfer student. Now Hogwarts rarely receives transfer student, but this one is special. She’s all the way from our sister school, Ilvermorny in America.” he announced to the crowd. I took a glance at Alyssa and she rolled her eyes. 

_ “Making a bloody spectacle of me…”  _ she muttered. 

“Alyssa Potter, sister of our own Harry Potter.” A gasp rang out through the crowd. I knew this was a shock. I wasn’t supposed to have magical family. “She’s a seventh year Gryffindor… “ the whole of Gryffindor table exploded in cheers. Another Potter in their house. “But for now, please do not pester her nor Mr. Potter with questions unless they want to answer them.”

  
While everyone cheered, Alyssa waved but never noticed the stunned looks on the professor’s. Nor did anyone see Snape nor Malfoy’s look her way.


	3. Time Moving along....

**( For those that have found this. Welcome...For those that have been reading, welcome back. I would sincerely prefer some feedback since I'm already 3 chapters in. I don't need them to write, but they are nice for feedback.)**

**As always: I don't own it. Enjoy!**

**Gryffindor Middle Courtyard, First week of October**

School had been in session for nearly a month now and a cold wind had flown over the castle grounds. I was dressed as warmly as I could muster sitting in the Middle Courtyard. There was a spot under the great Oak tree that was becoming a favorite of mine.

Classes had seemed to go well as expected. Except that the coursework was far too easy for me. This, to me, seemed to be a review term from my Professor's. After Dumbledore's announcement when I arrived, there seemed to be a slow trickle of people who wanted to talk to me. Most of them boys-who were enchanted by American girl in their school. When I politely informed them that I was British, that didn't seem to deter them.

Harry and I had several times to meet up and talk. He seemed more interested in finding out information about our parents than anything else. I didn't have a problem telling him what I remembered. He seemed to enjoy everything I said. Soaked it in so well that he was fully saturated. It pulled at my heart to see him so eager to learn about our parents. The things he missed out on.

So every Wednesday, we made a pact to sit around and I would tell him about my life and the life I that I remember with our parents. Hermione and Ron would sometimes sit with us but there were days that it became too emotional that Harry didn't want them there. Each story-as many as I could remember-was enough to give him a glimpse. I think he walked away each night a little more somber, yet a little more elated.

Hogwarts, it seemed, was as boring as Ilvermorny. Until I walked into my first Defense class. I had successfully avoided the questions of all the students. Hermione, I came to find out, was the genius of the group. She berated the boys to study more and take their classes seriously. Ronald, the youngest Weasley boy was self imposed and a bit of a slacker.

_Stepping into the Defense classroom on the Thursday after I had started Hogwarts, I knew I was behind a week so I had plenty of time to get caught up before I would launch into the regular_ _syllabus. Taking a seat, my eyes drifted over the classroom. An iron chandelier hung from the ceiling, as well as a Dragon's skeleton. On one end of the classroom stood a projector that is activated by magic. I seriously think this was my favorite classroom thus far._

_Don't get me wrong Professor McGonagall's room was neat too. She was by far becoming my favorite teacher. With Professor Flitwick chasing her._

_Reaching into my bag, I grabbed my book and flipped it open to the chapter we were discussing. I had read through the chapters already and completed several of the required essays. With the help from McGonagall request of a time-turner, which I found to be extraordinary-I completed nearly half of the work I needed done._

_Sitting there, I always arrived early, I flipped lazily through the chapter. Jotting down a note here or there, I didn't realize when other students filtered in. The next time I came in early, I would have my magical music device. Nifty little spell Amelia Vance taught me. It comes in handy when I go running in the mornings-which I promised myself by next Monday I would start back up._

_The door closed suddenly startling me from my thoughts when I looked there stood a man I hadn't seen since I was five. Remus Lupin. Uncle Mooney to me, that is. HE was my Professor? Unfortunately for him, he looked worse for wear. My heart ached for my long lost Uncle._

" _Now then class please open "Confronting the Dark Arts on page 112. We'll be reading about disorientation spells. Now, can anyone give me tell me five ways to disorient someone?"_

_This went on for nearly an hour. I had already learned quite a few spells like this during Junior Auror camp that my stepfather's best friend had helped me go to. He had been an instructor-quite brutal too. Finally, with thirty minutes left, he called two of my classmates up to a podium he had erected._

" _Now Layla and Branson will demonstrate the use of the disorientation spells. On my count….One, two, three"_

_In a span of seconds, Layla had cast 'Oculus reverso' on Branson which caused him to run backwards into the door. Some of the students snickered but he cast 'Oculus dextrus'. This was even more funny because she veered right into the closest student. Seeing that everything could get out of control. Professor Lupin, as I was now to call him, cast "Finite' on the students._

" _Ten points to both students for excellent showmanship." A bell rang from somewhere far away and everyone started gathering their things. "I want a two foot scroll about disorientation spells and how best to use them against an opponent."_

_I lingered until everyone had left. When the last one left, I was left to face Uncle Mooney alone. I watched as he cast a Locking Charm on the door as well as a Silencing Charm. Turning back to me, I dropped my bag and launched myself at him. Hugging him tightly, he quickly got over his shock and hugged me back._

" _Where have you been Uncle Mooney?" my voice wavered_

" _Here in England and other whereabouts…..Where did Albus send you?"_

" _Atlanta, GA. It's where my grandparents took my mother when she left me with daddy." I told him sniffling. I couldn't believe was here and Harry hadn't told me! But of course, I'm sure he didn't know the connection our esteemed Professor had with us._

" _I see. And you didn't like it there, I presume?" he chuckled when I vehemently shook my head._

" _Not in the least. I hated it. I counted the days down until I could move back." I told him, then looked at him. I mean really looked at him. "How are you Uncle Mooney?"_

" _You know you can't call me that in front of students. None of them know….." he warned. I knew he was talking about his werewolf status._

" _I know, but don't expect me to call you Professor Lupin in private! You are and always will be my Uncle." I told him confidently but with a teasingly warning. His smile didn't reach his eyes but it was smile nonetheless._

" _Well I've got to go. I will see you around." I told him realizing I would be late to Potions. After Snape had realized who I was, he publically let me know that he detested my dad and was hell bent on trying to figure out how I managed to make the grade to get into his NEWT level Potions class._

_Uncle Mooney nodded and released the spells. Grabbing my bag, I turned away from him and headed to the door. Grasping the handle, I twisted the knob. Before I left I turned around, "I've missed you Uncle Mooney…" With that I left and rushed toward the Dungeons to Potions._

That day had been a revelation for me. I remember insisting on him telling Harry that he was family but he said he wasn't ready for it. I was, that's for damn sure. I went so long without a real loving family that I was aching for it. Trust me, to say the least, I wasn't not on his favorites list-even though I was well equipped in the classroom.

The next Hogsmeade trip was this coming Saturday and I couldn't wait to see Harry. Yes, we had the journal but nothing is better than holding the person you care about. I was just hoping that he could get the time off. With his undecided future, he was forced to attend much of the Royal functions that the Queen could get him into. It wasn't a matter of exploiting him to the various females as much as it was keeping him busy. I knew for a fact that he wished to join the Auror Academy. He had the NEWTS for it. Even William had expressed it, but for the sake of things, the Queen wished them to stay in the Muggle world as often as they could.

This would be Harry's first trip to Hogsmeade and I knew he was glad for the signed permission form from me. He had thanked me several times already. With me being here he seemed to flourish a little more than from what I heard. I hadn't told him but the past weekend I had been at The Yandel, Xander firm-they were by far one the best full service law firms that catered not only to the Magical but the Muggle worlds as well. Since Dumbledore knew I would be in and out of Hogwarts on the weekends for a while, I was trying to get a lead on how to fix the Sirius Black issue.

I wanted my Godfather exonerated. Or at least his case reopened and a trial set. Surely, I could have went to the Ministry or the DMLE, but I was for certain I would be hit with dodgey politicians who cared less about an innocent man locked away in Azkaban for over a decade. So, my obvious choice was to find a suitable solicitor. This is where my lovely 'boyfriend' came in handy. I asked him who could do the job and he gave me a very small list to choose from. When I mean small, I mean one.

The Yandel, Xander firm-It was founded in 1902 by Braylon Yandel, a Hufflepuff graduate in 1899. He was one of the few-at the time who managed to escape the Second Boer War and found himself as a struggling Wizarding lawyer. After the war ended, the influx of soldiers came home and picked up where they left off. This is where Draven Xander, my solicitor came into play. They co-founded the firm and now worked in the best circles of law firms.

Which is why when I set up the meeting, I was wholly unprepared for the organized and detailed way they handled their work. With Harry's help, we were able to obtain a duplicate of Sirius's case and handed it over. Draven Xander, who read over the file was incensed at the thought of a fellow wizard never receiving a proper trial.

" _We'll start the paperwork to help you exonerate him. How this man was treated is deplorable! You might want to go into Gringotts to find out anything you can about his estates as well."_ Draven had told Harry and I. We nodded and left immediately.

This led to a long afternoon of sneaking away to Kensington-where his brother and girlfriend weren't around. I promise we still got on about the Gringotts issue. This was something I wasn't ready to tell my brother about. I didn't want to get any hopes up. Even in our weekly meetings, I told him in detail about how much of a wonderful man Sirius was. Even as far as back when he and dad were in school. Hoping that I could impress upon my brother how much the media had it all wrong.

Thankfully, my tactic was working. He believed me and now saw different. However, I told him to keep up the act around the Professor's. Didn't need them crawling my ass about it. He readily agreed. Even Hermione and Ron came around to the idea that Sirius was innocent.

Another thing I was hiding from my brother were the trips to Gringotts to talk to the Property manager. I needed a list of all the estates that were in Potter name. When he sent me a complete list, I was bowled over at the number of properties we owned. It would take me days to check out all the listings. I had to choose fast because soon Christmas was approaching and I was determined to _not_ spend it at Hogwarts.

During one of our talks, I learned that Harry had inherited dad's old invisibility cloak. I was immediately jealous of him. It was something that was dead useful. He had no idea how much trouble he could get into with it. Of course, when I wheedled it out of him, he had indeed learned of its valuable uses.

"Alyssa? Where are you?" I heard my name being called. Turning around from my hiding spot, I saw Harry and his friends coming my way. It seemed like they needed to ask me something. _Dear Merlin, now what?_

"Right here!" I called coming out from the other side of the tree. Catching a glimpse of their faces, I knew that something wasn't right. "What happened?"

"Well you know how you said that you had a jinx put on your journal as well as your trunk?" Harry asked me.

"Yea…." I instantly didn't like where this was going.

"Some girl, Agatha Miller, apparently became to curious about what you were writing about all the time and trying reading your journal." Hermione quipped. My eyes narrowed and I felt a hum trace around my fingers.

_This. This is why I don't let people close to me._

"Great Merlin's balls...don't people have any respect for privacy!?" I stormed. Clenching my jaw, I counted to ten slowly in my head. "Where is she right now?"

"Don't know. I saw her running out of the Common Room…."

Growling, I grabbed my wand, " _Accio Marauders Map"._

"What's….that?" Harry asked me. I promptly ignored him. I stood there and waited for a minute before casting the spell again. This time it worked. I knew my Summoning spells were decent, but geez-twice?

Landing promptly in my hand, I opened it up still ignoring my brother who had came up beside me to peer at the parchment. " _I solemnly swear I'm up to no good"._ I said. I heard gasps around me while the parchment filled with ink. A map of Hogwarts came to life before me. Looking over the map, I searched for Agatha Miller. Furiously looking over the map, I finally spotted her running toward the Hospital Wing.

" _Mischief Managed._ " I quickly said before I rushed off leaving my things. I would come back and get them later.

"What was that?" Harry asked looking at his friends.

"Dunno, but that is more dead useful that her journal thingy." Ron said watching Alyssa run off.

"Wonder what she's going to do about Agatha?" Hermione mused looking at me.

"Not a clue. Probably hex her into next week if the charm hasn't already gotten her." I told them. Looking around, I saw she had left her things. Gathering them, I saw a Muggle device sitting on top of her satchel.

"What's that?" Ron asked pointing to it.

"That is a muggle music player. I wonder how she got it work at Hogwarts?" Hermione explained. I shrugged and tossed it in her bag.

"Yea, but what does it _do?_ " Ron asked.

"You download music onto it and it plays it back to you." she explained again. Looking at Ron, I noticed he was lost. "Nevermind…." she sighed.

Dragging her things back to the Common Room, Hermione took Alyssa's things to her bed. Coming back down, I wondered what was taking so long.

**Hogwarts Infirmary**

"Miss Potter what in Merlin's name are you doing here?" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed.

"Where is she?" I demanded.

"Where's who?"

"Agatha Miller." I said barely looking at Madam Pomfrey. I was enraged. After telling everyone I jinxed my possessions….

"You will do nothing to Miss Miller…" I heard the Headmaster say. I watched as he came into the infirmary.

"She invaded my personal property. I specifically told all the girls that my things have a jinx on them." I said hotly.

"Be that as it may. You will do nothing to her." he reaffirmed.

"Then the jinx can stay with her until you let me near her to fix it." I replied ignoring him.

"I'm sure Madam Pomfrey can fix this little jinx. And besides Miss Potter, I would appreciate if you took the jinxs and safety wards off your trunk. Occasionally, we professors, have to check for contraband material."

"I have no problem for my Head of House to check my trunk. But I will not do it so some nosy sixth year can poke her nose into my things. My things are private and for my eyes only."

"Ah yes, I see. The secrets that you keep hidden from everyone. Including your brother…" he implied. I felt a gentle probe at the curls of my mind. _Oooh! I hate you so much right now….._

"Professor, if I were you, I would stop trying to read my mind….It's very rude." I seethed.

"I'm not aware of what you're talking about Miss Potter. Surely that wasn't me." he proclaimed. I didn't believe him. However, I didn't know that Snape was in the room with us. Another probe touched my mind, I grabbed ahold of it and felt it struggle for a few seconds. It stretched and stretched until I let go sending whomever it was back in their own mind. _Hope you like dreamless sleep potion, I thought._ Somewhere by Madam Pomfrey's door we heard a thud.

"Well whoever it was just triggered one of my own wards."

"You're an accomplished Occlumens?" he asked astonished.

"Yes, I am. There are plenty of things I haven't disclosed to people. Like the Headmaster, or my Professors. Not even my brother knows everything."

"But I'm sure someone knows, don't they?" he questioned leering at me.

I refused to answer. Suddenly we heard crying and both of us turned around to see a sniffling Agatha. She was covered in boils and all her hair was gone. Across her forehead was the word "SNOOP" etched elegantly.

Madam Pomfrey bustled in. "I swear, I've tried several ways to remove them and make her hair grow but nothing has worked."

"Told you so." I looked from the Headmaster to Agatha. "You were caught snooping in my private things now you pay the price." I said walking away from her and I intended to let her roam around the school for the allotted one hour before it lifted. Of course, what the Headmaster didn't know was that once she was branded a snoop and apologize the jinx would cancel itself.

"Miss Potter, I demanded you remove this jinx on Miss Miller or I revoke your Hogsmeade trip this weekend." the Headmaster threatened. I turned slowly on my heel and stared at him.

"You wouldn't?" I rounded on him. He and I were not going to be friends.

"I most certain will. Now fix this."

"Can't. She will wander the halls for an hour and has to apologize for being a snoop before the jinx will cancel itself. I have no power to remove it. Just how to end it." I said simply.

"I'm...sorry I snooped in your things. I was curious about what you were writing all the time. You're so secretive. The girls were wondering if you were writing about a crush. We just want to get to know you." she cried.

"Apology accepted. However, if you want to know more about; ask me! Do not snoop into my private things again." I said firmly. The girl nodded her head vigorously. "Now she has to wait an hour before it wears off. If you don't show yourself in public, then it stays on longer." the Headmaster began to protest, but I held my hand up to stop him. "I'm sorry but this is how the spell was designed. If you want it gone now, I'd have to call in the one who invented it and I'm dead sure he can't get away from prior engagements…"

"Might you tell me who invented it?" Albus asked with a hint of anger. Mostly at my refusal to remove it.

"William Welsh." I said before storming out of the Infirmary.

**Manipulations….**

"William Welsh….he was a student here wasn't he?" Madam Pomfrey asked looking toward Albus.

"Yes, as a matter of fact he was. I'm not surprised you didn't see him. He and his brother were fine students here, but never played Quidditch. I wasn't aware he was capable of such spellwork." Albus mused.

"Well then Miss Miller, you'll have to wait it out, I suppose." Madam Pomfrey said.

Fuming, I left the Infirmary. _That damned Potter girl!_ She was a decided nuisance to Hogwarts. I shouldn't have let her enroll, but then she threatened to take Harry Potter from the school and I knew I couldn't let her do that. He was suppose to come to me for guidance; not her. I'm sure once he got his fill of her, he'd come back to me.

Of course, from my observations, she had wrapped herself close around him. I could tell I was up against an adversary. Coming toward me was Severus. He looked frightfully angry. Following me silently toward my office, I barely closed the door when he started.

"That damned girl had wards up like I've never seen. I couldn't even penetrate. I had to cast the spell twice to make sure it was working! She's as bad as that Potter brother of hers. Always romping around this school like they own it." Severus growled. "And now I have one hell of a headache."

"Yes, I became aware of that when she kept smiling at me. She's powerful and I'm assuming she is going to teach young Mr. Potter how to defend himself."

"Isn't that your job?" Severus sneered.

"Indeed it is."

"Then get rid of her." he demanded.

"I'm afraid I cannot Severus. If I expel her, she'll yank Mr Potter out of Hogwarts and I'm sure Miss Granger will go with them." I told him carefully. I couldn't let her take him. He was supposed to take down Voldemort one day….then I would step in and take his place as still the "Most feared wizard' of all.

"We'll think of something...Now what about this Black business? Have you any word about his whereabouts?"

"None, yet. Wherever he is, he's hiding well." Severus sneered. "What do you want him anyway?"

"If I can capture him, I can persuade him anyway I need him too. Including feeding Mr. Potter whatever he _thinks_ he needs to hear."

Severus nodded and grumbled about grading papers. Leaving me alone in my office, I sat back and thought about my next approach.


	4. Haunted Halloween

**(The next chapter up since I won't be around till after July 4th. SO happy Independence Day to all those that live in the USA!! There's an A/N at the bottom of the chapter. If anyone feels that Alyssa is dominating too much of the story, she will be a MAJOR  MAJOR part in Year 3! HarryP will have his POVs since it IS a HP story. The chapters are long with their POVs flip-flopping back and forth. So if you want all HP, you'll have to wait until Year 4! Her character will level off in Year 4. Due to her going to Healer School. As always: I don't own it! Enjoy!!)**

 (The Italics will be Alyssa/HP. The bold is HarryW. 

**Haunted Halloween….**

**AlyssaPOV**

I never subscribed to the "Prophet", but Hermione did. Every time she handed me that rag, I'd roll my eyes and she'd tell me that I needed to keep up with what's going on. Like that two page long expose on my arrival at Hogwarts. It had taken the Ministry weeks before they found out about me. Even though the Department of Magical Education already knew.

I suppose this Minister wasn't too keen on the up and comings of new arrivals.

_I had just sat down at the table ready for a decent breakfast. Around me people were milling around, some half asleep others buried in books. Well, just one. She was hidden away by quite a large tome. Even I had to wonder how she carried that thing around._

_Reaching for the jam, I had finally learned to ignore Ron's horrible table manners. Just as everyone else had. Though we were supposed to sit with our year, it didn't matter to those three. They sat with me anyway. My Potions notes were sitting close by and I peeked over them. It was a Hiccoughing Solution. I swear, I had made this last year, but it was required. Snape still didn't like me but I normally came away with perfect potions._

_Or at least the ones he didn't try to screw up. He hated that I had already taken this course and was determined to catch me a cheat. Which wasn't going to happen._

_Harry sat down beside me and mumbled a 'good morning' before reaching for breakfast himself. As I was sipping my tea, the doors to the Great Hall burst open. Turning, we all looked on too see a crowd of Aurors with several higher ups with them. What was going on? The rumors of Sirius had been quite for some time now._

_They kept marching until they reached the front table. The portly one with a green bowler hat marched up to Dumbledore. They whispered something to each other for a long minute before the man turned around. Tearing off his hat, he scanned the crowd._

" _Students of Hogwarts, we are here on business. Now, where is Alyssa Potter?"_

_I almost rolled my eyes. These people were incompetent._

" _Now Cornelius, we can do this in my office…" Dumbledore suggested. A fine one at that, I might add._

" _No, we will not." This Cornelius said without looking at him. "Now, I will repeat myself. Where is Alyssa Potter."_

_Harry paled while Hermione nudged me. I sighed and stood up. Swinging my legs over the bench, I straightened my school robes before addressing said crowd. "I'm here….May I ask why you're pulling me from my cuppa?"_

_Two Aurors nudged me to walk toward the front of the Great Hall. Following them, I could feel the panic roll off my brother. The curiosity of everyone in the room was overwhelming. If I had time, I would have searched out the dark intent. However, I was ushered to the front like cattle. Standing before this bowler hat man, I looked him over. He wasn't much of a man, if you ask me. The one beside him was tall with quite a long white-blondish head of hair. He looked like a complete asshole._

" _You will not ask questions!" he said glaring at me. "Now you say you're Alyssa Potter, but the records show that you are dead. How are you here?"_

" _Your information is false. I did not die. I've been living in America these past twelve years. My magical education was conducted at Ilvermorny." I told him with a bored tone._

" _This is impossible! You must be under Polyjuice. I demand use of Veritaserum for your testimony…."_

" _If I'm going to be tried, I want my lawyer here. I'm not sure what you're going to prove to everyone here. My records are documented at Gringotts where I subjected to a Lineage test to access the Potter Vault."_

" _You insipid child! You will not talk to the Minister like that." sneered blondie._

_I looked over at him incredulously then I narrowed my eyes. "You, sir, will address me by my proper title. I am Alyssa, Lady Potter. To do so otherwise is an insult." Blondie's eyes nearly bugged out his head. It wasn't a good look for him. He was going to protest, but Minister hushed was going to go two ways. One, I was going to make these people look like the idiots they were or…. well there wasn't an option two._

" _How do we know you're not lying? The future Head of the Potter line is Harry Potter."_

" _Actually, I'm the Head of the Potter family right now. I will step down when my brother comes of age. Then he can play Lord Potter." I countered._

" _This is impossible. You will submit to Veritaserum or we will take you to the Ministry in chains." the Minister threatened._

" _You most certainly will not!" I heard a voice cry out from the crowd. Turning, like everyone else, was Harry. Dressed in a mix of Muggle and Magical attire, he looked quite dashing. Yet very imposing. I almost felt intimidated. I raised my eyebrow at him. What in Merlin's name was he doing here? I scanned the crowd for my brother. He nodded his head at me._

_Coming up to me, he handed me something. Opening it, it was my lineage paperwork from Gringotts. His hand rested on my lower back and I wished I had my Potter robes right now. Looking up at the boyfriend, all traces of the laughing carefree man was gone. Replaced by the Royal that he was trained to be._

" _And who are you to interfere with this?" The Minister shouted._

" _Harry, Prince of Wales." the crowd gasped and I could hear the whispers. Imagine what the Prophet would say about this._

" _What is a member of the Muggle Royal family has to do with this?" Blondie asked gaping. What, no bowing and scraping? Geez, how have these people lost their manners._

" _Muggle-born you mean. My brother and I are Muggle-born. We were students here at Hogwarts years ago." Harry said. I inwardly groaned. What a way to come out of the magical closet. I wanted to throttle him._

" _I have documents proving that Alyssa is indeed Lady Potter." he looked down at me. I could see his eyes twinkling. He had something planned. Remind me to throttle him after I fully snog him…._

_Handing over the paperwork, the Minister snatched it from my hands. While he was opening it, Harry helped me into my Potter robes. How he had procured them was beyond me. I didn't think I left them at Kensington. After settling me into them, he draped my school robes over his arm and I could feel several emotions pouring off him._

_Agitation_

_Anger_

_Love_

_The Minister and blondie read the paperwork several times before looking up at me. "This is impossible! You-you-can't be!"_

" _Yes, I most can be. I told you Minister that I was who I said I was. I am not lying to you and Goblins do not lie. They take their work seriously."_

" _Then why haven't you registered at the Ministry?" Blondie sneered. He was avoiding using my title. I could tell he didn't believe me._

" _With everything going in, I must have forgotten. My education is very important to me. I know that the Department of Magical Education has my transcripts from Ilvermorny." I simply told him. I had embarrassed him._

_Albus finally found his voice. I watched as he stood up from his chair and motioned for everyone to be quiet. "Now Cornelius, all you had to do was move this Chamber of Reception and we could have done this privately."_

" _The Ministry needs to know these things, Albus."_

" _Well now you know…" I added. Thrusting the paper back into my hands, he and his fellow Aurors that weren't stationed left the Great Hall. Turning to look at Harry, he gave me a tight smile._

" _We're talking after my Potions class…."_

" _Yes, we are."_

_The next day he and I were sprawled over the Prophet._

**Alyssa Potter, not dead defended by Royal Family.**

**Royal family magical?**

After that muck up, I didn't think it was going to get any worse, but Halloween was slowly coming up...

 

BANG!

I looked up annoyed to see Ronald slam his bookbag on the breakfast table. The thud shaking the silverware around him. Halloween was getting close and I could feel it. I could feel the dread. The pressure of the holiday. As well as the absence. I didn't dare look at Harry. He would quickly figure out I hadn't been sleeping. Three days of not sleeping was finally taking a toll on me.

I was snippy.

Barely tolerable.

But I couldn't sleep. Just couldn't. The nightmare would come back and haunt me. Like it did every year. This year, when I fell asleep, I was dragged into the nightmare that I barely escaped. Gasping for air, I was glad that I put Silencing Charms around my bed at night. Tomorrow was Halloween. It was still my most hated holiday ever invented.

"So you ready for the Halloween feast tomorrow?" Harry asked me looking concerned, but grabbing food.

"No." I quickly replied trying to bury myself in my Charms homework.

"Why not?" he asked curiously. "It's quite a show. Pumpkins floating in the air, the food, the magic…"

"What part of 'I'm not ready' is so hard to grasp?" I snipped harshly.

He reeled back as if I had slapped him. I didn't mean it. I really didn't. Blame it on my lack of sleep. Sighing, I closed my eyes for a split second hoping that tomorrow was already over. "Sorry Harry…."

"It's fine. Are you alright?"

"No." I gathered my things and left the Great Hall quickly. I could feel Uncle Mooney watching me leave. The whole entire school watching me walk out on breakfast. Picking up the pace, I slipped out the hall. Leaning against the cool stone wall, I took a shuddering breath. I couldn't get their emotions to roll off me.

_Curiousity._

_Defeat._

_Despair._

_Intrigue._

I had to get to my double Charms.

**Harry POV**

"What...was...that?" Ron asked looking at me.

"Not a clue? She's never acted like this."

"I heard she's not sleeping well." Hermione spoke up from behind her Potions textbook.

"How do you know that?" I asked curiously.

"Because I overhead one of the seventh year girls say she hadn't been to her bunk. I figured since she IS your sister, you should know this."

"Do you think it has something to do with Halloween?" Ron asked looking toward the door my sister had stormed out of .

"Dunno. Your guess is as good as mine." Just then their was a flock of owls flying to deliver post. When Poe landed at Alyssa's spot, he looked around for her. Looking at me, he stuck his foot out. Untying it, I set it aside and gave him bacon. Nicking it, he flew off.

"That was odd. Normally owls don't' hand over other people's post." Hermione said.

"Yea, but I think Poe knows that I'm her brother. I'll deliver this to her later. If she's up for talking to me."

"You know she'll be fine. She did give at least a half hearted apology."

"True. She did do that." Ron winced at his post before tossing it in his bag and devoured his breakfast.

Everyone around me had already forgotten about Alyssa storming off and returned to their daily activities. Having lost my appetite, I sat back and grabbed her post. I would give this to her or have someone place it on her bunk. I almost opened it but I received a shock when I tried tearing the seal open.

"Ouch!"

"What's wrong?" both my friends asked.

"This," I held it up. "just shocked me."

"It has a warning charm on it. Won't let anyone but the receiver open it." Hermione tried to hide her smirk by hiding further into her book. "Means whatever the contents inside, aren't for your eyes to see."

A distant bell rang and everyone rose from their respective tables and headed out the Great Hall to the never-ending day of classes.

Alyssa POV

Curling into the couch in the Gryffindor Common Room, I promptly ignored everyone. The only ones that kept trying to bother me were my brother and his friends. Not that I minded, but I had third year students for friends. But then I reminded myself-I wasn't here to make friends. I was here to right some wrongs and graduate.

When the Common Room door swung open, I saw a tuft of black hair and I sunk further into the couch. I purposely kept avoiding eye contact, but a shadow loomed over me. I looked up and he was standing there.

"Poe came after you left and gave me this to give to you." he said handing over the parchment scroll. "Don't worry, I didn't read it." he assured me.

"You wouldn't be able too. The warning shock spell would keep nosy people out of my private business." I replied taking it gingerly from him. "I am sorry about this morning."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure you have your reasons."

"Oi! Harry we're heading down to the Great Hall. You coming?" Ronald shouted standing close by a gang of redheads.

"Yea, I'll be there in a second. You coming with us?" he turned back to me asking. I shrugged. "Well if you decide you have a seat. Plus you need to eat tonight."

"Yea, yea….dad I got it." I poked my tongue out. Getting up, my stomach growled enormously. I had skipped lunch in lieu of avoiding everyone.

Following him out, we arrived at the Great Hall. I ate as quickly as I could and left. When I got back to my bunk, my journal was glowing. Harry had written me. Worried about me. I wasn't in the mood to talk.

 _"_ _I'm fine…_

 **"** **No you're not. Don't lie to me Alyssa."**

 _"_ _I'm not lying…"_

I could literally hear him growl hundreds of miles away.

 **"** **Yes, you are. You're not sleeping, are you?"**

Damn, he knew me too well. I could keep up the pretense of lying to him but if I did that, I know he would try to wheedle it out of me and I would finally confess. I wouldn't dare take a Dreamless Sleep Potion to save my life.

 **"** **Alyssa, damn it...You aren't, are you!?"**

 _"_ _No, I'm not. I can't. Harry, I swear this time when I did, the nightmare was horrible. I barely escaped it."_

 **"** **You should have woken me up. Alyssa, you know you won't bother me if you did. I care about you…."**

 _"_ _I know I care about you too, but I hate when everyone worries about me. Hell, I jumped Prongs ass for asking me about tomorrow's feast."_

 **"** **The Halloween Feast? It's truly an experience…"**

" _Yea, I'm sure it is, but I can't. You know for a fact I've never celebrated Halloween."_

 **"** **Will you be OK? Do you need me to come to Hogwarts?"**

 _"_ _I don't know ….I really don't."_

 **"** **You know, you could cave and tell Prongs what's going on."**

 _"_ _No, because he has enough with this worry about Sirius Black coming after him. And he's busy."_

 **"** **You and your excuses….haha. You know Sirius isn't a threat to him."**

 _"_ _I know, but I'm not telling Prongs anything about him. He's been asking, trust me. There's been rumor that someone saw a huge shaggy black dog inside Hogwarts. Poor Neville, his friend, lost his Hogsmeade privilege for the rest of the year."_

 **"** **Poor bloke. You should tell him, but I can understand why you're not going too. Have they upped the Aurors in the castle?"**

Hmm...he seemed to remember I had told him about the Aurors patrolling the halls. It's one of the reasons why I loved him. Other than caring immensely about me and kicking my ass when I was down or nervous about something.

 _"_ _Yea, they are. The Fat Lady is all out of sorts. She's like three seconds from getting hexed by me. Trust me, I'm not the only one who's annoyed. All the prefects are as well."_

 **"** **Incredible. I hate to have to break this short, love, but I do have to go…."**

 _"_ _Already?"_

 **"** **Yea, I don't want too either. I'm in the middle of state dinner and I escaped long enough to talk to you."**

 _"_ _My, my….blame it on the caviar. Works every time."_

 **"** **I'm sure it does. I'll talk to you shortly...Did you ever get Prongs blood droplet for the Journal?"**

 _"_ _Yea, I did. Just in case, like we talked about."_

He didn't write anymore after that. Must have dashed out of his room and back down to confess that it was the caviar. Sighing, I sat the journal under my pillow. Pulling the curtains around my bed, I pulled out my homework and begin the long night of not sleeping.

When finally the last girl fell asleep, I snuck of out my bed. Casting a _Disillusion_ charm, I escaped the Common Room and begin roaming the halls. Not even Mrs. Norris would bother me after I hexed her. If I couldn't sleep, I would jog, walk, train, do something to pass the time.

Finding the empty classroom that I'm sure hadn't been used in decades, I closed it off and placed several wards and silencing charms around it. Conjuring and transfiguring various objects around the room, I proceeded to train. I never thought to read the letter that Harry delivered earlier.

The next morning rolled around it found me to be in a worse mood than yesterday. Nearly four days with hardly a wink of sleep was really taking a toll on me. I had dozed off for some time in that classroom but woke up as soon as the nightmare started. I was trying to avoid it like the plague. I had every reason to believe that if I kept this up, then at midnight, I would be able to sleep. Get this horrible day over and maybe I will crash out. How I was superbly half right and half wrong.

The school day dragged on and the later it became, the harder it was for me to stay focused. The more I wanted to be away from people. Around mid-afternoon, I couldn't handle it anymore. Leaving the Common Room, I hunted my classroom back down. When I found it, I looked around suspiciously. Seeing no one, I crept in the room and locked it with a Potter locking spell. It was a neat spell that a ancestor of mine created.

I sat there...and I was determined to wait this out. Alone in my own thoughts was probably the worst thing I could have done.

Harry POV

"Have you guys seen Alyssa?" I asked looking at my friends. Both Ron and Hermione looked up from their respective time-wasting materials and shook their heads. "I wanted to convince her to come tonight. I know she'll like it.

"No, Harry we haven't. She's been avoiding everyone lately." Hermione said softly. I know this hurt Hermione because she kind of looked up to my sister. More for her brains than anything else.

I sighed. Where would she have gone? The feast was suppose to start in a hour but no one seemed to have seen her since mid-afternoon. I know, because I have asked several of the seventh years. Each of them told me the same thing. She had been in class, dropped her things off and disappeared.

This was starting to take a toll on me. Here I was with family and I had no idea how to take care of them. Especially when something was wrong. And I knew something was wrong. I could catch glimpses of her emotions when she lost control of herself. One of the many things she had told me. We can sense emotions. Just a "Potter trait" she had explained. Nor did she teach me how to use or control it.

Which frustrated me to no end.

Told me that when I turned fifteen, it would come at me and it wouldn't leave me. I would be able to sense the emotions of just about everyone. Then she could teach me as best as she could. Said learning Occlumency would help me. But that wasn't for another two years. If I could last another two years of whatever she kept from me. She had hinted around that there were plenty more 'trait's that ran through the family, but she said she wasn't ready to tell me. _Everything in due time._ She had tried to convince me.

Closing my eyes, I felt the fire from the fireplace hit my face, warming it considerably. We had our first Quidditch match soon and I was hoping Alyssa would be better by the time it came around. The scuffle of people around us kept me anchored to my surroundings. If something was wrong, how in the world could I fix it?

"Harry!"

"Yes, it's good that you know your name…." Hermione teased.

"Mate, you gone barmy on us?"

"No, Harry. He'll know how to break Alyssa." Turning to Hermione, "Can you please get her journal?"

She looked at me skeptically but nodded anyway. The plead in my voice moved her quickly and she soon disappeared up the stairs. Sneaking into the Seventh Year Girls dorm wasn't a bad thing, it was just rude. When she returned a few minutes later, she looked quite pleased with herself.

"Didn't get caught!" She exclaimed proudly. Handing me the journal, "Here ya go. Are you sure this is the right thing to do? I mean, you know what happened to Agatha Miller…."

Ron shuddered violently.

"Yea, I remember but she 'programmed' me to be able to use this." I explained. I flipped it open and a blank page showed up. Today's date appeared in the top right corner. Snatching a quill, I looked at my friends. "Here goes…."

 _"_ _Harry, this is Harry…...funny, right? We need to have me a nickname. Anyway, listen, do you know what's wrong with Alyssa? She's gone missing…."_

We sat there and waited patiently for what seemed like the longest, but Ron told me that it was only three minutes.

 **"** **Harry, what do you mean your sister is missing?! What happened?"**

"That is so cool." Ron said with awe dripping in his voice. "She seriously has to make me one of these."

"Hush, Ronald!"

 _"_ _She's been out of sorts for the past 3 days. Hermione says she's not sleeping. Today she's been quite right out and I asked several 7th yrs if they've seen her. They said she dropped her stuff off and disappeared. What is wrong?"_

 **"** **Listen, I know what's going on. I know you don't like secrets between you two but your sister hasn't had a great life before she found me...it got better when she found you. Always remember that, kiddo. I can be at Hogwarts in a couple of hours. I asked her last night if she wanted me there. She told me she didn't know."**

I paled. His words sent a chill down my spine. Looking frantically at my friends, I read his words back to them. Both of them seemed troubled by this. Who would have thought? James Potter's kids having a rough upbringing. Many couldn't fathom to see this.

"She's hiding stuff from you? That's nothing new. There's things about the family she hasn't told you yet." Ron said.

"BUT this is different. She's in pain. A lot of it."

 **"** **I would tell you not to worry, but I'm sure you're freaking out right now. Can you feel for her?"**

"Harry what's he talking about? Feeling for her?"

"It's some sort of Potter trait she said we have." I closed my eyes and tried to reach out to my sister. Clearing my mind as best as I could, I concentrated on her. Really concentrated. So much that I was sure I was going to burst a vein. After a few minutes of concentrating, I finally felt a spark. There was a lot of pain.

Too much of it.

 _"_ _Yea, I finally found her. I'm tired though. She's in a lot of pain. I don't know where at….."_ I wrote back feebly.

 **"** **Give me a couple of hours. Head down to the feast….and try to enjoy yourself."**

 

That was it. Turning to my friends, I saw them filled with worry. "OK, now I'm worried. She's not even my sister and I'm worried." Ron said.

"Yea, me too Harry." She looked at me. "You all right?"

"Tired. That took a lot of energy."

"I'm surprised you did it on your first try. Many people, regardless if it's a family trait or not, can't do what you did. And if they do, they have to be close to the at person." Hermione beamed proudly at me. I didn't feel to successful right now.

"Whoever this 'Harry' bloke is is right. We do need to at least try to show that we're enjoying ourselves tonight." Hermione proclaimed. "He does seem to know her well."

"Completely agree. You know the elves outdo themselves. Besides I'm hungry." Ron quipped.

"You and your stomach Ronald. Is that all you think about?" she said exasperated.

"I'm a growing boy Hermione...I need to eat." he shot back.

"This needs to go back to her bunk, can you?" I motioned to Hermione. She nodded and walked off holding it conspiratorially in her arms. As she walked off, I shot Ron a scathing look. He shrugged and continued flipping through a Quidditch magazine.

When she returned, I smiled at her. Her smile back was enough for me. Taking a seat beside me, I had something else to concentrate on beside my sister. Hermione snuggled close to me even though I'm sure she did it unconsciously. She read next week's Defense homework and was trying to get me to crack my book opened. It laid forlornly on the floor with disuse. I couldn't study with Alyssa huriting. We sat there until someone shouted that it was time to eat.

Following them out the portrait hole, we soon converged with the rest of the school and followed them down to the Great Hall. When the doors opened, the Hall never ceased to amaze me during Halloween. The Great Hall had been decorated with the usual live bats, Hagrid's vast pumpkins had been carved into lanterns large enough for three men to sit in. The ghosts had appeared this year for the main surprise. I only wish Alyssa was here to see it.

She hardly talked about her other school, so I could hardly compare it. We sat down and everyone tucked in. Everyone but me. I was anxiously waiting for Harry to show up and help me with Alyssa. I was worried sick about her. Hermione nudged me gently, reminding me to act as natural as possible. There wasn't an empty plate in sight. Except mine. Slowly, like a sloth, I added a few bits of food on my plate.

I was halfway through my dinner when Harry walked through the double doors. Scanning the room, I knew he was looking for me. Standing, I ignored the stares that were coming off my classmates. Not even Dumbledore noticed me leaving, but Professor's Lupin and McGonagall did.

"Nicely done…" he said looking at the Great Hall.

"You don't look like you." I mentioned.

"Yea, this is a bit of a disguise. It's how Will and I attended Hogwarts." he confessed smiling. Taking me by the arm, he led me down the hall. Stopping he looked around, seeing no one, he turned to me. His voice and demeanor serious. "Have you seen her?"

"No, she hasn't arrived…."

"Damn." he swore. "Sorry. I was hoping she would be better now."

"Mind telling me what's going on?"

"Can't."

"Can't or won't?" I asked irritated.

"Both. That's her story to tell." He tapped his foot and fidgeted for a second before his eyes lit up. "Aha! I know how to find her!" he exclaimed.

"How?" I demanded.

" _Accio Marauders Map"_ he said.

"That's what she used to find Agatha Miller…"

"The girl who tried reading the journal?" I nodded at him. "Yea, she told me about that. My brother had hysterical fit when I told him that someone was exposed to his spell. _Accio Marauders Map!"_ he cried again. "Must have it locked in her trunk. I need in that trunk."

"Yea, you know we can't get up the girls staircase."

"Too right we can't, but you know a girl, right?"

"Hermione!" I shouted racing down the hallway and back into the Great Hall. Coming up to her, I whispered that I needed her help. She got up and followed me out the Hall. Ron gave us a curious look but I waved him off. I wouldn't need his help tonight. If anything, he would complain about missing the Feast. Finding Harry again, we hurried toward the Gryffindor Common Room.

"I'll be right back. I hate breaking into the dorms." she muttered.

"Not a rule breaker, is she?" he asked me as she disappeared up the stairs.

"Not really but she has broken a few." I assured him. She came back down the stairs. Alyssa's trunk floating behind her.

"Excellent charms work Miss Hermione." Harry said giving her an approving look. Squatting down, he tried a combination of spells. None seemed to work. Frowning, he looked it over and rolled his eyes. ' _She would have to use that spell….'_ he muttered.

"What spell?"

"A Potter locking charm." I looked at him confused. "Don't worry." he said seeing my alarmed look. "She plans on teaching you everything. Wants to get them right before she does."

He waved his wand in a series of complicated movements with a string of words. The lock glowed blue and it popped open. Grinning, he pushed it open and rummaged around her things. They must be close for him to do this unabashedly. Finding the old parchment, he closed her trunk and reset the charm. Hermione took it back to Alyssa's bunk. When she returned, we we standing there waiting on her.

" _I solemnly swear I am up to no good_ …" he muttered quietly. There in the light of the fire the parchment came back to life. The ink spilled over the aged coloring and it looked like a map.

"What's this?"

"This little handy thing is part of your legacy….Your dad helped invent this wonderful device. It's a map of Hogwarts, including secret passages."

I stared at him in awe. This was something of dads? And she had it? Why hasn't she shown this to me and more importantly how did Harry know this.

"How do you know about it?"

"She told me. That girl tells me just about everything….Err, well almost." he said with some hesitation. He became quiet as he searched for her. His eyes frantically searching the entire map. Hermione and I stood there watching in concentrated awe. After a few minutes, he sighed in relief.

"Found her. She's on the sixth floor in an unused classroom. Think I know that room. " _Mischief Managed."_ he said closing the map.

With that, we took off. Hurdling out of the Common Room, we chased Harry down to the sixth floor. Passing Ancient Runes and two lavatories, I was hoping that we could find her quickly. Looking down, I realized we would soon run out of rooms. I noticed when Harry stopped walking when I ran into him.

"Oomphf!" I muttered.

"Shh….she's around here in one of these two classrooms." He whispered urgently.

I watched as he opened his eyes, and grasped the handle to the door closest to us. It didn't budge. It was locked. I could hear all of us sigh in relief. This had to be the room. But our relief didn't last long when simple charms didn't work to unlock it. She had barred it.

"Alyssa! Open the door, now!" he called through the door.

"Please...leave me alone!" we heard her cry.

"Impossible. I won't leave until you open this door."

"I….I…" we heard her struggle to say.

"I can't feel anything from her." I whispered to Harry.

"You probably won't. She's very good at blocking. And right now, she probably knows you're with me. So, she's working extra hard." he explained not looking at me. Pounding on the door again, we waited with baited breath as something pushed against the door. Like she could keep us from gaining entry.

"Is there anything I can help with?" we heard a voice say. Startled, I clamped my hand over Hermione's mouth before she could scream. Harry pulled his wand but when he realized who it was he lowered it. I lowered my hand over Hermione's mouth as well.

"Professor Lupin, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing Mr. Potter."

"It's OK Remus." Harry said looking at our Professor. "Alyssa will be fine by morning." He, then, reached into his robes and pulled out a bottle. Handing it to Professor Lupin, he glanced at the bottle and nodded his head in thanks.

"You might want this tonight…" Harry said shrugging. Professor Lupin looked mournfully at the door before he took his leave.

We watched as Professor Lupin took the stairs down. Holding a baited breath that he didn't come back. Several long minutes passed before we chanced it again. Harry turned back to the unopened door and tried again.

"Alyssa, please love, open the door for me." he whispered lovingly to her. The way he spoke to her had me confused. Were they friends or dating? She only mentioned they were together but never made it concrete. The door unlocked and it creaked opened. Turning back to us, "I got this for now." he said before disappearing from sight.

We stood there for a long moment before trying to register what was going on. Finally, I sat down on the stone floor. I intended to wait this out. Hermione, surprised me by sitting down as well. I think, no I knew, we were in for a long night.

Alyssa POV

I quickly scampered back to the transfigured sette before Harry could touch me. Locked away fighting my own demons, I didn't want him to see me like this. He had witnessed it last year, but this year was far worse. I didn't want him to see me like this. I didn't want my brother to see me like this either. By morning, I knew I would be all right.

"Alyssa…." his voice broke.

"Don't….just don't Harry." I wept. Coming toward me, he pulled me into his arms before I could squirm away from him. Holding me tightly, he let me cry all over his robes. I cried for everything. Even my weakness.

I didn't know that I had any more tears left, but apparently I did. And they came. Hard. For an eternity I sat there bundled in his arms and cried. I was so damn tired and irritable and scared. Finally when the dam had been drained dry, I felt him slowly release his hold on me. Looking up at him, I didn't see the disgust I feared would be there. Instead, I saw love pouring out of him. Pure concern.

Caressing the side of my face, he leaned down and captured my lips. Slowly, ever so slowly, like he was afraid I would bolt; he kissed me tenderly. It was enough to make me cry again.

"Don't cry love...please don't." he begged against my lips.

"I'm trying not to…" I protested.

Leaning back from me, he arranged us so that we were laying together on the sette. Me in between his long legs. Holding me close, he weaved his fingers in my hair. "I'm here if you want to sleep…."

"I'm afraid."

"I'm here to protect you... " he whispered like my knight.

I nodded against his chest and closed my eyes. I guess I must have fallen asleep but it didn't last long. The nightmare began again and I jerked myself awake. Feeling strong arms still around me, Harry looked down at me with concern.

"How long was I out?"

"Maybe an hour. You need to sleep."

"No, I need to pass out." I said with a touch of agitation.

He sighed and leaned us up. Pulling me from his embrace, I instantly felt cold. Shucking his robes, he searched them till he found a small bottle and two tiny glasses. Enlarging them, I grabbed the bottle. "Ogden's Firewhiskey? This is a lot stronger than what you brought me last year."

"Yea, drastic times call for drastic measures." he said taking the bottle gently from me. Uncapping it, he poured us a glass a piece. Handing mine to me, I could smell the fire in it before it touched my lips.

"Trying to get me drunk?" I half-heartedly tease. Harry shot me a look and I barely smiled.

"If this was any other situation, I'd say yes."

I attempted to roll my eyes but I threw my drink back. Grimacing, I shivered violently and sat my glass down. Last year, he brought vodka and we drank the entire bottle before I passed out. I slept through the nightmare. Only catching snippets of it. I came out unscathed but Harry looked a little worn. Refilling me, he watched as I tossed back the second one. Drinking champ of the year right here.

"You might want to slow down."

"Whhy...I ish fine." I slurred. Great, I was drunk.

"No you're not. Lay down Alyssa…" he instructed. For once, I actually listened to him. Laying down, I groaned and nearly rolled off the settee.

"Damn….please make it stop spinning." I groaned.

"Nothing is spinning love." he chuckled quietly transfiguring the settee into a bed. Yawning, I closed my eyes again and this time I did pass out.

Prongs POV

"Hey, you can come in…." we heard a whisper. Looking up, it was Harry and he didn't look well. Hermione had fallen asleep on my shoulder a while back and I didn't want to move lest I wake her. It was nice having her sleep on me.

Too nice.

Nudging her gently, she moaned my name and a thrill raced over me. "Hermione, you need to wake up."

"No, Harry. Too tired." she yawned but opened her eyes anyway. Shaking my head at her, she looked me in the eye and frowned. "Are we still on the sixth floor?"

"Yea, you both are. Now come in before Mrs. Norris wanders by…." Harry demanded.

Coming to our feet, I took her hand and he pushed the door open to let us in. There in the dimness of the room was my sister. She looked like she had been dragged through hades and back. Hermione gasped as the door closed behind us.

"Yea, she's not doing well…" Harry whispered.

"What happened?" I demanded quietly.

He sighed and ran his hands over his face. He smelled like alcohol. "You got her drunk, didn't you?" I accused.

"Yes, I did. It's the only way for her to sleep through everything." he said wearily.

"What do you mean?" Hermione spoke up.

"She should tell you this, but since she won't wake up till sometime tomorrow, I will do it." Harry said looking at her before turning back to us. Transfiguring a chair into a small couch, he plopped down unroyal like and waved us over. Casting a Silencing charm, he sighed again and lowered his head.

"The night that Voldemort came for your family something happened. When Alyssa ran into the room to protect you, she came 'face to face' with Voldemort. He was seconds away from killing you." Hermione gasped and squeezed my hand painfully. "She screamed as loudly as she could but he vanished. Exploded. Whatever you want to call it. The residual blast discharge swarmed the room and blasted into Alyssa. She told me it knocked her down for a few minutes, but until she got older she wasn't sure what had happened."

"Then when you entered Hogwarts, Prongs, the nightmares started. Each year they progressive became worse. You said you wished you remember that night. You don't but she does. It's strange. She's went over that night many times, but she can't find out what Voldemort did to her or himself. Around Halloween, she gets this way. Sometimes she's able to sleep and fight off the nightmare, but this year, she weakened." He sighed and looked at us. Sorrow filled his eyes. I took a glance at Hermione. Tears were rolling down her face. I wanted to comfort her. Let her know everything would be OK.

"So…" I struggled to find the words. "This year, she refused to sleep to get this over with?"

Heads snapped up when we heard her whimper in her sleep. "The longer she refuses to sleep the worse it is. I don't know why either. I gave her enough vodka last year and she slept fine. This year, it's a bottle of Ogden's. Two glasses in and she's done."

"Has she told that Voldemort possessed our first year Defense Professor?" I asked him. He nodded at me.

"Yea, she did. Trust me, you don't want to know what she said about that." he assured us giving a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"So they got bad then?"

"Harry," Hermione reached for my attention. I turned to look at her. I could see her beautiful mind working furiously. "The nightmares started when Voldemort returned."

"Or never left to begin with…" I looked at Harry and frowned.

"I don't like this. I don't like that my sister is a Voldemort radar." I stood up and began pacing the room. Frustrated, I ran my hands through my hair. If I didn't have the Sirius Black thing hanging over my head, I had to add this as well. I would have kept pacing but Hermione stopped me.

"Harry, we'll figure this out." she assured me whispering. I searched her eyes hoping she was telling me the truth. Throwing her arms around me, she held me tightly. I nodded dumbly in her shoulder. I don't know how she knew that I needed that.

"Two questions…" I said reluctantly pulling away from her. "One….how much longer do we have to wait around? And two, you called me Prongs, why?"

"Easy enough...I was afraid you were going to hex me." Harry chuckled. "We wait it out until she wakes up. Don't ask her anything. Just let her go about her business. She'll be fine in a day or two. You said we needed to give you a nickname to differentiate you and I. Remus suggested 'Prongs'-has something to do with your dad."

"I'll transfigure you two a bed unless you can get back to the Common Room undetected." he offered.

"Can you summon my invisibility cloak?" I asked.

"Sure.. ' _Harry's invisibility cloak_ …" he called out. Rushing to the door, he opened it and in seconds my cloak came weaving into the room. Resting in my hands, I looked at Hermione. She looked perplexed.

"Let's get back before we get caught. Are you going to carry Alyssa?"

"Nah, I'll be here when she wakes up. It'll be easier." He said looking softly at her. I realized that he was in love with her.

Throwing the cloak over us, we left in a hurry to get back to the Common Room. When we reached it, we scrambled inside. Whipping off the cloak, I gathered it close to me and sat down on the couch. The fire warming me instantly. Lulling me to sleep.

Taking a seat beside me, Hermione tugged me to look at her. "You alright there Harry?" Hermione asked me cautiously. Her eyes never leaving mine.

"I will be. Just one more thing I learned about Alyssa. Do you think you can look it up-see if something else like that has happened?" I asked her desperately.

She nodded her head and squeezed my free hand. "We can only look Harry…." I nodded and watched as she got up and headed to her side of the dorms. Sighing, I decided to do the same thing. I hope Ron wouldn't badger me too much in the morning.

Alyssa didn't talk about what happened that night on Halloween and we didn't bring it up. It wasn't the only time I took Harry's advice. A few days went by and I saw my sister return to us. Life was simply better now. Of course, I didn't realize that things were going to turn for the worse-then again depending on you who you are-it turned out for the best.

**(A/N: This chapter was hard to write...and still with editing, I didn't like it. I've given Harry P a nickname when both Harry's are in the same conversation. Hope that clears that up.)**


	5. Things Get Interesting

**(As always: I don't own it. Enjoy! Note: I love detailed work but if I do that with Harry Potter, I'd be writing till my toddler graduates HS!)**

**Quidditch Pitch, Early November**

**Alyssa POV**

" _Manga ignis!"_ I shot the Great Fire spell at my brother. Thankfully, he was paying attention when the wall of flame appeared before him.

" _Frigidus flamma!"_ he countered freezing it.

After my incident on Halloween, Prongs refused to talk to me about it. I had openly expressed my feelings toward it. Trying to make my brother understand, but he wasn't having it. He simply told me not to worry about it.

I didn't quite believe him.

They had been on eggshells for a week afterward. I know because I saw them. I returned to normal and things became better for me. I was still receiving owls from my lawyer and one from the Property Manager at Gringotts. I was determined to have a house picked out this weekend. What a great Christmas surprise.

"Good!" I exclaimed looking proudly over at him. We had been outside in the frigid November temperatures for nearly an hour dueling. Good thing I had thought ahead and protected the Quidditch Pitch and added several warming charms.

I wasn't paying attention when he shouted. " _Aer crepitus!_ " Thrown off guard, it threw me back several feet. Landing roughly on my back, I sat up and saw him smirk. For a thirteen year old, he was holding well on his own. Shaking my head, I stumbled to my feet. Naughty Harry.

" _Proiectura tenebris!" I_ flicked my wand with a strange round of spins. An orange shot hurdled toward him. Striking him, he stumbled around the Pitch before collapsing to his knees.

"Seriously?" he groaned. "You blinded me?"

"Well, you threw me several feet…." I teased. Casting " _Finite_ " I ended the spell. "Ready to go again?" He nodded and took his stance.

" _Brachium cincinno!"_ I yelled as I dodged his " _Limus ulcera!_ " spell. Ugh..boils.

" _Ligare funibus!"_ I cried and he ducked as black robes shot out to entrap him.

We never noticed a crowd staring at us when we left the castle, but Ron and Hermione that had followed us to the Pitch when I told my brother to wrap up. I was going to start showing him how to use some of the Potter spells. He was ready in an instant. I had been waiting for some time now to try the spells out.

From an outside observer, they could only see streaks of lights passing back and forth. I first warmed him up with the spells he already knew, then slowly progressed to the ones he didn't know. He was quite good at this. In no time at all, he would be an excellent dueler. Once I started teaching him Auror level spells.

Now _that_ was going to prove interesting.

"OK, break time!" I cried as I dodged his latest spell.

"Fine with me." he said coming up to me while I conjured two water bottles. Tossing one to him, he unscrewed the cap. "Does dueling always wear you out?"

I nodded and took a swig of my drink, "It does, but once you're used to it, you get better."

"How did you learn to duel?" he asked as I lowered the protection charms around us. Ron and Hermione soon joined.

" _That_ was wicked cool you two." Ron gushed. "I've never seen spells like that before."

"Of course you wouldn't Ronald!" Hermione exclaimed exasperated. "Those are secret spells."

"Well, some of them." I told them. "The first half hour wasn't. You three already know that. I added a few fourth year spells in the training before I moved on." I turned back to Harry. "What you learned were low level stuff. As your magic matures, I'll teach you the more advanced things."

"I can learn them now." he protested.

"I couldn't learn these at your age. Sorry kiddo." I shook my head at him. He looked at me warily. "Trust me, I'll teach you what I know. I'm not the expert dueler here. Professor Lupin is quite good too."

"He hasn't really taught us anything like that…." Ron begin.

"You're learning dark and sentient creatures right now. Like Hinkypunks, pixies, etc." I turned and looked at him. "Dueling doesn't really start until you're at least in fifth year. Or, it does at Ilvermorny."

"Almost makes you want to change schools." Ron grumbled quietly to no one. I couldn't have agreed more. Hogwarts might be prestigious, but Ilvermorny was more modernized. Things were taught differently there. It's why I enjoyed my time at school.

"So the first Quidditch game is coming up. Are you planning on going?" Harry asked me tentatively . It seemed like he was really wanting me to be there.

"Yea, I'll be there. I never went at Ilvermorny, but I didn't have a reason to go." I never told him that I would spend most of my time buried in books or training. _Remember Alyssa, need to know basis._

"Great!" he exclaimed.

"Harry's a wonderful Seeker." Hermione said simply. She must not be a fan of the game. I had heard about her dislike of flying.

Flying.

Now _that_ was something Harry and I did have in common. I loved it as much as he did. Had it not been for my approval of internship with Madam Pomfrey for Healer school, I would have tried out for the team. I didn't think I'd make a good player, but hey...at least I'd get to fly. I had packed my broom when I left America. I wasn't even planning on flying when I got here.

"So, you wanna fly?" I asked everyone. A smile growing on my face.

Harry's eyes bulged out of his head. "Yo-you fly?"

My smile reached my eyes and I shook my head a little. "Yea, I do. I'm supposed to be a natural."

"Wicked!" Ron exclaimed while Hermione rolled her eyes.

"If all of you are going to kill yourselves by flying-count me out." she stated. Both boys eyed her like they knew they shouldn't say something. But I had a feeling since the looming "threat" of Sirius floating around Magical Britain-killing ourselves by flying wouldn't even make the papers. I'm sure if someone found out that students were being taught to duel, it would be a cover story as well.

" _Accio Firebolt."_ I said with a wave of my wand. Hearing a whistling sound, I ducked as it came hurtling toward me. Holding it gingerly in my hands, it was brand-new. Off the line broom. Ron and Harry were close to bowing to the broom.

"That's a new Firebolt…." Ron muttered in awe.

"Yea, it is. My birthday gift to myself." I said slowly trying not to laugh.

"OK, I want my broom…" Harry said impatiently.

"What do you fly?"

"Nimbus 2000." He said his eyes still on the Firebolt. Hermione had long forgone the awe inspiring broom and took a seat to study.

" _Accio Harry's Nimbus 2000"_ With another wave of my wand, I could hear it coming along before they did. Ducking a little, Harry saw what I had done but poor Ronald-who was still drooling-didn't see it and was smacked with Harry's broom as it came flying across the Pitch from the Gryf dressing room.

He grabbed it and before I could asked him about it, he kicked off and shot up the air like a banshee. Chuckling, I watched him stop hundred feet up and rest. " _Boys…._ " I muttered. Swinging my leg over my broom, I kicked off and pitched upward. Coming to his height, I rested my broom.

"You know, flying is my favorite thing to do…" he mummered.

"Yea, I know. It's one of my favorites too. Rumor has it, dad loved it too." he gave me a sidelong gaze. "Rumor…."

"You feel free, like all your worries fall around you."

"Truer words never spoken…." Giving me a mischievous look, he flew off hurtling at speeds he thought he could beat me at.

Shaking my head, I chased after him. Around the Pitch we flew. Over and under. Barrel roll after barrell roll. Up and down and side to side. Though my broom was far faster than his, he was a natural on his broom. It was like he was designed to fly. Catching a glimpse to the ground below, Ronald had returned to Hermione's side where I'm sure she was berating him about studying.

"Did dad play Quidditch?" he asked me softly.

"Yea, he did. He bought us our first brooms. I think he was a Chaser." I smiled. I could see this affected him deeply. He was connecting to our dad in ways he never thought he could. Playing Quidditch was one of them.

"Your mum and my mum didn't. I think Lily was far more approving of the sport than my mum was." I mentioned as an afterthought.

Weaving back down to the ground, I hovered before hopping off. Harry mimicked me and set his broom down close to mine.

"You're a terrific flyer, Harry. Don't forget it." I praised him. He smiled under my praise.

Before I could say anything else, I felt a shiver rush through me. Something-or someone was trying to tap me. Only those closest to me could communicate with me silently. Turning around, my eyes scanned the Pitch carefully. There were spots that were so dark that you couldn't see anything. I had half a mind to light the entire Pitch up but I knew that would cause Dumbledore to come down and investigate.

"Harry…." I cautioned slowly, "get behind me right now." He didn't ask questions but did as I ask. Which was quite helpful. I had a fear that he might fight me. Insist on helping. Looking back into the darkness of the Pitch, I felt the air change again. Something was out there. I couldn't tell if it was human or not. "Who's there?" I called out.

Nothing.

Not a damn sound.

My wand drawn, I clutched it in my left hand and waited. I was trained to handle most opponents, but until I received my British certification, I couldn't do much else but stun. I could feel Harry's emotions playing at mine, but I ignored him as best I could.

"I said who's there?!" I called out again. This time I heard a growl. Humans don't growl. However, if it was a creature, then maybe I could stun it long enough to have someone grab Hagrid. _Good idea there Alyssa._

The growling continued, but it came closer with each step it took. Blocking all my surroundings I concentrated on the beast before me. It had four legs, and a tail? Pursuing my lips, I frowned. This narrowed it down tremendously. Now only if it wasn't a werewolf. Quickly, I looked toward the heavens. No moon. No werewolves.

Well thank Merlin for that….

" _Lumos'_ I whispered. The endpoint of my wand lit up and I used it to scan the area where I heard the growling. Harry was behind me and clutching my free arm with an iron grip. His fear was palpable.

Every time I scanned an area, the growling became worse. Whatever it was I was closing in on it. Finally, it came from the shadows. It was a big black shaggy dog.

Wait….a black dog?

"Come out right now!" I called out to the dog.

"Alyssa, it's a dog. It won't understand you?"

"What do you expect me to do? My canine is rusty?" I asked incredulously.

He narrowed his eyes at me. While we were bickering, the dog had come closer to us. It stood five feet from us when I could hear it breathing. Turning around, I flicked my wand over it and thought hard. There was a spell that I could use.

Then it hit me…" _Lux volans"_ I whispered. Out from my wand shot a floating light orb. Hovering above us, I didn't have time to appreciate my spellwork when the canine came closer to us. It was like he was looking at the orb too.

Then I looked at the dog. I mean, really looked at it. In it's eyes, I could see something that wasn't canine. It was almost human. This gave me an idea...Turning back Harry, I kept one eye on the canine.

"I need you to take your wand out," I whispered and I watched him pull his wand from his robes. "When I say it, I want you to repeat the spell. It's gonna take the both of us…" He nodded at me.

" _Ostendere bestia!"_ I called out as Harry did the same. Twin blue lights emitted from our wands striking the dog clearly in the center.

We watched in amazement. It was like watching something grow. The head begun to stretch and the limbs begun to sprout. Soon a man stood before us. A shaggy dirty man who had seen better days. His hair was long and stringy like he hadn't showered in forever. I could smell rank from where I was standing. I had half a heart to cast a " _Scourgify_ " on him.

Harry, behind me, gasped when a man stood before him. Before I could react he had flung himself from behind me and launched himself at our hobo. "Hey! What's…." I cried. "Harry! Let him go now!" I screamed.

He had taken our hobo to the ground and trying to fight him. The hobo wasn't having any of it, but wasn't going to fight back. "Seriously, don't make me " _Stupefy"_ you." Harry stopped and let me grabbed him. Pushing him behind me, I wanted to throttle him. If he had been in training his ass would be in some serious trouble.

"Stand down!" I commanded sharply. My voice had a steely edge to it. He eyed me curiously but nodded. This wasn't a fight that was needed. Looking back to the man, I sighed and helped him up.

"He could hurt you…."

"Never...and I mean _NEVER_ attack an unarmed man. Muggle or magic. Is that clear?" I berated him. He nodded feebly looking sheepish. "Now you will tell me why you jumped our hobo."

"That's Sirius Black...that traitor…"

My head whipped around and I stared at our hobo. My eyes widening and my thought process sped up to incredible proportions. Could this dilapidated man be him? The one that I've been searching for for weeks now? My heart sped up and I looked him over carefully. If it was him, it didn't look like him.

"Uncle Siriy?" I whispered. I hoped an old nickname would justify that I wasn't crazy.

"Lyssa?" he croaked. "Is it really you?"

"Oh dear sweet Merlin…." I cried. Tears were streaming down my face. No one but he and I knew about that nickname. Not even Uncle Mooney. It was our joke when I was learning to talk. Around dad and Lily I called him Padfoot. Stepping tentatively toward him, I struggled to not give way to full blown crying.

Coming up to him, I stood mere inches from him. Harry, behind me, urging me to step away kept his distance regardless. I knew his wand was pulled and I could hear footsteps pounding on the ground. It must be Hermione and Ron.

_Harry POV_

"What is…" I could hear Ron start when he saw Sirius. Gasping for air, I was sure he was going to pass out. My bumbling mate didn't even draw his wand.

Hermione gripped my arm tightly. Any tighter it would squeeze off and I would be useless. Her fear was racing through her tightly and I could almost taste it. There before us stood my sister face to face with the man that was said to handed our parents over to Voldemort. She wasn't frightened. Yet, she was crying. I could tell by the way her body shook. It was slight but I could tell. The floating orb provided enough light that we could all see the interaction before us.

"Lyssa?" Sirius's voice broke. I could tell he was close to crying. Suddenly, without warning, she launched herself at him. We all stood there watching in suspicion and awe. They hugged and cried for several long minutes. Like they were long lost family. Wait, they were family. He was my family.

Alyssa had made sure I knew about Sirius Black. How he was my godfather. Our godfather. Was this why she was so emotional? Her crying was out of control, but she reeled herself in quickly. Conjuring a box of tissues, she cleaned herself up and handed a few to Sirius. When they were both composed, she turned around and looked at us.

"Alyssa, you need to get away from him." Hermione said vehemently.

"Not happening Hermione." Alyssa said adamantly.

"He's going to kill us." Ron whimpered. Bloke still hadn't pulled his wand.

"With what wand? I'm completely unarmed…." Sirius shot back.

He had a point. A wizard or witch without their wand was just as defenseless as a Muggle. It was one of the first things we were taught in Defense. I stole a glance at him. He was just what the 'Wanted' posters depicted. Standing before us like a beaten man, he didn't dare to fight or kill us. This left me confused. Wasn't that what he was supposed to do?

Darkness spread over the Pitch and we stood there motionless. None of us were willing to breathe lest we attracted more attention. Tugging on my arm, it had finally gone numb from Hermione's tight grip. Letting me go reluctantly, she stood there, her wand at the ready. The only one us three that wasn't armed was Ron. He was still bumbling and scared out of his mind.

"You...betrayed my-our parents." I accused him. It was the only thing I could think of to say. What did he expect me to do but run into his arms in welcome. Even though, Alyssa had talked me into learning that Sirius was a good man; I still had my doubts. The things that the Professors talked about and what the Prophet said kept me on the fence.

"No, I didn't. Listen Harry you have to understand." Sirius said holding his arms up.

"I don't have to understand _anything_." I seethed.

"Harry you might want to listen to him…." Alyssa tried placating.

I rounded on her. "No, I don't have to listen to him, when _YOU_ of all people won't tell me everything I want to know."

She narrowed her eyes at me, I could smell magic cackling around us. Looking directly at her, I realized it was coming from her. Her fingertips sparkled with magic. "Lyssa, you need to calm down…" Sirius said. She ignored him but continued to look at me.

"I haven't told you everything because I am _working_ my ass off trying to learn and right the wrongs that have been placed against us all these years." she said with restraint. "Now if you're ready to grow up and listen then we can get past this…"

Hermione always in my ear, "Harry, you might want to listen to her. I don't think she would lie or hurt you intentionally…."

I nodded at him to continue. He sighed with a small amount of relief. Running his hands through his unkempt hair, he stole a glance at Alyssa. "I didn't betray James and Lily. Yes, at first I was their Secret-Keeper but I made them change it at the last minute."

"But why?" I interrupted.

"It's not that I wasn't trustworthy, I was and still am. Just that I knew if I was captured they would try and rip the information out of my mind and I couldn't stand to betray my only family." he paused and kept his eyes on me. "So I convinced James to change their Secret-Keeper to our friend Peter Pettigrew…"

"Yes, while this is all fascinating, everyone knows this story." Hermione snipped.

I turned and motioned for her to hush. I had to hear this. No matter what it cost me. Turning back to Alyssa and Sirius, they stood there motionless waiting for us to get done.

"What everyone didn't know about this story is that Peter is Animagus. That he _is_ Death Eater…"

"You said 'is'. Didn't you kill him?" I asked curiously.

"I wish, but I never got the chance. Peter's Animagus form is a rat."

"Lik-like Scabbers." Ron stuttered.

"Yes, like that rodent you carry around." Sirius said slowly, hoping that his words held meaning. Alyssa sat quiet during the whole conversation. It was like she already knew this and hadn't told me.

"You never told me…."

"I didn't really know about him being a Death Eater." she shrugged her shoulders. "I knew he was Animagus. Daddy, Sirius and Peter were Animagus. I just didn't connect the dots until now."

"So he's innocent?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yea, he is."

"Yea, I am…." Sirius said.

Oh Merlin, how was I going to handle this now? The man that killed my parents was still running around. Still alive. Still watching my every move. I shuddered to think of where he was now. I didn't know who to trust anymore. Behind us there was a noise. All of us begin to panic. We were going to be found out!

Turning to Sirius, Alyssa waved her wand slowly over his face, " _Specie faciem'_ We watched as the man called Sirius Black changed into someone else. Gone was the shaggy dirty hair and face. Replaced was a cleaner version of a regular non-descript Muggle man.

" _Mutato habitu"_ her wand weaved through the air once again and slowly each article of clothing changed into something that resembled Muggle clothing. Gone was the broken robes and tattered pants. Replaced by jeans and a jumper. She rounded out his body a bit and he looked like was almost normal.

"Now, that is only temporary. I will have to have you out of here in an hour."

"Looks good. Nice spellwork." he commented.

"Robert is now your name. Don't complain either. You are a wizarding employee of my boyfriend sent on an errand about a lamp I am interested in." Everyone looked at me incredulously. "What? It's the first thing that came to mind."

Along in the darkness, a figure emerged. It was Dumbledore, McGonagall and Lupin. Two of the three seemed genuinely worried about us while the Headmaster looked more intrigued to catch us doing something weren't supposed to do.

"What is going on out here?" Albus inquired.

"Just a little dueling practice." Alyssa said innocently enough.

"That sort of entertainment is to be approved by the Headmaster." he replied eyeing her.

"Just teaching him some Potter spells. We were actually wrapping up." she said with a hint of acid. "Dueling isn't entertainment, it's a way of trying to defend yourself."

"Indeed it is Miss Potter, but Mr Potter here is only a third year."

"Never too early to learn to defend yourself. I started when I was fourteen by Aurors." she said. I whipped my head around to look at her. Had she indeed been trained by Aurors?

"Now Albus, maybe a small demonstration." McGonagall came to our defense.

This would be good if we had a Defense Club." Lupin. "Fifth year and up for more intense training while the younger students merely used it as extra practice."

I almost laughed. The Headmaster had been steam-rolled by two of his own colleagues. Scowling, the Headmaster knew he wasn't going to win this argument. There was a crowd forming around them and I could tell they were just as eager to see a demonstration as well.

"Fine, fine. Let's get this on. Now who are you planning on dueling?" he asked with some irritation.

"I can do it." Sirius spoke up.

Everyone turned to him and I could tell Alyssa cringed. She hadn't expected this. Her glamour wouldn't last too much longer.

"And who are you sir?"

"Robert Husky…" he replied

"You are a wizard?" Lupin asked eyeing him carefully. I wondered why he asked such a question. Had he been Muggle he would have had a conniption.

"I am."

"Well that's good!" the Headmaster clapped his hands. "Let's do this." Turning away from us, he begin adding protective charms around the Pitch and around the growing number of students. Quickly, without being seen, I slipped him my wand. Turning back to us, he motioned for them to get into position.

I stood beside Hermione, her hands squeezing my arm again and Ron who was pale as a sheet. Poor bloke was close to having a heart attack.

Alyssa POV

I cringed when SIrius volunteered for the dueling exercise. Merlin's balls, I didn't want him to fight me. I would have preferred Uncle Mooney or even Harry to stand in but he jumped at the opportunity. I saw as Harry slipped him his wand. No need to for them to know that 'Robert' was unarmed.

"We do this like Aurors...you remember most of your training?"

"Of course I do." he said eyeing me carefully. "How do you know…"

"Different story, different day. Let's survive this. And if you get caught, I'm giving you a horrendous flea bath." I threatened.

He chuckled and nodded. Taking our stances at opposite sides of the Pitch, Dumbledore erected a protective barrier around us.

" _Impedimenta!"_ I quickly dodged his spell. He was the first one to go because I wasn't ready.

" _Incarcerous!"_ Flicking my wand, I intended on catching him and ending this quickly. However, he dodged my spell like I had done. This was going to be fun, I figured. I knew his spell power was cut in half by using Harry's wand.

" _Locomotor mortis!"_

" _Wingardium Leviosa!"_

" _Levicorpus!"_

" _Confringo!"_

" _Locomotor wibbly!"_

" _Mimble wimble!"_

" _Titillando!"_

After casting the 'Tickling spell' I was tired of dancing around the Pitch. I already had one training exercise tonight and I was finally growing weary. Sirius, on the other hand, was having too much fun at my expense. He knew I was getting tired. Everyone around us was probably enraptured by what they were experiencing. I needed to end this because his glamour was about to expire.

" _Expelliarmus!"_

I cried out and when I disarmed him, Harry's wand came flying toward me. Catching it in my right hand, he nodded in defeat. Of course it wasn't a true defeat. Had I not been exhausted and his glamour fading we could have given them a real show.

The sounds of clapping around us was deafening. Apparently, everyone enjoyed the show. Even the few teachers that were outside watching seemed to have enjoyed it. Sirius came up to me while Harry rushed over and gave me a quick hug.

"Excellent dueling, you two." Lupin congratulated. McGonagall and Dumbledore nodded in approval.

"Thanks but I'm tired now. Two duels tonight and I'm ready to sleep." I confessed.

"Well it _is_ close to curfew time. I suggest that everyone get back to the castle." Dumbledore said. I could tell this conversation wasn't over and I would be dragged into his office to talk about this. With an unhappy sigh, the students turned around and headed back to the castle. Leaving only the four of us, plus Sirius alone.

Once everyone was gone, I turned and watched his glamour disappear entirely. "We need to get you to a safe place." I said giving him a quick nod.

"Yea, but where?" he asked. "I can hide out for a few days close by."

"That might be best. I'm going to be busy this weekend. I should have some sort of living space arranged. I can contact Harry and see if he can set you up for a day or two. Maybe get you cleaned, fed and shaven."

"Harry's right there." Sirius said with amusement.

"Not him, that's Prongs. I mean 'My Harry'. He's Muggle-born. I'm sure he can help out. I'll owl him when we get back to the castle." I told him carefully. He was a marauder, so I wasn't in the mood to be teased about a boyfriend.

He nodded and disappeared. "Give me till tomorrow night and meet me by the Great Lake. I'll have him take you back to London." I called in the dark.

Turning back to my brother and his friends, I could tell they were intrigued but somewhat cautious. Marching past them, I made my way to the castle. I needed to get to the Owelry before curfew and owl Harry. Suddenly I heard footsteps as they ran to catch up with me.

"So, what next?" Harry asked.

"Next? We make this work out…" I said coming to the Entrance. "Listen you three head back to the Common Room, I need to head to the Owelry." They nodded and left me alone in the Entrance door. Running my hands through my hair, I sat down on a nearby stone bench. I didn't have to go to the Owlery, I just needed a moment alone. Conjuring parchment and a muggle ink pen, I scribbled a note to Harry. Of course, I could have told him in my journal but that required too many questions and a lot of writing.

Too many interruptions.

Filling the parchment quickly, I summoned Poe. His shadow appeared minutes later. Rolling the parchment, I sealed it with a charm that only Harry could read it. Poe landed beside me. Stroking his black feathers, I smiled down at my owl. Poe; shortened for Poseidon. My favorite Greek god. "Listen boy, I need you to take this to Harry Wales." I using his slightly given name. Poe nodded and let me attach it to his leg. Taking off, I watched him soar into the night sky.

"You know, you could have told me who was behind that glamour…" a voice interrupted my thoughts.

Jumping, I saw Uncle Mooney standing in the shadows. His wolfish eyes on me. "I know, but I think you already know who it was."

"You and Harry could have been hurt!" he seethed coming toward me. Coming to my feet, I promised myself I wouldn't get angry.

"No we wouldn't. You're his best friend Remus. Have you forgotten that?"

"Of course not!"

"Then act like one. He is _not_ a danger to us. If he was, he would have tried to kill me during our duel, wouldn't he?"

He softened and looked down at his hands. "Yea, he would have. Are you sure Alyssa?"

I nodded my head at him. I was sure that things were going to be OK on this. Taking his leave, I sat there for a few minutes longer. What I didn't notice as I left my seat was a sneaky blonde Slytherin listening in.

**Hogwarts, Gringotts, and Potter Manor…..**

True to his word, Harry showed up the next night. No one asked us what we were doing. Since that morning that he declared his Magical existence, everyone readily agreed to leave him alone. No one wanted to face the wrath of the Squib Queen. They all knew if they angered her, she had the power to step in and change the Ministry and the way of life for thousands of wizards and witches.

Meeting me at the Viaduct Courtyard, he paced back and forth. His trainers scuffing against the stone. I didn't make my presence known but the passerbys would occasionally glance at him. Here, the magical world, he was just magical. Unlike the Muggle world. Had we been in the Muggle world, the girls would have screamed and demanded autographs. Dressed in heavy winter robes, I could see the crest of his family house gleaming from my post.

Finally, when he stopped pacing, he looked around to check if I had made it. Seeing me, relief washed over his face and he came toward me. Pulling me close to him, I could feel him breath me in. Kissing me softly on the mouth, we stood there kissing until I had to come up for air.

"Are you OK?" he mummered against my lips.

"Yea, I am."

"I thought for sure something bad had happened when I received your owl. Normally you write to me." his voice full of concern.

I smiled a little but I know it wasn't enough for him. "I'm fine love. I really am. More exhausted after last night's dueling. I know I'm due for a visit to the Headmaster's office soon about this."

"Not like you care…"

"No, not really." I finally smiled at him. His eyes lit up and I saw my old Harry back. The serious one would come and go. "So are we doing this alone or are we going to have company?" I know he was implying about Prongs.

"Not sure. If he's here, then I'm sure he's invisible." I rolled my eyes and sighed. Taking his hand, I led him out of the courtyard and we traveled hand in hand down the Viaduct that led down to the Great Lake. Making sure no one was following us, we picked up the pace and rushed down the stone steps till we touched grass.

Inhaling the scent of water, I immediately felt better. There was something therapeutic about water that always centered me. Checking my watch, I realized that we were early. Everyone else was at dinner and here we were in the middle of November, freezing to death, to deliver my godfather in safe hands.

"It doesn't look like he's here yet…." I complained. I would have to sneak down to the kitchens to find me food.

"Well, while we're waiting…." Harry mummered pulling me close to him again. Kissing my mouth with eagerness. We stood there letting hands roam gently over each other's body. Walking us back to a nearby tree, he pressed me against it. When his fingers found their way into my robes, I shivered as his fingers trailed under my skirt. Teasing the outer side of my thighs. Breaking the kiss, he led hot trails from his mouth down my neck.

I immediately gave him better access. "Merlin, we need alone time again…" he groaned when my hips bucked gently against his.

"Hogsmeade weekend is coming up in a couple of days…" I panted as he nipped my neck a bit roughly. "Harry!" I cried softly. My voice muffled as I dropped my head into his shoulder.

"We could, right now…" he offered. His lips dangerously close to mine again.

"And get caught by Sirius?" I arched an eyebrow at him. He only smiled and kissed me quickly.

"Oh, _please_ don't stop on my account!" we heard a voice say behind us.

I screamed and pulled my wand while Harry pulled himself away from me. Hiding his face, he ran his hands over it quickly before turning around. There stood my godfather. Leaning against a far tree, he was grinning at the both of us.

"Sneaking around to snog? Never thought you'd have it in you Lyssa…." he smirked using my nickname.

"Well it doesn't help when the boyfriend doesn't attend Hogwarts anymore." I pointed out.

"True story." Harry quipped.

"Sirius Black, godfather meet Harry Wales, boyfriend." I said making the introductions. Both men nodded at each other.

"So this is the bloke I'm suppose to rush off to Muggle London with?" Sirius asked with hesitation. "Sorry to tell you 'Lyssa, he doesn't look like he'd fit in…"

"That's because I'm Muggle-born." Harry explained. "I can get you safely into London. Not sure where I'm going to put you up. Might have to be a hotel…." he trailed off looking at me. "You haven't fully accessed all the Potter properties yet, have you?"

"Not yet." I shook my head at him. "I head to Gringotts in two days to get the list of properties and find a house to live in before the weekend is up."

"Well now that you two have a plan…." Sirius said sarcastically. "Can we get going before we're caught?"

"Yea, we can." I said before turning to Harry. Kissing him softly, I looked up at him, "Make sure you give him a flea bath…."

"You're funny."

"Hilarious." I said dryly. "You know you have to trek back to Hogsmeade. You can't portkey out of here without alerting the Headmaster."

"Yea, I remember." Harry nodded at me. "I'll see you in a couple of days."

I stood back and watched them leave. Sirius was a dog again and Harry walked back up the stairs before turning off to head toward Hogsmeade. Like I said, no one would ask why he was here. Nor even ask why there was a dog following him.

Two days later, everyone was milling around waiting to leave for the Hogsmeade trip. Coming out of the Entrance door, dressed in the Potter robes, I spotted my brother talking with Harry. He wasn't supposed to be here. He was supposed to meet me at Gringotts. There we would look over the list, however big or small it was, and pick a home. I already had one in mind, but I would have to get the directions to it.

Coming up to them, Hermione was the first one to spot me. She hadn't gotten over her flustration about Harry being a Prince and continued to curtsey when she saw him. Of course, Ronald was indifferent to him except for the piles of money he figured my boyfriend was swimming in.

"Hey everyone." I said giving both my brother and Harry a look. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to meet me at Gringotts."

"I realize this but I couldn't help myself to escort you." he said politely. I shook my head at him but smiled anyway.

"So are we ready to go?"

"Bloody right we are!" Ron exclaimed loudly.

"Ronald!" we heard Hermione say with too much exasperation. Laughing, Harry took my hand we followed my brother and his friends toward Hogsmeade. Arriving a few minutes later, we crowded around the Oak tree.

"So, we're going. Don't worry about waiting around for us, please? Go have fun and relax." I told Prongs. He nodded reluctantly. I know he hated being left behind but I wasn't in the mood to fight the Headmaster over this. So, he was going to let me go and surprise him.

"You have enough coin?" I asked quickly before we left.

"Yes, Alyssa. I'm good to go." he drawled. I punched him in the arm then gave him a quick hug.

"Be careful…" he started to protest, but I was firm. "I'm serious. Be careful. I love you."

"I love you too. Now go before I force you to take me."

Leaving him and his friends, Harry and I apparated to Diagon Alley. Arriving, I blinked back against the sunlight that pierced through the town. Looking around, I made sure both of us were in one piece. Satisfied, he took my hand. "Ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be…."

Walking in, we found the nearest goblin working as diligently as he was the first time I came here. Directing us to the Property manager, we followed an armoured guard to a private room. Taking a seat beside Harry, I finally scanned the room. It was the same one they learned I was alive and dandy.

Minutes later, the Property Manager, Rotfoot arrived. Taking a seat, he pulled out a scroll and pushed it across the table to me.

"Lady Potter, this is the complete list of all the Potter properties." he said as I unrolled it. My eyes widened as I scanned the list. "As you can tell, it's quite extensive."

"You own more properties than the whole of the Royal family…." Harry said in awe.

"Means I'm cooler than you…" I smirked earning a glare from him.

We sat there for nearly half an hour scanning over the list and asking questions. Hotfoot wasn't privy to answering anything while Harry was with me, but I assured him he could discuss anything with me.

"May I have a copy of this?" Rotfoot nodded at me pleased I was at least polite. "Even though all these properties look and sound lovely like the one in Greece or the Caribbean, I'm looking for a particular property.."

"Which property would that be, Lady Potter?"

"It's Potter Manor. I don't remember visiting my grandparents there the summer after dad graduated, but I'm sure that's where dad took me. Is it still standing?"

"Truly it is still standing. It's located in Northumberland. Set with over two hundred acres of land. It was built around 1475 and has been in the Potter family since. Of course it's had numerous remodeling. I believe there are eight main rooms available but with magic there can be more added to it." Hotfoot explained.

"That's the one. I think eight rooms is enough, though I'm sure the attic rooms, blue and green rooms can be converted into bedrooms if need be." I said happily reading over the description.

"You sure you want this one, Alyssa?" Harry asked.

"It's the ancestral home...well one of them, correct?" I asked.

"Yes, it is Lady Potter. However Godric's Hollow is somewhere in West Country. It's no longer under Fidelius charm. It...stands but still destroyed." Rotfoot said apologetically.

"That's quite a ways away from Potter Manor." Harry mentioned.

"Dad and Lily were on the run. They had hoped Voldemort wouldn't find them there. As we all know our history…." I trailed off. Giving me a squeeze of my hand, he offered a thin smile.

"Do we get there by apprating or portkey?" I asked rolling the parchment up.

"By Portkey for now. Once you reclaim the property you can adjust the wards around it. It's unplottable, as prior to your grandfather Oliver Xavier Potter. He was convinced after his first three sons died that James Potter wouldn't survive either. However, Oliver Potter died before knowing that yourself or your brother were born."

"Great. Had to be Grandfather Potter to make things difficult." I chuckled humorlessly.

"Well at least we can get there, can't we?" Harry asked with trepidation. Looking toward the goblin, I begin wondering the same thing.

We watched as he pulled a brown leather bag from a box that had appeared before him. Turning to Harry, I looked at him warily. I had never seen this box. It reminded me of a jewelry box.

"Place your hand on the box, Lady Potter." Rotfoot instructed. I shrugged and placed my hand on the lid of the box.

I felt a tiny pinch on my finger and pulled back immediately. Too late already there was a drop of my blood that was beginning to spread out over the top of the box. It ran a small stream until it pooled in the middle and disappeared. We heard a clicking sound and the lid to the box opened slowly.

Rotfoot urged me to open it and when I did, I peeked in. There was a golden key lying on a bed of silk. "This is the portkey that will take you to Potter Manor. It's the master portkey but when you arrive you will instantly know the location to make more of them."

I turned to Harry who looked at me perplexed. "Yea, I know." I turned back to Rotfoot, "Can we go now?"

"You may go whenever you wish Lady Potter." Rotfoot told me.

"So when do you want to go?" I asked Harry.

"I'm sorry to inform you Lady Potter, but his Highness may not accompany you the first time. Only Potter's and their spouses are allowed to go by this portkey. Since you and his Highness are not married, nor betrothed, he is not allowed to go. Potter Manor must accept you as the next heir before you can come back." Rotfoot explained.

"Trust me, I'll be fine. I'll wait for you at the Leaky Cauldron or I can go back to Hogsmeade." Harry assured me.

"Either way is fine with me." I told him giving him a small smile. Rotfoot nodded to the both of us before leaving the room. "I guess I will be going." I groaned a little coming to my feet.

"Be careful, please." he said softly kissing me gently.

"Here goes nothing…." I said taking a breath. Grabbing the key and I instantly felt a jerk at my navel. Landing on my back, I was surrounded by a field of greenery. Looking around, I could see a large manor house before me. It was that grey slab stone that I loved so much.

It was square like most country manor houses in England, but it didn't look as old as Rotfoot had proclaimed it to be; but then I remembered that there had been extensive remodeling done. Getting to my feet, I traveled up the narrow walkway that led to the entrance. The door was of fine Oak that held many lion-like carvings. The Potter's were always known for their relation to Godric Gryffindor.

Stepping onto the magnificent porch that begged to be relaxed on. I grasped the handle of the door, I twisted it only to find it locked. Frowning, I tried again but to no avail. I would not be getting this house. Knocking, I could hear it echo through the foyer and I wondered if there were any house elves.

Just my luck, a house elf appeared. "Who be you to come here?" the house elf asked.

"I'm Alyssa Potter and you are?"

The house elf's eyes widened immensely. "I is Tippa. You is really Master Olivers heir?"

"Yes, I suppose I am." I crouched down to his level. "How do I get in?"

He grabbed my hand and pulled me to the door. "You haves to give blood. Puts your hand on the door." _Again, with the blood._ Shaking my head, I stood up and placed my hand on the door, I felt the same pinch as I did earlier.

"That still hurts. Now what?" I asked.

"Now we waits if your blood is trues." Tippa confirmed.

So we stood there for a long few minutes. Suddenly, my wand shot out and started to spin. It glowed brilliantly for a second before it lodged itself in the keyhole. "Now yous turn yous wand to open the door. If yous is true, it will open."

I shrugged again and took my wand. Turning it, I heard it click. Pushing the door gently, I watched as it opened slowly. I heard a clapping noise and looked down. Tippa was jumped and doing some sort of elf dance.

"Yous is the newest Mistress Potter!" Tippa exclaimed happily.

"So now all is good?"

"It is. Heres let me shows you inside." I followed him inside and Throughout the ground floor are some fine timber beamed ceilings, oak stripped flooring and high oak wall panelling. To the right is the smoke room which boasts more attractive features including a newly installed stone fireplace as well as a glass paned door leading out to the terrace.

And this was just the main floor.

We took a long tour of the house where I learned there were eight bedroom, like the property information said. A large elegant dining room, spacious kitchen and a wine cellar. I was shown the master bedroom-has beautiful panelling, an attractive fireplace and a walk in cupboard. An en suite bathroom adjoins and the dressing room adjacent offers a possible further bedroom. There was a lilac room that was beautiful, a blue room, green room, anti-room, and two more empty rooms.

Up the stairs were three children's room. There was an additional bathroom and three attic rooms accessed by a separate original sixteenth century spiral staircase leading up from the first floor passage. I smiled seeing the inside of one of the rooms. It was covered in peppermint pink decor and had a small teddy bear inside a cradle.

"This is the room Master James gave yous…." Tippa said before leading me around the rest of the Manor.

The outside held formal gardens with an exceptional lakeside walks beyond, including two island gardens, one with beach hut, four lakes and duck pond all with various bridges, walkways and small waterfalls.

"Theres is four more cottages on the property." Tippa said.

"How many house elves are here?" I asked.

"Theres is thirty of us. Fifteen inside the Manor and the rest take care of the rest of the property." Tippa proclaimed.

"That's good….Now I need to make a portkey or rather several of them as back ups." I said to him. He nodded and took me back inside. Taking a seat in a sitting room, I asked for several random objects to turn into portkeys. The location embedded into my mind, I made three more portkeys and made sure they could be reused whenever the traveler wanted to come.

I would handle the Apparition wards later. "Tippa!" I called out. In a second he was there looking up at me. "Yous calls Mistress?"

"I did. Can the house elves prepare this place to be moved into? My brother, Harry and two others will probably be staying here. I will need two of the rooms turned into guest rooms for semi-permanent guests."

He nodded vigorously. "Wills you be coming back?"

"I will. But it will be a few weeks. Christmastime will be ideal to have everyone come over for a feast." Looking around the room again, I took the key from pocket and looked it over. Weaving my wand over it, I made sure it would be able to be used again.

Making myself another portkey, I would arrive in Hogsmeade to eat finally. I was starving!


	6. Great Hall, Quidditch & Patronuses

**(Here's a chapter for the weekend. As I said over on FFN, (which is a chapter ahead) I'm close to finishing year 3 as I type this. I have major events played out in my head, but I neglect the mundane events of the school year. As always: I don't own it. Enjoy!)**

**Great Hall, Quidditch & Patronuses**

Prongs POV

Alyssa had returned over the weekend not saying anything about her trip to Gringotts. Nor any information about Sirius. I wanted to ask her as soon as I saw her step through the Three Broomsticks, but Hermione told me that if Alyssa wanted to tell me, she would. This had everything to do with me as well.

_The Three Broomsticks was crowded for lunch like it was every time we came here. Ron, Hermione and I were squeezed in a booth along with Ginny and Neville. Everyone around was occupied talking but I was searching for Alyssa. She had left earlier this morning to visit Gringotts and told me not to wait on her._

_Of course, I didn't listen._

_She also made me promise to stay out of trouble. That, I could try too. Trouble has a way of finding me. But since Sirius proved to be the good guy, I had nothing hanging over my head. Except the upcoming Quidditch match that Neville and Ron were discussing. I was halfway there making the occasional agreement or noise. Neither of them seemed to notice. Ginny was too busy eyeing me like a fangirl to notice I wasn't paying attention. Only Hermione was paying attention to me._

" _You know if you keep staring around the room, she'll never show up." she hissed in my ear. I looked at her quickly. I couldn't look too long because her eyes would trap me._

" _I know, but I want to know what happened today." I protested._

_She rolled her eyes at me. "You know, when she gets the time, she'll tell you. She's answered all your questions so far…."_

" _Except the ones about her life before Hogwarts…"_

" _And you haven't told her about yours, have you?" she countered. I winced. That was a topic neither she nor I had yet to touched on. Both of us, it seemed, were sensitive to our former lives. "That's what I thought. So, don't badger her."_

_Turning back to my butterbeer and steak & kidney pie, I halfheartedly ate it. This time, I took Hermione's advice and paid attention to everyone around me. When Lavender came over to sit down, Hermione squeezed over further into me. Almost in my lap, I tried very hard to not think about the girl I secretly fancied practically sitting on me._

' _Thank Merlin for you Lavender' my mind thought over and over._

_With so many people crowding us and the heat from the Rosmerta's roaring fireplace, I begin to sweat. Uncomfortable as it was, I was dying to get out the pub and find the cold fresh air. Just as I was going to make my move, the door swung open letting Harry in. His eyes searched the room, for what I guess, was for Alyssa but he spotted me instead._

_Coming over to us, both Lavender and Ginny nearly fainted seeing him. If it wasn't me they were crushing on it was Alyssa's boyfriend._

" _Hey Prongs, you've seen Alyssa?"_

" _No, wasn't you supposed to go with her?" I asked curiously. My question stopped the surrounding talk._

" _Err, yes, I was but we were told I wasn't allowed to go with her to see the property." He explained._

" _Why not? Is she safe?" my anxiety building._

" _I'm sure she is." he reassured me. "The Property Manager told us that only Potter's or spouses were allowed to travel by the special portkey that was created."_

" _That's strange isn't it?" I asked._

" _Not really it's not mate." Neville spoke up. We all turned, including Harry, at him. Neville blushed from all the attention. "I, well, what I mean is that if it's an ancestral house, then only blood family can enter the house. This includes children and spouses."_

" _That's what the Property Manager said. He also informed us that it's Unplottable… Something to do with your grandfather."_

" _Makes sense." Hermione quipped. "During the First War, with so many families dying, the older generation had to do something to the ancestral homes. They had to be protected. I'm sure Neville's Gran did something similar?"_

_Neville swallowed hard and nodded. I was learning quite a bit today. "So this means, I could have went with her today?"_

" _Most likely, but I think she wants this to be a surprise for you. You know how she is….Or at least you're learning. She loves to surprise people, but Merlin help you if you surprise her…." he said easing my agitation. "If she shows, can you tell her to come find me?" Everyone nodded and he walked off._

_The noise returned and everyone turned back to their prior conversations. Hermione leaned over and whispered, "Well that was informative. Do you feel better now?"_

" _Yea, I just wish I could have went with her."_

" _You'll find out soon enough, Harry. That I'm sure of." she assured me._

_Two hours later we were getting ready to leave and head back to the castle when we spotted Alyssa with Harry sitting on a large rock as we were leaving Hogsmeade. They must have found each other after all. Curled together, you could tell they were having a deep conversation because neither of them looked up when people passed them by._

_Peering at her closely, I could tell her eyes were red. She had been crying recently. If it wasn't me comforting her, I'm glad it was Harry. Hermione nudged me again and I diligently followed her back to the castle. I would wait and ask her later._

I came in the Great Hall this morning with Peeves chasing me since I stepped outside the Gryffindor Common Room. The pesky poltergeist had it in for me this year. This wasn't the first he had chased me through the castle. Tonight was the night, Alyssa and I had our private time. I could ask her about her weekend or bombard her this morning at breakfast. The game was this weekend and however stoked I was, I was more concerned about other things. So much that I almost sat down at the wrong table. The eyes of Ravenclaw students jarred some sense into me.

Mumbling an apology, I sat down at the Gryffindor table where Ron was already there with Hermione. They were surrounded by food and books. Taking my seat, I reached for scrambled eggs when Oliver Wood came by and announced we would have having practice tonight….and every night until the match against Slytherin.

Every one of us, including Fred and George, groaned but to make matters worse, Oliver had pinned our practice sessions early in the morning starting tomorrow. So I would have practice tonight and tomorrow morning. I wanted him to puke slugs. As he left us alone, I suddenly lost my appetite. I just hope Alyssa would forgive me.

"She'll forgive you, Harry. Don't worry."

"Who will forgive Prongs?" I heard Alyssa say as she sat down on the other side of me. It was a pain when she did because she was left handed. But she wouldn't dare move Hermione's book and for hell bent for sure she wouldn't sit by Ron when he was eating. Studying, yes. Eating, no.

"You will." I said.

"Oh? And what have you done this time?"

"Me? Nothing...Blame. Oliver. Wood…." I muttered. She looked at Hermione for explanation.

"Wood is making them practice every day till the match against Slytherin. In the early morning hours, starting tonight."

"Gotcha. He's a fanatic, isn't he?"

"Oi! It's his last year. He wants to win the cup. Which none of us blame him." Ron said in between mouthfuls.

"Gotcha…." Alyssa trailed off and turned to her Charms book.

"You're still going to the game, aren't you?" I asked her again.

She looked up from her book, sipped her tea and smiled at me. "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I not go?"

"You're normally busy during the weekends."

"While this is true, not this weekend. Last weekend was quite fruitful." she grinned at me.

"So…." I pushed the envelope. "You found what you were looking for?"

"I did and before you badger me, no I will not give you details. Only that you're in for a surprise over Christmas break."

This information made me much more curious but satisfied me. I could live with this knowledge that I had to wait four more weeks. Turning back to my breakfast, I hoped Christmas would fly by.

Of course, my good feeling didn't last long.

It never does.

During Creatures, Hagrid brought out a bird like horse animal he called a hippogriff. Things were going well, even though the one that I was paired up with still didn't like me. Of course about half way through the lesson, the one that Malfoy was paired up with 'attacked' him. Really, the animal barely scratched him.

This sent him into histrionics. Crying and moaning that he was dying. I felt bad for Hagrid. It was his first year teaching and this had to happen. Of all people, Malfoy had to make his life a living hell. We stayed behind after class trying to reassure Hagrid to no avail.

Trudging back into the Great Hall for lunch, it was fairly uneventful. Just like the rest of the day until practice that night when Wood informed us that Flint, captain of the Slytherin team, said that Malfoy was too injured to play. This meant that we would be playing against someone else.

Up the next morning, every team member slowly walked toward the Pitch. None of us, I could tell had gotten enough sleep, but Wood was fanatic. He wanted desperately to win. While we were warming up, I saw a figure running past us. It looked like it was female and was jogging at a very steady pace.

Oliver must have spotted her as well. Calling her over, she paid no mind until he sent a small stinging hex. When she swore and looked over to us, she saw she was being flagged. Jogging over, as she came closer, I saw that it was Alyssa.

"You can't be here. We have practice." Wood said sharply.

"I gotcha Oliver. I normally jog the Pitch a few times, but I can find elsewhere." she said then spotting me. "Morning Prongs…"

"Morning to you too…." I said coming up to her. "What are you doing out here?"

"I jog every morning. During my training it was required so I kept it up after I graduated."

"What training?"

She held up her hand, smiling at me. "Different story, different day Harry."

Wood called us back for practice and I watched her jog out of the Pitch. That was the last time this week, I would see her jog. I know she told me a lot about herself, but like Hermione and I talked about; there were things she didn't mention to me. Just like I didn't tell her.

The morning of the game, it was dark out. Oliver called off a morning practice and cut last night's short ording all of us to go to bed early. It surprised Alyssa when I actually listened. Hermione would later tell me that she was incredulous how well 'trained' I was.

I could have hexed her.

Sitting down at the table, breakfast food all around me, I wasn't hungry. I was more nervous than anything else. This was the first time I would be playing for someone other than my friends. Alyssa's presence was nerve-wracking. How I managed to scarf down food was beyond me. Leaving everyone in the Great Hall, I followed the rest of the team out to change. Instead of Slytherin, we were faced off with Hufflepuff. Cedric Diggory was their seeker.

Stepping out of the locker room, dressed in my uniform, I grabbed my Nimbus 2000 and waited on everyone else. My mood turned sour as I looked outside. Dark skies with lightning, thunder and wind. It was not going to be a good game. I could tell.

I barely paid attention to Oliver's speech, just that he urged us to play our best and win this game. No pressure there…

The wind was so powerful that us players staggered sideways as we walked onto the very muddy pitch. The rain whipped around us and I had to keep my head down so I could see at least something. The rain didn't deter the cheers coming from the stands. Getting into position, The sound of the thunder drowned out the crowd's shouts. Madam Hooch's whistle to start the match coincided with the first bolt of lightning.

We took off. Everyone found their places and Madam Hooch released the Quaffle, the bludger, and finally the snitch. Even in this horrible weather, I watched as it shot up and out of the Pitch. I watched the game take off from above. My own concern is not getting hit when I begun my chase.

Back and forth the game went on with the Gryfs leading 60 to 10 when Wood called a timeout after I was nearly hit with a bludger twice. Spotting Hermione's frantic waving, I flew over to her where she placed an ' _Impervious'_ charm on my glasses. The charmed worked well enough to keep the rain off my glasses so I could see.

At last, I saw the snitch. It was hovering over the hoops. Then I noticed that Cedric saw it as well. We were both, at least, hundred feet in the air when we rocketed toward it at the same time. Suddenly, a chill ran over my spine and as I turned around, I saw massive black shadows coming toward us. It was Dementors. Trying my best to ignore them, I was surrounded by them. I could hear a faint scream in the distance, but really it was right beside me

" _HARRRRRRRRY!"_

I blacked out and fell off my broom.

Alyssa POV

"Weather sure doesn't deter the games, does it?" I asked Hermione as we ascended the stairs to the Gryffindor section of the stands. It was horribly raining, lightning and thundering. Not the welcome I wanted for my first game. Well the first game I would see my brother play.

Casting an ' _Impervious'_ charm on the both of us, I fixed my raincoat.

"Not really it doesn't. To tell you the truth, I'd rather be inside with a cup of hot chocolate and a good book."

"That sounds like a swell idea. Will do that when this is over. How long do the games last?"

"Until the snitch is caught. Didn't Harry tell you?" Ron asked.

"We don't discuss Quidditch during our sessions." I retort. He looked at me like I had told him his favorite puppy had died.

Taking a seat, I watched as the team came out. I instantly spotted Harry. He didn't look to happy to be playing in this weather. I didn't blame him. Soon enough, the game took off. Now, don't get me wrong, I know enough about the game to follow it. Similar to Hermione. It wasn't my cup of tea. I loved flying but not competitively. As I watched my brother fly, I realized he was pretty damn good at this.

I winced the two times he was nearly hit. Then I realized the problem. The rain was blocking his sight. Leaning over toward Hermione as Wood called a timeout, "He needs to be able to see. This rain isn't helping."

"I can use that spell you used earlier. Will it work on his glasses?" she asked.

"Should." I barely got out before she flagged him down. Snatching his glasses she cast the ' _Impervious'_ charm on them before handing them back. Leaving us after giving us a pained smile we watched in anticipation as finally I saw the golden sparkle hover over the hoops. Both Harry and the Hufflepuff seeker chased it down.

I felt them before I saw them. The massive black cloud that blocked even the lightening was closing in on them. I didn't know what they were until someone screamed "DEMENTORS!"

Then I heard the screams in my head. ...I heard Lily, I heard Dad, I even heard the sound of Godric's Hollow scream as Voldemort came for us that night. Grasping the railing of the stadium, I fought to keep my head clear.

_Snap out of it Alyssa...remember what Stephen taught you…._

Then I remember from a very odd session about European creatures and how to defend yourself during my Junior Auror training. Dementors could be chased off by the Patronus charm.

Wishing I had Harry with me-even Will would be a welcomed help-I thought of my happiest memory I could conjuring with all the screaming in my head. The day I met my brother again. Pulling my wand, I turned and faced the closest group of Dementors.

" _EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_ I screamed. Shooting out of my wand was a large penguin. I didn't have time to think about it, I would later. It saw the Dementors and began chasing them off. I held it as long as I could. Then I heard Hermione scream. Glancing back, I saw my brother fall off his broom.

_Oh Merlin…. Oh Merlin…._

I begun to panic but I couldn't afford it. The Dementors were around the Gryffindors trying to attack them. I couldn't let it happen. Even if I didn't like most of them, I couldn't let anything bad happen.

" _EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_ I screamed again. My penguin came from my wand again and begun attacking the Dementors again. My memory, this time, was my first kiss with Harry.

While I was desperately trying to fight off the Dementors, Albus was the one that saved Harry from dying. Then the Dementors vanished. They turned from the crowd of students and as Harry was being lifted on a stretcher, the Hufflepuff Seeker caught the snitch. The game was over.

Swaying in my spot, I turned to rush down to the Pitch to my brother. I could still hear the screams of Dad and Lily in my mind. I tried to push them out and focus on rebuilding my Occlumency shields. Which, thankfully, kept me from completely passing out. I would have to sit down and work on them again. I was getting sloppy and if Stephen found out, he'd have me do something unthinkable like wall sits or something. I shuddered remembering the pain. Finding the bottom step, I never noticed I was pushing students aside. I would have some apologizing to do later.

My feet pounded against the slick grass until I made it to the courtyard. Skidding into the Entrance Hall, I raced up the stairs. Taking them as fast as I could and as safely as I could manage without slipping. I pushed the doors to the Infirmary open.

Looking around wildly, I saw that the Headmaster was talking to Madam Pomfrey. Staggering over to them, I barely had time to open my mouth when I was ushered over to a bed and chocolate shoved in my hands. I was instructed to eat it. Yum for me. Taking a bite, I begun to feel better.

Turning to the Headmaster, I looked at him. "Is he OK?"

"He will be fine Miss Potter…." he assured me. I sagged into the bed and sighed. "Now outside you did some impressive spellwork against the Dementors. Fifty points for bravery as well as another twenty for thinking on your feet."

"Th-thank you. I didn't have the option to fail. I needed to protect everyone." I said taking another bite of the chocolate.

"Might I inquire where you learned the Patronus Charm?" He looked at me curiously.

"I, well, I had a Professor that taught a section on European creatures and how to defend yourself. The memory surged as soon as I heard the screams in my head. Trust me, that was my first time casting."

"Either way, that was impressive." he said with sincerity. "Rest here with your brother. It will be nice to see you when he awakens." With that Albus left the Infirmary.

I knew I had precious little time alone with Harry before Ron, Hermione and I'm sure the rest of the team would be by. Getting up slowly, I snuck over to his bed. He was soaking wet and still in his clothes. Waving my wand, I dried him completely then removed his boots. Now, he looked a tad more comfortable. Taking a seat back onto the bed Madam Pomfrey pushed me on, I laid down and closed my eyes. The screams of my lost family still in my head, even with my shields on full blast.

I must have napped because the sounds of people woke me. Cracking an eye open, I saw an entire sea of Scarlet and Gold flashing around the Infirmary. The team must be here seeing how Harry was doing. I groaned and tried to sit up. The Patronus took a lot out of me. Everyone stopped and turned to see me. I stilled while their eyes were upon me. I didn't like it. I didn't like the emotions I was feeling.

_Awe._

_Fear._

_Confusion._

Making sure my shields were full blast, I blocked out what I could. Swinging my legs over the side of the bed, I kept my eyes down and away from the stares. The only ones that weren't staring was Ron and Hermione.

She took a seat beside me and gave a small smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been stepped on by a dragon…"

"Sounds painful." she quipped.

"Why is everyone staring?" I whispered to her.

"We want to know what that spell was that used against the Dementors?" A dark skinned girl asked. I later learned her name was Katie Bell.

"It's the Patronus Charm. I'm not sure if it's taught in seventh year or not. I'm sort of sleeping through Defense right now." I confessed.

"How does it work?" Hermione asked.

"By conjuring the happiest memory you can think of and cast. It, your Patronus-which is an animal- runs off Dementors." I explained to the team.

"Have you ever conjured it before?"

"This was my first time. I didn't think I would be able too." I shrugged. "It was pure luck that I managed it."

"Can you teach us?" Another team member asked.

I sighed inwardly. My body ached as I shifted around on the bed. This was why I didn't show off my training. People would be begging to be taught to defend themselves. I couldn't, nay, didn't have the time to be a teacher. That would be left up to someone who had the time and skill. Not I. Taking a breath, I was unable to reply when I heard a voice I needed to hear.

"Alyssa...thank you…" Harry finally said. I peered past the twins to see him sitting up and awake.

"You're welcome kiddo. I did what I needed to do to protect everyone."

"And you did a great job…." Hermione reassured me while everyone nodded at me.

"I scored seventy points from Dumbledore for it." I supplied.

Before I could be asked anything else, I was saved by Madam Pomfrey shooing everyone out of the Infirmary. Everyone wished quick recovery and left. After she fretted over us Potters, she turned and left us alone.

"You heard them, didn't you?" he asked. There wasn't an ounce of accusation in his voice.

"Yea, I heard them." I sighed and closed my eyes. I felt a tear slide down my face. Rolling my head over to look at him, his emerald eyes penetrated my brown ones. Unshed tears were in his making them glisten.

Sitting up, I slowly walked over to him and sat down on the bed. "Harry…." my voice was soft. Those unshed tears begin to fall and I pulled him close to me and held him. Rocking us gently back and forth, I held him while he cried himself out.

Kissing his forehead as he pulled back from me, his face was blotchy and his glasses askew. "I want you teach me how to fight them."

"You need someone with experience. It took a lot out of me and you're going to need something that you can fight against. You can't learn it without a Dementor…."

"Then find me someone!" he demanded. "I am _not_ going to be stuck like this again. Defenseless."

"And you're quite right... " we heard a voice behind us. Turning my head, it was Uncle Mooney. "Alyssa, what you did was extraordinary, but I agree with Harry. He needs to learn how to do this. But it's not easy. Even the most experienced wizards have trouble producing a corporeal Patronus."

"But she did." Harry protested.

"Yes, she did and I ask this: where did you learn how cast it?" Uncle Mooney's eyes bore into me. He would know if I was lying.

"Yea, how did you?"

Chewing on my lip, I begin to fidget. Sighing, I looked toward Harry then Uncle Mooney. Whipping out my wand, I cast a Privacy Charm around us. Uncle Mooney raised his eyebrow at me. "My stepdad's friend enrolled me into a Junior Auror camp the summer of my fourteenth birthday. I spent the next two summers learning how to defend myself. It was only at my insistence that he privately tutor me."

"Hmm...I have heard those exist in America. They don't in England though." Uncle Mooney mused.

"Then why don't you train me!" Harry cried from his bed. Anger seeping through him and I watched as his eyes begin to blaze. I sucked in a breath, this is how the anger started. First, our voice, then our eyes. Unlike Harry's; mine darkened.

"I can't yet." I said. He sat up and swung his legs over the bed. Standing up, he towered over me.

"Yes, you can! I know you can. Don't you want me to be able to defend myself?" he seethed. "Or do you want me to keep running to you when there's danger?"

I felt like he had slapped me. Coming to my feet, I took a slow breathe trying to control my outburst, if I didn't I could shatter the windows. "I can, starting this summer. I can't do anything during the school year. And I won't during the Christmas holiday, so don't ask me." I said slowly keeping my eyes on him. I was watching to make sure he didn't lash out.

"As you grow, your magic matures. You know this. I learned that it's harder to harness advanced spells until you get closer to fourteen. Then your magic matures rapidly." I explained to him.

"But you will teach me, won't you?" he asked again.

"Yes, I will. Don't you worry Harry…"

This seemed to appease him when he sat down a lot calmer than he was a few minutes earlier. I sighed knowing I dodged a bullet. If his anger was building then it wouldn't be too long before the rest of the abilities started to show. The next one wouldn't show face till next summer. Turning back to Uncle Mooney who was watching us with amusement in his weary eyes.

"You two act just like James when you're angry." he commented absently.

"No, they don't." I said coming back to our conversation. "They should, but you know how incompetent this Ministry is." I rolled my eyes. "If I hadn't pushed him to teach me, I would have been useless today."

"That brings me to another question, why didn't the Dementors attack you?"

"They did, sort of. But at the camp, Myles Harris taught me Occlumency. He taught the six of that didn't fail out of the camp."

"Quite a handy skill to have." Uncle Mooney said.

"Trust me I know." I said remembering how Snape and Albus tried getting into my mind. "To pass certification in Britain to be an Auror, I have a month-using a time turner-of training."

"But you said you wanted to be Healer?" Harry interjected.

I turned to my brother and smiled. "I do, but I took this Junior Auror training before I realized what I wanted to do."

He nodded, then looked at Uncle Mooney "Can you teach me how to fight one?"

"I don't have access to a Dementor but we can use the Boggart to practice on."

"Great!" he exclaimed. "When can we start?"

"Not until after the Christmas Holiday…. I need to rest." Uncle Mooney said giving me a knowing look before leaving us alone.

Watching Uncle Mooney leave us, I needed to pen my lawyer about finding someone who could find a cure for Lycanthrope or make the Wolfsbane potion better. With Sirius alive and Uncle Mooney suffering, they were they only family Harry and I had left.

I wasn't ready to tell Harry about Uncle Mooney. He wasn't ready and I knew this was a story that wasn't mine to tell. Squeezing my brother's hand, he looked at me warily. This attack knocked him down a peg, but I know him. He was a Potter, he would come back from this swinging. That thought alone made me smile.

I had no issues to teach him how to defend himself. I was planning on something this summer. Maybe include Ron, Hermione and Neville. The Longbottom boy seemed to have potential. I just didn't tell him the reason why Stephen put me into the Junior Auror camp. My stepfather was a bad man that never liked me.

From the second I walked into my mother's house, my stepfather hated having to take me in. He wanted me sent to an orphanage in England where I belonged, but the letters sent to mother stopped them from doing it.

The door of the infirmary burst open and Harry came running in and behind was Will? Blonde and Red streaks passing by an outraged Madam Pomfrey. Harry pulled me into his arms roughly, our bodies clanging and I let him hold me. We stood there for a few minutes letting my boyfriend calm down.

Pulling away from me, with trembling hands wrapped around my neck, "Are you OK?" he asked his voice full of blue of his eyes were blazing. If he needed to fight, nothing would stop him. I could tell he watching itching to draw his wand.

I nodded and he pulled me back to him again. "You scared me."

"Ho-how did you know?" I asked.

"Poe flew in with a frantic letter from Hermione.. At first I didn't understand it until I read it a few times." He looked over at my brother. "Are you alright? She explained about you falling off your broom."

"Yea, the Headmaster stopped me from falling to my death."

"Don't let him fool you." I smirked. "He _only_ fell fifty feet."

Will let out a low whistle, "Only fifty feet?"

I chuckled looking up at William who was busy looking around the Infirmary. He looked a bit out of place. Dressed in charcoal chinos and a white button up, he was without his robes. Purely Muggle today. . "So what are you doing here?"

"I wouldn't let Harry rush over here without making sure he didn't splinch himself."

"Being his hero, huh?"

He laughed and rolled his eyes, "More like making sure we didn't end up in St. Mungo's for splinching. Granny wouldn't like it either. Imagine her walking into St. Mungo's to berate him on splinching himself."

"What did you do, run from Hogsmeade?" my brother asked watching us.

"Had too." Will shrugged. Funny, they didn't seem to be out of breath.

"But now that everything seems to be OK, I can be leaving." Will said.

"You sure?" I asked. It was a rare occasion for Will to come to Magical Britain.

"I'm sure. I need to get going anyway." He nodded to everyone and turned to leave only just bypassing Madam Pomfrey who was ready to hex both of them.

Leading me to my bed, Harry forced me sit down. "So tell me what happened." he looked at the both of us.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing here disrupting my patients?" Madam Pomfrey bustled in scolding Harry.

"I...was...worried…" Harry said slowly looking at her incredulously.

She made a tsking noise several times but cleared us to leave. Taking my hand, Harry led me and Prongs up to the Gryffindor Common Room. He looked around the castle like he was experiencing his Hogwarts days over.

Prongs led us into the Common Room and took a seat on the couch. The room was empty for the moment but soon they would come in and I didn't want to have to put up with the stares. "So, now will you tell me what happened?"

Prongs gave a quick overview of the game and what led up to the Dementors showing up. As he talked Harry's face darkened considerably. Then I took over about fighting them off myself. No one was there to help me. Not even the Professors.

"You steered them away?" Harry asked disbelieving.

"I did. It took a lot out of me."

"You managed to conjure a corporeal Patronus." he said in awe. "I can't even do that."

" _You_ haven't been trained for it." I teased.

"I can make a mist." he countered.

"Not enough happy thoughts in your mind." I teased again. He shot me a look that had Prongs smiling at us.

"So, what to do next?" Prongs asked.

"We go on like we've always done. Just be a little more vigilant." I shrugged at him.

**Great Hall, Second week of December**

Prongs POV

After the incident at the Hufflepuff game, I had yet to live it down. Those that knew me were sympathetic and kept clear of the conversation while others….say Malfoy and his idiot bunch kept it alive. Especially the part where I fell off my broom and began plummeting to my death.

Alyssa had gotten several offers from students begging her to teach them the Patronus Charm. She had refused several times which led to anger and several shouting matches in the halls. A few in the Common Room. Those, like the Ravenclaws, tried picking fights in the Great Hall. After three of them walked away with boils, they left her alone. She handled her own, but I stayed close to her just in case she needed me. _Needed me?_ I scoff. My sister handled a horde of Dementors on her own before the Headmaster banished them from the grounds.

She could take care of herself very well, it seemed.

She was a hero to many, which helped me. It diminished the onlookers. The only time I recieved attention was in Divination. Professor Trelawney kept predicting my death every chance she got. It was starting to get annoying but when I complained to Alyssa, she only laughed and told me that I didn't have to take her anymore after this year.

Christmas was only a few short weeks away and things seemed to be perfect until I walked into the Great Hall that morning. Taking a seat, I chose to ignore the stares from everyone. I had grown accustom to it, but today something was nagging me.

Just as I was about to bite into my scrambled eggs, Hermione came rushing into the Great Hall. Instantly, my adrenaline kicked and I stood up to catch her. My eyes searching around the room to see what upset her.

"Oh Harry!" she cried and clung to me. I couldn't do anything but hold her. The student body grew quiet all wanting to hear this conversation. Taking her by the hand, I led her out of the Great Hall much to the disappointment of the students. Pulling her into an empty classroom, I used the Potter locking charm on it.

Turning back to Hermione, I could tell she had been crying. "What's happened Hermione? Are you OK?"

"Of course I'm not OK you dolt!" she snipped.

I waited.

She sighed and rushed back into my arms. "Buckbeak, the Hippogriff that attacked Malfoy because he's an arrogant git, is going on trial! I'm sure he's going to be sentenced to death."

I couldn't say anything. The same creature had been easy with me. But she was right, Malfoy is a git and wouldn't hesitate to kill an innocent creature.

"We _have_ to help him! We have to help Hagrid make a good case for Buckbeak." she cried impassioned.

"OK, ok Hermione. We'll do what we can, I promise." I soothed her. Her smile lit up the room and I could feel something spark in her. I really wanted to help. This was Hagrid's first year teaching and so far he had done a swell job except of late when he turned back to the easy Creatures that were downright boring.

I was taken aback when she kissed me on the cheek. Her blush as deep as mine. "Th-thank you Harry. I really mean it."

Something in me charged when she kissed me. Sure, it was just my cheek but it was something. I know it was out of gratitude, but the feel of her lips on my skin sent shivers through my blood. In that instant, I wanted to pull her to me and kiss her properly. I refrained, but only just.

"We….really should be getting back to the Great Hall." I said my voice barely above a whisper. I couldn't stop looking at her.

"Yea...we should." she muttered really not wanting to leave as well. Before things could go any further we heard a bang and Peeves stuck his head in the room. Flashing him an annoyed look while he danced around us with songs, Hermione gestured that we should leave anyway.

Agreeing, I cancelled the spell and we ventured back to the Great Hall where everyone was there in full swing. Ron and Alyssa were sitting. She was reading and he was stuffing his face. Occasionally, she'd make a snippy comment about his eating and he would counter in some way.

"...Do that again Ronald Weasley, I'll make sure you're stepping on your tongue all day." I heard her threaten.

"Do what?" he taunted.

"Stick that Merlin awful tongue of yours out that mouth again and you'll be wearing it." She repeated herself.

They bickered like Hermione and Ron….

"Pleasant conversations?" I asked sitting down beside Ron. Hermione following me and taking a seat beside me.

"Extremely." Alyssa answered dryly. "So, found your school bag Harry."

"Yea, thanks." I said watching it float over to me. Grasping it, I set it under the bench. Reaching for the scrambled eggs again, I was determined to get a decent breakfast in this time around.

While I engaged in small talk with my friends, Alyssa turned to ignore us. When she got like this it was best to leave her alone. Of course, if you weren't looking for it you wouldn't find the small earbuds in her ears.

She carried around her magical player all the time. When I asked her how she could study with loud music blaring in her ears, she told me it helped to tune everyone else out. Including emotions. Occasionally you would see her bounce and mouth the words, but other than that you'd never know.

Hermione watched her one day walking into class wearing them. I, even, wondered if she listen to it during that time. I could bet she did during Potions where she was carrying an O in the class. Much to Snape's annoyance. I wasn't doing half bad but I couldn't compete to her. Snape had finally laid off of me after Alyssa and I were down in the Potions lab working on something.

He had a few snide comments that didn't seem to bother her like it did me. She only had one year of him while I had four more years. If I passed his OWLS for the NEWT level classes. Alyssa assured me that I would.

" _Alyssa, what are we doing down here?" I asked as she dragged me to the Potions lab. My least favorite room in the entire school with the exception of the Chamber of Secrets. She ignored my protests but opened the door anyway. Looking around, she made sure no one was around._

" _We're clear. Let's go." she said and pushed me into the room._

_Rolling my eyes as she dumped her bookbag on a nearby table, she started to pull ingredients out of her Potions bag. She was so concentrated that she never noticed me. Sighing, I gave in and begun doing the same._

" _Now, I'm gonna ask what are we doing down here?" My voice laced with exasperation._

" _You said you were having troubles. So if you are, this is the best way to learn. The practical, not theory. Sorry Harry, but it's how I was taught." she said flipping open her 'Advanced Potions' book._

_Taking my Potions book out, I scanned through the book where we had left off the other day. "Great...Antidotes." I muttered to myself. I turned and looked at her, but she was lost in her textbook. I was amazed how she could be down here all while knowing she could be caught._

_Biting the bullet, I set out to start on one of the easier Antidotes. I was halfway through chopping mummy fingers when the door slammed opened. Turning it was Snape and he was glaring. Not just at me, but at Alyssa who was still oblivious._

" _Potter! What are you doing here?" he sneered._

" _Practicing." Alyssa spoke up adding a vial of bat blood in her cauldron._

_Snape turned to Alyssa, his eyes full of hate. "I did not ask you Miss Potter. Please refrain yourself from speaking."_

" _Like she said, practicing." I said cordially but my hand gripped my knife a little tighter._

_He scoffed at my answer. "And, why, Mr Potter do you need to practice?"_

" _So I can pass your class Professor." He sneered at me but I had three years of ignoring it._

" _Professor, Harry is correct. We are here to study. I am teaching him how I was taught to learn potions. Which requires one to learn the potion and practice making it." Alyssa said taking an earbud out. "If you believe us to borrow your ingredients, then please check your cabinet. I swear on my honor we have not used any. All ingredients are our own."_

" _Miss Potter! I did ask you to refrain from speaking. Five points from Gryffindor. I am well are of your competence in this class, however; I want to know what possee Mr Potter from thinking he can come down here to practice."_

_Alyssa's eyes narrowed at him, but she refrained from speaking knowing full well I could handle myself against this greasy git._

" _Like I said Professor." I put an emphasis on the word. "I am here to practice. I know my mum was excellent in Potions. I am just trying to live up to her memory."_

_He scoffed and rolled his eyes. "As if you could."_

" _Professor, Harry has given you his answer. If I have too, I will take this to the Headmaster that our esteemed Potion's Master is refusing to let two student practice so they can receive a competent grade." I could feel anger rolling off her. She was toeing the line of insulting and threatening him._

_We watched as Snape turned even more of his pasty white as he fought to control his temper. "Fine! Stay down here and study but if you blow yourselves up you will be expected to clean up."_

_I rolled my eyes when he turned my back on us and left. For the rest of the session, we were able to complete both of our potions. Looking at me later, as we were walking back to the Common room, Alyssa looked at me and smiled._

" _Now, see, that wasn't so bad was it?"_

_I glared at her but she laughed and pushed me into the Gryffindor Common Room._

Since that afternoon, Snape had yet been barely tolerable. At least toward me. He must have took Alyssa's threat seriously because he had left her alone as well. I wondered if I would improve with my Potions but Alyssa assured me that even dad was at least partially competent. Said he had Sirius to keep him pranking around, but Lily was the one that he was eyeing. When I asked her about her mum, she said all her mom was to him was a fill-in girlfriend until he could make Lily see reason.

It made our dad sound cruel, but Alyssa even said her own mum didn't want to marry him. He was going to forgo the love of his life-which was my mum-to marry Alyssa's because of her pregnancy. The honorable and noble thing to do.

We were sitting in the Great Hall a few days later and the upcoming holiday having everyone excited when we heard a 'POP' from behind us. Turning around, we sat a house elf standing there. It had the Potter Crest on its uniform. Those closest to us stopped what they were doing and watched.

"Miztress Potter! Wes has a man trying to get to the houze. Says hes a friend of the House of Potter." the house elf said looking right at her.

"Morning Tippa. What does the man say his name is?"

"Hes says he goes Robert Husky." Tippa the house elf said.

"Oh!" Alyssa paused and looked at me before turning back to Tippa.. "Yes, I give you permission to let him in. Please have him a room ready. We'll be there in a week or so. Is everything ready?"

"Oh yes Miztress Potter everything almost ready for yous and young Master Harry Potter." I heard her snicker at my title. Even Ron and Hermione looked amused. I wasn't going to live it down.

"Excellent. We'll see you then." Alyssa said and the house elf vanished.

"Miss Potter, what was that?" the Headmaster asked coming down the pathway.

"What was what Headmaster?" Alyssa asked too innocently.

"A house elf visiting on school grounds." he said as if she were an idiot.

"Oh, that. Tippa was informing about a visitor. You know how pesky wards are on ancestral homes." she said with a touch of sarcasm.

"Indeed. Well if your house elf has any other further business, I recommend that you do it somewhere else." he warned her.

"Duly noted."

He turned and left us alone from then on. I'm sure things weren't going to go as smoothly getting me out of Hogwarts for the Christmas Hols, but I know Alyssa wasn't going to go down without a fight. He tried to keep me from going to Hogsmeade once already but she put a stop to that as well. Self-proclaiming her as my guardian it became very real when he received a letter from the Department of Child Services. Which I came to find out, he twisted to his favor.

_We were sitting in Great Hall during lunch when Professor McGonagall came up to us looking for Alyssa._

" _She's still in class Professor, I think she should be done here in a bit." I told her confused._

" _When she arrives, tell her that the Headmaster wants to see her." McGonagall said before leaving us._

_Not fifteen minutes later, Alyssa arrived free of her books. Taking a seat, she dropped her head on the table and proceeded to nap. Nudging her, she growled and promptly ignored me._

" _No good there sister. Dumbledore wants you in his office."_

_Bloody hell, " she said using Ron's favorite expression. "What now?"_

" _Dunno. McGonagall didn't say. Just go before she drags you there." Grumbling, she got up and left the Great Hall. I wondered why she looked so tired when three more seventh year Gryfs explained that Prof Lupin put them through a grueling dueling lesson. And since Alyssa had the most experience, she was put to duel half the class._

_We waited on her long after lunch ended, but was forced to go to class by an irate Hermione who told us that Alyssa would tell us later. She would not, and we would not, be missing class._

_I found out that finding Alyssa later, was to find her in a foul mood. She was in the Common Room pacing back and forth mumbling to herself. Every now and then she would stop and become so still that everyone said she could have been a statue._

_Eddie Taylor, a fifth year stopped me when I was coming in, "Harry, your sister is angry as dragon in there. Most of us are keeping our distance because of wandless magic. So be warned when you go in there."_

" _Thanks Eddie." I said looking almost fearfully at the tunnel leading to the Common Room. Turning back to Ron and Hermione, they nodded at me in encouragement. Gryffindor's forward, right? Heading in, I did see her pacing around the room. It was practically empty save for a few older students who were making sure the younger students weren't around her. I got two steps in when I was bowled back into my friends. I could literally taste her anger._

_Seeing me instantly, the anger ebbed a little but only just. "Harry James Potter! I swear on Dad's life if your education wasn't so damned important, I'd yank you outta here right now!" I started to notice when she became angry, her Southern accent-the one she hated-was thick._

_Ron and Hermione looked at me warily. Something had happened with Dumbledore. "Back up," I tried the 'placating the angry witch route', "what happened?"_

" _That…." she noticed people were watching her words. Flicking her wrist her wand appeared in her hand and she cast a Privacy Charm as well as Silencing Charm around her and myself. "Sodding old bastard thought he could get away with telling that I have no rights over you! In September, I contacted my lawyer and had the paperwork processed that I would become your legal guardian-albeit temporary-until the whole Sirius thing was taken care of." she raged._

" _Then you know what?" I shook my head, my own anger starting to grow. "He tells that I can't be your guardian because HE is your guardian. Illegally!" she stormed around the room keeping aware of how much the charm covered._

" _How is that possible?" I asked. I could feel my anger bubbling. I was betrayed by the one person I thought I could trust. I didn't realize how much more worse it was about to get until she spoke next. The bubbling surged as I realized I had been betrayed. Placed in a home where the people hated me. If anyone had been standing close to me, they would say my eyes blazed brightly._

" _It isn't. It's not supposed to be. Sirius was supposed to have full custody of us in case of even where daddy and Lily died. That, obviously, didn't happen. I was sent to America you were sent to your Aunts. He circumvented the situation." she seethed. My eyes flicked toward her fingers and I could see the magic sparking._

_A table cracked and some parchment exploded in flames. A random seventh year, that was standing by doused the flames quickly. I shot her a grateful look. "Alyssa you might want to calm down. Have you told Harry?"_

" _Yea, I have and he's about as angry as I am. I'm sure Will is having a field day keeping him from coming here." she said wincing at the table that cracked. "You know that table cracking wasn't me. I tend to blow stuff up."_

" _Th-that was me?" I asked disbelieving._

" _Yea, you. Don't worry it's just accidental magic from you. Mine's more wandless." She explained. "Listen if I don't get out of here, I'm liable to blow up the Common Room. I'll be back when I wear myself out."_

_With that she left me standing there in a Common Room while Ron and Hermione were sitting on the couch waiting on me for an explanation. The charms fell as she rushed upstairs. Taking a seat on the couch, they looked at me for an explanation._

" _I can't tell you everything right now." I mumbled low hanging my head. I was too angry for anything else but that I wanted to punch something. I had been left at the doorstep of those abusive Dursleys because of the Headmaster. Balling my hands in to fists, I closed my eyes and I fought to keep my calm. A small hand rubbed my back gently and Hermione's overwhelming calming presence helped._

" _Thanks Hermione." I whispered._

" _Hey...what about me?" Ron asked._

" _You're too curious right now. It's all overwhelming." I stated._

" _Is that from the trait Alyssa talked about?" Hermione asked_

_I nodded my head at her. "Yea, she said until I turn fifteen, emotions have to be strong and overwhelming for me to feel them."_

" _That's strange…" Ron commented._

" _Magical puberty." I chuckled remembering Alyssa's words._

I didn't ask Alyssa how she was going to fix this but all she said with a sickening death smile was that things would be taken care of and I need to not worry right now. Albus would rue the day that he messed with a Potter.

The day before Christmas Holiday was supposed to start had everyone, including Professors, excited. The one that was ready for the fight was Alyssa. She believe that it was going to take a duel to get me to go home with her. To go to our rightful home. One, she would not deny me. I spent the night packing and counting down the minutes till I would leave.


	7. Hogwarts, Potter Manor & New Discoveries

**(Another chapter for those who are still reading this trollop of a story. I've asked my muse of a hubby for some ideas for end of Year 3 & 4\. As always, I don't own it! Enjoy!!)**

 

**Hogwarts, Potter Manor, & New discoveries**

**Alyssa POV**

"Alright students. Everyone who is going home today exit the Common Room and meet by the Entrance." McGonagall said before leaving us.

I turned to my brother and gave a tight smile. After having one fight with the Headmaster, I was sure to have another one concerning Harry's absence from Hogwarts for Christmas. I was damned if he was going to miss Christmas-a real Christmas. Nor was I going to miss another one with him.

"You'll write, won't you Harry?" Hermione asked him. I snickered at their closeness. Something had happened to them since the Hippogriff incident. I know that all three of them were holed in the library studying for weeks now to help Hagrid save the Creature. When they approached me over it, I couldn't do anything to help. Laws in England were different than there were in America. In America, Hagrid and the animal would be tried and a penesive used to verify the claims against the accused.

But in this world, influence, money and power held the gavel. And, unfortunately, some of those people knew the ire of the 'pureblood'. I never understood that but Hermione and even Ron explained it to me. Ron, being a Pureblood as well, held a better insight than Hermione did. Harry, being a half-blood was a grey area.

Myself, I was classified as a Pureblood, but I didn't act like one. Which was the ire to some of the Purebloods in the school. I was the only Pureblood Potter since Dad and they thought I should act like one of them. I proved them wrong.

Shrinking my trunk as well as Harry's we set out to the Entrance where we would take the carriages to Hogsmeade station. OK, well everyone else would. Harry and I would be portkeying. I woke up with a bad feeling and I had a feeling it wasn't going to go away before I left the school. Standing around the Entrance, we were waiting on students to arrive then file into the carriages.

"Mr Potter, what are you doing down here?" McGonagall said coming up to us.

"I'm going with Alyssa over the holiday. Why, is there a problem?"

"I need to speak with your sister." She said ignoring Harry's question. Seeing me, she nodded. "Miss Potter, please follow me to the Headmaster's office."

I growled and turned to Harry. "Meet me at the Three Broomsticks. Harry is waiting for us. Tell him why I'm late." I instructed my brother. Seeing the concern on his face, he climbed in with Hermione and Ron and left.

"Actually, the Headmaster wishes him to stay behind…" McGonagall quipped.

Following McGonagall back into the castle, she surprised me by speaking up. "Miss Potter, I am well aware of what happened a few days ago with the Headmaster and I don't like what he's tried to do to you and Mr Potter. You have my support in this." I whipped my head up at her.

"Professor! You can't seriously mean that!" I exclaimed at her.

"Ayy, I can Miss Potter." she declared. "Ah, here we are." We stood before the Headmaster's Gargoyle.

"Sugar Quills" I said and took my step on to the rotating gargoyle. Reaching the top, she and I stood there and McGonagall knocked.

"Enter" we heard the Headmaster call. Opening the door, Albus looked up from his desk and I could tell he wanted to frown, seeing McGonagall, but hid it well.

"Miss Potter, I assume you know why you're here?" he asked trying to sound beign.

"Not really." I drawled. "Professor McGonagall didn't mention anything to me."

_Nothing worth mentioning back to you…._

"Do you know what this is?" he asked holding up a scroll. I'm assuming he didn't read it. That arrogant bastard.

"I have no clue." I answered as honestly as I could muster.

The old fool didn't see what was coming to him. When I had learned about his illegal deceit on my family, I went to Gringotts as well as the Ministry.

_Sitting at my desk buried deep into the library, I had cast several charms around it so I wouldn't be bothered. Instead of the looming amount of homework that was calling my name, I was furiously writing to my lawyer. Giving me all the details that I had recently learned and what we could not only gain from it, but make sure I was given custody. In lieu of Sirius's claims. I didn't' know it but I had covered four feet of parchment in the time it took me to finish it. I needed to know what he was planning to do._

" _Tippa!" I called out. Arriving seconds later, he looked up at me in question._

" _Yous calls Miztress?"_

" _I did. I need you to take this to my solicitor, Draven Xander. Tell him when he needs you call for you. I need an answer within a couple of days." I told him quickly. Handing him the scroll, he disappeared._

_I, then, turned back to my homework. The days passed quickly, and the weekend arrived with swift answers. I was lounging in the Common Room buried in a random book when he arrived. Opening the scroll that Tippa handed me, I scanned it over quickly._

_His advice to me was to head to Gringotts and have the Will of James and Lily Potter read to me. Stating clearly who Harry and I should have gone too. Once that was cleared with Gringotts, then I was to go to the Ministry. He knew someone from the Department of Child Services, a Tabitha Bertram, whom I needed to speak too. She would be able to help me file the paperwork to gain custody of my brother._

_Contacting Harry, I begged him to stave off whatever he was doing this weekend and come with me. I told him that this meeting was of importance and I needed him. He replied an hour later saying he was free and clear for this weekend. After I talked with him, I posted a letter to Gringotts and asked to see our parents Will._

_A small triumph._

_Another Victory when they said I could come in._

_The weekend showed itself rather quickly and I dressed for the occasion. I donned the Potter robes and styled myself as elegant as I could managed on my own. The girls in my dorm were gracious enough to give me a pointer or two._

_Leaving the Common Room, I bypassed my brother, whom I kissed gently on the forehead and told him not to worry. I could tell I didn't appease him. I snuck out of the castle undetected-as well I could, that is and hurried my way toward Hogsmeade where I would portkey back to Diagon Alley._

_Arriving ten minutes later, I surveyed the area looking for Harry. Finding him, he took my hand and pressed a small kiss to my mouth. Entering the bank, I asked to see Griphook. He led us to an ornate room draped in onyx columns and a mahogany conference table. Taking a seat in a high back chair, I looked around and squeezed his hand. Seconds later, Ragnok and Barfist, whom I learned handled Wills and Testimonies. When they took a seat, Barfist pulled out a scroll and looked at Ragnok before turning back to us._

" _Lady Potter, this is the Will of James and Lily Potter. It was instructed that it should not be opened until you and Harry Potter become of age. However, from light of recent events, we have decided to override that decision."_

_I nodded and could feel Harry's hand on my bouncing thigh. This was actually making me nervous._

" _With no further ado, we'll begin." he said. "In the sum of all the Potter properties, values, and assets totalling a sum of 1.2 billion galleons. Which was to be divided between Alyssa Nicole Potter and Harry James Potter upon reaching majority. All properties and estates, including Godric's Hollow and Potter Manor will be rendered back to the Head of House withstanding blood verification." he paused and looked at me. "In the case of early death of James and Lily Potter, Alyssa and Harry will go to one, Lord Sirius Orion Black until they reach of age."_

_This. This is what I needed to hear._

" _I recently tried for custody of Harry but Albus Dumbledore said that he was the legal guardian since Sirius had been incarcerated. Who was to take us next?"_

" _That would be Alice Longbottom, who was your Godmother. But in light of her situation in St. Mungo's, it would have been…." he looked up at us then back at the scroll. "Minerva McGonagall."_

" _You're serious, aren't you?" I gasped and looked at Harry who was just as bewildered as me._

" _Goblins do not lie Lady Potter."_

" _I can't believe this." Harry said softly. "What do we do now?"_

" _You will need this confirming that Sirius Orion Black or Minerva McGonagall is supposed to be your guardians. In this case, you, Lady Potter have precedent over the both of them." He explained handing a copy of the scroll to me._

_Taking it gingerly in my hands, I knew that this was proof. Thanking the goblins, Harry and I set out to the Ministry. Handing over our wands, we were directed to the Child Services where we had our appointment with Tabitha Bertram. Ushered into her office, we sat there for a moment while she filed something away._

" _Lady Potter, I received a letter from a Draven Xander saying you needed help fixing a claim on Albus Dumbledore about the guardianship of one, Harry James Potter, age 13. Is that correct?"_

" _It is Madam Bertram. I have just finished a meeting at Gringotts about my parents will and it seems that Albus Dumbledore filed for guardianship over my brother illegally." I explained noticing her eyebrows raised further._

_Handing her the scroll, she opened it and took her time reading over the section she was cleared to read. Setting it down a few minutes later, she looked at me curiously. "Lady Potter, you are aware of the conditions of both Sirius Black and Alice Longbottom?"_

" _I am. And I am aware that Minerva McGonagall is listed as appropriate guardianship. Now, that I have come of age, I want to assume guardianship over Harry. I self-titled myself as his guardian for minor things that dealt with school, but that seems its been in vain."_

" _Then we can fix this. You have to fill out this paperwork and it will be processed accordingly. Being his sister has significance than an appointed guardian. This should be in your favor." Madam Bertram assured me. Handing me a large stack of papers she gave me a sympathetic look._

" _Don't worry about the size of the paperwork. Press down hard enough and it will copy it several times over." Thanking her profusely, she copied the portion she needed and handed my copy back to me. Leaving, we retrieved our wands and headed to the Leaky Cauldron. Harry asked Tom for a private room._

_Paying him quickly, he told us Room 3 was open. Taking the stairs, I took a seat and looked at the paperwork. Giving me a quick kiss, he leaned toward the door. "I'm going to get food. I'm starved and then check in on everyone. I'm missing a charity auction."_

_I gave him a pained smile feeling incredibly guilty, "I'm sorry about that."_

" _Hey, hey..it's alright. I promise. This is more important than anything else. You need me. This was a lot to take in." he said coming to me. Pulling me into his arms, he held me close letting me rely on his strength. It's something I was desperately needing. Lifting my head to look at him, he lowered his mouth on mine and kissed me softly. "I'll be right back, hmm?"_

" _Alright. I should have this done today and we'll drop it off." I said reluctantly pulling myself away from him. Watching him walk out the door, I sighed and turned back to the large stack of parchment in front of me. Taking a seat, I conjured an ink pot and several quills. Dipping the quill into the ink, I took a breath and begun._

_An hour later, my stomach growled reminding me I needed to eat. Hearing the door open, Harry walked in with food. I smelled it and sighed happily. The stack of paperwork nearly finished. I had only two more sheets left before I was done._

" _Already done? Alyssa, you work fast." he teased setting the bag of food down. Reaching for it, I pulled out a turkey and tomato panini. I looked at him skeptically. "Yea, I swung by Kensington. I know it's one of your favorites. I had one of the cooks make it while I checked in on Will. Things are going well, by the way."_

_I bit in the sandwich listening. It indeed was one of my favorites. It was quite nice that he was nice enough to remember. Smiling at him, I wiped my mouth after finishing the sandwich. "It was lovely, thank you." I looked toward the stack of papers, "Yes, I'm close. Just the last two papers. Mostly reading about what I need to turn in. Which, thanks to Gringotts, I have now. Somehow Harry's birth certificate wound up there in the Potter Vault, along with mine. So, it's going to Madam Bertram today."_

" _Good. Let's get going. I want to spend time you tonight." He said giving me another kiss. Rolling the parchment, we left the Leaky Cauldron and back to the Ministry where we dropped off the paperwork. Leaving there, she told me that I would know in a few days._

Yesterday, while busy with last minute homework details, I received a letter from Madam Bertram saying the guardianship had been handed over to me as of the day before. That in no way possible can anyone other than myself, Sirius Black (if ever found exonerated), or Minerva McGonagall can adopt my brother.

"This, Miss Potter is the paperwork stating that you are not allowed to take Mr. Potter off the Hogwarts grounds without express permission of the Headmaster-which is me. I do not mind that he's going somewhere for Christmas, I actually encourage it, but you will tell me where you are going." he declared.

I scoffed but still smiled at him. "I will not tell you where I am planning on taking him, that's for sure. It's no one's business…."

"He could be in grave danger if you don't tell me." he warned.

"Right. And where we are going is probably one of the safest places on the planet right now. So, no, Headmaster I will not tell you."

"Then he's not allowed to go anywhere."

I was finally done with this song and dance. Standing up, I shook my head at him. "You never even opened the scroll did you? You just assumed that you had complete control….." _Accio scroll._ The scroll landed in my hands, breaking the seal, I unrolled it.

" _Dear Albus Dumbledore,_

_We regret to inform you that you have placed illegal custody of one, Harry Potter, age 13. Therefore, he has been placed with his proper and legal guardian until he becomes of age. In light of recent discovery, you had no legal rights over Mr Potter and his guardian has right to bring this action to the Ministry if need be._

_Thank you for your time_

_Tabitha Bertram"_

"Wh-what! That's impossible!" he sputtered anger lacing his voice.

"No, it's not." I countered.

"You did this?" he accused me. His eyes narrowing, the twinkling long gone.

"Little ol' me? Who else would have done this? You never even asked who Harry or I were supposed to go to after Dad and Lily died, did you?"

"That doesn't matter! I did that to protect Mr Potter." he argued

 _Oh, Merlin, no he didn't!_ Steeling myself, I felt my anger rising. My blood pressure spiked and my vision narrowed. "You did _nothing_ to protect him. You seperated us! End of story." I seethed. "Now, if you'll excuse me Headmaster, I have a portkey to catch."

I stalked out of the office before I could blow something up. I could already hear the voice in my head that strangely sounded like Harry telling me to calm down. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, I rushed down the corridor and down the Grand Staircase. I wasn't in the mood to take my time. I had been here far too long. My slow jog turned into a sprint as I raced toward Hogsmeade. I don't care what the Headmaster was planning on doing to me after this. I had full guardianship over my brother and by damned I would be bullied by him.

Reaching the Three Broomsticks, I stopped outside and leaned against the cold wall. I shivered but I was sweating like mad. Closing my eyes, my energy spent, I was glad for it. Taking a deep breath, I let it out seeing the misty fog of my breath float away. Pushing the door open, I saw my brother and Harry waiting patiently for me.

They must have been sitting for a minute because there was lunch and butterbeer sitting on the table. Taking a seat, I leaned into Harry for strength.

"We were getting worried about you. What happened?"

"Dumbledore."

"What he do?" Prongs asked.

"Tried to tell me that I wasn't allowed to take you anywhere outside Hogwarts/Hogsmeade. That he was fine if you went somewhere over Christmas, but then demanded I tell him where I was taking you." I explained watching their eyes widen, but darken at the same time. "Don't worry, he never read the scroll sent to him. So, I did it for him."

"What did it say?" Prongs asked taking a sip of his butterbeer. I snatched Harry's, earning a look from him.

"Simply stating that he proclaimed illegal guardianship over you and if I wanted to I could take this issue to the Ministry." I shrugged taking a sip of the butterbeer again and blanching. I never caught on to the taste.

"You always seem to have fun. You didn't threaten him?" Harry asked.

"Nah, didn't feel like it. I ended it before I blew up his office." I replied sheepishly. "Besides, we're done for a few weeks. He can't do anything about it until I get back. Even then, he can't file for custody for you. I'm blood and he's not."

"That's good, though, right?"

"Yea," I looked at Prongs. "I hope so. There's not much more he can do about it. He might be the Supreme Mugwump and all but yea...I'm tired and I'm ready to go home." I looked both of them. "Are you two ready?"

Both nodded enthusiastically and Harry tossed a few coins on the table. Taking my hand, he led me and Prongs out the Three Broomsticks. Walking down the street, we came to a clearing. Pulling out the portkey that would take us back to Potter Manor, everyone grabbed ahold and off we went.

**ProngsPOV**

When Alyssa pulled the ancient looking key from her pocket, I never assumed it was the portkey. Instructing me to put a finger on it, I did and suddenly I felt a jerk at my navel and my body flung skyward. She and Harry looked like they were used to this. I can tell because when we landed, I landed roughly on my back.

"You know, you're supposed to land on your feet." Alyssa said landing gracefully.

"First time traveling like this." I muttered. Harry offered a hand to help me up. Taking it, I nodded at him and brushed myself off. "So, where are we?"

"Northumberland. Can't you tell?" she asked me. I could see snow everywhere. It was a sight to behold. It wasn't as cold here as it was at Hogwarts either.

"So where's the house?" I asked trying to keep myself from freezing. Harry saw this and cast a Warming Charm on me. Nodding at him again, I looked expectantly at my sister who was busy looking around at the snow.

"It's about quarter mile-that way." she pointed toward the direction. "I seriously love this. All the snow." her voice sounded a bit mistified.

"You've never seen snow?" I asked incredulously. Looking around, the piles of snow were enough to make me smile. I loved snow as well. I've seen enough of it at Hogwarts to appreciate it even now. The only thing I'll be missing this year is a snowball fight.

Of course, I wouldn't put it past Alyssa to try one out with me.

We began walking down a path that Alyssa seemed to know. Following her, she twirled and played in the snow as if she were a child. I looked toward Harry and saw him smiling at her silliness. Up head, there was a stone and iron gate with the Potter Crest above it. The wrought iron gate was impressive and it looked ancient.

Beckoning me to the gate, I followed her as she pushed it opened and it allowed us through. Up ahead, was the house. I gasped aloud and looked wildly toward Alyssa who was beaming and trying her best not to bounce. I took another look at the house and could see the iron gates with impressive stone steps leading down to a paved terrace and on to the front porch with herbaceous borders tree present was decorated in Christmas lights and I could see smoke coming from the chimney. The outside area was huge. It was big enough to house a Quidditch Pitch.

"Th-this is Potter Manor?" I asked in awe.

"Yup. It's the home of your ancestors kiddo." she smiled at me and Harry.

"It's impressive." he said.

"You've never been here?"

"Not at all. Alyssa wanted to surprise me as well." he confessed squeezing her hand.

"What in Merlin's name are we doing out here freezing? I wanna get warm." she complained with excitement.

Rushing down the paved walkway that had been preserved for walking on during the winter season, we reached an impressively large porch. Grasping the handle, I tried to twist it open. I couldn't.

I tried again.

And again.

"It's not letting me in."

"Here, let me try." she said nudging me over. I watched as she grasped the handle and twisted it with ease. Looking at it, she frowned and an idea lit up over her head. "Got your wand?"

"Yea…"

"I need your blood." she said. I looked at her warily. "You might be a Potter, but the house won't recognize you unless you are verified. I had to do it."

Sighing, I held my hand out while she pulled her wand out. Using the Cutting hex, she tore a gash over my palm. "Now rub it over the door." she explained. I looked at her again, but did as she asked.

We watched as my blood disappeared into the wood. Harry performed some Healing charm on my hand while we waited. "Now, if the house accepts you, your wand is gonna do something funky."

As she said that, my wand shot out of my robes and spun like mad for a few seconds. It glowed brilliantly for a second before it lodged itself in the keyhole. "Now you have to turn your wand, like it's a key." she explained again. "Go ahead…" she urged me. Grasping my wand, I turned it and surprisingly it turned. I heard the click of the lock and slowly the door opened.

"Hey! It worked!" I exclaimed.

"Now can we go in?" she complained. I nodded and what was in store for me, I wasn't prepared for. The entrance was large and grand. I was speechless. My eyes couldn't take it all in at one time.

"There's more to it. There's a main passage that rises up to another level and gives access to the lilac room which acts as the main guest bedroom and has superb views over the surrounding countryside, an impressive marble fireplace with a tiled surround and an en suite bathroom. But I changed the color scheme for you. I didn't think you'd like lilac." She said giving me a kiss on the head. "There's eight rooms, sitting rooms, smoking room, dining room, large kitchen, wine cellar, three attic rooms with an 15th century spiral stairway. I think there are three or four extra rooms with color titles."

"This place is impressive. I almost don't want to go back to Kensington…" Harry said softly.

"Do you like?" I looked at Alyssa and saw the concern written all over her face.

"Like it? I-l love it. It's home. You did this for me?" I asked her. She nodded and suddenly I was overwhelmed with emotion. Flinging myself at her, I wrapped my arms around her and the tears came. I didn't mean to cry but damn it….this was the best thing anyone had ever done for me.

She held me until I cried myself out. Cleaning my face with a tissue she conjured, I didn't dare look at Harry. Embarrassment swept me. Here I was crying like a child because of a house. Alyssa eyed me critically like I was a bug under a microscope.

"You went from extreme awe and happiness to tearful too…..embarrassed?" she commented trying to read me.

"I really wish you wouldn't do that." I muttered.

"Ah, I think I know why." Harry quipped. Alyssa looked to him for an explanation. "I'm in the room. Trust me Prongs, there's nothing to be embarrassed about." he tried reassuring me. I nodded at him still not quite believing him.

"Well, anyway, do you want to see your room?" she asked her bouncy self coming back. "And before you ask, yes your own room."

I nodded again not trusting my voice. Leading me up to the lilac room as she called it, we passed by her room. "I get the master suite. Sorry." she poked her tongue out at me. Leading me up the stairs, we came to a door. "Well go on." she urged me again.

Pushing the door open, I stood there mouth agaped. It was Scarlet and Gold. It reminded me of the Common Room. There was a large four poster bed in the middle of the room. A fireplace in the corner that was already lit. A desk, bookshelf, and a dresser completed the room. A door to the side must lead to the lavatory as well as my closet.

"If you don't like the Scarlet & Gold scheme, you can definitely changed it." she vocalized pulling me from my gazing.

"No, it's perfect." I assured her giving her a smile. It truly and indeedly was perfect. They took their leave, I'm assuming back to their bedroom. Pulling my trunk out of my robes, I took a chance and muttered " _Engorgio"_. I watched as it grew back to its normal size. There was a pecking at the window. It was Hedwig waiting on me to let her in. Pushing it open, she perched herself on the owl stand, I never noticed was by the window. Running my hand over her, I gave her a quick petting and turned to leave the room. I had to explore the rest of the house.

**Alyssa POV**

"So do you think he likes it?" I asked looking at Harry before closing the door to our room.

"If him flinging himself at you is any indication, then yes." he said dryly. I smiled at him and sauntered up to him. His eyes watched me as I moved closer to him. Brushing my lips against his, I heard him groan as my hands teased the buckle of his belt.

"Now, that we're here we can try out that big bed…" I mummered seductively before he captured my lips and dragged me back to the bed.

An hour later, I was propped up looking down at him. Harry's eyes were closed and a smile was forming on his face. Smiling myself, I could still feel his hands on my skin. Moments like this were rare for us but we cherished them when we got them.

"You seem satisfied…." I smirked.

"I...am…" he enunciated. His happiness was infectious. Leaning in for a kiss, he rolled us over so I was on my back underneath him. The kiss was slow and agonizing. His hands roaming my lithe body, enticing me further more.

Breaking away from him, he left hot trails of kisses down my neck. "Mm..Harry we have to get up."

"No, no….we don't." his voice muffled as he nuzzled my chest. He continued his ministrations until I chuckled and kissed his mouth.

"Maybe we have time for one more round…" I muttered before I succumbed to his touch again.

Reaching for my cream color sweater dress from the closet, I snuck a peek over to Harry. He was finally getting dressed. Pulling a pair of navy blue chinos and a white button up shirt from his suitcase, he laid them across the bed. Easing into the dress, I rifled through my dresser for the black tights. I was well aware that we were in the house, but I still liked to look nice. Inspecting the black thigh highs, I was wary of wearing them.

Hands slid around my waist and a kiss was left on my neck, "You should wear the tights..that would be incredibly sexy."

I turned around looking up at my amorous boyfriend. His blue eyes were bright and flirtatious. I loved it. "Maybe I will."

"And let me run my hands up your legs before I peel them off you…" he whispered huskily. I shivered from the onslaught of lustful emotions.

"You…..are….incorrigible." I muttered as I yielded to his intense kiss. My back was pressed up against the dresser as he slid his hand down my thigh and lifting it easily. Tangling my fingers in his hair, I arched into him.

A knock yanked us from our snogging session. Separating myself from him, I took a seat on the bed and wiggled myself into the thigh-highs. Reaching for my boots, I slipped them on. Adjusting my dress, I pressed my fingers against the sides of the tights and muttered a sticking charm. Holding them in place.

"Well, how do I look?" I asked as he turned around after closing the door. It must have been a house elf.

He growled low in his throat, "If we don't leave this room right now, I'll be dragging you back to that bed."

_Exactly what I wanted to hear…._

Taking him by the hand, I led him out the room and down the hall to the main sitting room. "Sit." I instructed. "Tippa!" I called. The house elf appearing instantly.

"Yous calls Miztress?"

"I would like some tea brought in as well as a light snack before dinner." I instructed. He nodded his head at me, "Is our visitor and Master Harry around?"

"Oh yes! I can send them in!"

"Please do." I asked nicely. Tippa vanished and I turned back to Harry. Kissing him again, I felt the same amourous surge pass through us. My breathing hitched as I felt his hands slide down my back. The door opened letting my brother in. Pulling away from Harry, I licked my lips and gave him a smile.

"Hey you!"

"Am I interrupting something?" he asked looking at us.

"No….Yes." Harry and I said simultaneously. I shot Harry a look before looking back to Prongs. Before I could say anything, Tippa arrived with tea and biscuits.

Prongs took a seat, while everyone fixed their tea how they liked it. Taking a sip, the door opened again letting in Sirius. Giving him a big smile, much like I did Prongs, I motioned for him to sit down.

Sirius was a changed man. You could tell how Harry had taken care of him over the past few weeks. It was sincerely appreciated. He had filled out and his hair styled with respectable clothing.

**ProngsPOV**

Surveying my room after Alyssa left me, I began unpacking my trunk. Taking the things I deemed necessary, I went to throw my trainers in the closet. Opening it, I found a big surprise. It was full of clothes. And nice clothes, at that. Grabbing a pair of dark jeans and a green polo, I hurried out of my hand me down clothes that I had transfigured, and put the nicer ones on.

I took the old clothes and threw in the in bin before I left the room. Finding my way slowly, I took my time traveling down the stairs. My eyes on everything in this part of the house. I could see numerous paintings and decorations that adorned the walls. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, I looked around seeing a hallway. Following it, I passed a room with a light on and could hear muffled sounds.

Taking a chance, I pushed the door opened to see Alyssa and Harry snogging. Blushing to my roots, I tried ducking out before Alyssa caught me.

"Hey you!" she beamed. Now I was caught. Entering the room, I took a seat trying to keep my blush from showing too badly. I knew they were dating and probably intimate but it doesn't mean I needed to catch them. A house elf appeared with a tea tray and a platter of biscuits. We all sat around fixing our tea when the door opened again. I knew it couldn't be a house elf because they would pop in.

No, it was someone else.

It was Sirius Black. Or at least what Sirius Black should look like. He was cleaned shaven, smelled nice and better dressed. He was taking in the room but sat down when motioned. I couldn't bear to scoot from him even though my danger radar said too. It didn't matter what Alyssa and Sirius proved that night, I still didn't feel comfortable about him. While everyone was chatting, I took a look around the room.

There was a grand piano in the corner and a large fireplace that sparkled with a roaring fire. The walls were cream color with a scarlet theme. Everything around me screamed posh. Looming over the fireplace was a portrait of a man.

"Who's that?" I asked setting my tea down and reaching for a biscuit. Alyssa looked toward it and raised an eyebrow.

"Not sure. Maybe an ancestor?" she stood up and walked over to the fireplace. Carefully avoiding the flames. Whenever it was looked like a Potter. If the black hair wasn't a dead giveaway. "Tippa!" she called.

The house elf appeared before us and looked at us before turning to Alyssa. "Young Master Harry is wanting to know who is in the portrait?" The house elf, named Tippa, looked at the portrait once before addressing us.

"That is the late Masters Olivers Potter." Tippa said.

"The who?" Prongs asked.

"Your, uh, grandfather." Sirius said setting his tea down as well. "I remember meeting him when James was in school. He was a strict traditional wizard, if I remember correctly."

"Hmm….well he does look like dad, doesn't he?" I asked Sirius.

"That he does. All the Potter men resemble one another. There are few females born. I think, if memory serves me correctly, Alyssa is the fifth one born since the turn of the 20th century."

"Seriously?" Harry asked looking at Sirius wildly.

"Oh yes, the breeding of females is about as rare as Royal Family having wizards and witches." he input.

"Nice to know that." Alyssa muttered taking a seat.

"So Sirius how are you liking your stay?" I asked him. I was indeed curious.

"The house elves are treating me well. So, far no flea baths." he joked and we laughed as Alyssa stuck her tongue out at him.

"If we let you run around as that dog long enough, we will come Springtime." she threatened.

"You wouldn't dare Lyssa?" he gasped in mock anger. I could tell he was laughing at her. Everyone seemed to laugh at Alyssa. Underneath that hard-arse exterior was unusually nice person. I could see why Harry fell in love with her. Although, I'm sure they've never exchanged the words.

"I hope that you'll enjoy the Christmas season." Alyssa said motioning between Sirius and I.

"Why wouldn't we?"

"Don't know, but you never know…"

"Did Alyssa tell you about the row she got in with Dumbledore?" I interjected.

Sirius looked warily at Alyssa. "Yea, well...that." she mumbled.

"What happened?" Sirius asked me knowing full well he wasn't going to get an answer from Alyssa.

"Prongs…." Alyssa warned but I brushed her off.

"Dumbledore had guardianship over me illegally. Alyssa didn't tell me who we were supposed to go in light of losing Mum and dad except for you." I explained.

"HE did _what?!_ " Sirius roared.

"Yea..that." Alyssa mumbled again. Harry squeezed her thigh gently but she kept her eyes downcast.

"I, uh,..."

"What do you mean by this Alyssa?" Sirius asked giving a pointed look to my sister.

"OK, fine…" she huffed heavily. "I convinced the goblins at Gringotts to have our parents will read. That's how I knew. I kind of knew beforehand though. I was informed by Albus that I had no rights over Prongs, so I tried filing for full custody in September once I obtained a lawyer. Well that didn't work out in my favor so when the Will was read, Harry and I rushed to the Ministry to fix it."

"Is. it. Fixed?" Sirius voice was deadly.

"Is now. Had a huge row over it a few hours ago with Albus. You know that we were supposed to go to you ..If not you then, Alice Longbottom and if not her; then Prof McGonagall?" she asked giving new light to dark information.

"Alice or Minerva?" he asked surprised.

"Yes. I was just as surprised as you."

"You...mean Prof McGonagall could have taken us in?" I asked my anger starting to rise again.

"She could, but Albus circumvented it. I don't know why but his reasoning was "for Prong's protection"." she mocked.

I tried to keep what was on my mind in my own thoughts. I could have had a wonderful life with Prof McGonagall but sent to that hell? Getting up, I began pacing the room. Anger coursed through my blood and I begun to hate the Headmaster. I could see out the corner of my eye that Sirius begun to stand up but was waved off by Alyssa.

" _He needs to learn to control himself…."_ I heard her whisper.

In my mind, I could see the abuse. The abuse I had endured for his "protections" to work. The days of starvation. The beatings. Everything. I didn't realize that the curtain were billowing. Several objects were floating through the room. No one got up to save me. I was on the verge of losing it.

"He'll...send me back." I managed to say in my anger.

"To Hell he won't!" Sirius cried.

"No, he won't. He can't Prongs. Love, please sit down. Or go work off the anger and come back to us." Alyssa's words vocalized through my mushed mind.

I looked around at the few people I could now call family and I couldn't stand to see them hurt but I knew that I was too much out of control. So, I left the room. Learning outside the sitting room, I looked down and saw that someone had changed my clothes to track clothes. I was meant to run it off. And boy would I run it off.

**Alyssa POV**

I sat there watching my little brother process this new information. I didn't want to tell him like this but Sirius had a right to know. Throwing up my shields at full force, I did my best to block his anger and distrust. I was still hit with his emotions anyway when the room started to move. The curtains were the first to start moving. He was slipping.

Sirius stood to talk him down, but I motioned him to sit still. We watched Prongs pace back and forth and all over the room. His magic hadn't matured enough to see it crackling between his fingers.

His words ate at my heart. Something must have happened while he was living at his Aunt's. Whatever it was, I couldn't process it or I'd go mad. As he left the room, I used a charm to change his clothes. Running would exhaust his anger. It did mine.

Uncle Sirius turned to look at us mournfully. "What was that?"

"That….was an extremely angry powerful wizard." I answered.

"His magic is that strong?" he asked motioning toward the room.

"He's just now begun to tap into it. First time he got this angry, he cracked a table in the Common Room. Of course, this time his anger was just slightly controlled." I mused.

Uncle Sirius' eyes widened. "You're serious, aren't you?" I nodded my head at him. "James was the same way when he got angry. Have you told him what to expect in later years?"

I shook my head, wishing I had something stronger to sip on. My wish was granted when Tippa showed up with a glass of wine. Giving thanks, I sipped it. "Not yet. He knows a bit about the empathic abilities. Just not the rest."

"When are you going to tell him?" he asked me.

"When they start occurring…."

"Alyssa, love, you sure that's a good idea?" Harry asked turning to me.

Shaking my head at him, I sighed into my glass. "Not really but I had to learn on my own. I plan to start training him soon. He's talked Uncle Mooney into teaching him the Patronus Charm. He's got a lot of learning and growing to do."

"Who taught you, if you don't mind me asking?" Uncle Sirius asked leaning back into his chair.

"Stephen Hatter and Myles Harris." I said. "Stephen trained me as a Junior Auror and Myles trained me in Occlumency."

"That's how you know how to duel like an Auror?"

I nodded my head hating the inquisition. "Yea, that's how. Prongs knows a little about it. I-I-can't tell him everything yet." I struggled to say.

"What you mean?" Uncle Sirius asked. I stood up breaking away from Harry and walked around the room. I avoided his question. "Alyssa? Answer me!" he demanded.

"Trust me, it's not an easy story…" Harry spoke up softly.

Uncle Sirius paled hearing Harry speak up. I didn't think Harry would speak up about this. But he knew what had happened to me. How I was used. I hated my stepfather with a passion and wished him dead several times over. Running my hands up and down my arms, I fought to warm myself back up. I might love the snow, but I hate the cold.

"Please, can we talk about something merrier?" I pleaded.

"Of course we can love…." Harry stood up and embraced me. Holding me close while I pulled myself together. Uncle Sirius was watching us carefully but I'm sure he could tell there was more to us than the usual boyfriend/girlfriend routine.

"Hem-hem….So I do have a question. Why call Harry Prongs?"

I chuckled at his question. "It's my way of differentiating between the two men."

"He does know who Prongs is, doesn't he?"

"Kind of. He'll connect the dots when he learns his Patronus. He's smart, you know."

"I'm learning…" he said before Tippa popped in announcing dinner.

Taking Harry's hand, I looked up at him. "You staying for dinner?"

"I guess I can. I haven't had house elf food in a while. Would be a nice change."

I eyed him carefully. Something was amiss. He was stalling about something. "Something not going in your favor at home love?"

This earned a glare from him. He normally didn't discuss things of that nature. Shaking his head at me, I knew he would eventually fess up. Leading us to the dining room we were joined by Sirius and finally Prongs who looked better.

"Hey kiddo, how ya feeling?" I asked gently as I took my seat.

"Better. I'm sorry for earlier." he apologized.

I waved him off. "No need to do that. It happens. You just learn to control yourself. The Occlumency will help out."

"When will you teach it?"

"Starting next summer if you can manage it. Or," I paused seeing his eagerness. "After fifth year when you have no summer homework and you can concentrate on it."

"It really depends on the time we have. You want to start training the summer after fourth year. That's dueling and spellcasting. That takes a lot of someone. I didn't learn Occlumency until _after_ I was properly trained. I spent weeks learning it."

We ate in relative silence after that. Other than the causal quips of random topics, it was a rather subdue dinner. About halfway through, I sat my fork down remembering what I needed to tell Sirius.

"Oh, by the way, Uncle Sirius I'm having a special guest come by in a few days." I teased lightly.

"Is it a beautiful woman?"

I narrowed my eyes at him while Harry and Prongs snickered. "Ha," I made a face at him. "No, sorry. No dames for you. Just an _old_ friend."

And I left it at that.

Dinner was over soon after that and we all bid each other good night. When Sirius walked out the front door, Prongs turned to me confused. "Where's he going?"

I gave a small smile. "Instead of living inside the Manor, he chose one of the cottages that are on the grounds. Said it suited him better. Well we're off to bed. Night Prongs. I love you."

"I love you too Alyssa." he whispered. Parting from my brother after I gave him a hug, Harry led me up the stairs to our room.

Closing the door, he turned to me and made for his promise of earlier.


	8. Yule Ball, Christmas & Hogwarts

**(Another chapter for those that are still reading this trollop of a story. Second term starts in the next chapter, so we're getting close. As always, I don't own it! Enjoy!)**

**Yule Ball, Christmas, Hogwarts.**

Sitting down to breakfast a few days later, Sirius and Prongs joined me. Harry had left the day before citing his own family holiday traditions. He was in Norfolk, but we had our own way of communicating.

Sipping on my tea, I reached for the blackberry jam and toast when Poe flew in interrupting our breakfast. Reaching for the envelope, I gave him a strip of bacon. Breaking the seal, I must not have recognized the coat of arms. Raising an eyebrow as I pulled the letter out. It wasn't a letter, but an invitation. It was cream invitations with gold lettering inviting me to the Royal Yule Ball. Formal wear required.

"Great Merlin…..why didn't he say anything?" I moaned setting the invitation down beside my cup of tea.

"What's going on?" Prongs inquired taking a forkful of scrambled eggs.

I picked up the invitation. "I'm invited to the Royal Yule Ball."

Sirius raised an eyebrow but began to snicker before a non-descript owl flew into the dining room where we were taking breakfast instead of the cozy breakfast nook. It, like Poe, had an envelope attached to its leg. I watched in amusement as he read over the letter. Groaning like myself, he frowned at me when I snickered.

"Looks like you received one too. Who's going to be your date Uncle Siriy?" I teased. This earned a glare from him.

Taking a look at Harry who was quite amused by the play, he avoided his eyes reading over his own mail. He smiled reading quite a long one from what must be Hermione. A shorter letter sat right beside his own cup of tea that must be from Ron. I'm sure he wasn't the 'writing' type.

Finishing breakfast, I took my invitation upstairs to my room where I sat it down on my desk like it was diseased. Harry knew I hated public spectacles, but this was for him from his family. Which was a good sign. This meant they were ready to finally meet me. Now that I knew I wasn't going to be the _only_ magical being there, I felt a bit more comfortable.

The Yule ball was schedule for tomorrow night and I needed a dress. A formal dress which meant that Sirius needed a tuxedo. No formal dress robes needed. Going to my closet, I begun the search for the perfect dress. Harry had no specifications about color or style, so it was open for me. I wasn't part of the family...I would like to be, but I never counted my chickens.

Christmas was in three days from now and Remus had yet to arrive. Of course, his Owl to me said he would try to be here by December 24th for our Christmas dinner. I surely hoped so. Uncle Siriy had tried wheedling it out of me, but I wasn't having it. Flipping through the horde of dresses that would be nice for any occasion, but this one.

Growling in frustration, I called for Tippa. When he arrived, I gave a small smile at his nervousness. "Tippa, I need a formal gown for tomorrow night. Lord Black needs a tuxedo."

"Lord Blackie says young Master Harry needs a tuxedo as well." Tippa informed me. I chuckled noting Prong's mounting despair that he was being forced to go. He hated being in the spotlight but being one of the last scions of the House of Potter, he was required to make an appearance.

"That's fine. Can we have the clothes ready by tomorrow morning? I will be spending the day getting ready for the ball."

"Of course Miztress! I can haves the tuxedos ready in a few hours and have yours dress ready by tonight's." Tippa replied in earnest. Handing him a picture of what I wanted, he took it gingerly from me and looked it over.

"This what I'm looking for." I said crouched down to his level. I wanted Scarlet, but Burgundy will look lovely on me as well. The strapless, A-line, chapel train dress was going to look lovely on me. My favorite part was the lace up back of the dress.

He took the picture and 'POP' out of the room. Now that was done, I would take on a small spa day tomorrow to get ready. How we were going to get there I wasn't sure. In Muggle London, Sirius had a better chance of getting around, which is why I'm sure he and Prongs were leaving to the tailors.

A knock on the door interrupted my thoughts. Poking his head in was Prongs. He didn't look real happy but I could tell he was dealing. "So you heard about me going as well?"

"I did. Tippa informed me. You and Uncle Siriy can go to the tailors today. I' sure they have some pre-made tuxedos for you to wear." I snickered as I came toward him. Leaving the room, he followed me downstairs to the library.

"What about you? Your dress?" he inquired.

"That is going to be made by magic. I don't have time to pop into Muggle London for a dress. You know this is a purely Muggle affair?"

"Yea, I realized that when Sirius mentioned dress robes and Tippa went off on him." he chuckled like he remembered the memory.

"Don't worry Prongs, I'm not looking forward to going either. But I am because finally, Harry's family is ready to see me. We've never made it official, but I think he's pushing for it."

Stepping into the library, I immediately plopped on the couch. He took a seat beside me and we looked into the roaring fireplace. "You know, I love it here. Thank you." he said softly. A 'POP' was heard as Tippa brought us some snacks.

His sincerity warmed me to the core. It wasn't often that I was actually thanked for something I did. I never had that living with my mother. I, realized that sometimes, I was treated no better than a house elf in a very bad family. Even the house elves that lived here were treated with the utmost respect and admiration.

"You're welcome. We'll be back next summer. I assure you."

"So who's our special guest?"

I groaned and he smiled at me. "Not you too….I won't tell Uncle Siriy, I'm definitely not telling you."

"We just want to be prepared!" he protested sitting up from his spot.

"Yea, well both of you know him." his eyes widened and he opened his mouth. "And that's all I'm saying. Don't ask again. He'll be here for our Christmas dinner."

"Good." he said. Getting up, he excused himself and wandered off. I sat there until it was time to eat dinner. Only the smell of food brought me out of my stupor.

-3-3-3-3

The next morning brought freezing temperatures and lots of snow. Looking out the window, I shivered from the breeze that floated in the room. I couldn't get warm so far this morning. Wrapping my robe around me tighter, I would take breakfast in my room. I wasn't planning on leaving it until it was time to go.

Curling into my bed, I grabbed my journal. I needed to speak with Harry. I still needed to know how we were going to get there. Taking my pen in my hand, I flipped a page open. I knew that he might not respond right away since the family normally spent lots of time together during the holiday.

"Harry, I need to know how we're getting to the Yule ball? You know, this is the first time I've ever heard of it. I thought everyone was at Sandringham during the Christmas season?"

Setting the journal down, I knew he would get back to me when he could. I really wish I could use a phone to talk to him, but Potter Manor was surrounded by old magic that would interfere with signal.

Reaching for the cup of tea that lingered on my night-table, I sipped it slowly. I loved the tea but the British preferred it scalding hot and I couldn't do it. I remember the one time I made a mention about sweet tea; something I knew no one but the Southeaster US drank. I was laughed at. Didn't mention it again.

A quiet 'POP' let me know that Tippa was back with my dress. I watched as it floated from the bag and onto a hook of my closet door. It was marvelous. Exactly what I wanted. I was going to blow his socks off. Suddenly, I heard the bath being run. Was it time to bathe already. I know I was supposed to be going, but like my brother, I hated public displays.

I had avoided being in the spotlight for so long-letting others take the praise of my achievements because of my empathic abilities-I learned to dislike being around large crowds. And then, the boyfriend that every girl wishes she had, invited me to a Ball. I could throttle him. But I love him and I would do this for him.

After a long soak in my bath, there was a knock on the door. Opening it up, there was a petite witch standing before me. I didn't know who she was. I had never met her. "I'm sorry, who are you?"

She chuckled at my question. "I'm Daphne Snow, Lady Potter. I'm here to get you ready for tonight. I've learned that you're invited to a Ball and a Lord Black suggested that you needed help."

_Oh, yes...he was getting a flea bath!_

"I'm sorry...Please come in." I stepped aside and let her in. She quickly surveyed the room and found my desk. Transfiguring a large mirror, she began unpacking her bottomless bag. Once, she pulled all of her torture contraptions out of her bag, she motioned for me to take a seat at my desk.

Thank Merlin, Harry decided to write back. The subtle pinging of the journal begun to glow a light blue. Snatching it off the pillow, I grabbed my pen and took a seat like Daphne instructed. Flipping it open, I chuckled at her amused glance.

_"_ _Normally yes, we stay at Sandringham, but granny wanted to throw a ball this year. The last one was over a decade ago. Oddly enough, when i asked her about it, she said your dad and lily were invited. I hope you're ready for this because in muggle London your family still carries a title that holds ground."_

_Great...More titles. Harry isn't going to like this when I tell him._

_"_ _There is an Earldom floating in your family. So tonight you'll be Lady Alyssa Potter-much the same as you're addressed as now, but Prongs will be different. He'll be known as Earl Potter because of your dad. James Potter didn't have any lesser titles so he will inherit this one. Regardless if he's of age. -as how you're getting here, the invitation is a portkey that will go off at 6:30PM. It will give everyone enough time to adjust before the Ball starts at 7."_

Fan-freakin-tastic.

I sighed and set the journal down. Daphne had set my hair to curl and while it was already long, it looked like she charmed it to look longer. Before I could comment, she had spun me around to do my make up.

"Tippa!" I called.

"Yous calls Miztress?" he asked appearing before me.

"Yes can you get Harry? Please tell him to come to my room, I have something to tell him."

"Ohs yes I can!" he exclaimed happily before disappearing. Then my stomach grumbled. Damn, now I'll have to call him back. Daphne, unbothered by the house elf, kept her pace and steady hand at my face. I was almost afraid how how she was going to make me look. Normally a little eyeliner and some lipgloss go a long way for me.

Not to say I'm not girly. I am, just not at school. At my mother's, during the summers, I never got the chance to dress up and go places. I rarely saw the outside of her house. Rarely did I ever step foot in Atlanta. Dear Merlin, what a shock to her group of friends to find out she had a daughter before marriage.

A knock interrupted us and I hoped there was food coming with that knock. But when Harry stuck his head in, Daphne cast a _Disillusionment Charm_ on me. I shot her an annoying look as I started to disappear.

"Alyssa?" Prongs called from the door.

"I'm here. I'm the invisible girl…." I muttered sarcastically.

"Right. Tippa said you needed to talk to me." I could see him take a seat on my bed.

"Yea, that….Firstly, good news. Harry said the invitation is a portkey to go off at 6:30. Secondly, bad news-which you're going to hate. When we're introduced tonight, you'll be knows as Earl Potter. And I will be Lady Alyssa Potter."

"Great…" he muttered. "Wait! I'm not of age."

"Yes, Harry said it didn't matter. It is-was dad's Muggle title. Sorry kiddo, I know how much you hate the titles and such, but this one you can't get out of. If dad were alive, you'd have a courtesy title-which he had none...So you'd be known as Lord Potter. But you're known as Earl Potter. Just be polite and try not to step on my feet if we dance." I joked lightly with him.

"What about Sirius?"

"He's just known as Lord Black. His family, lost all their Muggle titles five hundred years ago. You, technically outrank him. Oh and when you see him...he's getting a flea bath." Prongs chuckled lightly and shook his head.

"While this has been all informative, Mr Potter can you please let me finish your...sister up?" Daphne asked without swooning over my brother. I chuckled as he left the room quickly. Casting _Finite_ on me, she picked back up where she left off.

Hours later, I was dressed in my ballgown...all ready. My hair had been curled down my back and left down. My makeup light but effective. Overall, Daphne did quite well. Leaving my room and taking the stairs, I realized we had five minutes before the portkey activated.

"HEY! T-Minus five minutes you two. I've spent all day getting ready and I'm done before you…" I shouted from the middle of the stairs.

"Alyssa...we're down here." Uncle Siriy said from the bottom of the stairs. I scowled and hurried as best I could with heels on to the bottom of the stairs. Reaching the bottom my heels clacked against the hardwood flooring.

"You look nice Alyssa…" Prongs said.

"I suppose that will do from my brother." I teased and he poked his tongue out.

"Well, if you two are ready, can we get going?" Uncle Siriy remarked holding the invitation. Grabbing ahold of it, Prongs did the same thing. In seconds we were jerked from Potter Manor and traveled quickly and far. Landing in a grand ballroom, it was richly decorated in Christmas decor. The scents of evergreen and holly were everywhere. A twenty foot tree adorned one corner of the room. Two smaller trees decorated finely sprang up around the ballroom.

On a dais, there would be an small orchestra that would be tonight's entertainment. A huge chandelier hung from the ceiling. Sparse seating graced the room for those that didn't feel like dancing.

_Oh Merlin, dancing._

Even though, I always celebrated Christmas at Ilvermorny instead of my mother's, I've always had a fondness for the holiday. The spirit and joy that came with it was overpowering. An emotion I liked. Taking a glance at Prongs and Sirius, I smiled seeing their faces. It wasn't like we were privy to this sort of entertainment all the time. Hogwarts was grand, but this was something else.

"You still have your wand?" Sirius whispered.

"Of course, I do. It's invisible." He nodded and we turned around seeing a man dressed in livery.

"You must be the guests of His Highness Prince Harry?"

"We are." I said giving the man a small smile.

"Follow me, if you will." he turned sharply and headed out of the ballroom. Taking us through the door, he led us across a warm foyer that was similarly decorated like the ballroom. Stopping in front of a large set of doors, I could feel the warmth coming from the room. Lowering my shields a little, a smile begun to form on my face. Harry was behind the door and I'm sure he could feel me already.

"The whole of the Royal family is behind this door." I whispered low enough for Prongs and Sirius to hear. "So use your manners…"

The man pushed the door opened and announced our arrival. Stepping aside, once we were admitted entry, I led us in. Of course, Prongs should be the one to lead, but I could feel his nervousness and decided to take pity on him.

My swept the room, like I had been trained to do, but I caught Harry's eye and saw the twinkle of amusement. I was so going to throttle him after this. He sprung this on me and expected me to handle it. Play it by ear. Wing it, if you will.

Dipping into a low curtsey, I caught Prongs and Sirius bowing as well. At least they weren't totally hopeless.

"Ah, Lady Alyssa Potter, Earl Potter, and Lord Black, please do have a seat." the Queen instructed. Doing as she asked, we three took a seat across from them.

"I do hope your arrival wasn't too rough?" she asked.

"Not all all your Majesty. I've grown accustom to the Portkey." I assured her gaining a glare from Sirius. Apparently, he wasn't informed that the family knew about the magical counterpart.

Prince Charles laugh startled Sirius from his glare, "Do not worry yourself, my sons are Magical, we know about your world."

"That's good. I didn't expect that."

"I told you that Prince Harry was Muggle-born. He even said it himself." I teased him.

Sirius opened his mouth to retort, when Harry shook his head, "Don't worry. These three are all like this." he assured his family.

_Oh, really now?_ I eyed him carefully so he'd understand my thoughts. A smile ghosted his face and I chuckled in my mind. He shook his head at me.

"You know, that is rude." William spoke up.

"No it's not…." Harry stared.

"What is?" I asked a bit too innocently.

"Communicating silently like that…" his family turned and looked at us sharply.

"You can do that?" Charles asked bewildered. Taking Prongs and Sirius aside quietly, they begun talking along with his father & William. Leaving me alone with the ladies and Harry. I knew this wasn't going to be good. More questions. More answers.

"Only Harry and Alyssa can." William replied. "I can't do that. Would be nice if I could."

"How can they do it?" The Queen asked.

"I, well…." Harry started looking desperately at me for answers. Everyone turned back to me for an explanation.

"We share a bond." I started. "Bonds are incredibly hard to come by. Normally they begin when two people are young and grow as they pair grow. Or they are spontaneous and happened when two people are meant to be together. There are several bonds in the Magical World. Love, life, and blood."

"You and my grandson have a love bond?" the Queen asked eyeing me critically. I blushed and I could feel my nerves flare. I could feel her emotions bouncing over the place.

_Curiosity_

_Disbelief_

_Astonishment_

"I think so, your Majesty. It would have been spontaneous. We've only recently discovered this when I officially moved to England."

"How does it work?" his stepmother asked.

"We can communicate silently when we're close to each other. We can share thoughts for now. I"m sure with practice we can discover more."

Can it be permanent?" the Queen asked.

I looked at Harry before turning back to the Queen, "I don't know. Bonds are normally permanent, especially love bonds. To sever one with dark intent could kill the bonded."

Their eyes widened at my answer. Harry, seemed unaffected by my answer. He had done his research, just as I, so he knew what to be expected. Glancing at my clasped hands, I felt them start to tremble. A small pain between my eyes begun and a headache was on its way. Everyone in the room was far too curious and the emotions were overwhelming. Throwing my shields up, it slowed the trembling down a bit but not enough.

"Lady Potter, are you alright?" his stepmother noticed my trembling hands.

Harry, hearing this rushed over and grabbed my hands. "You'll be fine. Just take a breath…" I peered up at him with a shaky smile and closed my eyes and took a long slow breath.

"Harry! Is she alright?" his stepmother demanded again.

"She will be. Everyone please calm down." he instructed.

"What on Earth do you mean?" the Queen asked.

Sirius brought Prongs over and he looked a little shaky as well. Not as badly as I, but he took a seat beside me. I looked warily at him and thinking I could suppress his even more so than mine. As I was sitting, I was concentrating so hard that I felt woozy.

"Alyssa, don't _even_ think about trying to do what I know you're thinking." Harry warned. My eyes flew open and I shot him a dirty look.

"Alyssa…" Prongs groaned. "My head's starting to hurt."

Harry, finally tired of seeing me struggle looking at his overly curious family. "Everyone please pick a neutral emotion. Act like you're bored, please?"

Everyone shot him a look, but soon enough the emotions started dropping around us. Peeking an eye open, I saw that everyone had, temporarily, occupied themselves. Sighing in relief, I heard Prongs do the same thing. I lowered my shields, only just but kept them strong. Releasing the tightened grip on Harry's hand, he gave me a wane smile before flexing his fingers.

Looking over at my brother, who had Sirius standing as his guard, I saw the relief etched on his face. Maybe it was time to teach him Occlumency. Even if his trait wasn't fully exposed, the Occlumency would help him stabilize and block everyone easier.

"Anyone mind telling what that was?" the Queen asked trying to keep the agitation out of her voice. I could tell that she wasn't pleased having been told what to do by her youngest grandson.

Harry beat me to my explanation. "Alyssa and Prongs… I mean Harry...are empaths. Alyssa is full blown empath while Harry is only scratching the surface of his gift."

Prongs looked at me in surprise, then looked at Sirius who nodded at him. I hadn't told him exactly what the trait was. Just that it was a trait. Empaths were rare, but the trait skipped around in the Potter ancestry. Just so happen, it landed on the both of us. The last Empath had been Grandfather Potter. It skipped all four of his sons and we inherited it.

"This means we can feel the emotions of others. I'm also a skilled Occlumens as well. It helps protect my mind from the onslaught of emotions that I feel on a daily basis." I added to Harry's explanation.

"You've told me some of this already, who else had it?" Prongs jumped in as well.

"Grandfather Potter was the last Potter to have the trait. It skips around...Like red hair." I used my boyfriend as an example. Had we been alone, he would have retaliated.

Suddenly, the door opened and a butler announced that it was time for the ball to begin. Had we been in here half an hour? It seemed like much longer. Everyone nodded at the announcement and left leaving Harry and I behind.

When the door closed, he turned and looked at me, caressing the side of my face, "You look beautiful tonight." Like the girl I am, I blushed prettily, but his chuckle ruined it. He leaned forward and captured my lips. A hand wrapped around my waist and the other tangled in my hair. My own hands snaked around his neck as he pulled us closer.

We stood there kissing for a few minutes before we heard the door open. "Oh!" his father stood at the doorway but averted his eyes. "Sorry for intruding, but Harry it's time to greet everyone."

Harry reluctantly let me go and followed his father out. Taking a breath, I threw my shields up on full force and followed them out. Finding Prongs and Sirius, I was given curious looks from the both of them. Averting my eyes, I watched as my boyfriend walked into the room with the rest of his family. As they passed the crowd, everyone paid their respects. Including my group. Harry stopped for a mere second and gave me a quick smile for my effort. Winking at him, he shook his head and followed his brother.

The night passed quite uneventfully. I danced several times with Harry and once or twice with my brother who kept being referred to as Earl Potter. I could tell that he hated the title but there wasn't anything he could do about it. I snickered every time I heard it. That night, I met William's girlfriend Marisa. She barely spoke a word to me, giving off an air of snootiness. I wondered briefly if she was related to the Malfoy's.

Quite surprisingly, I didn't have another attack that night. Neither did Prongs, whom I kept an eye on after what happened earlier. Sirius, even though known for his fugitive status in Magical Britain had no share of trouble in Muggle London. I wondered if I could have him exonerated by the Queen. I would have to bring it up with Harry. If our government was easy to condemn an innocent man, maybe the Squib Queen could step in and help out.

**Christmas Eve Dinner…**

Christmas Eve was finally upon us and I was waiting around the foyer for our guest to arrive. I had contacted him earlier and set up a portkey for him to arrive. The elves had spent most of the day preparing a feast of some sort. It was going to be a festive evening. Harry had convinced William to stop by. I told him he didn't have to come. There was the formal dinner their family had every year for Christmas Eve dinner. Of course, he told me that it was nonsense that he would miss this.

Surely, I wasn't looking in good favor to the Queen by now. Unsurprising, I hadn't been invited back. It had been announced at the Yule Ball that Harry and I were exclusively dating. Not even the Queen could dispute it-regardless of the love bond. But there was something from her that I felt that wasn't cordial to my dating her grandson.

Taking a seat on the bottom step, I acted completely unlike the Lady Potter I was supposed to be. Looking at my watch, I huffed heavily blowing the hair from my face. Everyone was supposed to be there five minutes ago. Maybe the boys had a hard time getting away. If they couldn't make it; it was perfectly fine with me. Less being nervous than anything else.

A sound chimed in the main hall announcing that a portkey had arrived. Standing up, I brushed off invisible lint on my dark blue dress with an attached lace long sleeved jacket. My heels clacked against hardwood flooring and I was beat to the portkey arriving room. I had designed it to help out traveling.

Prongs and Sirius came running in from another room that was close by and flung the door open. In front of them was Remus Lupin. Our special guest of the evening. He looked worse for wear and I hoped he would take one of the cottages that were on the grounds. Somewhere safe for him to live and an endless supply of Wolfsbane potion. Lucky for us, the moon wasn't close to Christmas Eve. We were all safe and sound, for now.

"Remus! Thank you for coming." I said ignoring the other two while embracing him.

"Thank you for having me. I know it's Christmas Eve and all…." he started to say then saw Sirius standing there. Pulling his wand, I instantly snatched his arm and lowered it.

"It's fine Uncle Mooney….he's not here to harm. He gets the flea bath if he does." I threatened.

"Then what is he doing here?" Remus asked cautiously.

"Because he's family. Like you." I pointed out. Nodding as if he were satisfied. Sippa 'POP' in and took his bags from him. Turning to his best friend, Prongs and I watched as they embraced.

**ProngsPOV**

Once the Yule Ball was over, I was happy for it. I couldn't stand everyone calling me "Earl Potter". Even though, Alyssa had explained to me why it was customary-didn't mean I liked it. Ron wrote me begging me to come to the Burrow and save him from Ginny. Apparently, he was surrounded by her at every waking moment talking about me.

Me? Of all people.

I wasn't interested in her.

Hermione, on the other hand wrote to me several times always wishing I was having a good holiday and how much she missed me. Each time I received one of her letters, my mind raced back to the day when she found out the news of Buckbeak. That almost kiss that I wish had happened. How I wanted to hold her close to me and snog her senseless. Now _that_ would shake her personality a little.

I almost invited her over. I wanted too, but she was adamant that I spend my first Christmas at Potter Manor without her. I needed this more than she did. If that was the case, I would just invite her over during the Summer hols. She couldn't say no to that. Maybe invite Ron as well.

That was another problem in my continuing list. Coming back here. I was dead sure that Dumbledore would try forcing me to go back to the Dursleys and by Merlin help me, I wasn't going back. No matter what he said. No matter what Alyssa and I had to do.

I still couldn't wrap my mind around that someone I trusted implicitly would betray me like that. Would deny me the simplest of life to help his cause. I couldn't bear to tell my friends yet. They still saw Dumbledore as someone to look up too. A paragon of goodness. If only they knew.

That's fine with me. I had Alyssa and Sirius and tonight I was going to find out who else I could trust. At least, I hope so. I needed as many people around me that I could. Even Prof Lupin offered his services to help me learn to defend myself. A feat, that I was coming to learn, I was particularly good at. Despite everything I've ever been told. Another thing Alyssa and Sirius said that Potters-especially Potter men-did well.

Laying in my bed, I was taking a page of out Alyssa's book and listening to music. Piano music floated throughout the room. The light show that she should me the spell too danced to the notes of the music. At least, I was entertained. Maybe I could do this when we arrived back at school. I knew that as soon as I stepped foot onto Hogwarts grounds, I would be pulled in by the Headmaster about Alyssa. I don't know if I could handle my temper around him. It was bad enough when I learned about how Dumbledore betrayed me. Imagine what it will be like when I have to face him?

The clock from the hallway chimed six and I remembered that Alyssa said we were going to have a special guest. She had been mum about it for days now. Finding my shoes, I slipped them on grateful to have a pair that wasn't falling apart. A benefit of having a sister who cared about me. Treading down the stairs, I took a look around the Manor. The house elves had outdone themselves and for that, I was grateful. Meeting up with Sirius, we took the stairs together and took a seat in the formal sitting room.

We heard the chime sounding the arrival of a portkey. Smiling at each other we rushed from the sitting room to the entrance. I had finally grown accustom to seeing Sirius often and so far he hadn't made an attempt on my life. He said he was looking for someone else. The man that betrayed Alyssa and I. I hoped he would find him.

I gaped when I saw the man remove his hood. Prof Lupin? He was our special guest. I wasn't aware that he and Alyssa knew it each other. I mean, I knew she had to take his class; as did I. But I wasn't aware they had a personal relationship. Watching them embrace, things started to become more confusing.

"...Because he's family, like you" was all I heard before Sirius and Prof Lupin embraced like old friends.

I stood there mouth agape. They _knew_ each other? For some reason, this didn't bother me too much. I'm sure they knew each other in school. But to openly admit it now?

"Anyone mind telling me what's going on?" I asked curiously.

"Ah, well. Let's adjoin to the formal sitting room and we'll discuss." Alyssa said trying to keep up appearance. Leading us to the formal sitting room, we all took a seat and Tippa brought tea and snacks. Everyone took a cup and sat back. Prof Lupin looked around and shook his head.

"I haven't been here since we were in school." he looked around the room. "Still looks the same."

"So how do you know Sirius and Alyssa?" I asked getting to the crux of the situation.

"Sirius and I were best mates in school, along with your dad." He explained vaguely. "We were the ones that created your map."

"The map?" I asked looking toward a sheepish Alyssa.

" _Accio Marauders Map."_ she waved her wand using a Summoning Charm. It flew through the house, from presumably her room and landed on the table before us. For its age, it still looked well taken care of.

Picking it up, I looked over. It didn't look like a map. It just looked like a bit of parchment. I flipped it over but still didn't see a map. Looking at the amused faces of my guests, Sirius held his hand out and I handed it to him.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good…." he muttered and handed it back to me. Ink begun to spill over the parchment creating lines and words. The front of the parchment read as such:

_Messrs:_

_Moony, Wormtail_

_Padfoot & Prongs_

_Are proud to present:_

**_The Marauders Map_ **

Opening it up as, the ink bled, I saw that it was shaping the form of a place. I watched in amazement for a few seconds when I realized I was looking at a map of Hogwarts. I remembered this map! Harry showed it to me over Halloween. Although, it was a quick showing. We were too busy trying to find Alyssa that night and since then she hadn't showed it to me. Imagine the use I could get out of this at school. The mischief I could try to keep myself out of!

Looking at everyone, Sirius nodded his head and leaned back into the couch he was sharing with Alyssa. She looked as amused as I was.

"There's my nickname!" I exclaimed seeing 'Prongs'.

"Do you know who everyone is?" Prof Lupin suggested.

I shook my head at him. "No, but Alyssa called you Uncle Moony, so I take it that is you."

"Correct Harry. Who else?"

"I'm not sure." I answered with confusion. Looking at Alyssa, I'm sure she definitely knew. This caused some irritation in me.

"You know, I don't tell you everything up front because things like this are a surprise. I hate to ruin a surprise for you, Prongs." she confessed using my nickname.

"So, tell me who everyone is…." I demanded.

"One of them is sitting in the room with you." Sirius spoke up. "I'm Padfoot."

Who's Wormtail?" I asked skipping over Prongs.

Every face in the room darkened…"That's Peter Pettigrew…."

"Oh. So Prongs is….?"

"Dad, you silly dolt." Alyssa teased. I stared at her then at the map in full amazement.

"Harry said this was my legacy."

"Yea, I'm sure told you that dad helped invent it, didn't he?" she asked setting her tea down. Refusing to touch the snacks because of upcoming dinner.

"He did, but didn't tell me who everyone was." I shrugged and then we heard the chime of another arrival. Looking at Alyssa, her face broke out in a huge smile.

"Who else is coming?" Sirius asked watching her bolt from the room.

"Harry and William follow me…" we heard Alyssa say as the door opened revealing the two Princes. I was surprised they showed too.

"Harry, you know Prongs, Sirius and Remus…." Alyssa said giving a re-introduction. Then she formally introduced Remus to William.

A subtle 'POP' interrupted the light conversation. Tippa announcing that dinner was ready. Alyssa took the lead and led us out of the sitting room and into the dining room where we took our seats. I was stuck sitting between Prof Lupin and Sirius. Alyssa looked like the odd woman out being the only female in the room.

In seconds, a feast was laid out before us. There was a mustard butter-basted roast turkey with bacon. Adorning the turkey was brussel sprouts with chestnuts and sage, honey roasted carrots, chunky roasted potatoes. There was something added that I didn't recognize. Whatever it was, it still looked delicious.

"That's Port and cranberry sauce with juniper." Alyssa pointed to my confusion. I nodded to her eyeing the delicious food.

"I see your house elves out did themselves." William complimented.

"It seems so." Remus added.

Everyone dug into the meal, occasionally commenting about the food or topics of interested. For some reason this felt right with me. I had a family. Although, only one of them were blood related. Soon enough, dinner was replaced with coffee and a trifle. Dobby must have informed them I prefer treacle tart because it was before me. I had to smile at the little elf. He did have flair.

After dessert, everyone sat around and talked for a little while longer until Harry and Will bid their goodbyes. They still had to spend time with their family. I could tell Alyssa was saddened to see Harry go, but I could tell she understood.

As they left, she frowned for a moment, knowing that Harry would return to her shortly. I think they were determined to spend as much time together during the hols. Turning back to Remus and Sirius, who were busy talking, she flashed a small smile.

"If you wish Remus, you can stay in one of the guest rooms tonight. Tomorrow is Christmas and I want you to stay with us." she offered playing the perfect hostess. When Prof Lupin started to protest, she held up a hand. "I've already gotten your gift, so now you have to stay."

His protest died on his lips, but I could tell he wanted to argue with her. The only one who liked to argue with Alyssa was Dumbledore. Maybe we would tell Prof Lupin what Dumbledore did. Maybe we could sway him to see our side of the story.

One could only hope.

Bidding us good night, everyone parted and headed back to their rooms on a full belly. Even I was starting to get drowsy. The food the elves had whipped up was delicious and for the first time in a very long time, when I laid my head down, I learned I could really come to love the holidays.

The next morning, I woke up to a blizzard. The snow must have accumulated at least another foot while we were sleeping. Glancing at my clock, it was six AM. Might as well get up, but before I could, my door burst open. In rushing Alyssa. She squealed and jumped on my bed like a small child.

"It's Christmas! Why aren't you awake yet? Get up! Get up!" Her excitement woke Hedwig who glared at her balefully. Or at least as well as owl could.

"I'm up. Geroff my bed!" I tried pushing her off the bed, but to no avail. She was too quick. Laughing, she rushed from my room and I could hear her feet pounding down the stairs. I shook my head at her antics and swung my legs over the bed. Looking down at my clothes, I realized she had transfigured my sleepwear into a Santa suit.

_Payback is a bitch…._

Grabbing my robe, I met up with Sirius and Prof Lupin who were watching Alyssa in the living room. She was sitting by the tree and waiting on us. The older sister exterior was gone. Replaced was the teenager she really was. In her hand was a cup of tea and upon her head was a Santa hat that matched my suit.

"Nice sleepwear you have there Prongs." Sirius spoke up grinning. Looking at him, she had changed his as well. He blinked like a Christmas tree. Only Prof Lupin wasn't subjected to her prank.

"She must have attacked you as well?" I asked shaking my head.

"Of course she did. She's been waiting on today for weeks. Best not to ruin her fun. It's rare to see her completely happy." he warned.

Entering the room, she looked up to see us. Beaming, I felt her overwhelming joy of spending Christmas with people she actually cared about. Taking a seat, she stayed in her spot by the tree and rolled her eyes.

"Lighten up all three of you. I swear there will no more pranks." her eyes twinkled madly.

"This-coming from the daughter of a Marauder. We're supposed to believe you?" Prof Lupin asked taking his tea as well.

"Of course you are! It's a rule." she teased. "We're doing gifts before breakfast. I couldn't wait any longer."

"That's fine…" we all agreed with her.

Handing out gifts, she set aside her own few and watched us. We all received mundane gifts-including flea bath for Sirius. Broom-polishing kit for me from Ron, books from Hermione (as usual). Sitting around, I wondered where my gift from Alyssa was.

"Here. This is from me. I know it's not much. I did get you a house already…." she handed me an envelope. Looking at her warily, I hoped it wasn't a prank. Her mood was jolly enough for it.

_Dear Mr Potter_

_We received your application as well as a high recommendation letter from one our own. I am writing to congrat you on being accepted into the Junior Auror Academy. Summer session begins June 21 and lasts till August 10th. We look forward to seeing you there._

_Stephen Hatter._

_US Auror, ret._

"You-you're serious?!" I exclaimed looking wildly at her then back to Sirius and Prof Lupin.

"What she do?" Sirius asked. I handed my letter over to him and he scanned it before handing it back. Whistling, he gave Alyssa small smile and a quick nod.

"Yes, I am serious!" she exclaimed in mock offense. "You wanted to learn to defend yourself. So, I pulled some strings and got you in. It's incredibly hard to get into the camp. Unfortunately, you're gonna spend next summer in America."

"I-I don't know what to say?"

"Well a ' _thank you Alyssa'_ works just fine for me." she teased.

"Thank you Alyssa." I retort.

"Since you're going to camp, you're going to need this." Sirius said handing me a wrapped brown package. Unwrapping it, it was a Firebolt. My mouth dropped open and I looked at him like he was Father Christmas.

"Ho-how?"

"Your Nimbus was destroyed at the Hufflepuff game. I've missed out on a lot of Christmases and birthdays. This is my makeup gift to you." he confessed.

Overall, it was by far the best Christmas a bloke could ever have. The biggest surprise was Prof Lupin's gift from Alyssa. She gave him one of the cottages on the property to live in and his own house elf.

He tried to fight her, but when Sirius told him it was futile, he gave up. Sirius told him that he had his own cottage and it suited him just fine. When I asked what she got for Sirius, he replied, "She has done enough. I don't need anything more."

The rest of the holiday flew by with Harry stopping in for a couple more days and Prof Lupin leaving to return back to Hogwarts for the second term. Before he left, he told me to meet him in his office one week after we arrived back. I would start my training then.

As we packed our things to return back to Hogwarts, I realized this was the best Christmas I've had since I found out I was a wizard. I couldn't wait to tell Ron and Hermione about the Junior Auror camp.

That morning as we were getting ready to portkey back to Kings Cross, Alyssa made sure to keep in touch with Sirius to make sure he took use of his flea bath. Which earned a glare and a hug from him. Giving me a hug as well, we touched the portkey and before I could blink we were back at King's Cross. Walking through the invisible barrier of Platform 9 ¾ , we were surrounded by the massive student population with their families.

Seeing the Weasleys, I rushed over to talk with Ron. Hermione joining us a few minutes later. Looking around, I realized Alyssa had disappeared onto the train. Whereas she was lively and talkative at home; she was reclusive when we were in school.

One day, I would learn why…..

Following my friends onto the train, we found a compartment and claimed it. Ginny and Neville joined us later on where we talked about our holiday. I didn't mention the camp just yet. That was a private matter. The train ride was uneventful even with Malfoy poking his nasally head in. I didn't see Alyssa until it was time to depart. She had changed from her Potter robes to her school robes and was buried in a book.

"You ready to go?" I asked her knocking on her compartment.

"Not really. I'm not ready to face this semester." she mumbled quietly. Something was bothering her, but I chalked it up to it being her last year before she graduated.

Nudging her out the compartment, we met up with my friends and took the carriage back to Hogwarts. Declining to sit with us, she sat with three other classmates and looked out toward the Great Lake the whole time. Entering the castle, we took our seat at the Gryffindor table-along with Alyssa this time-who was still buried in a book.

Once the student body had found their seats, the Headmaster took his time getting up and welcoming everyone back from the holiday. With a few more short words, we (excluding Alyssa) dug into the feast.


	9. Hogwarts, Patronuses & Valentine's Day

**(Another chapter for you. It's going to be all downhill from here. Until the last couple months before the term is over. In the section for Alyssa's journal, the Italics will be Alyssa and the bold will be HarryW. As always: I don't own it! Enjoy!)**

**Hogwarts, Patronuses, & Valentine's Day.**

Alyssa POV

School hasn't been in session but for a few days when Prof McGonagall stopped by with my timetable. Instead of her usual strict demeanor, her face held a disdain. Handing it to me, I barely acknowledged her impatient tapping.

"Yes Professor?" I asked as nicely as I could muster.

"The Headmaster wishes to see you in his office this morning." she grumbled. I raised an eyebrow at her. Surely, she remembered what transpired between the Headmaster and I the day before the term let out. Grabbing my bag, I immediately knew that I needed to go with her. Thankfully, the day had barely started. The Great Hall was fairly empty so there wouldn't be questions. Following her out the Great Hall and up the stairs, we were soon at the Gargoyle of the Headmaster's office. Giving the password, she let me go first and I Took my step on the stone step way. We moved up till we were face to face with the door.

Prof McGonagall knocked quietly giving me a quick eye. "Enter!" came the voice of the Headmaster inside. Pushing the door open, I saw him sitting there like the benevolent grandfather he wished everyone to believe him to be.

"Ah, Miss Potter….Professor McGonagall. Please be seated." She and I took our seats and waited on him to start this meeting.

"I do hope you've enjoyed your Christmas Break…" he started giving me a questioning eye. I avoided it for the same reason that I felt another tender probe in my mind. Good thing I had practiced rebuilding my shields before I came back. They were holding steady.

"Yes, I did. It was very enjoyable." I said as vaguely as I could.

"Now, I'm going ask you something and I want the complete truth from you." he said sternly. "Where are the whereabouts of Sirius Black?"

I didn't flinch. I wasn't about to let this old fool know anything. Shrugging my shoulders, I feigned interest. "Not sure who you're talking about. Isn't the the escaped prisoner the Prophet has been writing about these past few months?"

"Indeed it has. Now my sources tell me that he was seen in Muggle London over the holidays."

"Be that as it may, Sirius goes into London, it's his deal. Not mine." I said indifferently.

"He was seen at Buckingham Palace at the Queen's Yule Ball.." Albus probed again.

"There were a lot of people there, I'm sure." I replied again. I wasn't going to let him see me sweat this.

"You were there as well as Mr Potter."

"And?"

"Where are you hiding him!?" Albus stood up banging his fist on the desk. My indifference must have finally wore on his nerves. If I had to guess, he already had this conversation with Prongs and he didn't tell him anything. This could be the reason for his short temper.

I smiled serenely at him, but kept my mouth shut. This was beginning to become fun, but one look from my Head of House reminded me that I was there as a student, not anything more.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Headmaster. If, indeed, Sirius Black was at the Queen's Yule Ball this year; neither Harry or I saw him." I told him diplomatically. "Now, if you don't mind, I do have class to get too."

I reached down to grab my bag, when he stopped me cold. "If you refuse to tell me the whereabouts of Sirius Black, I will dose you with Veritaserum!"

"Albus!" Prof McGonagall gasped.

Lowering my eyes at him, I felt a surge of anger that I hadn't felt in a long time. So long ago that it was nearly foreign to me. Never would I undergo potions unless it was to heal me. The anger rushed through me so quickly that it nearly bowled me over. Every inch of my skin hummed with magic and I beat it back. I could not...no, I would not blow up this office with Prof McGonagall in it.

I could see in his eyes the he felt triumphant. That he had finally cornered me into doing what he wanted me to do. No, he was _not_ going to coerce me. I had enough of that with my stepfather. I didn't dare glance at Prof McGonagall, her expression would be my undoing. I didn't have to glance down at my hands, which had started to tremble, to know that sparks were cackling between my fingers.

Coming to my feet, I looked him with a deadly intention. His smirk dropped a little. "Under Hogwarts Charter Section 16 Paragraph 8, ' _No Professor, nor Headmaster, shall use potions on any student for whatever reason besides healing of injuries or wounds._ '"

"So, no _Headmaster_ , I will not be telling you a damn thing. If you decide to press this further, I will take this to the Department of Magical Education. I'm sure they would love to hear about how the Headmaster threatened a student for information." I seethed keeping eye contact with him. All thoughts of succeeding against me, dropped dramatically. I did have the power, as an adult, to take this higher up.

Grabbing my bag, I turned and walked out of the office without being dismissed. I didn't care if I was being rude. I would be happy to deal with the punishment that I'm sure would be doled out to me later on. Hurrying down the corridor, once I reached, I ignored those around me and headed straight to my Defense Class. It was going to be a double class today and I hoped that Prof Lupin decided to do something mundane because if he decided to make me duel; someone was going to the infirmary.

After class was over, I grabbed my things and proceeded to head out. Keeping my head down for the two hour period class had been hard, but I managed especially when Prof Lupin realized that something was wrong and left me be. Before I could grasp the handle of the door, it swung shut and locked. I stared at the door for several long seconds before I realized it wasn't going to open for me.

Turning around to see Uncle Moony staring at me expectantly, I sighed and walked back over to him. Taking a seat on a nearby desk, I dropped my bag and glanced up at him. I felt like I was in trouble by a parent. The thought warmed me instantly.

"Mind telling me why your magic was all over the place today, hmm?"

"Not really Uncle Moony." I said quickly.

He eyed me carefully and nodded. "Has this something to do with why you were pulled from the Great Hall this morning?"

I looked up at him sharply, eyeing him as carefully as he was eyeing me. "How do you know that?"

"Harry came running to me as soon as he could. Someone told him that you were taken from the Great Hall led by Prof McGonagall. I'm assuming, you don't have to tell me, that she took you to see the Headmaster."

My silence confirmed his answer. "Want to tell me what transpired?"

"Not really."

"And I shall take your word for it. However, in the future, Alyssa you might want to talk to someone. I know you're an adult, but having a different perspective always helps." he cautioned as he waved his wand to unlock the door.

"Thanks Uncle Moony…." I gave him a pained smile and left the room. I had missed my Transfiguration class for the day because of the Headmaster's 'meeting'. I dreaded to have to find Prof McGonagall and ask her what I needed to look over. My stomach growled as I came closer to the Great Hall.

Had it been since last night that I properly ate? Must have been because as soon as I sat down, I grabbed a bowl of tomato soup and some sort of sandwich. As I took a bite of it, I realized it was my favorite sandwich. No one but Harry knows this. Sighing, I reached into my bag and searched for my journal. I know Prongs hadn't contacted him about my trip to the Headmaster's office.

_"_ _So, I'm finally sitting down to eat and surprisingly my favorite food was ready for me?"_

**"** **Not sure what you're on about."** I could hear the tease in his voice. He must have slipped it to a house elf. Maybe that one called Dobby that followed Prongs around constantly.

_"_ _You sure about that?"_

**"** **Of course. How's the day going?"**

_"_ _Not well. Albus pulled me into his office again…"_

**"** **What did he want?"**

_"_ _To know where Sirius is. Harry, he threatened to dose me with Veritaserum."_

**"** **He. Did. What?"** It's amazing how well you someone-especially being bonded to them-that I could hear him growl. I could feel his anger in the words.

_"_ _Yea, I reminded him of the rule where he's not allowed too. I swear he's after me. Being an adult is the only reason why he can't do anything to me."_

**"** **Are you alright? "**

_"_ _No, I need a holiday. Like a long one."_

**"** **Alyssa, it's just January."**

_"_ _Doesn't matter. I couldn't let him bully me into giving me potions. I just can't."_

"Hey!" A voice startled me from my thoughts. I had taken Uncle Moony's advice and told Harry what happened. I just hadn't gotten to tell him how close I was to losing it. Looking up, I gave my brother a small smile.

"Hey Prongs, how are ya?" I asked politely.

"I'm well. Classes are the same." he said taking a seat beside me. Looking over at my lunch, he spotted my journal. "Ah, I will leave you alone for a few minutes."

"Thanks…."

**"** **When's your next Hogsmeade trip?"**

_"_ _Probably in two weeks….why?"_

**"** **I'm going to meet you. I miss you desperately Alyssa…."**

Tears prickled at the corners of my eyes. I fought them back and blinked furiously. I must have failed because a drop fell on the page. I did miss him terribly. Being away from him was hurting the both of us. I kept seeing the papers where he was surrounded by females but never showed any interest. People were starting to worry about him, but he couldn't. Never could he find a different kind of love besides the one with me. Sometimes, I felt I had taken that from him. That choice.

**"** **Hey now, don't cry love."**

_"_ _Can't help it. I miss you so much.. I wish the school year was over."_

**"** **Don't say it like that. You'll miss being in school. Trust me, I know. Life was simpler when I was in school."**

_"_ _As true as that may be, I still want this year over."_

**"** **I understand. I'll see you in two weeks love."**

_"_ _I'll see you then…"_

Sighing, I closed my journal and closed my eyes. I wasn't lying when I said I needed a long holiday. Me and Harry somewhere. Maybe while Prongs was at camp this year. Yes, that would be good. Resting my head on my brother's shoulder, I felt his head whip over and looked down at me.

"You alright, Alyssa?" concern etched in his voice

"Not really, no." I replied softly.

"What's wrong?"

"It's a lot of things Prongs. Too many things. Homework, Profs, Headmaster, Harry, my lawyer… You pick."

An arm came and wrapped around me carefully. This familial love was something new for me. I knew it was new for Prongs as well. We sat there like that, our food untouched, for several minutes. The sibling bond we shared flowed freely through us and I let my shields drop a little. Not enough to let anyone in, but enough to let a few emotions pass between us. Too soon, he released me when he saw his friends come in and sit down.

I sighed and took a breath. It was just January, like Harry said. I had a few more months to go….

**ProngsPOV**

Unbeknownst to Alyssa, the Headmaster pulled me into his office as soon as we got back from Christmas Hols. I wasn't prepared for the onslaught of questions that followed, but like Alyssa had said, never talk unless she or our lawyer was present.

This left the Headmaster in a foul mood when I left him.

I didn't care. After what he had done to me, I really didn't care much for him anymore. I'm sure she would be next to be called to his office. He wanted to know where Sirius Black was and frankly, even though I knew, I wasn't going to tell him. It wasn't any of his business and I was almost for certain that Alyssa was taking care of his fugitive status.

So when she was pulled from the Great Hall, whom I found out by a passing sixth year, I was prepared for the worst, but what I saw when I sat down at the table surprised me. She looked tired. Nearly defeated. Something I wasn't used too. When she pressed her head against my shoulder, I was stunned.

Yes, she embraced a semi-physical relationship with people, but mostly she preferred to be alone. With me and Harry as exceptions. The sudden strange burst of emotions must have come from her because I didn't know how to do that yet. I almost felt her lower her shields and let me in. Something she rarely did. I don't think she trusted anyone with her mind. Seeing my friends a few minutes later, I remembered the talk we had last night.

_Hermione, Ron, and I were sitting around the Common Room after finally finishing the three foot scroll for Charms when I noticed it was emptier than normal. Since Alyssa had begun teaching me more advanced levels spells, I rolled my parchment up and pulled my wand out. Both Ron and Hermione looked at me with question but a slight shake of head hushed them._

_Saying the Privacy Charm, Hermione's eyes lit up with the new spell I had learned. I found it was useful from keeping those from prying into your conversations. Pocketing my wand, I looked at them._

" _I have something to tell you two. I'm not sure how you're going to take it…"_

" _You're leaving Hogwarts, aren't you?" Ron wailed._

" _Not even close. I know both of you have voiced your concerns about what to do over the summer and I am here to tell you I already have plans."_

" _What are those, Harry?" Hermione's voice warmed me just hearing it._

" _America. Alyssa got me enrolled in their Junior Auror Camp."_

" _That's great mate…" Ron muttered._

" _That sounds fantastic Harry!" Hermione beamed with excitement. "I know you've expressed learning how to defend yourself."_

" _Yea, but why can't Alyssa teach you?!" Ron moaned._

" _Because she's not a trainer nor a fully trained Auror, Ron." I said with a touch of exasperation._

" _Is there a way for us to go?" Ron asked with less whining_

" _Not sure." I shrugged. "She said it's incredible hard to get into. She had to pull some strings to get me in anyway."_

" _So will you be gone all summer?"_

" _The letter said camp ends August 10th. So, I'll be back the last two weeks of summer." I assured him. Relief washed over my red-headed friend._

" _Maybe you can come to the Burrow?" he asked slowly._

" _Not sure there either. Maybe I'll see if you two can come by Potter Manor. It's huge...and Alyssa's already said both of you have your own rooms."_

" _Wicked! No sharing!" Ron finally exclaimed with excitement._

" _I can ask my parents, Harry. As long as they meet Alyssa, I'm sure they won't mind." Hermione squeezed my hand assuring me._

_My eyes widened at her squeeze of affection. Normally, with Ron around, she wasn't as affectionate. Ron, oblivious to everything, never noticed. Her eyes never left mine and I felt that familiar tug. Pressing into me. I wanted to take her out of the Common Room and find somewhere private to kiss her properly. Or as properly as a thirteen year old could. I watched as her lips parted. Like she knew what I was thinking._

" _Hermione-I-" I started to say._

" _When are you seeing Prof Lupin about that training you talked about?" Ron asked at the wrong, but yet the right moment._

_Whipping my head around to look at my best mate, "Next Tuesday." I managed to sputter before turning back to Hermione. That familiar tug was there but it wasn't as strong. Her eyes avoided mine. Breaking the spell between us. I groaned inwardly and cancelled the spell._

_One day I would give in to my desires…._

Knocking on the door to the Defense Office, I waited for Prof Lupin. He had informed me earlier in class that we would begin the Patronus training tonight after dinner. So here I was standing alone in front of the door waiting on him.

Opening the door a minute later, Prof Lupin looked as he always did. Weary worn and tired but determined.

"Come in Harry." he said stepping aside to let me in the office. Looking around, I noticed it was fairly bare save for a desk and other office equipment. It was dark considering the illumination from candles.

"We will be going down to the classroom where I've stored the boggart." he said leading me down the flight of stairs from the office to the classroom. Even though, I was ready to do this, nerves were overwhelming my body. I could tell that Prof Lupin was calm so I focused on that as we entered the classroom.

Leading me over to a trunk, he took a stance behind it.

"Now, you already know what Dementors are. They feed on a person's happiest memories and thus cause depression and despair to anyone near them. They are amortal beings and can suck a person's soul leaving the victim in a vegetative state."

I paled at his explanation. How in Merlin's name did Alyssa scare them off?

"You've studied the boggart in class so I don't need to give an explanation but you need to concentrate on your worst fear. I'd highly suspected that it would be Lord Voldemort, but the other day in class, you surprised me. The incantation is ' _Expecto Patronum'_ " he explained while showing me the straightforward wand movement.

Reaching for the lid, he looked over at me with caution. Summoning the image of a boggart in my mind, I pulled my wand and readied myself. Lifting it, the boggart swarmed from the trunk and turned into a Dementor. I faltered hearing someone scream in my head.

Suddenly, I was on my behind with a piece of chocolate shoved in my hands. Taking a bite of it, I shuddered from my experience. Part of me didn't want to do it again, but I was determined to get this down. I couldn't fail. Imagine what they would say if things became too much at the camp and I wanted to fail out.

"Let's go again…"

"Harry, are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes. Let's go." I stood up wand ready. Motioning for him to open the lid again, I braced myself this time knowing what to expect. The boggart swarmed out of the trunk again looming over me.

"Exp-expecto-" I gasped hearing the screams of my mother in my head. Down I went again. Prof Lupin guiding me back to a chair, he placed another piece of chocolate in my hands. Taking another bite the chocolate helped ease me.

After a few minutes of resting, I looked at him with determination. "Let's go again…."

Prof Lupin didn't fight me. Standing up, he flung the lid open and the boggart reappeared. This time I was sure I was ready. " _Expecto Patronum_ " I shouted and a faint sliver wispy mist shot out of my wand.

Clapping his hands, Prof Lupin closed the lid of the trunk. Turning back to me, with a grin on his face, he clapped his hand on my shoulder. "You did well Harry."

"I didn't produce anything!"

"But you did. That silver mist was just the beginning. Harry, learning the Patronus Charm is advanced magic. Even Alyssa knows that and I'm sure she had her own demons to conquer when she was learning this. You have to think of a happy memory. One that is so powerful that it can produce a Patronus." he explained with pride in his voice.

I let his words sink in. A real happy memory. I didn't have many of them to begin with. The closest I could come up with was when Alyssa told me she was my sister. The joy and hope I felt surely could produce a corporeal Patronus.

"Can we try again?" I asked him with renewed determination.

"Not tonight. Curfew will be shortly and you have to get back to your Common Room. How about same time next week, hmm?"

I nodded my head and turned back to leave the room. Tomorrow would bring another day. Finding Hermione and Ron, who waited up for me, I told them everything that happened. Including the first attempt at conjuring the Patronus. They seemed happy for me, well at least Ron did. His enthusiasm only went so far. But Hermione's eyes light up and I could feel her pride pouring off her. It was intoxicating. I could do this. I was determined to do this.

By the next week, I was ready. I had told Alyssa how I nearly managed to produce on on my third attempt and her pride for me, as well, was overwhelming. She admitted that it took her several tries before she could concentrate on anything past the screams in her head. At that moment, I realized that she had probably even fewer happy memories than I did when she was learning the Charm.

The thought saddened and intensified my curiosity about her life before she met me. I had half a mind to write to Harry and glean what I could. When I voiced this to Hermione, she scolded me for even thinking it.

"You know Harry, if you want to know, ask your sister!" she berated me. I winced at her tone.

"I know that, but I don't think she will tell me!" I exclaimed getting irritated.

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Erm, well, what I meant Hermione, is that I don't think she will tell me. She's deathly afraid of me learning about what her life was like."

"And you're not?" she came closer to me on the couch. Ron, nowhere to be found. "Listen, Harry, even I don't know all your life before you came to Hogwarts. I wish you would tell me, but I will wait on you to do so." her voice was soft as she looked up at me.

Chocolate met emerald and I was girlishly swept away. Taking my hand she gave it a squeeze for reassurance. Sometimes, I think, she did this for more than reassurance. I dumbly nodded at her. I hadn't realized we had scooted closer to each other so much that she was practically sitting in my lap. I could feel the heat of her body through her jeans.

Coming to cup the side of her face with my hand, I knew this was the furthest we had gone. This. This was it. This was the moment where I would finally kiss her. Lowering my head, I acted on instinct alone, my eyes dropped to her lips and I watched her nervously lick them. Inside, I groaned at the simple thought. If I kissed her, things would change forever between us. I didn't know if I was ready for it, but my body had other ideas.

Our lips barely brushed when the portrait swung open and clanged against the wall. Jumping apart from each other, I dropped my head in frustration. I was so close! My heart thudded in my chest and I knew my face was scarlet from what should have happened. Lifting my head, I caught her eye before turning to see who interrupted us. Ron. Of course. I cared about him, but he had the worst timing. Following him was Neville and Dean.

"Hey you two." Ron greeted us. Neville and Dean nodded toward us. Both noticed they had interrupted something. "Hermione," Ron directed his attention to her, "did you finish the Charms essay?"

"I did Ronald Weasley, and no you will _not_ copy it." she stated vehemently.

"Oh come on! At least look at mine, will ya?" he whined but threw her a smile. She returned it slowly but nodded her head.

"I'll look at yours but that's it!"

"Thanks Hermione! You're the best." He turned to Dean and Neville who was listening in. "Now which of you want to be crushed at chess?"

Dean took him up on the offer and Hermione released my hand and turned back to her Potions essay that was sitting on a nearby desk. I sighed and leaned back into the couch. Neville plopped beside me and looked at Hermione then myself.

"Did we interrupt something?" he whispered.

"Yes-no...I mean, I don't know."

"Well as long as you're sure." he teased grinning. "But seriously mate, you and Hermione?"

"Shush!" I whispered frantically looking around. Hoping no one heard us. "I don't know what's between us. I just know something is there."

"Well good luck to ya mate." he said before leaving me with my thoughts. I turned back to my Potions essay but after fifteen minutes of staring at the parchment, I couldn't concentrate. My mind kept repeating what could have happened between Hermione and I. Over and over-on repeat.

Sighing in frustration, I took a page out of Alyssa's book. Throwing my things in my bag, I hurried up the stairs to my dorm and changed into warm clothes. Running this off would tire me out. Slipping on my new trainers, I jogged down the stairs. Casting one more look at Hermione, who was watching me intensely, I gave her a pained smile and left the Common Room.

My run was better than I expected. It had tired me out enough that sleep came easy. I just hoped by tomorrow night I could finally conjure a corporeal Patronus.

Knocking again on Prof Lupin's door, I waited again. This seemed like deja vu to me now. After a minute of standing outside his office, the door opened. Today he looked far worse for wear. I simply ignored it and he let me in. No words were spoken as he led me back down to the classroom.

Standing before the boggart that rattled the trunk it was stored in, I pulled my wand out. Conjuring the happiest memory I could think of, I watched as he lifted the lid and the boggart floated out. Like last time, it appeared to me as a Dementor. This time I was better prepared.

" _Expecto Patronum!"_ I cried holding onto that happy memory of Alyssa telling me I had family. Suddenly, before was a blinding light shield that protected me from the looming boggart. It was large enough that it kept the screams in my head down to a minimum.

Prof Lupin banished the boggart and turned back to me. "Excellent work, Harry. You've got it. Job well done." he praised heavily handing me a hunk of chocolate. I sat down warily and took it from him. A bite later and I felt warmth spread back into my body. That took a lot out of me.

Yawning, he chuckled and shook his head. "That exhausted me."

"It should. It's powerful magic. And especially at your age, it's impressive." Prof Lupin beamed at me.

"Thank you Prof Lupin." I said sincerely. "This will help tremendously."

"You know, Harry you can always call me Uncle Moony. Alyssa still does it, but in private."

"I'll remember that." I said picking myself up and heading toward the door. "Night Uncle Moony…."

The weeks flew by and soon enough it was Valentine's Day. Many of the boys in the school groaned as the girls prepared for the holiday. Since the night that Hermione and I nearly kissed we had stayed far from one another. Hoping that we could rid ourselves of these feelings. Occasionally, I would catch her staring at me. Like she was remembering that night as well. Trust me, I never forgot it. It was always on my mind. So much that Alyssa noticed a difference.

**Alyssa POV**

Valentine's day had arrived at Hogwarts and quite frankly, I wasn't sure how they proceeded here. At Ilvermorny, I never participated in any holiday. I stayed at the school during Christmas and Easter. Two weeks after the Headmaster threatened me, I did see Harry finally. It was something that I seriously needed.

Ever since we arrived back, I felt like my life had been going down emotionally. The days were long and the nights were too short for me. I slept but I really didn't sleep. Something was going to happen this year and I knew my brother was going to be a part of it. Albus's threat loomed over me constantly. Prongs and his friends were the only ones who kept me afloat these past few weeks.

Even the professors had upped my schoolwork citing that NEWTS were getting close. That I needed to study like the rest of the seventh year students. I could already see the stress forming around my fellow seventh year classmates. Sitting in my dorm one night, a girl, Mackenzie Bray looked up from her mountain of homework.

"Alyssa, why aren't you stressing out about the NEWTS?" I heard her ask.

"Hmm?" I looked up from my book before realizing her question. "Oh, that. I could have taken them at the beginning of the year, if I wanted too."

Her eyes widened at that. "How is that possible?"

"At Ilvermorny, we start school at ten instead of eleven. So, technically I am one year ahead of everyone here. My seventh year is a refresh course for me."

"That's insane. You are so lucky. The stress from this is intense." she complained.

That was it. I was lucky to be free from this so-called stress. Yea, I got that, but it was nothing more than it was for the OWLS. But Valentine's day was coming closer.

I was sitting at a desk buried deep in the library when Poe dropped in through the open window that I had opened despite Madam Pince's warning. Sticking his foot out, I saw the scroll attached. Raising an eyebrow, I wondered who it could be.

Poe looked at me expectantly and I untied the scroll from his outstretched leg. Caressing his dark feathers, he nipped my hand then took flight. Looking at the scroll, I waved my wand for detection charm and found nothing malice. Breaking the seal, I unrolled it and scanned the letter. It was from my lawyer. How did I not notice the seal?

_Dear Lady Potter,_

_At your request to find a loophole to help exonerate, one, Sirius Black, we have found that it will take more than just a re-trial. An extensive Penesive will be the only way to clear his name as well as to find his wand. The 'Prior Incanto' spell should and will verify whether he did kill those Muggles and Peter Pettigrew. I'm sorry if this isn't what you expected but until we can find his wand, the Penesive is all we can do for now. Please have him meet us in Muggle London because of his fugitive status in Magical Britain. We can obtain the Penesive needed to gather the evidence._

_Draven Xander_

Great. Now I needed another weekend away. I wondered if I could get Harry to take him. I was on Albus's short list and I highly doubted that I could get away from the school again. Even during a Hogsmeade trip. This was becoming a headache. Or, if Sirius could behave himself, he could go alone. All he would need would be directions to Draven's office. Grabbing a sheet of parchment, I hastily scribbled a letter off to Sirius. Not bothering Poe, I called for Tippa.

"Tippa!"

A soft 'POP' got my attention as I was sealing the parchment. Pressing the Potter ring into the wax, I turned back to Tippa.

"Yous calls Miztress?"

"I did. I need you to take this to Padfoot please." Tippa nodded and took the scroll and vanished from my sight.

I turned back to my homework and realized that I needed to write my lawyer back as well. Pulling out another sheet of parchment, I dipped my quill in ink. Writing back to him, I explained that I probably wouldn't be able to meet in Muggle London because of an altercation with the Headmaster, but I had written Sirius and told him that he could go on without me. Calling for Poe silently, I pressed my ring into the wax, sealing it instantly. Perching quietly on the ledge of the window, he looked at me expectantly.

"Listen boy I need you to take this to Draven Xander. Don't worry about waiting for a reply. I've sent a letter on ahead to Padfoot." he hooted and nodded. Sticking his leg out, I tied the letter to it and he took off. Now that was done, I could relax for a few minutes.

The day before Valentine's day, every girl was in a dire mess. I heard more than half complain of no sweetheart and kisses this year than I wanted to hear. Thank Merlin for my music player, I was able to tune out the rest. I hated hearing others complain. I know Magical Britain resembled more of Victorian England, but damn, can't a girl ask a guy out for something like this? The Valentine weekend was also a Hogsmeade weekend. So the whole of Hogwarts, Year 3 and up would be mulling around Madam Puddifoot's Tea Room. I cringed when I thought of it. I had passed it several times during my in and out trips to Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley. The pink frilly mess that it was was tacky.

"So, Alyssa…." Daphne Acker started looking over at me from the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. I looked up, slightly annoyed to be pulled from my work. "What are you doing for Valentine's day tomorrow?"

"Not a clue, why Daphne?" I asked.

She sighed dramatically. I assume it was to be romantic. However, it made her look silly. "Oh, I thought your Prince would do something romantic with you. He seems like he's a romantic."

Hadn't crossed my mind to ask him what he wanted to do. He knew my aversion to holidays. This holiday was included. Even though, every year that we had known each other, he sent me a gift of some sorts. Just to make me feel included, I suppose. What I didn't know that his feelings, even then, ran deeper than I imagined.

"Don't know. Hadn't asked him." I remarked.

She gasped and looked at Mackenzie and Taylor Jenkins. "You mean to tell me that you're dating a Royal and haven't _thought_ about Valentine's day with him?"

Was this holiday that important? By her remark, I suppose it was. I was, by no means, girly about things, but I did try to keep up the appearance. I wasn't a total loss, just uneducated. Looking back and forth at the girls, it appears I made a blunder. I shrugged and went to turn back to my work.

"Alyssa, you seriously need to write him. You need to make plans. This is important!" she emphasized. "Here take this…" she handed me a piece of parchment that smelled quite girly. I wrinkled my nose from the smell and handed it back to her. Her mouth dropped open in confusion.

"Err, thanks Daphne, but I have a way to communicate with him. Don't worry…." I tried to assure her.

"Don't worry!? You hear this girls? The great Alyssa Potter tells _me_ not to worry." she mocked angrily at me. "Do you know what goes into a day like tomorrow?"

"Not really. I never celebrated." I confessed without feeling sorry for myself for once this year.

My answer took her aback. "Oh, it's your first time. How cute…."

Angrily, I stood and grabbed my things, "I surely hope you're done making fun of me." Walking off, I barely heard them snicker. Passing Prongs and his friends, I didn't stop to talk. I was angry and slightly humiliated by what occurred.

Sure, I could fight off Dementors, malice opponents, and all my trainers, but I was woefully unprepared to deal with teenage girls. For this, I blame my mother. She hadn't a care in the world for a daughter she never wanted. So I never learned. It's amazing that I learned anything about being a female. Hell the school Healer explained to me what my mother should have.

The next morning, I rolled over in my bed and sighed. Today was the _big_ day. I didn't dread it, but I didn't look forward to it. Plus it was a Hogsmeade weekend. I could wander around and find myself something to do. Getting dressed, I donned the Potter robes and headed down to apologize to my brother.

Finding him with his friends, I intentionally stayed away. I had kept my distance knowing that he was only a third year who didn't need his reclusive sister hanging around. Surprisingly, he never complained. Fixing my robes, I took a seat close by the fire. I wasn't hungry but I knew I would need to snack on something.

Just as I was thinking it, Prong's house elf, popped in and handed me a cup of tea. I smiled at the house elf and he disappeared before anyone could notice him. The tea smelled heavenly and tasted better. Sipping it slowly, I never noticed the room had gone quiet. A soft indention in the couch stirred me from my thoughts.

Turning, I cast a small smile at my brother. "I'm sorry for yesterday."

"S'okay. What happened?"

"Just a few classmates having a go at me. Nothing new." I muttered darkly.

He shifted on the couch, leaning back into the soft cushions. "You've been teased before?"

"Yea, every Valentine's Day." I confessed. "Listen, it's no big deal, OK." I sighed and set my empty tea cup down on a nearby table. A random house elf would be by to retrieve it later.

"You sure?" he asked with uncertainty.

"Yea, I'm sure. Listen, let's get on with the Hogsmeade trip, eh?"

He gave me a smile and stood. Leading me out the Common Room, we headed down to the Great Hall where his friends were waiting on him. Giving them a nod, he took a seat beside Hermione who blushed a little and looked back to her book.

I raised my eyebrow at this. I would have to investigate this later on. Something did happened between them but I couldn't pinpoint it. I would feel out and play on their emotions, but that's rude and I would have to have them alone to read them. Everyone around me, would make it hard to concentrate on them. I didn't say anything, but I saw the look my brother passed Hermione's way and I realized something.

He fancied her.

A lot.

It was cute. Very cute, but I wouldn't tease him. A Potter being teased led to pranking and pranking led to wars that never ended. Fixing myself another cup of tea, I reached for the toast and jam. It wasn't much but I wasn't that hungry. Sipping on my tea, I was about to bite into my toast when Poe showed up. He was carrying a package.

That's odd. I didn't remember ordering anything. Prongs had his own bird. Handing Poe a piece of bacon, he snatched it from me while I removed his package. Glancing at my owl, he gave me a nod before flying away.

Ripping the package apart, it looked bigger than it actually was. Frowning, I cast a Detection Charm on it and found it clean. So it wasn't a portkey or evil gifting. Opening the box, I saw there was a smaller box inside. Chuckling, I removed the boxes until I got to the last box. Opening it, my smile widened.

Inside was a delicate necklace. Silver with decorative charms on it. The pendent simply said " _When you wear this remember me"_. Harry. The only person I knew that would send me something for Valentine's Day.

"Whash that?" I heard Ron speak up. Glaring at him for his lack of manners, I sighed and slipped the necklace back in the box.

"Oh, Alyssa...it's beautiful. It's from Harry, isn't it?" Hermione gushed.

"I think so. He's the only one that has ever sent me anything. Normally, they're gag gifts but this year seems to be different."

"Of course it's different...you're dating him." she pointed out. Hadn't thought about that. We never completely said so, even though, we declared it at the Yule Ball for the Muggle population. Taking it from the box, I slipped it on. It fit wonderfully.

Later on, after breakfast, everyone who was allowed to go to Hogsmeade, rushed from the castle. Most in a hurry to start their day-long date with their significant other. Prongs and his friends decided to spare themselves the torture of dates this year. Breaking away from them, I let them head on ahead of me. I wandered listlessly until I caught sight of him.

Smirking, I headed to Harry. Wrapping me in his arms, he held me tightly before kissing me shortly on the mouth. "I see you received my gift…."

"I did. You didn't have to get me jewelry." I started to protest.

"Yes, I realize this Alyssa, but I wanted too. This year is different for us." he reminded me.

Burying my head into his chest, I sighed feeling his strength flow through us. Being around him, I felt whole. Better. Alive. Just one of the upsides of being bonded to him. Away from him, I was reclusive, lost, and tired. I knew he felt the same. As we touched, I could feel him coming back to life as well. A hand coming to caress in my hair and I sighed again. This time happily.

"So, are you ready to go with me?" he asked in my hair.

Leaning back, I glanced up at him, "Go where?"

"Muggle London. I figured I'd get you away from here for a few hours."

"You know I'm on Albus's short list….he's never going to let me go…"

"Ah, on the contrary, he _is_ going to let you go. If he doesn't, then you can always turn him into the Department of Magical Education, can't you?" he grinned down at me. His blue eyes twinkling like mad.

"You sure you weren't in Slytherin?" I teased overjoyed about leaving school grounds for a few hours.

He mockingly clutched his heart and shook his head. "You wound me dear lady…."

"You're such a dork…." I laughed at his antics.

"See, made you laugh."

"First one in a few days…." I muttered.

"So, we're out of here. You need to get yourself ready for the evening." I started to protest, but he stopped me. "Before you protest, I have permission from McGonagall to have you out tonight. She really didn't give Albus an inch to complain."

Apparating us into Muggle London, he left me with several ladies who were most eager to prepare me for tonight. I was at a loss about half the things they were talking about, but I went along with it. After a few hours of being pampered, I was squeezed into a burgundy strapless dress with a black sash wrapped around my waist that ended in a bow. The ladies slipped heels on me and I wished I had better balance.

Finally, it was getting dark out when Harry arrived. Taking one glance at me, he swore I was the most beautiful woman he'd ever met. If his aim was to make me blush, he succeeded. Taking me by the hand, he led us out to a Rolls Royce Phantom in the prettiest blue imaginable. Climbing in after me, he took my hand and squeezed it gently before kissing my lips softly.

"I figure keeping the magic to a minimum tonight would be best for the both of us…" he mentioned at the car. Sitting back in the car, we talked of things that weren't related to Hogwarts, lawyers, Sirius Black or Prongs. It was nice. Coming to the St. Katharine Docks, the driver stopped the car and held the door open for us to get out. A sharp breeze surrounded us and I snuggled into my coat and latched onto Harry. Escorting me down to the docks, we came upon a lone yacht.

I looked over at Harry; my eyebrows to my hairline. "You want to go sailing in February?"

"Don't worry, the whole yacht has a Warming Charm over it. As well as a 'Notice-me-not' Charm."

"You're quite good at those, aren't you?"

"Of course I am." he said leading me onto the yacht. Once we were on the yacht, I instantly felt the Warming Charm activate. Slipping my coat off, a nearby staff took mine and Harry's and disappeared. We ate an elegant dinner, danced and just enjoyed ourselves. During our last dance before I had to return to Hogwarts, Harry held me close while we danced.

"Alyssa…" he muttered in my ear. His hands caressing circles on my hips and lower back.

"Hmm...yes Harry?" I replied sleepily.

"I need to tell you something." he whispered. My eyes shot open and I peered closely at him. "I love you."

My eyes widened at his confession. Looking up at him, I saw the intensity in his blue eyes. Those eyes I learned to love all those years ago. Then, I smiled serenely at him and opened the link between us and I felt love flow through the bond we created. I gasped at the onslaught. A tear must have slipped because I felt his thumb brush it aside. "I-I love you too, Harry."

Then he sealed it with a kiss.


	10. BuckBeak's Trial, Soul Bonds, Quidditch

**(As always, I don't own it! Enjoy!)**

**BuckBeak's Trial, Soul Bonds, Quidditch**

**Prongs POV**

When Alyssa came back from her date with Harry, she was a changed witch. She smiled more. Talked more and even joked around. Her happiness flooded the Common Room so much that I'm sure everyone felt the after-effects. Even I had hard time keeping a smile off my face. This was good. No more reclusive sister.

Even Hermione noticed my good mood. I chalked it up to Alyssa's happiness but I knew it was from the Valentine's weekend Hogsmeade trip. What Hermione and I didn't know that day was that Ron was planning on ditching us. Apparently, he had snagged himself a date and 'forgot' to tell his best mates. I wasn't angry with him, I just wish he had told us beforehand so we wouldn't have to find something for us to do.

In a way, I thanked him without him ever knowing.

_After watching Alyssa leave with Harry, I was left alone with Hermione and Ron. Ron, who seemed antsy for some reason, finally 'fessed up. Looking around, he spotted someone and turned back to us._

" _Errm, Harry...Hermione I'm going to say it. I've got me a date. Lavender Brown and I'm kind of nervous about this. Being a first time and all."_

" _Yo-you prat!" Hermione exclaimed angrily. "Why didn't you say anything?"_

" _I, well…" he stuttered looking at me._

_Throwing my hands in peace offering. "You got yourself into this one by not telling your best mates."_

" _Yea, I know. You're not angry, are you?"_

" _No." Hermione and I said in unison._

" _Oh good. Just wondering ya know. I hate leaving you two like this, but ya know?"_

" _Yea, we know Ron." I replied silently thanking him._

" _Well, bye…" he left Hermione and I standing there, alone. Turning to her, I caught a glimpse of her expression. Was it fear or relief? I wasn't sure. When she caught my attention, her face lit up in a smile._

" _So, Hermione, what do you fancy doing?" I asked scratching the back of my head. The cold February wind whipped around us. Frankly, I wanted out of the cold._

" _You sure you want to hang out with me all day?" she asked curiously._

" _Well, sure. Why not? You're like one of my best mates." I said simply flashing her a smile. She caught on and smiled back._

_Good….now we're getting somewhere._

" _Erm, how about we try Tomes and Scrolls then I need to go to Scrivenshaft's for new quills." she said pointing toward the village. We started walking but then she stopped. "Harry, are you sure you want to hang out with me? I mean, you could always find Dean or Seamus…"_

_I sighed at her. This lovely and infuriating girl before me. "Listen, Hermione, of course I want to spend time with you today." She nodded again and we took off._

_We spent nearly an hour in the bookshop where I picked up a newer addition to 'Quidditch Through the Ages' and she grabbed several more that caught her interest. After the trip through the bookshop, she led me to Scrivenshaft's where we both pick up a dozen new quills. Depositing them in endless bag that she had gotten at the bookshop, we then, wandered around Hogsmeade._

_Leading her away from the village, we sat near the Shrieking Shack. The cold wasn't as bad it had been earlier that morning. The sun peeking through the clouds occasionally. Giving off a little warmth. We sat there on a rock and peered back toward the Shrieking Shack. Huddled together, I was in heaven with Hermione so close to me. Regardless, if this was Valentine's Day or not, I wanted to do something._

_Ron would be pissed to find out what happens when you leave two people alone._

" _Have you ever been?" I asked nodding toward the Shrieking Shack. It had to be the dumbest question ever. Of course, she hasn't._

_She chuckled and huddled down into her coat, "No, but I'm not sure I want too. It's supposed to be haunted."_

_We sat there in comfortable silence for a minute. Turning to her, I caught her eyes. Chocolate eyes that could melt anyone. Good thing I had thought ahead to bring gloves. I didn't want my icy hands to touch her and ruin things. Caressing her cheek, something I've seen Harry do to Alyssa, my eyes searched hers. This was like that afternoon where we almost kissed. Leaning my head forward, my eyes flicked to her lips and I watched her breath float into an icy cloud._

" _Harry…" she whispered softly._

" _Y-yes Hermione?" I asked terrified she would tell me no._

" _Kiss me, please?"_

_That was all the encouragement I needed. Leaning down, I placed my lips softly on hers. It was everything I had imagined for all these months. Delicate and smooth. Breaking the short kiss, I opened my eyes briefly before leaning back down and pressing my lips firmly against hers. She gasped, her mouth opening a little. I took the plunge and softly teased her parted mouth with my tongue which she gratefully accepted._

_(Mind you...I'm going off what I've seen, not done)_

_Our tongues clashed with uncertainty, for it was both our first kiss, but we sat there in the cold and snogged properly. Her hands snuck their way into the lapels of my coat. I suppose to keep her own warm but it left shivers all over me. When I realized we needed air, I broke the kiss reluctantly._

_Lazily, I watched as she opened her eyes and smiled brightly at me. Her smile could light up an entire darkened Quidditch Pitch. We stared at each other for a minute before I broke the silence, "Wa-was that alright?"_

" _Oh, Harry. It was wonderful." she gushed a little. It was unlike Hermione to gush but since she had been kissed, I let it slide._

" _Good because I want to do it again."_

" _Then do it again, please?" she begged quietly._

_Without further ado, I launched my lips upon hers again. This time, with a tiny bit of practice behind me, we kissed properly. Her lips were soft and supple against mine, and the soft sigh that came from her sent sparks down to my groin. Pulling her closer to me, my brain hiccuped when she eased her way into my lap._

_Tangling my gloved fingers in her loose flowing hair, I acted on eon old instinct and slipped my tongue in her mouth again. Her kiss was like bonfire. It warmed my heart and ignited an inferno within my soul. I felt something spark in my own magic. I tasted her like I've never tasted anything sweeter...better…_

_Breaking the kiss, when I realized this was going too far-never mind you that I would never complain, but I knew Hermione. Panting, I let my hands slide down her arms and rest comfortably on her hips. Keeping them in safe zones. Her pants matched mine and we stared at each other until we caught our breath._

" _Wow…" she mumbled with her eyes still closed._

" _Yea…." I replied. I didn't dare tell her about my magic sparking._

_We sat there for a few minutes longer, before she blushed and climbed off my lap. I instantly missed her warmth. Taking her hand, I led her away from the Shrieking Shack and we walked hand-in-hand to the Three Broomsticks. Inside, the warmth seeped into my bones; much like when Hermione and I snogged._

_Taking a seat, we sat closer than normal. No one seemed to notice us. At least I didn't think so. There were a smattering of Gryffindors eating alone or in small groups. Ordering butterbeer and food, we sat back against the booth and talked quietly. Our hands never leaving each other's. Now that I had kissed her, I wasn't going to let her go. Looking at her, she chewed her lip nervously. A part of me wished to take those lips again, but when her eyes caught mine, I could tell she was in deep thought._

_Casting a Privacy and Silencing Charm, I turned back to her. "Hermione, what's wrong?"_

" _Don't get me wrong, I love what we did earlier." she said softly a hint of pink gracing her cheeks. I leaned forward, intent on kissing her again, but she kept talking. "But where does that leave us?"_

" _Wh-what do you mean?" I asked with my addled brain._

_She smirked, "What I mean you silly prat is what we are going to do about us?" she licked her lips slowly and I groaned. "What do we tell Ron?"_

_That brought me out my lust induced haze. "Oh, yea...hadn't thought about him. Well what do you want? Do you want us to be together?"_

" _I-I do but I'm not ready to tell Ron. I think it would anger him."_

_Lifting an eyebrow at her, "So you want us to keep this secret?"_

" _I know it's against my better judgement, but yes." she sighed._

_I took a Gryffindor breath "So Hermione, would you like to be my secret girlfriend?"_

_Her laugh was a two fold. One it terrified me that she was laughing at me, but two, it elated me that she understood my humor._

" _I would love to be your secret girlfriend Harry Potter."_

_Since that day, Hermione had I kept our relationship a secret. Of course, I don't think we could hide it from Alyssa. She had her eye on me as soon as she returned that night. Hermione and I had bid Ron goodnight earlier and we sat in the Common Room. Her head resting on my shoulder, our hands entwined. Occasionally I would lean down to kiss her. She seemed much more relaxed now._

" _You know I've fancied you since the beginning of the year." she confessed a few nights later. We were sitting in the back of the library supposedly doing our Transfiguration homework. My lips, however; kept her quite distracted._

" _Have you now?" my voice was low as I dropped another kiss on her lips. We hadn't progressed past lips or hand holding yet._

" _Mh-hmm, I have." she confirmed before giving me one last kiss before turning back to her homework._

Taking a seat beside Alyssa in the Great Hall, her happiness was still abundant. I looked over at my sister, who was still beaming. Reaching for the scrambled eggs, I set some on my plate. Toast and bangers were next. I knew I had to fill my plate before Ron arrived. There wouldn't be anything left.

She and I sat there in silence eating. I noticed that slowly students begun trickling in. Ever since I found out that Alyssa jogged each morning, I had learned to join her. Hermione's comment about my improved body left me soaring.

"So, I've noticed you're quite the chipper one here lately…" Alyssa spoke up from her light breakfast.

"You're the one to talk…." I muttered.

"So, wanna tell me what's got you so happy?"

"No, you wanna tell me yours." I countered.

"Don't worry little brother, I won't tell anyone. I think I already know. I can smell her on you."

I dropped my fork and slowly turned my head to look at my sister who was smiling devilishly. Her brown eyes twinkling madly. She knew something. I felt my heart begin to race. We had been careful, hadn't we? Keeping things quiet around others.

"I-I-don't know what you're on about?" I tried to say as calmly as I could.

"Now, now Prongs; you can't lie to me." she taunted. "So, spill. When did it happen?"

I sighed heavily and pushed my plate of delicious and tempting breakfast aside. Turning to look at her, I quickly glanced around the room and noticed we were still relatively alone. "Fine. Valentine's Day. Yours?"

"Same." she smiled at me taking a sip of her tea. "What happened?"

"We kissed by the Shrieking Shack. Then a 'date' at the Three Broomsticks where I asked to her to be my girlfriend. You?"

"A fancy dinner and dancing on a yacht sailing down the Thames. He said 'I love you'." she gushed.

My eyes widened. I was impressed with Harry's idea of a date. With that kind of time you could plan something nice for your girl. I was a bit jealous. Alyssa eyed me but said nothing. Setting her tea down, she placed her hands in her lap. Her face spelled troubled.

"I told him I love him too. But I'm scared." she confessed quietly. Her sadness was overwhelming that I felt my own heart break a little. "I don't know how to go from here."

My brave sister scared of love. What kind of home life did she have before she came here? There were times that I wished I had enough courage to ask her. I know I was denied of love from my relatives, but Alyssa? She had her mother to love her, didn't she? The hopelessness that laid upon my sister's eyes in the Great Hall that morning changed something for me. A light bulb clicked over my head.

It made sense.

She was silently telling me what kind of life she had led before she found me. How she tried her hardest to do what was right. How she gave her love freely to me or Harry. Even Hermione, Ron, Sirius and Remus. But to everyone else she was reclusive. How her trust in people were limited to a meager six people. That she was afraid of love because, even though, she had a mother; she never received the love she craved. So she gave her love to those that she could trust.

She was trying to make up for the life she had been denied with me. With the rest of her magical family. It's why she fought so hard to gain custody of me. She couldn't lose something that she had just found. Something tangible. Why she would have dueled Sirius Black to death to protect me had he not been innocent. Or the Quidditch game when she battled Dementors.

A icy knot formed in my stomach. _What had her family done to her?_

She smirked ruefully. "You're getting better at reading me." I gaped at her declaration. "But not all the way."

"What did they do to you, Alyssa?" I whispered.

"Not now Harry." she said glumly using my name. I knew, then, she was serious. "Now's a time for celebration. We've both found someone that we can love. Be grateful for that. Not everyone finds love."

_Or receive it._

So, I changed the subject. Something lighter; not quite merry, but lighter. I remembered something she said earlier before we dove off into this subject. One that I would have to analyze with my genius girlfriend.

"You said you can smell her on me?" I asked.

Her chuckle startled me. I had expected her to be melancholy still. "A story for another day. Let's just say it's another Potter trait. It's a weird one, though."

"What's weird?" I heard a voice ask. Hermione took a seat beside me and squeezed my hand. Ron sat down across from us mumbled a hello and begun digging into the available food. Once his plate was full he begun the ancient ritual of shoving food into his mouth. We turned from him and picked up our conversation.

"Alyssa was telling me about some Potter trait. Said it was weird." I replied skipping over the previous conversation.

"Don't worry, I'll tell you soon enough. Let's get past your fourteenth birthday."

"I'll be in America for my birthday." I complained.

"Too right you will. I'm going to join you after I finish my training." she said happily. What I didn't know was that she was planning my birthday already. Something, I'm sure will outdo her Christmas gift. "Do you and Ron know about the camp?" she asked directing her attention to Hermione.

"I do. And while, I don't like him being gone to another country for a summer, I am happy that he's going to get to learn how to defend himself. It's what he's wanted for a while now." She replied. I could hear the girlfriend in her coming out. Squeezing her hand, we turned back to our breakfast.

A few days later, we were sitting in Creatures, the rain from a chilly March wind whipping around us keeping the class miserable. Unfortunately for us, Hagrid wasn't in class which made some of the students happy. Unfortunately for me, Ron, and Hermione we knew what was going on today. Professor Grubby-Plank hobbling down the parted sea of students and begun his lecture. I barely paid attention. Hermione, was beside me, her emotions all over the place.

Today was Buckbeak's trial. Well, his first of many. I'm sure Hagrid was determined to fight for the Hippogriff. Hermione, Ron and I compiled what we could and sent it along with Hagrid this morning who looked glum. He was dead sure that Buckbeak was going to be executed.

We didn't share his sentiment, but we couldn't let him give up hope. I had expressed it to Alyssa, and while she was unhappy, there wasn't much she could do unless she had bear witness to the incident. Unfortunately she had been buried deep in Potions at the time. So she couldn't help us. So we relied on ourselves. Not that I was angry with Alyssa.

The rain drizzled around us but finally after a long fifty minutes, Prof Grubby-Plank dismissed us. I was far too happy to go.

"My father will make sure that beast is executed." we heard a voice behind us. Turning, I felt my anger spike again. Narrowing my eyes, I opened my mouth to say something when Ron beat me to it.

"Sod off you git. No one cares what your daddy will do."

"Oh, but the mudblood here cares. See how she's going to cry…" Malfoy started but had two wands pointed at him in an instant.

"Say one more fucking word, Malfoy. Just say it." I threatened.

"Or what, you'll run and get your sister to fight your battles for you?" he sneered but walked off from us to catch up with his gorilla like friends. This was so unlike Malfoy to start a fight and then leave half way through.

"I'll be right back…" Ron said angrily rushing off to catch up with Malfoy.

"Ron, don't…" Hermione cried watching him run off. Throwing herself in my arms, she sobbed into my robes. I held her tightly and let her cry herself out. Any other time of holding her, I would be overjoyed but this wasn't the right moment.

"I don't want him to die, Harry." she sniffed as I wiped away her tears.

"I know you don't Hermione. I don't want him too either, but if they rule it, there's nothing that we can do, is there?" I asked looking at her splotchy face.

"Maybe, I don't know." I looked around for a quick second and realized we were alone. Leaning down, I captured her lips in a quick kiss. It had been a couple of days since I had tasted her lips and I missed her. That pent up energy lashed out and I pulled her to me a bit roughly. She didn't seem to mind when her arms snaked around my neck and pulled me closer to her.

"Is there somewhere we can sneak off to?" I mumbled against her lips. Taking my hand, she gave me a cheeky grin and dragged me behind Hagrid's hut. Dropping our bags, I leaned her against the side of the hut and kissed her properly. Our tongues clashed and she let out a soft moan that was close to being my undoing.

We might be only thirteen-she was fourteen, but when you felt deeply for someone, age didn't matter. Her hands tangled in my wet locks drawing me even closer to her. My hands itched to touch her elsewhere beside her hips, like I've caught Harry doing to Alyssa.

_No, I was not spying!_

We heard a snap and a voice that sounded like Ron. "Oi! Where did you two go?"

Breaking a part, I sighed and focused on quickly getting myself together. Hermione's pink lips taunted me. I leaned down to kiss her again, when she shook her head at me. Damn. Fixing her robes, she straightened mine a little.

"We're down here Ron." she called. I shot her an evil glare which she promptly ignored.

Waiting on what seem like forever, he came around the corner. "What 'choo doin' back here?"

"Hermione ran off after Malfoy insulted her and I chased her while you chased him." I lied quickly. I hoped he believed me. Knowing Ron he would take my word for truth.

He nodded. Taking my words for truth. It was amazing how such a small lie would help a bloke out in this situation. Hermione eyed me with amusement. I was technically telling the truth. Just minus snogging her part.

"Well come on, the rain isn't letting up." he said impatiently. Reaching down, I grabbed my bag as did Hermione. Our fingers brushed a little sending shocks in my fingers but we followed Ron back to the castle. Once we were in the Entrance Hall, Alyssa was coming down the stairs. Giving us a pitying wave, she cast a _Drying Charm_ on all three of us.

"Decided to go for a swim, you three?" she teased. Thunder rumbled behind us and we all turned to catch a bolt of lightning.

"Ah, well, that means no Creatures for me today!" she beamed happily.

"Yea...Yea...lucky you." Ron muttered dejectedly. Alyssa shot him a look but left it alone.

"Did…...something happen during your Creatures today?" she asked.

"Malfoy." we said in unison.

"And what has he done this time?"

"Insulted Hagrid about Buckbeak." Ron said angrily.

She sighed and nodded. "Is that today?"

"Yea, it is." Hermione sniffed. I looked down at her and wished to hold her close to me.

"I'm sure things will be alright, Hermione." Alyssa assured her.

"I'm hungry. Let's eat." Ron joined in apparently not fond of the emotional side of things.

Hermione sighed exasperatedly, "You're always hungry."

"And like I tell you Hermione," he sighed rolling his eyes, "I'm a growing boy."

Chuckling, I followed my friends into the Great Hall. Thunder and lightening whipped around the castle. Possibly canceling the Quidditch practice I had tonight. The game against Ravenclaw was coming up soon and Oliver wanted to win to keep us in the running for the Cup this year. The Hufflepuff Captain had offered a re-match but Oliver even said it. They won fair and square; even with me falling off my broom and sequentially losing the game.

He had booked the Pitch every night until the game. Which was this coming Saturday. Perfect. I just hope the weather was flying perfect. This time Alyssa would be able to really see a game. Really see what a Quidditch match was like. I know the Americans played but it was something about watching a British game that was exciting. Our blood bled the colors of our team for life.

Before I reached the door, Alyssa pulled me aside. I looked at her with interest. Sometimes she pulled me aside to catch up and other times to let me in on something. Like she did the other day when she found me in the library of all places and talked to me about the letter her-our- lawyer sent.

" _Fancy seeing you buried in the books." I heard. Looking up, I saw a smiling Alyssa._

" _Homework has to get done or Hermione will be after my ass." I replied moving my bag to another chair so she could sit down. When she did, she pulled a book and parchment out. We sat there in silence for a little while. The only sounds coming from us was the scratching of quills against parchment. I've never been the one to do my homework so diligently, but since I started dating Hermione, secretly of course, I had upped my studying. She joked that she was rubbing off on me. Plus, it helped I had support in the homework department. I had a sister, who I looked up too, that was a dedicated student._

" _So…" I started still with my head bent buried in my parchment, "I know this isn't a study group moment, is it?"_

" _Not really it's not. I'm doing some extra credit for Uncle Moony. He argued I didn't need it, but I insisted." she said nonchalantly. Only her and Hermione would do extra credit._

" _So what you want to talk about?" I asked setting my quill down to look over at her across the table._

_Setting her own quill down, she drew her wand and cast a Privacy Charm and Silencing Charm "So, got a letter from our lawyer earlier." she started trying to gauge my reaction. This was good news or bad news._

" _Said the only way to exonerate Uncle Siriy is to have an extensive Penesive testimony and recover his wand. That wand is something we don't have. Even Uncle Siriy isn't sure what happened to it."_

" _Can't you use a Summoning Charm?" I asked a little annoyed._

" _Not sure. I'm powerful, but not that powerful. Even if we went back to the 'scene of the crime' the magical signature would have disappeared. It's been twelve years." she explained to me. I wasn't an idiot and she knew it. It did help to have someone keep me in the loop about things like this._

" _So, what do we do now?"_

" _Well, I've written our lawyer and Uncle Siriy. I know for a fact that the Headmaster won't let me leave the grounds to go do this. I have to have a damn good reason to leave the campus." she said swearing a little. "It's in Muggle London. So, I've already asked Harry to go with him. If he can't then, Uncle Siriy will have to go alone."_

" _Do you really trust him to go alone?" My panic beginning to rise. I couldn't lose my Godfather. "What if he's seen by someone from the Magical community?"_

" _That's a risk we'll have to take." she said levelly. She didn't seem to happy about the decisions she was forced to make._

_Was she mad? Risking losing our Godfather like that to see our lawyer without someone going with him. He was a wanted fugitive. Someone-anyone-would love to turn him into the Ministry. Then, I was almost sure he would be put to death for escaping. My heart began to pound in my chest. My breathing becoming erratic. I had just found a family and now there was a chance that we could lose him._

" _Prongs….HARRY!" Alyssa snapped her fingers in my face raising her voice in the process. "You're working yourself to a full blown panic attack. Relax...breathe"_

_My eyes became focused and the library nook swam clearly in front of me. Alyssa's expression was of concern and I instantly felt guilty for worrying her. Giving her a shaky smile, I took a few short breaths and nodded my head at her._

" _I'm fine. Just panicked. Can't we use the spells you used that night I first met him?"_

_She chewed on her lower lip, "We could, but someone would have to re-do them so he could get back. He's not acquainted enough around Muggle London so apparition is possibly out of the question. Even I haven't seen their Muggle office."_

" _What about Harry?" I asked remembering she said she had asked him._

" _If he can get away. He's in South Africa right now. I can communicate with him, but I can't see him. Trust me, it's been a drag for him to be so far away."_

_I looked at her skeptically. "Why is he in South Africa?"_

" _Charity work." she simply said. Then, I finally looked at her. I mean, really looked at her. There were dark circles under her eyes and her whole person seemed like it was heavy. Like there was a heavy weight on her. One that she couldn't shake. My memory rushed back when she came back from her night out on Valentine's Day. How luminous she looked. Now, she looked like a dark cloud hung over her._

" _So that love bond is real?" I asked._

_She sighed and yawned. Her eyes closing briefly but re-opened them. "Yea, we looked into it before he left, but there's more to it. It's more like a soul bond. Trust me when he's back in the country, I won't look or feel this bad off. You don't see me when he leaves. Especially when he has to leave the country."_

" _Can you tell me about it?" I asked with trepidation._

" _You know that panic attack you nearly had?" I nodded at her. "It's like that. Only worse. I can't breath, I can't think. It's like when we're together we're full of light. Our souls are bonded but when we're apart, especially in those few moments after we've parted, it feels like our souls are being pulled apart to go back into the rightful body."_

_My eyes widened at her description. If this is what it's like to have a soul bond, I wasn't sure I wanted one. Flicking my eyes to glance outside, it had gotten dark since she sat down. Even where we were sitting you could see the Black Lake below. The stars were starting to peek from their hiding place to illuminate the night sky._

_Turning back to my sister, I felt bad for her. But I knew she hid her sorrow well. Maybe that's why she said she wasn't ready for this term. They would be apart from one another. I wonder how long it would be before things became really bad for her? Would there be anyway for me to help her or would I be just as helpless as a newborn babe?_

_How in the world did she manage this? I don't think I could do it. I mean, I wouldn't know if I could bear being away from my bonded mate. Just thinking about leaving Hermione for the summer made my chest ache. I could survive it, like I did every summer, but now that we were dating. Now that I knew what her lips tasted like. How she breathed when I held her, kissed her. I couldn't imagine the pain she went through when they were parted._

" _Is it like that for him?" I spoke up breaking the silence between us. This was one of the things I loved dearly about my sister. She gave me time to process things before springing something else on me._

" _It is. It's only gotten worse after we became exclusive over Christmas. Will was with him when we parted this last time. He told me later on, in the journal, what Harry was experiencing. That's when I realized it was two-fold."_

" _How long does the feeling last?"_

" _Until I can't feel him anymore. You know I snuck out of school to see him before he left. Neither of us, according to Will, functioned correctly until Harry was in the plane. Then I could breath and continue on with my life." she said slowly. "The longer we're apart, the harder it is to function. Reminds me of depression. Our souls have to be re-bonded every so often."_

_I nodded my head. Just another interesting piece about my sister that she freely gave to me. I learned a little about her all the time. I think she did it like this to keep me, or even her, from being overwhelmed by the information. We haven't even scratched the surface of my home life with the Dursleys yet. And quite frankly I was terrified to tell her. I know how her temper can get and I wouldn't put it past her to blow up their house with them in it. Or slowly poison them to death._

_I watched as she took back to her quill and I did the same. There would be more conversations like this later on. I wanted to know all about her._

"Your, uh, robes are askew…" she snickered at me.

I looked down and scowled at her. "Not funny, Alyssa."

"Oh ho, it's hilarious. You almost got caught, didn't you?" I could hear the tease in her voice and I didn't really like it.

"If you really want to know, yes we did." I snipped. This didn't deter her. She shook her head and chuckled.

"You two sneaking around…." she closed her eyes and continued to laugh at my expense. "It's worse than when Harry and I were sneaking around."

"Yea, well you weren't in a castle full of students who love gossip." I shot back.

"Oh, yes I was. Ilvermorny-when he could come see me. I've done my sneaking around." she said before she got serious. "You know, you both will have to tell Ron."

"I know, but right now we're having fun sneaking around."

"That's good and all, but be careful doing it. Don't go making me an Auntie just yet." she teased and skipped into the Great Hall.

"ALYSSA!" I screeched embarrassed. Her laughter floated back to me and I followed her into the Great Hall and sat down. Scowling at her, she smirked but kept her mouth shut.

"Harry, is everything OK?" Hermione asked watching the play between Alyssa and I.

"Yea…" I muttered darkly glaring at Alyssa. Hermione seemed to get the hint that I was being teased on and left it alone. This could mean war if Alyssa kept it up. Oh, and I knew she would. She poked her tongue out and I whispered an incantation that turned her tongue a different color every time she spoke. She wouldn't notice until someone mentioned it.

Halfway through lunch she opened her mouth to say something when Neville spewed his pumpkin juice everywhere. Everyone around shot him an evil look and begin to clean up. "Wh-what's wrong with your tongue Alyssa?"

"What do you mean, Neville?" I heard her ask but pretended to not care.

"Your tongue is blue." he said pointing at her.

"It's _what_?" she nearly shouted. She scanned everyone at our corner of the table. Then her eyes landed on me. "Prongs...this is your work, isn't it?" Her tongue turned a bright shade of pink.

"No clue what you're talking about sis." I smirked and hid my laugh in my drink.

"Right...You know this means war don't you?" her tongue changed colors again.

"You wouldn't dare…." I gulped audibly. Everyone at the table turned to look at us. This ping-pong game.

She only smiled at me and turned back to her lunch. What I didn't know was that she had already pranked me. Oh, I found out when I sat down in Defense later that day. Every time my quill touched parchment, it would sing some Merlin awful Muggle lullaby. I even tried using Hermione's quill and it still sang!

Mortified, I knew I would have to get her back . Even Uncle Moony seemed amused when I explained to him what was transpiring. He said if I wanted it to stop, I'd have to call a truce. But, I wasn't ready for one. Not yet anyway. This could escalate, but he did warn to keep it out of Potions or else she and I would receive detention.

The prank war continued. Every Professor had a good laugh at Alyssa and I. Everyone but Snape and the Headmaster. The color changing tongue and singing quills were just the beginning. I retaliated and made her shoes sing when she came close to a group of students. She, then, made my hair change color every time someone said my name. That was the one everyone loved. I think I heard my name dozens of times. So, I charmed her hair to change style every time someone said her name.

Then she added windshield wipers to my glasses. I made sure her shoes would keep untying on her. Finally when she started to transform me into a chicken is when the Headmaster put a stop to our prank war.

Sitting in his office, her shoes were doing a jolly tap dance and I was still picking feathers out of my clothes, we were barely listening to him berate us about the disturbance of the students with our prank war.

"Miss Potter, you are a seventh year. You should know better than to act like a child." He scolded.

Then she went on and did it. "But he started it!" she whined trying to keep the grin off her face.

"No I didn't!" I shot back whining like she was.

"Yes you did! You turned my tongue a different color!" she pouted.

"No, I didn't! You made all the quills sing to me in class!"

This continued until Dumbledore banged his hand on his desk. Angrily, he looked at us, "Both of you stop this incessant whining now! Quit acting like two school children. This is Hogwarts. You represent yourselves like proper students."

"But, Headmaster, we are students here. Wouldn't that make us school children?" Alyssa asked far too innocently for my taste. I covered my snicker by coughing and she reached over instinctively to thump me on the back.

I peeked a glance at the Headmaster. He was livid to have his words turned back on him. Gone was the merry grandfatherly type. Replaced was a petulant old fool who thought he could rule the world.

"The next time you're caught doing a prank war, I will have both of you expelled. Out. of. My. office. Now!" he roared as he stood up to face us. Not being told twice, Alyssa and I grabbed our things and rushed from the room.

Back in the Common Room, we replayed the whole scene to Ron, Hermione, Neville and Ginny-who decided to join us. Everyone was uproariously laughing at our antics to anger the Headmaster, but Hermione. She shot me a look that said we would be talking. I sighed but still laughed for everyone's sake.

"He really threatened to expel you both?" Ron asked incredulously. "But everything was innocent!"

"I don't think it had to do with the prank war, Ronald." Hermione spoke up. "It was the fact that Alyssa and Harry annoying rant in his office that drove him to say it."

"Yea, well, I was tired of being dragged into his office to be yelled at by him over something I wouldn't let him bully me into." Alyssa pointed out to Hermione. She nodded at my sister and I found something could be taken off the blame game.

That was the end of the prank war for quite a while. Oh, I'm sure we'll have another one, just not around the Headmaster again. We would have to be sneakier. But it wouldn't arise during the school year.

That Saturday when I woke up, the sky was clear for the match against Ravenclaw. Between pranks, schoolwork and sneaking around to snog Hermione, Oliver was pushing us further into the ground. Learning new moves to catch the 'Claws off guard. Last night, Hermione and Alyssa were watching the practice, when Oliver let the snitch loose and I caught it within seconds of it being released. Being on this Firebolt was amazing. It was faster, more accurate than my Nimbus. I missed that broom, but this one blew my old broom out of the water.

Several times, when I was getting the hang of the broom, I nearly broke my neck. It was thrilling. Alyssa told me that if I practiced on the broom, we'd go for a race. I was deadset to prove that I could beat her. I've seen her on her own Firebolt. I knew that she was a natural, like myself. Dismounting my broom after my spectacular quick catch of the snitch, my broom in hand, I walked over the crowd of the team.

"Since Potter caught the snitch so quick, I'm going to call it a night. Everyone needs to get a full eight hours. Who knows what the 'Claws have up their sleeve for tomorrow. We gotta win this one guys. I mean it." Oliver said.

"Yea, Yea, we know Ollie. Relax man." Fred Weasley pipped up.

"I'm serious!" Oliver exclaimed.

"And we know you are. Just that we know the plays…" started Fred.

"…. like the back of our hands." finished George.

"Oh, look. Never noticed that was there…" they said in unison causing everyone to laugh.

This was one the reasons why they were on the team-besides being damn good beaters-the tension relief.

"OK, everyone dismissed!" Oliver said as we all walked away from him. Everyone scattering with their groups to the locker room. Since we didn't practice hard, I changed into my school robes and headed back to find Hermione and Alyssa. They were sitting in the bleachers talking extensively about properties of spells. I stood from a distance and watched them. My two favorite witches in the world. At least, they got along.

Entering the Great Hall, I sat with the rest of the team, giving a quick nod to Hermione who was, surprisingly, devoid of books. I think Alyssa had talked her into giving up the book for the matches. At least for a few hours on the weekend. This made me smile and made Ron goggle at her.

He didn't understand why she wasn't buried in a book today. That she could give up something she loved so much to watch Quidditch. I brought it up but Hermione smiled at me and said she would prefer watching me fly than read a book. That was good enough answer for me.

Looking over at the Ravenclaw table, I could see they were getting prepped as well. The Ravenclaw seeker was Cho Chang, but never paid attention to how she flew so I was going in this blind. Entering the locker half an hour later, we changed into our uniforms and Oliver proceeded to give us another prep speech but refrained. I wondered why but then figured it could have been his impassioned words from last night.

Leaving the locker room, the entire Gryffindor side screamed in cheers. Lee Jordan, our esteemed announcer, giving us our encouragement as well as bashing on the Ravenclaw team. Which earned him a harsh word from Prof McGonagall. The air was crisp and cool. The skies were blue with just a hint of overcast for later in the day. Maybe we could have this game over before it became cloudy. I wanted a long walk with Hermione after this.

Mounting our brooms, the game took off easily. On my Firebolt, I raced between around my teammates who were busy dodging their way around the Pitch. The screams from the Gryffindor side was intoxicating. Cho Chang was on a Comet 260. Her boom would never be able to keep up with my Firebolt. I kind of felt sorry for her.

Soon enough, the game was 80 up in our favor, but the 'Claws fought hard and added their own 30 points to the score board. I kept a lookout for Alyssa and Hermione. When I found them, I shot them a quick wave. Ron, who was easy to spot, was hollering as loud as he could. The boy sure loved his Quidditch. I've always wondered why he never tried out. Even if he didn't make the team one year, he could always try again the next.

Finally, after about twenty minutes after the Ravenclaw team scored another ten points, I saw the Snitch. It was the third time I've seen it. Just as I went to plunge to my death to grab it, I saw something out the corner of my eye.

Dementors coming onto the field.

I ducked and dodged a bludger that was headed my way. Lucky for me, George-or was it Fred? Was on my ass and smacked it away. Shooting him a grateful look, I spiraled my way down the Pitch chasing the golden ball that had eluded me the entire game-Until now.

Whipping out my wand, I think I was the only one who noticed them, " _Expecto Patronum!"_ I shouted and this time, like the last time I was with Prof Lupin, a glowing silver white shield shot out of my wand. Twisting my body, I hung upside down with my feet hooked firmly onto my broom and grabbed the Snitch.

A whistle blew, a horn sounded off. We had won the game. In all their exuberance, the whole of the Gryffindor tower begin their rush toward the field. Grabbing my broom with my hands, I maneuvered my way back into a sitting position before landing. Ron, Hermione and Alyssa were the first of my House to meet me. The Weasley twins hoisted me on their shoulders and the crowd erupted in mass cheer.

"PARTY IN THE TOWER!" Someone shouted. At that everyone took off toward the Gryffindor tower. Leaving the team alone to shower and dress. When we got there an hour later, the party was in full swing. When our Housemates saw us, another cheer erupted and I felt like celebrating a little. Someone had hooked a radio up and the Weird Sisters were playing at full blast.

Taking a seat on the couch, I was soon surrounded by friends. Hermione took a seat on my left, Ron on my right. Neville, Ginny, Dean and Seamus surrounded me. Over in the corner, Alyssa was talking with someone. From my angle, I couldn't tell who it was.

"Harry's here…." I heard Hermione whisper in my ear. He must have returned from his trip to South Africa. I could tell Alyssa was happy. You could see a huge change in her from this morning to now. She lit up like the sun. Nodding, I turned back to my friends. I knew, later on, I would have time with Hermione. I also knew she would berate me for my dangerous stunt from earlier. I didn't care. I was happy.

"You know...that stunt you pulled nearly gave me heart failure." Alyssa eyed me dangerously still sitting on Harry's lap.

"That stunt was brilliant love…" he said standing up for me. I shot him a grateful smile. Her gaze went from stern sister to 'in love' witch when she turned her head back to Harry.

"Yea, brilliant, but dangerous. What was you thinking you silly boy?"

"Um, winning the game?" I sputtered.

"Catch the snitch or die tryin?" she mused.

"Damn right!" Ron exclaimed. "We won, that's all that matters!"

"But now we have to beat Slytherin." Neville added. "And I heard they haven't lost a game yet."

"We'll crush them, you know we will. With Harry- I mean Prongs- here being the best Seeker yet." Ron stated a bit too hotly for my taste.

"Be that as it may, who was that you cast a Patronus on?" Alyssa asked stealing Harry's butterbeer but making a face in the process.

"What do you mean? Those were Dementors…" I looked at everyone, worry starting creep on my face. "Weren't they?"

"Ermm, sorry Prongs…." Hermione started chewing on her lip, "they weren't. It was Malfoy and his goons."

"How do you know that?"

"I stayed behind and talked to Prof McGonagall." she said like I was an idiot.

"Oh. I hate to ask this, but are they OK?"

"They will be. Detention for two weeks. They were trying to get you to fall off your broom again." Ginny pipped up. Didn't think she was paying attention. "Yea, I stayed behind too. I wanted to know what happened."

"Bloody gits. They got what was coming to them." Ron grumbled.

"Well, regardless of that, good game to my old House." Harry said giving me a nod. Come to think of it, he looked like he had a bit of a glow to him. Must be part of that soul bond thing Alyssa told me about.

Later that night, Ron ran off to join a few of our mates in a Wizard's chess competition. He was returning champion and was desperate to keep his crown. Hermione complained of homework but dragged me with her. Trust me, I didn't argue with her. The only ones who saw us sneak out was Alyssa and Neville.

Dragging me to the darkest corners of the library, we had about thirty minutes before Madam Pince locked up for the night, she dropped her bag off at her desk and we snuck further back into the library where we both knew no one would find us. Pulling her close to me, my hands slipped comfortably on her lower back, I kissed her tenderly at first. But when she pulled me closer to her, her mouth slipped open gaining me entrance.

"Harry…" she breathed after several long minutes of snogging. I pulled back and she plucked my glasses off my face leaving my partially blind but I didn't care. I looked into her dark eyes before dropping my lips to her neck. Her gasp was all I needed to continue. Her fingers came to entwine in my hair as I swapped side and took care of the other side of her neck. When she gave off a low moan, I felt her knees buckle as my mouth found a spot behind her ear.

Bringing me back to her incredible mouth, I pushed her further into the books. Hoping we weren't too loud to bring Madam Pince. My arousal for her evident as my hands slipped free of their comfort zone and rested on the hem of her skirt while the other inched slowly under her shirt. It didn't seem to bother her when she lifted her leg to hook up around my hips; exposing her thigh to me. Her own hands wandering over my arms and down my chest. Her hands fingering the buttons of my shirt as she popped two of them loose. Subconsciously, I ground my arousal into her and both moaned together-which broke us apart.

We had been quite loud. Panting, I leaned my forehead against hers and I closed my eyes. We didn't dare move away from each other. "Hermione…." I groaned feeling her body press into mine.

"...we have to stop, Harry." she mumbled. Her breath tickling my lips as I dove in for one more kiss. She was right. We were letting ourselves get out of control. Reluctantly, I broke away from her and let her slip away from me. I could tell she was fixing her clothes. Leaning my hand and head against the bookshelf, I counted slowly to ten and thought of everything to kill my arousal for her.

After a few minutes, I looked up at her. Her eyes searching mine, like she wanted to be snogging again. "Don't...don't look at me like that Hermione." I groaned when she bit her lower lip.

"Like what Harry?"

"Like you want to snog my brains out…" I mustered.

"I think I already did…" she chuckled. I let out quiet chuckle agreeing with her.

"Come on, we need to get back before people start to question us. Plus, Madam Pince is closing up in ten minutes."

Taking her hand, after I fixed my clothes, I nodded dumbly as she led me out of the library. Who knew I would come to love the library so much?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize that H/Hr seem like they're rushing things--they're not. Remember he has an older sister who he's seen snogging her own boyfriend. Younger siblings develop quicker when they're exposed to an older sibling. I know cos my 2 younger sisters did. 
> 
> Anyway, if you want, leave a review of some sort...Just don't tell me that:  
>  "it sucks"   
> "this is horrible"  
>  "You have no clue about HPworld"   
>  "this is sad, you should be ashamed" 
> 
> Super negative criticism is NOT welcomed. I write for me, but I do like to know what others (occasionally) think.


	11. Hogwarts, Quidditch & Defense Class

**(Another chapter awaits thee! In this is a hint of Mature content and some serious post-game snogging-that will be all! In my mind, HP is** _**not** _ **explicit sex scenes, you want that from me read my THG story "When two Worlds Collide" (not finished) We're getting close to finishing the year. If anyone cares to know, I do research things I have no clue about. This includes Hogwarts, classes, books, potions and family rings, traditions etc. I spend ALOT of time researching for my work. As always: I don't own it! Enjoy!)**

**Hogwarts, Quidditch & Defense Class**

**Alyssa POV**

The weeks flew by and soon enough it was finally starting to warm up on the Scottish Highlands. It amazed even myself, who was so used to the Northeastern climate, that i took this long to warm up. By now, the temperatures back home would start leveling out.

Part of me was terrified that Prongs would learn about my former life with my family. He had figured out more about my life than I had anticipated. He just didn't know what had been done to me. Part of me wished he would never find out, but I knew that I would have to confess one day. And I feared that one day would come soon enough.

With the match against Ravenclaw finished, I was quite proud of Prongs. He did quite well, even though I disapproved his maniacal save to catch the snitch. I didn't know which was worse. Dementors making him fall off his broom or his w on antics to dangle off his new broom. When the fake Dementors showed up, I was impressed with Prongs amount of power that came from him when he cast the _Patronus Charm_. However, those 'Dementors' weren't so. I snuck into the Infirmary to spy on them once Madam Pomfrey had left the room.

All three were shaken up, but nothing lethal. Too bad, because that was a horrible prank that could have has worse consequences. If it had been any other spell, those boys would be laid up in the hospital far worse off. Exiting the Infirmary, I turned and nearly ran into the Headmaster who was busy talking to the same tall blonde man that was part of my interrogation earlier in the year.

He looked similar to Draco Malfoy, so I'm assuming this was his father. Leaning against the wall, I knew I couldn't cast a charm on myself. The Headmaster was too close and I knew he would pick it up as soon as I cast it. So, I stood there breathing as slowly as I could to listen. The emotions I picked up on were loud and was going to give me a headache.

_Anger_

_Distrust_

_Betrayal_

_Deceit_

The emotions were coming from both me and I had to brace myself because they were so strong with such dark intent that I felt I needed to do a ritual to cleanse myself of them. Too long of being exposed to dark emotions would wear on my skin.

"Albus, what is the meaning of this!?" Mr. Malfoy exclaimed angrily.

"Now, Lucius, it was a prank gone awry. Your son and his friends dressed as Dementors and tried to crash the Quidditch game earlier." the Headmaster explained.

"I can see that. Why is my son in the Infirmary?" Mr Malfoy tried towering over the Headmaster.

"Because one the Gryffindor team members cast a Patronus on them thinking they were, in fact, Dementors." Albus kept explaining.

"And who was that team member?" the venom in Mr Malfoy's voice made my blood run cold.

I couldn't see the smirk coming from the Headmaster, but the way he took his time answering made me worry. The emotions rolling off him were dark and manipulative. The power that the Headmaster wanted over my brother was enormous. "It was Harry Potter, Lucius."

"That wretched boy cast a spell on my son?! I'm taking this to the Board of Governors Albus, mark my words." Mr Malfoy threatened.

Worry crept down my spine and I waited for them to leave before I took my leave and rushed back up the stairs to the Gryffindor Common Room. There I met up with Harry who was patiently waiting on me. Rushing into his arms I felt myself come back to life. I felt a surge of strength and energy wrap around us and our souls rebonded.

Looking up at him as the instantaneous rebonding begin weaving between us, he lowered his head to kiss me properly on the mouth. We have not had contact in almost two weeks and I needed him. Feeling his skin under my fingers, we broke apart as soon as we heard the Portrait swing open. Grabbing his hand, I him out of room and up to the Astronomy Tower, where I knew we wouldn't be disturbed.

"Where are we going?" he asked nuzzling my neck as he nudged me against the stone wall. My breath caught in my throat and my eyes closed instantly feeling his lips bring my body back to life.

"Astronomy Tower.. No one is up there right now." I muttered, taking his hand and dragging him up the stairs that led to it. Pushing the door open, I watched him cast a ' _Notice-me-not'_ Charm while I threw up a ' _Silencing Charm'_ . Turning back to him as I pocketed my wand, I lowered my shields with him and pulled him to me. Our tongues clashed, our hearts hammered in our chests for the love that poured out of us. Our moans escalated as we tore our robes off and he pushed me into the wall again. I barely remember casting the _Contraceptive charm_ before I gave myself over to him.

An hour later, we laid there on the stone floor with a _Cushioning Charm_ underneath us. Completely rebonded, my soul sang feeling his. The aftermath of our love making was coming to an end and I knew we would have to vacate the area soon.

"Harry…" my voice was soft as I rested my head against his chest.

"Mhmm..?" his voice croaked from lack of moisture.

"We need to get going…. Someone is sure to find us and I hope it's not Prof Sinistra. She will tell the Headmaster and you could lose your privileges to come see me."

"But I'm so comfortable." he complained.

"Me too, but we need too." I said. He sighed and nodded. Kissing me smartly on the mouth, we slowly sat up and being the hunt for our clothes. Finding them, we slipped them on. I couldn't stand to look at him because if I did, we wouldn't leave the tower for the rest of the day. Once we were dressed, we cancelled the charms and snuck back down from the Tower.

Entering the Gryffindor Common Room, we took a seat in a oversized chair. Just the feel of him close to me warmed me and stabilized me. I could pick up his thoughts and emotions without even trying. They weren't overpowering like everyone else's could be, but subtle, like a gentle ocean caress.

Blocking out the height of the party, everyone stood up and cheered when the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team emerged from the Portrait hole. I have never seen enthusiasm like this before over a game. Harry whispered in my mind that it was normal. But the Gryffindor House tended to party harder than the other three houses.

I nodded and we continued our talk with the occasional interruption from other housemates. The music was loud, the emotions high and I was feeling half way alright. The party lasted for several hours, even with me berating my daft brother for his antics. He laughed, like the rest of them and continued with the party, but I knew he would consider being a touch more careful next time. The next and final game was against Slytherin. I wondered how well those practices were going to go.

Finally, once everyone departed, Hermione began to complain about missing a whole day of studying. I snorted and Harry looked at me with an incredulous look.

' _She's just doing it to keep Ron away….'_ I used our mind-speak

' _For what reason? Today was a Quidditch day…'_

' _She and my oh-so-lovely brother are dating…'_ I replied cheekily.

His eyes widened and we watched as Hermione dragged Prongs out the Portrait hole. Snickering, he shook his head at their antics.

' _While Ron is busy with Chess, this gives them the time to sneak off. Ron wouldn't dare enter the library unless he's forced.'_

' _That's good but why keep it a secret?'_

' _I asked him the same thing. They're not sure how Ron will take it. I think they're doing it this way to see how it goes until they are brave enough to tell him. They will have to tell him before Prongs leaves for America.'_

' _Great Merlin if he finds out the hard way….'_

I shot him a look that told him I understood. I didn't want this to blow up in my brother's face but he was the one who was keeping a secret from his best mate. Part of me felt sorry for him, but the other half knew that karma was going to bite him in the ass.

' _I heard something I wasn't suppose to hear today.'_

' _Oh? And what's that?'_ I 'heard' him ask as he nuzzled my neck again. His need of me sending sparks down deep into my belly.

' _I heard Albus tell Lucius Malfoy, who is Draco's father, that Prongs was the one to cast the Patronus Charm that hit Draco.'_ his eyes widened as he forced me to look at him. ' _Harry, I could feel the headmaster's emotions. He did it on purpose with dark intent…..'_

' _Are you going to tell Prongs? Or wait to see if Lucius can pull it off?'_

' _That's the thing, I don't know. Prongs did it to protect himself and everyone else thinking that they were Dementors. How was he suppose to know they were human?'_ Panic in me started to rise. How was I suppose to fix this problem?

' _Calm down love, we'll think of something. Now about this thing with Sirius, do you still need me to go with him?'_

' _If you could, please. Prongs about had a panic attack when I told him that Uncle Siriy would have to go himself.'_

I could hear Harry chuckle and shake his head. He knew what Prongs and I were like. Especially me. Prongs tended to be a bit more like Lily but there were times when Dad showed strong in him. Like myself. I was more like Dad than I was my mother. Harry checked his watch and sighed.

"It's almost time for curfew. I need to leave. When do you want to do that thing?" He asked as we disentangled ourselves from each other.

"In the next couple of days…."

"I'm free tomorrow. I'll keep an eye on him, I promise." he swore to me. Kissing me softly on the lips, I watched him leave the Common Room and disappear from my sight. I sighed watching him leave, but my soul wouldn't scream for his knowing that it had reforged and he would be close by.

The next day, I was rewarded with the letter from our lawyer saying he had the memory for the Penesive and they were going to look into it and see what they could glean from the situation that put Sirius in this mess.

Another two weeks flew by and things were progressively getting warmer. It was warming up but the rains that shadowed the grounds were another thing. It was dark and overcast most of every day with rain showers that lasted throughout the night. I had finally started using a _Silencing Charm_ around my bed to protect the girls in my dorm from my nightmares.

Another thing I hated.

Storms.

They brought back bad memories as a child living in the South. Not just the storms themselves but the tornadoes that followed them. Even the ones that my stepfather created to punish me with. On a daily basis, I would recieved concern letters from Harry. Asking me if I was OK. I kept telling him I would be fine as long as things died down soon. The last Quidditch game was coming up soon and the whole of the school was getting pumped up for it. Oliver was running his team into the ground because, as Prongs put it, it was his last year and Great Merlin's balls, they were going to win the cup.

This led Prongs to become quite grumpy for I knew what was making him irritable. No alone time with Hermione and his hormones were being little devils to him. With Easter break coming close, I figured I'd give Prongs a weekend back to the Manor, but changed my mind when I realized that Easter was only a week long break. Maybe a short holiday to a nearby beach. I knew from learning about the location of Hogwarts, we were close to Dufftown. It's where Sirius said he had been hiding out for weeks until he confronted us.

So I got to looking. Finding a small beach called Lossiemouth, I booked a reservation there. It would be me and Prongs. He said he had never seen the ocean or a beach so this was a perfect place to take him. There were a lot of things he said he didn't get to do growing up. This concerned me. Shouldn't his relatives had exposed him to such things?

Booking a room at 'The Lossie Inn' I knew he would be pleasantly surprised. The day before Easter break was supposed to start, I found Prongs sunk into the bench in the Great Hall. Everyone around him was talking about where they would be going during Easter break. Even Hermione and Ron, who were sitting with him, were talking about it. Easter break reminded me of the Spring Break we have back in the States. I could feel his emotions flaring all over the place. The bad thing was that Ron didn't even think to invite him over for Easter. Which kind of angered me. Ron is his best mate and didn't even think to invite him over.

Taking a seat beside a very moody Prongs, I snatched up a cup of tea. Fixing it, I idly listened to everyone talk. The glum that poured off my brother was heart-aching. I think he suspected that since I was around, we would go somewhere. Of course, he didn't ask me, he just assumed. Silly boy.

"So Harry, where you going for Easter break?" Dean Thomas asked after shoving his friend Seamus.

"I think I'll be here…." he muttered.

"But... I…." Dean started and I shot him a dirty look. This was supposed to a surprise for my brother. I had asked around. Since they knew him better than I did at that point. It was Neville who gave me the idea of taking him to the seaside. A damn fine idea, if you ask me. "Well, OK then. I'm going with Seamus. He better not get me pissed."

Everyone laughed at their Irish mate. Even though, they were thirteen, the boy liked his drink. Begged me several times to buy them Firewhiskey-which I adamantly told them no. Boys, I swear.

The next morning, everyone was preparing to leave. Hermione gave Prongs a very heartfelt hug-one that I was sure was from kissing last night. They had arrived back minutes before curfew. Ron had vocally complained that his best mate was turning into a bookworm. I rolled my eyes at him and watched as Prongs took the steps to calm himself down. It was entertaining to say the least.

I found Prongs back in bed after everyone had left. Pushing the curtains aside, he looked up from his perch and eyed me carefully. "This isn't another prank is it?"

"No, get your bum up." I demanded childishly.

"Why? I'm here for the week. I thought you would be spending your week in London with Harry?"

"I was, but I told him otherwise. He understood." I replied evasively. "Now get your lazy bum up." I hit him with a shower of cold water and shrieked as I ran from his dorm. In seconds, he was hot my heels. I kept running. Through the Common Room, out the portrait hole and down the staircase that led us back to the Entrance Hall.

I didn't stop there. I kept running. Turning back every so often to make sure he was still behind me, I dodged trees and brush. He was cursing and laughing a little while he chased me. Every time he got close, I pushed a little harder and escaped his clutches. Finally reaching the spot outside the wards, I stopped and grabbed him.

Activating the portkey, it jerked us both roughly. We sped through time and space before landing on our asses in the quaint town of Lossiemouth. The sky was an overcast that threatened rain. That wouldn't be a problem because the rest of the week it was going to nice and sunny. We could enjoy the beach then.

"Wh-where are we?" he asked stunned.

"Welcome to your Easter break…" I smiled happily pulling myself up to standing.

"And that is?"

"Lossiemouth." I replied. "It's by the…."

"...Beach." he interrupted me staring at the waterfront. The awe and amazement that flowed from his voice outdid his wonderment from his emotions that splayed over the small area. The smile on his face, the childlike happiness that poured off him made me smile.

Grabbing his arm, we walked along the street till we found the Inn. Checking in, we found our rooms and got sorted. As we did, it begin to rain. We ate dinner at a local diner and spent the night listening to the rain.

The rest of the week passed pleasantly. We ate, shopped and spent an inordinate amount of time on the beach. Prongs was the first one up and on the beach every morning. And the last one to sleep. He watched the water lap the shoreline like he would never see this again. Just wait until his birthday. When I took him to a real beach.

Returning back to Hogwarts, we had very little time before the last Quidditch game happened. Oliver had kidnapped my brother, keeping him hostage until the night before the match where he snuck off to spend time with Hermione instead of sleeping like he was supposed too. I didn't say anything but I knew he needed to talk to Ron soon. What would happened if Ron tried hitting on Hermione during the summer hols and she rejected him?

The morning of the game brought loud and boisterous noise from all sides the Houses. It seemed that everyone disliked the Slytherin team so much that everyone banded together to cheer for the Gryffindor team. Scarlet and Gold colors were pinned to the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff robes in honoring of support.

I dressed in my Potter robes. Everyone knew who I was rooting for and so it didn't matter. Hermione sat with me while Ron sat with Ginny and Neville. She was anxious but seemed like she was ready for this game to be already over with.

The emotions around me were palpable. Tangible even. Only Hermione's was all over the place while everyone else was centered on excitement.

_Anxiety_

_Fear_

_Hope_

_Love_

"Hermione, hun, you know if you keep wringing that napkin you'll turn it back into a tree.." I chuckled throwing her a joke.

Scowling, she shook her head at me. "No, I won't Alyssa. So hush."

"Shall I be telling my brother how bossy his…." I looked around and dropped my voice dramatically, "...girlfriend is being?"

"No, and hush up still. No one knows about that." she snipped. Her eyes lit up when she saw Harry get up with the rest of the team. He shot us a wave and the whole of the Gryffindor team walked out of the Great Hall to prep for the upcoming game.

Once breakfast was done, everyone started to rise to head over to the Pitch. I was ready as I ever could be. Following a noisy crowd of Gryffindors up to the stands, I was vaguely aware that we wouldn't have anywhere to sit. I'm sure that the Pitch fixed it self for the influx of students. Because it seemed, to me, that the whole of Hogwarts was here. Along with several people that weren't Professors. Were parents allowed to the games?

Wedging myself between Hermione and Ron, We had the whole of the third year Gryffindors behind us. The loud rancours group were giving me a headache. Throwing my shields up to full power, I eyed the Pitch. Marking each spot in case something were to happen. This was the last game of the year, I wouldn't put it past anyone to do something stupid.

The crowd was so loud that we didn't hear Lee Jordan's announcement of each time. I could see Prongs look around the PItch. From my spot, I couldn't detect a single nervous reaction from him. How could he handle all this insanity. After a minute of coaching from Madam Hooch, the two teams were airborne.

I had learned from Neville that Slytherin was leading by two hundred points, which meant that if Gryffindor wanted to win the Cup, they would have to score two hundred and ten or higher. What a goal. We watched in rapid movement as Angelina Johnson scored first. This earned a huge cheer from my section of the stands. I cast a look at Hermione and saw that she was sitting serenely. Catching her attention, I then, felt the _Silencing Charm_. She could watch the game in peace without hearing the barbarians behind us. I took her non-verbal advice and did the same for myself.

A loud boo came from the Pitch as Marcus Flint crashed into her, so Fred threw his bat at the back of Flint's head which smashed into his broom handle, bloodying his nose. Which resulted in a cheer from our side and boos from the Slytherin side. I looked up, seeing Prongs chuckling but then dodged a bludger that was headed his way.

Penalties were given to each side. Alicia Spinnet scored effortlessly which resulted in her a small victory dance on her broom. When it was time for the Slytherin to score Oliver Wood saved preventing them from gaining ten points.. The game continued but Madam Hooch blew her whistle when Montague grabbed the back of Katie Bell's head. It was another penalty shot that she scored another ten points.

Results: Another loud cheer.

The headache was growing...as were the Gryffindor House.

The game continued for another ten minutes when Marcus Flint then scored for Slytherin. A cheer erupted from the Slytherin side causing a boos from ours. One of the Slytherin Chasers hit Alicia with his club, almost knocking her off her broom and George elbowed him in the face. Another whistle from Madam Hooch,

Results: Two more penalty shots.

I knew that Oliver was determined to win when he saved the Quaffle again. Then Gryffindor scored. Must be talent of theirs. Scoring on penalty shots. Another goal from Katie Bell rose the score 50-10. By my calculation, we would only need ten more points and the catch the Snitch. Then Gryffindor would win the Cup. The two Slytherin Beaters wounded Oliver Wood with two Bludgers to the stomach. This was the one hit that he wasn't expecting and like Alicia, it about knocked him off his broom.

Angelina Johnson, who was quite efficient at scoring for the penalty shots, scored the resulting penalty. Gryffindor was now leading with 70-10 lead when Alicia scored. Once we were in a comfort zone with a possibility of winning, I focused my energy on Prongs. I watched as my brother zoomed on his Firebolt. His eyes frantically searching for the tiny gold ball that could end this madness. Suddenly, very subtly, I watched as his body stiffened. He had seen it. Finally! As Prongs shot off like a firework to catch the Snitch, Malfoy snuck up behind him and grabbed his Firebolt.

My breath caught in my throat, but Prongs deterred him by moving faster than Malfoy's Nimbus could move. There was shouting from the two Seekers and I laughed when I caught the words forming on my brother's lips.

Results: Another penalty shot.

The Slytherins were trying to play dirty but they were failing.

Alicia, for the first time today, missed a penalty and some bloke scored for Slytherin. This wasn't like Oliver but after his incident, he had become a little wobbly on his broom. Still putting up the good fight though. The Snitch disappeared again from the Seeker sight. I wasn't as sharp as my brother to keep an eye on it, but I could tell he was getting frustrated.

Just as we were starting to get worried, Angelina Johnson scored to make it 80-20. Another cheer erupted. Merlin, I hoped this didn't take all damn day. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Malfoy plummeted towards the Snitch-which he had seen merely seconds ago. This time, I saw it too. Prongs, who saw Malfoy dive pursued him. The battle for the Snitch began and we watched as the tow Seekers flew hard and fast. Both trying to push each other off their respective brooms. Prongs, in a stupid stunt that had my heart stopping, took both hands off his broom to reach out -nay lunged, and capture the Snitch.

Results: Gryffindor won the Cup.

The enormous cheer that erupted from the Gryffindor side of the stadium was so loud that it shattered my _Silencing Charm_ -which I knew to be impossible. Ron, stood up and rushed from the stands as fast as his feet could carry him. I had to grab Hermione, who was cheering just as loudly, from getting trampled on. Mind you, I was cheering, but I wasn't excessive. This was the last game I would be able to see as a student. Maybe I would take Prongs and his friends to the World Cup.

Now _that_ would be fun.

Following the crowd down to the Pitch, we had fireworks, streamers, lions roaring that shook the ground. It had been a long time since Gryffindor had won the Cup. Not since Charlie Weasley had been Seeker. So this was a monumental cause for celebration. Madam Hooch wedged herself through the crowd and handed Oliver the Cup. Which he thrust it in the air and the cheers were louder.

And were there tears in Prof McGonagall's eyes? The thought made me smile. She was one of my favorite teachers and I enjoyed her stern exterior-unlike a lot of her students-so, to see her with joyous tears was amazing.

Just then someone screamed "PARTY!" In minutes, the Pitch emptied as everyone rushed back to the tower to get ready for a party that was sure to last till dawn. Thankfully, it was a Saturday. No classes tomorrow. I followed leisurely behind the crowd. I would join the party temporary but I wasn't much of a party-goer. A shame, I knew I was bringing on the House of Potter. As the last one out, I stopped short seeing Mr Malfoy and Draco. They were close talking about something. I knew this couldn't be good and even worse was when the Headmaster joined them. Closing my eyes, I detected the emotions that would give me an idea of what they would be talking about.

_Anger_

_Deceit_

_Manipulation_

The blood in my veins ran cold. I couldn't hear what they were saying but I knew something was going on and it was wrong on so many levels. Did this have something to do with the fake Dementor attack? I wanted to get closer, but I was afraid I would be found be out and I couldn't afford to be a suspect in eavesdropping. It could come back and haunt me.

So, I quietly snuck away and took a different route that led around the Gryffindor locker room. I expected it to be empty with all the team members back up to to the tower, but I stopped when I heard noises. Palming my wand, I ran over a list of non-lethal spells in my head. Ones that would help me out just long enough to grab a Professor. Creeping slowly, I frantically ran my eyes over the area and when I came to the door, I paused and listened in. What I heard surprised me.

' _Harry…'_ I heard a female voice moan.

' _Fuck Hermione…"_ the boy gasped.

Was that my brother? I listened again. I didn't want to interrupt, but I needed to make sure. When he moaned again, my eye widened and I turned several shades of scarlet. My brother was in there using the locker room for private fun.

Stealing quietly from the locker room, I walked from the Pitch to the Castle. My heart in my chest thudded and I suddenly missed Harry. April was coming. Then May, then June. My time here would be over within a matter of three months. My feet carried me as my thoughts ran rampant with the ending of my teenage years. Once these few months were done, I would be thrust in the adult Wizarding world.

Then, until Prongs reached of age, I would be Lady Potter and take control of all the financial dealings. I would teach him as time carried on. Then I would tell him about the special traits that carried within the Potter lineage.

His Empathic abilities wouldn't fully surface until he was fifteen. The one I would explain to him after his birthday-around the time he would be ready to enter his fourth year, was interesting. It was a weird way to detect if someone was real or not real. It had to do with a heightened sense of smell. Everyone, muggle and magical alike, conveyed a scent about them that was unique to their personalities.

Those were the two that I was already experiencing with. Over the course of a few days at the beginning of the school year, I was in the Potter Vault when I stumbled across a book about Potter abilities. We weren't listed to acquire every ability but the Potter's were a magical bunch. There was Empathic, Presentence (which is the ability to sense events instead of seeing them),

Elemental powers but based on the Zodiac sign. This could be a problem because both Prongs and I were fire elementals. And oddly enough, the one that I was most interested in was Ward Manipulation. There were many, many more, but I had a feeling we would be inheriting these. Maybe even spell creation!

_I wasn't sure when we would inherit the rest of the traits, or powers if you wish to call them that. I had hoped I would before I graduated, but closer inspection of the Book of Potter Abilities informed me that every Potter would receive their gifts before their seventeenth birthday._

_Hold up, wait a minute….._

_I'm already seventeen._

_I shuddered to think of what could be causing the delay. After I had found them out, I rushed to the library and found out that it was called Magical Negation. As I read over the description, my hands began to tremble from the anger that coursed through me._

** _Magical Suppression_ **

** _The caster of this power has the ability to cancel out the powers of others, making them unable to utilize their powers as long as they are under the caster's effect. This is normally used for children who are particularly gifted in magics that can be harmful during childhood, but lifted as the child grows and learns to harness their ability (Metamorphmagus for example). The standard witch or wizard cannot properly set the spell, but someone with great power has too. It's considered advanced magic. To undo the negation, the caster must remove it or it has to be forcefully removed._ **

_Closing the book, I sat back in the chair and I felt the anger roll through me like a hurricane. If I couldn't access my traits, this is the culprit. I decided not to tell Prongs until I knew for sure if I could have it removed._

Entering the Common Room, I ducked as a flying water balloon sailed past me. Dear Merlin, they were in the midst of a water fight. Looking around the crowded room, my eyes searched for Prongs and his friends. Not seeing them, I sighed and maneuvered my way through the crowd and found a seat by the window. As I surveyed the room, I noticed that several of the students were engaged in the water fight. They seemed to be young, but the Prefects turned an eye and let them continue to soak the Common Room.

Casting a _Silencing Charm_ as well as a _Notice-me-not Charm_ , I sat there and watched the party-goers. They were entertaining at least. Thirty minutes after I arrived, Prongs snuck in with Hermione chasing his heels. They were trying to be inconspicuous, but Fred Weasley caught them and a cheer roared through the Common Room. Prongs turned a brilliant shade of scarlet and they lifted him on their shoulders. I swallowed a laugh but waved at him when he shot me a dirty look.

I didn't put them up to it like he was thinking. This was all the twins idea, I'm sure of it. After a minute of crowd surfacing my brother, they sat him down only after he threatened a prank war on them. Both Fred and George seemed ready to take on his challenge, but he remember that next time, there would be expulsion.

They let him down and he was flanked by his friends. Weaving his way over to me, he stopped confused by the wards I put around me. Waving his hands around to get my attention, I sat there and stared at him like he was stupid. I kept my grin until his annoyance turned to anger then I cancelled the charm. The roar of the crowd had finally died down to a bearable hum.

"Why did you have wards up?"

"Wasn't the game bloody brilliant? Better than those Americans…."

"Ronald! That's rude." Hermione chastised.

"OK, firstly, I'm not a party-goer and the silence blocks the emotions that running so high that NASA has to send a ship to bring it back down." Hermione chuckled at this, while Ron looked confused and Prongs turned to Hermione for explanation. "Yes, Ronald, the game was better than I expected. But American play just as hard as Brits."

He scoffed, "I doubt it."

I bristled, "You've never seen American Quidditch so don't judge." the warning in my voice was evident.

"Fine, fine...I'm off to play some Exploding Snap. Harry wanna join me?" Ron pleaded with him. Prongs let him beg for a minute before relenting. Turning to Hermione, the girl blushed a shade of red that I wasn't sure existed.

"So, you must have heard us earlier?"

"Don't know what you're talking about Hermione…" I told her letting her know her secret was safe with me. She sighed in relief and took a seat beside me. We sat there and chatted for a while before Ron complained loudly of being hungry. Several people laughed and followed him out the Common Room to eat dinner.

**ProngsPOV**

The game was, by far, the highlight of my third year. So far. With the exception of Hermione becoming my girlfriend. Right after the crowd left us, the team and I left to clean up. I waited back longer than everyone because of the headache that had started forming since the match began. Like Alyssa and I had deduced, if the emotions were high and overwhelming, I would be able to feel them.

And by Merlin did I feel them.

The screams and immense happy emotions kept me distracted throughout the match. Thankfully, I had something to focus on or I would have fallen off my broom. I nearly did several times, but I made sure no one was paying attention to me. Looking around, I saw Alyssa and Hermione sitting peacefully watching the game. I wondered how they managed it. When I caught the Snitch, I nearly collapsed from everything. I had to get out and that's why I was still in the locker room. Sitting on the bench, I held my head in my hands and sighed. I really needed to learn Occlumency, but I had Junior Auror camp this summer. Maybe it would be taught to me.

Then a knock on the door interrupted my thoughts. Looking at it, I wondered who was there. If it was a teammate, they would walk in. No, this had to be someone else. Getting to my feet, I stepped over boots and pads before reaching the door. Grasping the handle, I turned it to open the door. On the other side stood Hermione. Her eyes were sparkling like mad. She was up to no good, I could already sense it.

"Might I come in?" she asked but breezed by me. Turning, I quickly closed the door. Regardless, if she was a Gryffindor, she wasn't allowed to be in here. With quick thought, she pushed me against the door. Her hungry lips on mine. It took my mind a second to catch up but when I did, I returned her kiss just as passionately.

There was something wonderful about having a bookworm for a girlfriend. She was always naughty and up to no good. This time it was no different. Resting my hands on her hips, my fingers traced circles slowly. Our tongues danced in an ancient rite that could lead to more. But I didn't think we were ready.

Her nails clawed at my scalp, I groaned from the pain, but she kept me pushed against the sodding door. Teeth, tongues and lips clashed and I finally broke away from her puffy lips to trail my own down her neck. Nibbling and teasing her with every touch. Her moans echoed off the walls of the locker room and I hoped no one was around to hear us. Because of the secrecy of our relationship, I couldn't mark her like I wanted too.

Her hands crept under my shirt, touching the skin, my body shuddered from the charge of a million sparks. Before I knew it, my little minx helped me out of my shirt and it sailed across the dirty locker room to whereabouts unknown.

"I love how your body feels under my skin.." she whispered seductively in my ear before her lips traced the column of my throat. She wanted to tease, so I was going to tease back. Reaching under her thigh, I lifted it around my hip. My hips bucked gently into hers.

"Harry…" she sighed audibly.

"Fuck, Hermione…." I moaned when she pushed back into my hips. Easing myself from her, the wild look in her eyes, the darkness that conveyed from them made my head swim. Spinning us around, I pressed her into the door and found her lips again.

Then I felt it. Or sense it. Or whatever you call it. Someone was close by. Whoever heard us was embarrassed to hear us. Breaking the kiss again, she looked at me with confusion. "Someone is close by…."

The panic that settled over her pulled me from my lust. My hormones complaining loudly. Very loudly. Pushing the down, I moved Hermione to the side and pushed the door open. Looking around, I saw no one but I wasn't sure if they were still there. Shrugging, I turned back to my girlfriend and shot her an amused look.

"What was that all about?"

"I, uh…" she stammered. Then huffed and sized me. "Well if you didn't like it, we won't do it again."

"Oh, no...I didn't say that. I loved every second of it. I'm just curious." I clarified.

"It's for winning the game today." she mumbled a blush staining her lovely cheeks.

"If that's the case, I need to win _every_ game." I smirked and kissed her lips. Breaking the kiss before things got out of hand, I went in search of my fallen shirt. Finding it, I slipped it back on. She was still leaning against the door and her emotions were everywhere. They were overwhelming that I fought hard to keep myself from lunging at her.

"We need to get to the party. Someone will notice that we aren't there." she finally said after a long stare down.

I nodded dumbly having lost my function to speak. Taking my hand, she led me out the locker room and back to the castle. My body still tingling from our encounter earlier. Taking a detour to the library, I raised an eyebrow at her.

"For my cover. I'm buried in here and you forced me out to join the party." Her genius mind always had a cover story. It's one of the reason why I was friends with her. Sneaking in, she grabbed a book and rushed out. Taking my hand once more, we moved effortlessly through the castle till we arrived back the Gryffindor Common Room. crawling through the portrait hole, we were soon accosted by Fred and George Weasley who grabbed me and threw me on their shoulders and proceeded to crowd surf me around the room. Catching Alyssa's eye, I shot her a dirty look when she waved. This must be her doing.

Finally, they put me down and Hermione, Ron and I found our way over to her. She was sitting serenely by the window but I felt wards up around her. The roar of the party behind was deafening and I suddenly realized why she did it. Why she could withstand the enormous crowd during the game.

Before we could have a decent talk, Ron pulled me away for some Exploding Snap. Hermione and Alyssa sat by the window and talked. About what, I'm not sure, but they stayed there for the most part of the party.

Another week passed and the full moon was upon us. While Remus was far off hiding from the student body-which we were ignorant of, I was taking a seat in Defense. Hermione and Ron flanked my sides as we all sat down. While Ron turned to talk to Dean and Seamus, Hermione pulled her book and parchment out. Preparing herself for class. Taking a leaf from her book, I did the same thing.

The door burst open and everyone turned to see what was going on. Storming in was Prof Snape. As he walked through the classroom, he waved his wand and begin closing the shutters. Blocking out the light. When he reached the front of the class, he pulled a projector screen down and turned to everyone. His beady eyes surveyed the room in disgust. Apparently he didn't want to be here. Prof Lupin was nowhere in sight.

"Turn to page 394." he demanded. Everyone in class stared at him, but begin flipping our books open.

As he passed by Hermione and I, "Excuse me Prof Snape, where is Prof Lupin?" I spoke up. My voice stopped him and he turned around glaring at me. I didn't back down from his gaze. I just held my own.

"It's none of your concern is it Mr. Potter." he sneered. "As it were," he begin addressing the class, "Prof Lupin has found himself incapable of teaching at this time. Turn to page 394." he instructed once again.

I looked at both Ron and Hermione and shrugged. There must be a good reason why Prof Lupin wasn't in class. Maybe when he was up to teaching again, I would ask. Tapping the projector, I turned to look at the screen. Suddenly, in Snape's impatience to Ron's slow turning, he flicked his wand and the pages flipped furiously to the right page.

Ron leaned down and looked around, "Werewolves? We're going to learn about werewolves?" his already pale face paled even further. That wasn't right…

"But Professor Snape, we're supposed to be learning about hobgoblins. We aren't' supposed to cover werewolves til the end of the year." Hermione spoke up. My ever learning loving bookworm. I kept my eyes on her but felt Ron look my way. Shrugging, I turned to him and frowned. Why would we be learning this now?

Prof Snape left this podium and walked around the room. The black of his robes billowing as he wandered aimlessly. "Now which one of you can tell me the difference between an Animagus and a werewolf?"

No one but Hermione raised her hand. Of course she knew. I knew but I didn't feel like being subjected to Snape's insults to answer. Whereas Hermione read it from a book, I learned it from Sirius. He was Animagus. He voluntarily chose to change form.

The silence was deafening for a slight moment, "No one?" Prof Snape sneered at my class.

"Sir," Hermione spoke up refusing to be ignored. "An Animagus volunteers to change form, a werewolf has no choice. Once bitten under the full moon, they will forever be changed. They will strike out to those around it. Killing or biting all that's in its path."

"Miss Granger, this is the second time you've spoken out of turn. Can you not control yourself or do you plan to be an insufferable know-it-all forever? Five points from Gryffindor." Snape insulted her.

If it hadn't been her hand on my arm, I would have stood to challenge him to a duel. I didn't care if I lost or not. I didn't put up with Malfoy insulting her, I wasn't going to let him do the same thing. He must have noticed I was about to get up, but chose to ignore it for the moment. I knew it was going to bite me in the ass later.

Turning back to the chapter on Werewolves, Snape proceeded to 'educate' us about the origins of lycanthrope. It was strange to know that these creatures-er, humans were inflicted with such a horrible disease. That's the only word I could think of to call it. He wasn't born with it, yet they still are prone to it.

Before the lesson was over, Snape waved his wand and opened all the shutters in the room. "I want two rolls of parchment on how to identify and kill werewolves by Monday.." The entire class groaned so hard that the tables surely creaked.

Sighing, I shoved my book and parchment into my bag and followed Ron and Hermione out. They were talking about the lesson and all I could think about was her holding me back from dueling Snape. I could see her reason behind it, but she didn't have to do it. I could have easily handled myself. The greasy git. No wonder my dad didn't like him. Then my mind drifted back to our lesson. Why was it so important that we learn about werewolves on a day that Prof Lupin wasn't in class? Was there something that he wasn't telling me or Alyssa?

Following them to the Great Hall, I spotted Alyssa already sitting down with a scroll of parchment in front of her and Poe waiting patiently. Plopping my bag down under the bench, I sat down heavily and watched her. Conjuring a candle, she lit it and I watched as the wet wax drop slowly onto sealed parchment. From out of nowhere, a ring appeared on her left pinky finger. It was gold signet ring that had a symbol of a deer or lion-or maybe a Griffin and Stag etched on it. It was simple. Pressing the ring into the wet wax, she blew on it and tied it to Poe's leg. I watched him fly off and turned to her expectantly.

"Be warned. Snape is teaching Defense today. Prof Lupin is not able to teach today…" I said reaching for a sandwich.

"Oh." was all she said. Didn't she hear me? Snape was teaching our favorite class.

"You alright?"

"Yea," she yawned. "Didn't sleep well. So what were you saying?"

"Professor Snape is teaching Defense because Prof Lupin is under the weather." Hermione explained.

"Lovely. I'm sure he was unpleasant." she muttered.

"Unpleasant!?" Ron cried. Everyone turned their head to him. "He was a downright bloody git."

"What did you learn?" Alyssa pipped up ignoring Ron-like she normally did.

"Werewolves." he replied shuddering.

I watched as Alyssa's eyes narrowed and her expression darken. Something wasn't right about us learning about werewolves, "Oh? Did you now?"

"We-did. Why?"

"Nothing...just nothing." she muttered to herself. " _That bloody greasy bastard…_ '

That's when I knew something wasn't right. Alyssa never cursed. I turned to look at my friends who shrugged. They were just as clueless as I was, but I was sure Hermione would figure it out soon.

"Not my story to tell Prongs." she said holding up her hand to keep me from asking.

"What? I didn't say anything!" I protested.

"You don't have too Prongs."

"So," I decided to change the subject. "May I see that ring? And who were you posting?"

As soon as I asked, the ring-rings appeared on her fingers. My eyes widened as Ron sputtered from his seat. "That-that's the Potter rings."

"The Potter rings?" I asked dubiously.

"The pinky finger one is the signet ring for letters and important documents. The one on her pointer finger is the Potter Ring that can get into your vaults. It's only worn by the Head of House." Ronald explained finally coming out of his stupor. "How did you get those?"

Alyssa chuckled at him and sipped her fruit juice. She had sworn off pumpkin juice after she tried it at the beginning of the year. I was astounded that she didn't like it. Said that Ilvermorny didn't make it.

"Because….I am the Head of Potter family, Ronald. I've had Dad and Lily's wills read last term."

"What about Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Yea, what about Harry?" Ron frowned at her.

"Until he comes of age then he will take over. You know as well as I do, Ronald that the Potter line is patriarchal." Alyssa explained. "I'm just holding all the power till he turns seventeen."

Poor Ron could only nod at her. Then he gulped, "So that means you have access to everything? Including the properties? Heirlooms, monies?"

"I do. Though, I haven't visited the Heirloom vault. I'm sure it will be fascinating. Full of stuff that predates the Middle Ages."

"We go back that _far?_ " Prongs asked wide eyed.

"Back as far as the 12th century. Don't you listen in _History of Magic?_ " she said a smirk growing on her face. I could see that she was teasing me. Hermione barked a laugh that could be heard from down the table. People looked up from their lunches to see what was going on.

"The Weasley's are just as old. I mean, maybe not that far, but we older than when the Founding Families signed over fealty so the Ministry could be developed." Ron added.

"When did you become so knowledgeable?" I asked. Hermione peered at him closely as well.

"He's polyjuiced...I swear he has to be!" she proclaimed with a look of mock horror on her face.

We all laughed and he rolled his eyes. "Hate to sound like a Malfoy, but I am a Pureblood. The Potter's were and still are a Pureblood family with the exception of Harry. So, we tend to learn the ins and outs of the families."

"How's Alyssa a Pureblood?"

"Because my dear old mum was a Pureblood. Not that her family ranked high in the hierarchy but they were Purebloods." Alyssa spat with venom.

"You don't like that her family was low-level Pureblood?" Hermione asked confused.

Alyssa sighed and closed her eyes for a second. "It's not that. I just don't relate well to my mother."

No one said anything else about her family. We all looked at each other till she shot us a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"So can I see the rings?"

"Sure." she held out her left hand for me to inspect. The pinky signet ring was a simple gold band ring with a symbol of a knight's armour helmet on top and below it a majestic stag. The Potter Ring was a gold band that held a modest size ruby with a 'P' in the center and flanked on each side by two crystals. Around it there was a tiny etching of letters saying ' _vires animi et sapientia.'_

"What's the saying mean?"

"It's the family motto. It means 'Strength, Courage and Wisdom.'" she explained. "I had to ask too. My Latin isn't that great anyway."

"That sounds appropriate." Hermione reasoned. "You and Harry both carry those traits. Well, maybe not wisdom." she teased.

Both I and Alyssa stuck our tongues out at her. Everyone chuckled and turned back to their lunch. The day wasn't half over and if things were bad in Defense, I just hoped that the rest of the day went by smoothly.


	12. Hogwarts, Manipulations, Board of Governors Meeting,….

**(Another chapter is here for you. I try to update twice a week...as long as the current chapter comes easily to me. Most times it don't. I know  people continue to read this....and yes I am aware this is defintely NOT Beta'd. I try to find my own mistakes after I write the chapter and before I post them. As always: I don't own it! Enjoy!)**

 

**Hogwarts, Manipulations, Board of Governors Meeting,….**

**ProngsPOV**

Hermione, Ron and I were sitting outside enjoying the rare moment of warm weather that accompanied April. The sun was actually shining and there was several more groups of students that occupied the grassy grounds. Some were at the Black Lake watching the Giant Squid swim lazy laps.

Hermione was curled into a book and Ron had his deck of chocolate frog cards. He was sitting and swapping them with Dean and Neville. Alyssa was nowhere to be found. Of course she had been quite secretive lately. Since the last Quidditch match, she had crawled away from us. Always locking herself in the library with a stack of books that she wouldn't allow anyone to read.

When I asked her what they were she just mumbled " _family related stuff"_ I wanted to argue with her that I was family too but the look she gave me could scare even Voldemort. Whatever it was, was personal and she didn't want anyone to know what was going on. Today, I knew she was buried in the library again researching some kind of magics.

Looking up, I spotted a black owl flying back toward the castle. Poe was flying against with more letters. The poor owl was exhausted. I had offered Hedwig to help him with his load of parchments that were constantly sent back and forth from Alyssa to whomever she was corresponding to.

One would think she was studying for her upcoming NEWTS. It was something that all the seventh year students were stressing out about. If they were that bad, I was sure I would be just like that when my seventh year came about. If my seventh year came. The fifth years weren't have too much fun either. Ron said that the twins were notoriously happy blokes were moody and sour when they were bothered.

She got off lucky, she said. She could have taken them at the beginning of the year, but she declined.

Prof Lupin had returned to class looking worse than he did before he left. I wasn't sure what was wrong but I could sense that Alyssa knew but wasn't telling me. The chapter on werewolves had me thinking but it was like I was looking at a puzzle a few pieces were missing. And I didn't like the mystery. I wanted the knowledge handed to me upfront.

Class resumed like normal. He, like Alyssa, seemed disturbed that we would go over werewolves when Snape was our substitute. Foregoing the homework, he said he would count that as extra credit. Which was a relief to some of us-with Hermione being the exception. Maybe that's why hers was three scrolls long instead of the two that Snape had ordered.

As for my other classes, I stayed on top of them as best I could. With Quidditch being for the season, I had plenty of time to get caught up. Ron constantly complained that I was becoming too much like Hermione. I studied too much instead of having fun. I didn't think it was such a bad thing to find Hermione and I hiding in the back of the library. Sometimes studying. Sometimes snogging.

As she and I became closer, the harder it became to hide our relationship. We constantly wanted to be like every other couple that we saw but our decision to hid this from Ron was starting to wear on us. Don't get me wrong, I wish I could tell him, but we both knew how it would end. He always seemed jealous of me. I had money...money...and houses and whatever I could lay my hands on. What he didn't realize that I had to give up the two most important people of my life to gain those treasures.

What Alyssa and I would do to get dad and mum back. To gain back the life that we both had been denied from the moment Voldemort threw that curse at them. I knew Alyssa still woke up from nightmares from that night. She didn't tell me anything about it but I knew.

On more than one occasion, Alyssa had caught Hermione in a...compromising position. In the back of the library, which my sister liked to use as well, she found us snogging. That was probably the most embarrassing moment of my life and I knew that, from the gleam in her eye, that she wouldn't say anything but she would do something to 'help' steer me in the right direction. She said she couldn't because she was female.

I had a choice. Talk to Sirius or talk to Harry. I wasn't sure if I wanted to talk to either of them. I mean, I heard things from the other blokes in my dorm about girls, but did I want to endure the embarrassment of talking to Sirius or Harry about it. Harry was bonded to my sister and Sirius had been in Azkaban for over a decade. Not much I had to go on.

Though, Harry would probably be easier. He was just a few years older than me and didn't spend a decade of his existence out of touch with society. Things had changed since Sirius had been in school and on the dating scene.

Looking back at Hermione, I caught her eye. I wanted to lean over and kiss her mouth and taste those lips that I had barely touched in two days. Getting alone with her seemed to be impossible unless we were in the library. And there were only so many times you could use the library as an excuse. Alyssa had offered to lend me the _Marauders Map_ to sneak around, but Hermione declined while I secretly pocketed it.

The Headmaster had been unofficially quiet for a while now. HE hadn't spoken much to me or Alyssa since the beginning of the second term. Or at least that's what she told me. Like her, I believed that he wouldn't be able to keep himself quiet for too much longer. Something was going to happen or something had _already_ happened and he was waiting for his moment. Good luck to him to force me to go back to the Dursleys this summer. It wasn't my home. It would never be my home. Whatever his excuse to keep me there was no longer going to work.

This summer, I was worried. I was going to the camp in America. America, can you believe it? I never thought I would be able to go anywhere outside the United Kingdom. Would there be other kids there at my age? Alyss told me that ninety percent of campers were American. American had a different way of teaching their students. She said they may be a bit more advanced than I was but never to fear. There were the other ten percent that came from other countries. Supposedly you had to admit your application when the child showed magical abilities and then wait until they were fourteen before they could be admitted.

I wasn't sure how Alyssa got in but she said she pulled strings to get me in. I was ready for this, but I would be missing half of my summer in America. And next summer I would be missing it too. She said camp was only for two summers. She would be the one to teach me the basics of Occlumency. Myles Harris, would be my official mentor.

Just then Alyssa stepped out of the castle looking much better than she had in a few days. Everyone around her was studying and she was standing there with no book in her hands. The smile on her face didn't reach her eyes like it hadn't for days now. In our weekly get-together, she told that Sirius had been by to see our lawyer for the Penesive. But she hadn't said anything about what transpired from it.

Taking a seat, she laid back onto the ground and sighed happily. This wasn't Ilvermorny but I don't think she cared. Hermione peeked up at her, but said nothing. Ron completely ignored her like he normally did. There was something between them that neither Hermione and I could figure out. She guessed it was how immature Ronald seemed to Alyssa.

But the one thing that we hadn't hear about was the trial of Buckbeak. Hagrid had yet to return to the castle. I'm assuming he was still fighting for Buckbeak's cause. In my heart, I hoped that Buckbeak would be forgiven. Given the circumstances of what transpired that day. Malfoy intentionally provoked him causing harm to himself. Not the other way around. I would be happy to testify if Hagrid needed me too.

Prof Grubby-Plank was a decent teacher from what remaining limbs he possessed. I know his job wasn't easy working with dangerous creatures all the time. The class wasn't boring but it wasn't Hagrid.

It had been another few day since that warm April day when Alyssa took a seat beside me at the Great Hall. The rain had come to Hogwarts and by Merlin it wasn't letting up. It had gotten so bad that we weren't even allowed to have Creatures. So Prof Grubby-Plank was forced to do it all inside in an empty classroom. The whole of the grounds were flooded and everyone was fretting that the Hogsmeade trip would be cancelled for flooding. Even I was worried.

As she took a seat, Dobby popped in and handed her a small bag. I gave her a curious look when she thanked him and opened the bag. When she pulled the contents out, I shook my head. It was food.

"I blame Harry for spoiling me…." she muttered to no one in particular. Even though I was sitting right beside her.

"What's that?" I asked startling her. She must have known I was beside her but didn't think I would be paying attention.

"Turkey and tomato panini." she said before unwrapping it. "It's my favorite sandwich. Harry makes a point to have Dobby set me up with one occasionally."

Shaking my head, I turned back to my homework. I was wrist deep in ink and parchment when I heard a familiar crying. Looking up, my seeker reflexes caught a crying Hermione. This was bad. Hermione crying was very very bad. Grabbing her, I tried pulling her to me. She tried fighting me until she realized it was me.

"Oh Harry!" she cried and threw herself at me. The whole of the student body stared at us in a mix of amusement and worry. Everyone knew that Hermione wasn't the type of girl to cry over nothing. Alyssa shot me an amused, but pitying look before she set her sandwich down. I watched her close her eyes and shudder.

I knew what this meant. I had to get Hermione out of the Great Hall. Taking thing weeping form of my girlfriend by the arm, I gently led her down the aisle to the doors that led out of the Hall. As we left, we heard a loud mocking crying howl come from the Slytherin table. She wobbled every few steps. I knew she was blind because of her tears so I helped steer her to an empty classroom.

Leading her in, she took a seat. Her tears making my heart ache for her. What could be so wrong? With a wave of my wand, I used the Potter locking charm and turned back to her. I took a step toward her when she flung herself into my arms. Her sobs echoed around the empty classroom and I weaved my arms around her waist to hold her up.

Tears soaked through my robes and I let her cry herself out. I was like any other male with a crying girl in his arms. I was awkward about it, but I wanted to comfort her. I surely hope I was doing a half decent job-given the circumstances.

Finally, after several long minutes, Hermione cried herself out. Those alligator tears turned into sniffles and she grasped me with a death grip. _Not that I minded, you know._ I didn't dare breathe a word. I knew that when she was ready, she would tell me. Hermione always did. That was one of the things I loved about our relationship.

_Yes, I said love._

"Harry…." she whispered.

"Yes, Hermione?"

"I talked to Hagrid. It's not good, Harry." she sniffled again. "They found Buckbeak guilty and he's going to be executed."

Her words shot a hole in my chest. The creature didn't do anything but what was in its nature to do. He defended himself against a threat. "When?" my voice was strangled.

"I don't know, but Hagrid's torn to pieces about it. He feels like he's failed somehow." her voice was far too in pain for my taste.

"We need to go see him. Find Ron and we'll go see him." I said. She nodded at me and I looked into her tear-stained eyes and leaned down to kiss her softly. Taking her hand a minute later, I unlocked the door to look for Ron. We found him a few minutes later sitting in the Great Hall. A mound of food around him.

"Ron, we need to go see Hagrid." I said nudging him from his mountain.

"Wus fur?" he asked mouth full of food. Alyssa and Hermione both made a disgusted face. I ignored it and glared at him. He swallowed quickly, "OK, OK...I'm coming."

He followed me and Hermione out the Great Hall and toward the outside. The rain had finally slowed to a drizzle, but we knew it wouldn't last long. We had to make this quick. We didn't talk until we got closer to Hagrid's hut. Stopping he stood his ground and stared at us."I want to know why it's urgent we see Hagrid."

"Because he's gonna need us…" I started.

"Buckbeak's trial failed. He's going to be executed, Ronald." Hermione interrupted.

Ron paled and nodded his head somberly. He had been quite a help, though he complained several times, but he helped out. He was just as involved as Hermione and I were. Taking the steps down the pathway, we made it to Hagrid's hut. We stood before the hut and no one wanted to knock on the door, but I finally did. When it did open, Fang stood there and looked us over. Hagrid, looked worse for wear. He must have been crying because his face was all splotchy.

"Com in ye three…" he said lowly. Moving aside, we all entered the hut and took a seat around the table. No one said anything yet, but Hermione moved quickly to give him a hug.

"'Spect 'Ermione's told yeh two about Beaky?" he asked taking a seat as well. Both Ron and I nodded. I didn't with for this to happen, but it did.

"What happened Hagrid?" I asked.

"Dey usual. Ole Malfoy skerd the panel to judge Beaky wrong." he sighed and took a sip of something. Something I was sure wasn't tea.

"Can anything else be done about it?" Ron asked finally voicing his words.

"Nah, been tryin for days now. Can't get nuffin off these people. Dey says he's a dang'rous creature. Beaky dint do nuffin' wrong!" The tears arrived after that statement. Hermione was close to tears again but refrained for Hagrid's sake.

We sat there for a few minutes longer before we remembered we still had two more classes to go. Potions and Charms. I groaned inwardly about Potions, but at least Charms was tolerable. I preferred Prof Flitwick over Snape anyday. Leaving and promising that we would be back soon, we hurried up the steps to the castle to avoid the heavy rain that threatened to unleash upon us. Entering the Hall, we grabbed our things and ignored the stare from Alyssa. I would tell her later.

Potions was unbearable, resulting in nearly twenty point loss for Gryffindor. I listened and did well. I had gotten better at Potions since Alyssa taught me how to really study for this class. Hermione, on the other hand, was purely genius. Ron, this time was mostly his fault. He added the wrong ingredient and his cauldron melted but before it did it exploded like fireworks.

I would have laughed, but the glare Hermione shot me was deadly. She was having a hard time coping from the news of Buckbeak and I can't say that I blame her. I hated that he was going to be executed, but there was nothing we could do about it now. We would have to wait until it was time to be there for Hagrid.

Charms was much easier, we were learning the _Cheering Charm_ which I thought was oddly appropriate for what was going on today. It helped lift the moods of the bad weather we were having. As we exited the class an hour later, everyone was sporting a huge smile on their faces and the older students snickered as we walked by them. Alyssa suppressed a healthy laugh but managed to give me a slight pitying smile. She frowned hearing about Buckbeak, but like the rest of us, knew we were out of options to help him.

"Cheering charm?" she asked covering her mouth. Her eyes twinkling.

"Yes, it's quite enlightening...would you like to be shown?" I threatened pulling my wand at her.

"Oh, no thank you good sir. I sported several of those in my second year. Thanks to a misfire. My jaw was sore for three days afterwards." she chuckled lightly.

Alyssa, would have worse news when I saw her later today and this time it would be me on the chopping block.

**Alyssa POV**

The morning that Hermione had burst into the Great Hall crying, I had received a letter-OK, well I intercepted a letter from Hedwig for Prongs. It was from the Board of Governors. And it wasn't good news. Lucius Malfoy had complained about Prongs casting a spell on his son and he wanted Prongs to pay. I groaned in frustration. On top of everything I had going on this was going to be thrown into?

My list of problems consisted like this:

_Magical Suppression-still researching._

_NEWTS-I wasn't worried but I still needed to study_

_Preparing for my Auror training_

_Prongs leaving for America_

_Locating Uncle Siriy's wand_

_Educating myself about the Potter inheritance_

And now this. I couldn't escape. I needed Harry. I needed his strength to keep me from hexing everyone in sight. Watching Prongs led a very tearful and highly emotional Hermione out of the Great Hall, I knew something bad had happened. I just didn't know what. But when they came back demanded that Ron follow them to Hagrid's hut. I connected the dots. The Buckbeak trial didn't go in Hagrid's favor and I'm sure the hippogriff was going to have a date with an axe.

I don't mean to sound hateful-I'm not but the law here were irritating to say the least. If it were America, there would a Penesive admitted to the hearing. Not just by word of mouth, but like I've said before. Money rules with an iron fist in Magical Britain. They returned shortly before the rain began again. I wasn't aware that Scotland rained so much but from what several seventh years told me that it never rained like this in all their time at Hogwarts. I had half a mind to think it was a spell.

I realize, even now, that when Prongs had tried to get me to talk these past few weeks, I had shut him out. I was too busy keeping my anger in check. The more I learned about the Magical Suppression, the angrier I became. I wasn't sure if it was just me that was affected or maybe Prongs too. In between homework, I researched. There had to be a spell somewhere that I could cast on Prongs to see if he was affected as I.

So, when my fruitless research finally bloomed into something, I nearly cheered with joy. In an old healer text, I found a spell that I could cast almost silently on the victim to see if their magical core or traits had been suppressed. It was a tad lengthy spell that had to be cast when the victim was alone, but willing to know. Unfortunately for me, I couldn't cast it on myself. I had to have someone do it for me. And no one in the seventh year class, I could trust to do it without asking questions. I was left in a quandary. That left me asking Uncle Siriy, Uncle Moony or Harry. Uncle Siriy was out of the question. Until he was exonerated, his flea bitten ass couldn't leave Potter Manor. Harry was traveling again. Trust me, I know. I felt him leave. This time with our souls being bonded less than a month ago, the pain that ripped through me was excruciating. No one, not even Prongs, knew what happened.

So I had Uncle Moony to do it. He was my last resort.

Two hours before curfew a few nights later, just only days before the Board of Governors meeting. I was standing in front of Uncle Moony's office. I was nervous as hell and I wasn't sure if he would be willing to listen long enough to help me. I know he owed a lot to Albus for offering him a job. And while I was grateful for it too, family meant more than a job. If things became bad for Uncle Moony, the House of Potter would always help him.

I just hope he knew that.

Shuffling my book in my arms, I knocked twice and waited. He may not even be in his office, but I needed this done. I waited for a few minutes before I knocked. This time I was rewarded for my patience. The door slowly creaked open and a weary Uncle Moony stared back at me. I could feel his curiosity pouring off him. It wasn't unusual for me to stop by and take tea with him, but showing up unannounced sparked it. Opening the door further open, he stepped aside and let me in.

"Now, what can I do for you Alyssa?" he asked closing the door. "It's quite unusual for you to be here on a random weekday night…"

"I need your help with a spell…" I spoke quickly.

He looked at me warily and sighed taking a seat on his desk, "Alyssa, you know as well as I do, you never need help with any spells. I'm not even sure what I can teach you in class."

I smirked and took a seat in a nearby chair and looked at him expectantly. "I know this isn't the norm, but I can't cast this spell on myself by myself. I need someone to do it for me."

Now I piqued his interest. His green eyes penetrated mine and it was the look of not an Uncle but a Professor. Between him and Uncle Siriy, he was the more serious minded one. It was something I looked up too. While Prongs looked to Uncle Siriy for his youthfulness, I looked up to Uncle Moony for his wisdom.

"And what spell do you wish me to cast?" he asked with full interest.

"It's to see if there's been a magical suppression spell cast on me." I explained slowly hoping he would understand.

"What makes you think there's a magical suppression spell on you?"

"I've been reading through the _Book of Potter Abilities_ and I noticed that Prongs and I are supposed to inherit a few…."

"Alyssa, that book is vast. How in Merlin's name do you know if you're going to inherit anymore?" Uncle Moony interrupted.

"...Because if I was supposed to, I would inherit them by my seventeenth birthday. Uncle Moony," I paused and looked at him, "my birthday was last August. I've been seventeen for nearly a year now."

His eyes widened and he nodded in affirmation. He believed me. "You know as well as I do, that if there are abilities, they are received by the seventeenth birthday." I continued.

"Yes, I am aware Alyssa. How did you find this spell?"

I blushed and picked at my nails. He knew about my empathic ability so his curiosity was controlled. "I've spent the past few weeks in deep research."

"What about your NEWTS? They're coming up and I know they're going to be important for you if you want to go to Healer school." He asked coming to his feet and looking down at me.

"I've got that covered. Don't worry Uncle Moony." I assured him. "I found it in an old Healer text. Can you please check for me? I've had a serious sense of foreboding since I read about this last year."

"I can. Don't get your hopes up if there's nothing." he warned me. GIving him a grateful smile, I handed him the sheet of paper that had the spell on it. He glanced at me in confusion. It was in High Latin, but I wasn't fully sure about the translation. "What if there is a magical suppression on your gifts? What is the indicator?"

"The text said I would glow purple and the traits that are suppressed would float above me in a bubble." I explained flipping to the right page.

He pulled his wand out, reading over the spell, he begun casting. " _Revelabit virtutes latentes venit ad lucem, Qualis est absconditus"_

I wanted to close my eyes, but I was too scared too. When the spell hit me, I glowed a deep purple. The color covered my entire being as if it was tapping into my magical core. Above me, a shimmery bubble hovered. Uncle Moony reached for a quill and parchment and wrote down what he saw. Cancelling the spell once he made sure his copy was correct, he sighed and sat down on his desk again.

"Well you were right. There is a magical suppression on your magic." He confirmed my worst fear. That fear turned to anger and I felt it grow. It started at the base of my spine and weaved its way through each vertebra until it reached my mind and all I saw was that same purple glow that had tapped into my magical core. An invisible wind whipped around me making my robes billow slightly.

"Alyssa, you need to calm down. Getting angry will not help make things better." he cautioned.

If I had the suppression, then I know Prongs had it now. I'm just curious why I had my Empathic abilities if the suppression was to control all the abilities?

"The list says there are several abilities that are suppressed:

_Presentence (which is the ability to sense events instead of seeing them),_

_Elemental powers but based on the Zodiac sign._

_Ward Manipulation._

_Spell creation_

_Enhanced Smell_

_Empath_

"This is quite a list, Alyssa. What worries me was that it picked up something else. It says that your magical core is cut by 25%. That's also why you can't use your Empathic ability to full power." he explained with confusion in his voice. "What I don't understand is if your abilities are suppressed then why can you use your Empathic ability?

My hands trembled as I took the parchment from him. I read over it as well. These were some of the abilities I figured Prongs and I could have inherited. "Do you think it has something to do when I went to the Academy?"

"If they ran test on your to determine your HMI, sure." he nodded his head at me. "Your Healer or Trainer could have forced a break in the suppression. If it's cracked then it will be easy to tear down. Or, if not then the Empathic ability is something you can't fully suppress. Didn't you say that Harry can pick up emotions already?"

"Yea, but what if his are suppressed like mine, just much more severe? I just assume when he turns fifteen he'll be able to use the Empathic ability like I can. It's when…." I railed off thinking furiously. "It's when I was at camp and I got sick. The Healer said something about suppression. I was down and out so I thought I had made it up."

"There you have it." I could tell he was getting angry. The wolf in him snarled and I felt it backlash on me. I eyed him and he began to pace around the room. A caged animal who was trying to get out. Be free and kill without remorse.

"I need to cast the spell on Prongs, you know that right?" I asked with caution. His head snapped but he nodded warily.

"We can't tonight. There's not enough time to explain it to him without him exploding. He will take it a lot worse than you. You already suspected something was wrong, but when he finds out, it's going to be Hell. Everyone knows how susceptible he is when he's told something that will anger him."

"It's not his fault." I protested.

"No, it's not but he's going to have to learn to control it. Much like I have too or you do. That strictly comes from the Potter side. Even your Grandfather had a mean temper when he was angry."

I nodded and grabbed my book and parchment. I charmed it quickly that no one could see it but me. Now that I knew what was being suppressed, I could finally start to lean how to break the suppression. I already had a feeling who did it. But it was only a suspicion.

"Did it say who was the caster?" I asked before I left the room.

Uncle Moony didn't look at me, but sighed. "No, it didn't."

I nodded and left the room. I knew he was lying. If he was lying there was a good reason why he was lying to me. He knew who did it and whoever it was, he was protecting. He was trying to protect the caster from the likes of Prongs and I when we found out.

Entering the Common Room, Prongs was waiting on me. He didn't look real happy to see me. No, scratch that-he was angry. I could feel it as soon as I pushed the portrait open. Stalking up to me, he held a piece of parchment in his hands.

"You! You knew about this and didn't tell me!" he shook the parchment in my face. I backed up a bit before he could smack me in the face with it.

I sighed. I already knew what it was. "If you would sit down and stop yelling at me I was going to tell you tonight. I just had something important that came up."

He was still angry but from the fact that he was going to give me a chance to explain myself meant that he cared more than he let on. Taking a seat by the fireplace, he turned to me and handed me the parchment. "What does this mean?"

"It means you're going to be questioned by the Board of Governors about the Patronus Charm you set against Draco Malfoy at the Ravenclaw game. I overheard Lucius Malfoy tearing into the Headmaster about it. And when he asked who did it; the headmaster told him you did it." I braced myself for the assault that was about to hit me. He was already angry that I read his mail but to find out that the Headmaster turned him over to his enemy.

"HE. DID. WHAT?" he shouted loudly. I cast a _Silencing and Privacy Charm_ in quick succession. No one needed to hear what Prongs was about to say.

"That sodding bastard turned me over. I was defending myself! I can't believe he would betray me like that. I didn't do ANYTHING! If anything, Malfoy should be expelled for this. What he did was stupid and dangerous!" he howled at no one in particular. I sat there on the couch and watched him pace back forth in front of the fireplace. I winced when the flames crawled higher into the chimney. His eyes were blazing a bright emerald and I was forced to shut my Empathic link down harshly. I was going to have a huge headache later for it. The anger tendrils flicked at me but I could finally see his magic flicker around him.

"Prongs, you need to calm down. I am going to have to be there for it. Dumbledore can't say anything about it. I'm your guardian. I will try to do what I can to keep you from having your wand snapped." His head shot up at my words.

"You really think they would do that?" his face paled and he sat down heavily. The anger that he had been building bleed off quickly.

"Not if you have a Penesive of what happened. Lucky for you, Xander Draven is meeting us us the Three Broomsticks to get it. He's not going to let Lucius Malfoy win. We'll be going tomorrow afternoon after classes. I am done around 2pm and you're done just shortly after, right?"

He nodded at me and I wrapped him in my arms. He took a shuddering breath and I sighed into his hair. "What would I do without you here to protect me?" he mumbled.

I softly snorted. "I'm here to love you and take care of you. Don't worry Prongs, I've got you covered."

Shooing him off to bed, I soon crawled in mine. The next day, Prongs was strung tighter than a tightrope. He radiated a bad mood for the first part of the day until lunch when I told him to snap out of it. Then he became nervous. There wasn't anything I could do but ease him. Hermione and Ron, who were informed sometime that morning, were incensed that the Headmaster could do such a thing and snitch on Prongs.

Hermione was in a far worse mood than Ronald was because she was Prong's girlfriend and knew he was innocent. Everyone was right when they said he didn't know they weren't Dementors, but humans underneath the cloaks. News travelled fast and when I was summoned to the Headmaster's office, I was already agitated beyond measure.

Entering his office, I was prepared for a fight. Reaching out with my senses, I felt only a few emotion from him. He might be a damn good Occlumens, but you can't suppress emotions.

_Arrogance_

_Deceit_

_Mistrust_

"Miss Potter, I have regretfully been informed by the Board of Governors that they wish to interrogate Mr Potter about the false Dementor attack."

 _Yea, right. You ratted my brother out._ I thought with a touch of anger.

"Yes, Harry has received the same letter."

"I'm sure he is distraught over it. Might I ask how he learned the Patronus Charm?" he asked eyeing me with a deathly twinkle in his eye.

"You'd have to ask him. What special training he learns outside my instruction is his own business." I replied narrowing my eyes at him.

He looked taken aback by my tone. Guess he figured he would find me just as distraught and ready to run for help. Not this girl.

"Miss Potter, he very well may have his wand snapped. We can't have that, can we?"

"No, we can't. Never fear Headmaster, I got this."

"What do you mean?" he asked trying to probe my mind again. Wouldn't this bastard ever learn not to probe. He knew I was an accomplished Occlumens.

"Don't you worry about it.." I assured him vaguely.

"If you're planning on leaving the grounds, I forbid it." he snapped finally losing his patience with me.

"I'm Harry's guardian. This is a school related issue. He will be advised by the best on how to properly handle a situation like this." I said trying to keep my temper in check.

"And who is 'properly advising him'?" he asked throwing my words back at him.

"Like I said. Don't worry. Now Headmaster, if you'll excuse me, I have to get to more class." I grabbed my bag and nodded to him as I left. Dismissing myself. I really didn't have another class and he couldn't do anything about me leaving. I had already cleared it with Prof McGonagall and she gave permission to leave the grounds. We had two hours to get what we needed done. Dumbledore won't like who my lawyer was when he found out in a few days.

Finding Prongs a while later after I had visited the Infirmary for a Pain relief potion, I told him to ditch his bags and dress in his best robes. I hurried to my dorm and changed into my Potter robes and met him downstairs. Good thing it was finally warming up and the rain had finally stopped or we'd be cold and soaked to the bone.

Hermione and Ron were waiting with him-I suppose giving him reassurance when I arrived. Giving him a pained smile, I led him out of the castle as quietly and less noticeable as I could. We didn't need to attract attention but I knew we would have some whispers follow us. That was fine with me. Hermione and Ron said they would dispel any rumors for us.

He followed me down the path that led to Hogsmeade. Seeing the Three Broomsticks, we walked in during the day hours and instantly found Xander Draven waiting on us. He was dressed in silvery blue robes with a Muggle suit underneath it. Very chic. Getting to his feet, he nodded his head at the both of us.

"Lady Potter, Mr Potter. Let's have a seat, shall we?" he said motioning for us to sit down.

We did and I could feel Prong's nerves flare up again. Settling in himself, he grabbed a folder and opened it. "Now, I have received the copy of the letter sent to you Mr Potter by the Board and I have reviewed it. I will ask this, did you do this with malice intent?"

"No-No...I didn't. I thought they were Dementors. At forty feet up, they looked just like them. I wasn't aware it was humans underneath!" he sputtered his explanation. I gave him a wryly smile and turned back to the amused expression of Mr Draven.

"So this was in full self defense?"

"Something like that. I mean a Dementor around a huge gathering of students, I suppose you can say I was defending them." Prongs replied with a little more confidence.

Mr Draven beamed at his mature answer. "Good. Good. Now to help make your case solid, we're going to need the Penesive from that day.." he reached down in his bag of tricks and pulled out a pocket Penesive. "This is a standard courtroom Penesive. Do you know how to do it?"

"No, not really I don't." Prongs said looking at me.

"Ah, just take your wand. Placing against your temple and think of the memory. I need the whole memory-mind you and pull very gently from your temple and place the memory in the Penesive." He explained as he enlarged his pocket Penesive. Prongs did as instructed and soon there was a silver floating whisp coming from his temple.

He did it on the first try. Didn't even need help. I beamed inwardly. Placing the memory in the Penesive, he sat back and pocketed his wand.

"Now, we have everything we need. Lady Potter, once I review this, I will owl you. Hmm?" he said looking at me. Nodding my head, he gathered his things and proceeded to leave.

Turning back to Prongs, he sighed and closed his eyes. "Do we really need our lawyer for this?"

"Probably not, but Xander Draven is one of the best lawyers out there. Imagine the uproar when he shows up next week for the meeting." I chuckled lightly. This was by far the better idea I've had in a few weeks.

He gave a soft laugh and we realized we had to leave. Leading him out the Three Broomsticks, we headed back to the castle where I would retreat to my journal-I desperately missed Harry and I hoped I could convince him to show up next week. He already knew about the meeting and wasn't pleased by how Prongs was being treated. Prongs would take to his friends and sneak off with Hermione later.

**Prongs POV**

The morning of the meeting, I was in a dreadful state. Not being able to sleep that night didn't help. It only increased the fear that I might have my wand snapped and where would I be then? I was too young to learn wandless magic, but if it was snapped then I would be kicked out of Hogwarts.

Powerless.

This is why I had to have trust in Mr. Xander. He had owled Alyssa saying that the Penesive had been reviewed and it showed I was in full self defense-given the circumstances. This was little relief but I was still terrified. She seemed optimistic, but I didn't. Nothing ever went my way, so why start being optimistic now?

Rolling out of bed, I opted to skip my morning run with Alyssa. Trudging to the showers, I shwered quickly and as quietly as I could. I didn't want to disturb anyone. Returning to the dorm, I hunted in my trunk for my nicest school robes. But what I found was different. They were a shimmering dark blue robes. Holding them up, I looked at them closely. There was a crest above the left breast. Peering at it, I gasped and looked around before looking back at it.

_These were the Potter family robes._

Alyssa must have had Dobby put them with my things. Shaking my head, I got dress and slipped the robes on. They were soft, quite unlike my school robes. Leaving my dorm with everyone just now starting to rise, I walked down the stairs to find Alyssa and Hermione sitting by the fire. They must have heard me coming down the steps because they turned to greet me. Only Hermione stood up to come to me.

Pushing an errant strand of hair behind her ear, I looked around seeing the Common Room empty and placed a light kiss on her lips. She sighed into my kiss and I knew she wished we could find a quiet place. Taking her hand, we took a seat beside Alyssa who had turned back to the fire and her journal. It was amazing how it could appear without warning.

She was scribbling away while Hermione leaned into me. Her body soft and warm beside mine, I cast a glance down to her and smiled. It felt like I was in heaven. "Since when did you get the Potter robes?" she asked quietly.

"Since I had them ordered for him. I figured he needed his own…" Alyssa spoke up closing her journal. "They don't show his rank like mine do, since he's not old enough, but they show which family he belongs too."

"Good enough explanation for me. Let's head down to eat before everyone gets up." I suggested. Taking Hermione's hand I led her out of the Common Room with Alyssa trailing. Taking a seat in the Great Hall, I didn't have much of an appetite, so I ate like my sister. After a while if sitting in comfortable silence the Great Hall started to fill up with the noise of students. This was a Saturday, so there wouldn't be any classes.

Our housemates looked at Alyssa and I warily as they sat down. The color coordinated robes must have thrown them. Only Ron, who after filling his plate, was the bravest one to speak up. "Where did you get the robes, Harry?"

"Alyssa." I simply said sipping on tea.

"Yea….what's going on today?" Ginny spoke up taking a seat beside her brother.

"We have the Governor's Board Meeting today."

Her eyes widened at us. "That's today?"

"Yea, I know. I'm not looking around to it." I muttered. Hermione squeezed my hand under the table.

"It's starts at nine, so we need to get a move on." Alyssa spoke up checking her watch. I nodded and Hermione squeezed my hand again for luck. Everyone waved goodbye and good luck. Following my sister out of the Great Hall, we ran into Prof McGonagall.

"I see you two are ready to go...Shall we?" she motioned toward the Entrance. None of us talked as we walked toward Hogsmeade. The closer we got the more my feet felt like lead. I was dreading this. Alyssa turned her head slightly to look at me, concern written all over her face. She gave me a tight smile and I knew she knew what I was feeling.

Stopping, McGonagall looked at us, "The meeting has been moved to The Leaky Cauldron. Miss Potter, I know you can apparate. Are you side-long apparating with Mr. Potter or do I need to make a portkey?"

"I can apparate us. It might take me two trips, but I can do it." Alyssa reassured out Head of House.

"Nevertheless, I will not have splinching yourself for this." McGonagall muttered and pulled out a bit of rope. "Take this.." We both grabbed it and I felt a jerk at my navel. Flying through the air, we landed a few minutes later. Alyssa had managed to grab my arm to steady my from falling on my ass.

Seeing the inner workings of Diagon Alley, we followed McGonagall toward the entrance that would lead us back to Muggle London. Tapping the bricks, it opened up to reveal the Leaky Cauldron. That lead ball in my stomach grew to epic proportions. Ushering me in, we followed McGonagall toward a meeting room after speaking with Tom.

Entering the room, there was a long table with chairs behind it. An assortment of chairs were in front it like it was a classroom setting instead of a meeting. Turning around, I noticed Alyssa wasn't with us. Excusing myself, I went to look for her.

Finding her in the arms of Harry wasn't all that surprisingly. What surprised me was that he was here. The instant change that took place between them was intense. You could see a golden glow surround them as they snogged. Breaking the kiss a minute later, he held her close but spotted me.

"How ya feeling Prongs?" he asked nodding at me.

"Like I'd rather fall off my broom and smack the ground." I grumbled.

"Well when Mr. Draven gets here we'll talk, so don't worry." Alyssa reassured me. As soon as she said it, our lawyer stepped through the door. Seeing us, he motioned for us to take a seat. His back away from the door so that no one would know it was him. I sat beside him while Alyssa and Harry took the seats across from us.

"Now, from what I know this is a simple questioning. I will ask you what happened, where you learned the Charm and if you knew they were humans, not Dementors. All you have to is answer the questions. Now, they might ask you to be put under Veritaserum. If you don't, I warn you, it could go bad."

I nodded and gulped. "I thought we had a Penesive?"

"Oh, we do. Don't you worry about that. That's in case things get hinky." He assured me quickly. "Hopefully we won't have to use it."

"Ahem-hem." we heard. Our heads turned in the direction of Prof McGonagall. "If you are ready, we need to do this."

We nodded and stood up. Alyssa's hand clenched tightly in Harry's, and her other hand looking for mine. Finding it, she grasped it and held tightly. Maybe she was much more worried than she let on. Then again, I didn't feel as nervous as I had earlier. That lead ball seemed to shrink. My eyes widened as I realized she was suppressing my emotions. Harry let go of her hand and opened the door for everyone. I tried to tug my hand away from Alyssa but he shot me a look and I quit trying to release myself.

Sitting down, I gulped seeing several people already sitting in the seats that were once unoccupied. Across the row from us were Lucius Malfoy and Draco. Surprisingly, Snape wasn't here. After everyone was settled, the door opened and Albus walked in and smiled benignly at the table. His face paled a little seeing our lawyer with us. I hid my smirk and turned back to the Board members.

"Today is April 24, 2004 and we are hear to question, one Harry James Potter, for use of a spell against Draco Malfoy. Can everyone please state their names."

"Draco Malfoy, I was asked here by the Board."

"Lord Lucius Malfoy, I am Draco's father. I was asked here as well."

It was my turn, "Harry Potter, I was asked here by the Board."

"Lady Alyssa Potter, I am Harry's sister. I was asked here by the Board."

"Xander Draven, I represent Mr. Potter." our lawyer said. I caught a look at the Malfoys. Both looked like they swallowed something sour.

This went on for the Headmaster and McGonagall. When everyone was named present, excluding Harry, the proceedings begin.

"Mr Potter, can you please have a seat and we'll begin the questioning." said the third member who was almost as old as McGonagall. I nodded and stood up. Taking a seat in front of the Board, our lawyer stood to addressed the questions.

"Mr Potter, can you tell us what happened?"

"I was in the middle of the Ravenclaw game when I saw three hooded figures come onto the Pitch. I knew that Dementors could be dangerous to the student population and I felt I needed to defend us. So I cast the Patronus Charm."

There was a hushed murmuring from the Board members. Not many adults, let alone student can perform that spell.

"And where did you learn this Charm?" he asked intrigued.

"I had asked my sister but she said no. Prof Lupin volunteered to teach me." I said.

"Did you know they were humans, and not Dementors?" he asked giving a look toward the Board.

"No, I didn't. I later found out through Miss Granger and Miss Weasley that it was Draco and his friends up to a prank."

"Thank you Mr. Potter. That will be all from me." Xander said giving me a benign smile.

"This is nonsense! He cast a spell on my son. I want his wand snapped!" Lucius bellowed. "He could be lying!"

I cast a glance at Alyssa whose glare could burn metal. If it wasn't for Harry holding her hand, she would have hexed Lucius.

"Lord Lucius you will wait till you're called." Board member number two said with agitation. "However he is right. Mr Potter could be lying to us. Is there any proof that this is true?"

"Ah, yes there is." Xander said pulling the Penesive from his pocket. "This is a courtroom Penesive and I had the pleasure of getting the memory from Mr Potter last week. May I?"

"You may…."

"Thank you." he said as he set up the Penesive. Putting it on 'Presentation Mode' the lights dimmed in the room and my memory showed up.

Everyone watched as I was flying around to catch the Snitch when the dark looming figure emerged onto the Pitch. It did look like a Dementor from my viewpoint. They watched as I pulled my wand and cast _Expecto Patronum_ and the shot of silvery roped spell hurdled at them. Then the memory ended.

"Very nicely done, Prongs." Harry leaned over whispering. I gave him a tight smile and turned back to the Board who were discussing.

"In light of a Penesive, which we know cannot be altered, we see that Mr Potter did nothing wrong except to attempt to protect himself and the students."

"But-But! He used a spell on a student!" Lucius exploded.

'Yes, we are aware of that Lord Malfoy; however if the situation was resolved within the grounds of the school and under the Headmaster's oversee then there isn't anything we can do about it." Board member number one stated clearly.

I sagged in my chair. I wasn't going to have my wand snapped! I was going to be able to keep practicing magic and go to Hogwarts. With that everyone was dismissed. Alyssa grabbed me and Harry and pulled us from the room quickly. Entering back into the tavern half of the Leaky Cauldron, she collapsed in a chair. Harry sat down beside her and she rested her head on his shoulder.

Casting a Privacy Charm, he looked around the room. "Now, will you release my emotions!" I shot angrily at her.

She sighed and moved her head slightly toward the left. "You're good to go. I needed to do that. You were a freakin' train wreck! If I didn't do something, you were going to drive me mad. Then lose your temper..."

"She's right Prongs. My hand is still sore." he flexed his fingers but gave her a soft smile. Kissing the top of her head, she closed her eyes. " I don't like when she does it either. She's done it to me before. It makes you feel like a zombie."

"The closest to zombies we have is Inferi." she muttered sleepily. I hadn't a clue what they were so I kept my mouth shut.

We watched as everyone with the exception of Prof McGonagall left. Neither Lucius, Draco or the Headmaster looked extremely pleased. Draco shot me a death glare that I gladly returned. McGonagall offered to let us sit and break for lunch but when she saw Alyssa start to doze off, she shot me a questioningly look.

"She was suppressing Pron-I mean Harry's emotions during the meeting. It tires her out." Harry explained.

"If she's too tired, we can always portkey back to the castle." McGonagall offered.

"I'm good. I'm just resting my eyes." Alyssa mumbled. Everyone chuckled but laughed when she stuck her tongue out.

"Well, then if that's the case, Miss Potter you will need to sit up and eat. No one likes to hear snoring during lunch." McGonagall said motioning for Tom.

After lunch, McGonagall port key'd us back to Hogwarts while Alyssa said goodbye to Harry. McGonagall didn't like that she was leaving behind a student, but said student was with an adult wizard. So she couldn't complain too much. The last thing I saw before the portkey jerked me away was Harry giving Alyssa a longing kiss.

Later that day, she returned a little glum but she told that she didn't experience the pain like she normally did. She thinks it has something to do with how they separated. I shrugged but kept a close eye on her. She yawned and excused herself to take a nap. Which confused my friends. I explained to them what she had done for me during the meeting and they nodded in understanding. Hermione and Ron were ecstatic that my wand wasn't snapped and that my memory had knocked Draco down a few pegs. I seriously didn't see it like that.

Sometimes when you think things are going well for you, something bad always seems to happen. And this time when it happened, I would fully feel the full effects of being betrayed.


	13. Secrets & Allies, NEWTS, & Sirius's wand

**Another chapter ready for you. I'm not updating until I have the last chapter written and edited. Then I have the Epilouge and Summer to do (which will be shorter than this) I hope that whoever has been reading this has enjoyed it so far. I know it started off a little rocky and immature, but that's how my work starts. It tends to get better as I go along. I'm already thinking about Year 4 as of last week. So this is good news for all of us who love HP. For those that get to Alyssa's NEWTS, there is a reason why I am doing it this way. So if you want to ask about it, please review or review to let me know how you think about this story! As always: I don't own it! Enjoy!**

**Secrets & Allies, NEWTS, & Sirius's wand.**

**Alyssa POV**

With the Board meeting over and Prong's chances of having his wand snapped behind us, I knew that testing for magical suppression was next. I just didn't know how to approach him about it. While the other seventh years were fretting over the NEWTS at the end of the month, i still had more pressing matters to attend too.

Sitting in the Great Hall, I had a few books surrounding me, but I wasn't paying attention to them. I was focused on the task at hand. WAving my wand, I gently closed the book and levitated them to my bag.

"You know Alyssa, you're supposed to be studying for your NEWTS." Hermione said watching me put my books away. She and I had been sitting there for a while now studying when I stopped. Her books were open to Potions and I could tell she had finished at least twenty minutes go.

I shot her a glare that didn't affect her. "I realize this Hermione, but I have other things to think about right now."

"Please don't tell me you're sitting here thinking about Harry. And I don't mean Prongs.." she sighed exasperated.

"No, I'm not." I snipped at her. Her eyes narrowed at me. Dear Merlin, I loved this girl but she was bossy. I sighed, "Hermione, there are things that I can't say. I haven't even told Prongs. But I will…"

"Tell me what?" I heard him ask as he sat down with Ron.

"Nothing yet. Trust me, I will tell you."

Ron scoffed and sat down across from Hermione and Ron. Unfortunately, he sat down beside me. Dear Merlin, I hope he didn't decide to eat. I watched as Prongs hand slipped under the table and squeeze Hermione's hand.

Ron, oblivious, still smiled when Lavender sat on the other side of him. Hmm, wasn't aware they were still dating. They made small talk and I reached for a cup of tea. I would need super strength to get myself worked up to do this to Prongs.

"Alyssa, why aren't you studying?" he asked.

I threw my hands up then smashed my head on the table. "I've already asked her…" Hermione spoke up.

Everyone chuckled at my displeasure. But I ignored them. Getting up, I saw Prof Lupin at the Head table. Walking toward him, I saw him raise an eyebrow at me and motioned for me to meet him elsewhere. Following his instruction, I grabbed my bag before I left the Great Hall.

**ProngsPOV**

"Where do you think she's going with Prof Lupin?" Ron asked finally tearing his attention away from Lavender.

"Not sure. It' can't be her grades…"

"No, she has the best grades in the whole of the seventh year." Hermione interrupted me. I gave her a tiny grin. One that she knew was meant for her. Her eyes darkened a little and she bit her lip. If we sneak away right now, we would. But we couldn't. Watching her turn back to her homework, she buried herself far into it and ignore the urges to snog me senseless.

Ron and I talked for a little while before Hermione urged us to study for our upcoming exams. Said something about how important they were for us. It wasn't like we were going to be taking our OWLS this year. Ron complained vocally but Lavender sitting by us soothed his complaints. I wasn't sure how she could handle him with all the complaining but with their egos; they seemed to compliment each other.

Getting my books out, I prepared myself to do the rest of homework for the day. Even reading ahead a chapter just to appease Hermione. She beamed at me while Ron muttered I was turning into a bookworm as well. I shot him a dirty look.

The rest of the day passed by uneventful for us. Turning down the hall to the Gryffindor Common Room, I ran into Alyssa. She looked worried about something. Scanning the area, she must be looking out for someone. Seeing me, her smile perked up a little but I could tell she was hiding something.

"Hey, there's something I need to tell you, but not right here." She said coming to lean on the wall.

"Where at?"

"Prof Lupin's office tonight."

"Does he know what what's happening?" I asked curiously. I wished she wouldn't do this to me but I can see why she wants to tell me things in secret. If it was bad, it would anger me. She nodded her head at me and I sighed. "So it's bad, isn't it?"

"It can be. Depends on how you take this." she answered not looking me fully in the eyes. Anger simmered under my skin and I sighed at her.

I nodded at her and turned away from her. Heading back into the Common Room, I took a seat by the fire and stared at it until Hermione and Ron joined me. "So what did she want?" Ron asked taking a seat beside me.

"She asked us to let her talk to you in private…"

"Told me that her and Prof Lupin needed to talk to me about something. She wouldn't say what, but I can tell it's not going to be good."

Hermione and Ron nodded, though not knowing the connection that I shared with Prof Lupin. How he was best friends with my dad and Sirius. How he buried my parents and watched his best friend carted off to Azkaban for a crime he didn't commit. I instantly felt sorry for Uncle Moony. He had to live with a life that he had no control of. How I would learn later on what kind of life he really did live.

After a tense dinner that Alyssa didn't show up too, I bid my friends goodbye and took the stairs to the second floor where the Prof Lupin's office was located at. Coming to the door after I dodged a pesky Peeves, I stood before it and sighed. Raising my hand, I knocked on the door. I waited for a minute before the door opened revealing a weary Prof Lupin.

Stepping aside he let me in the office. I took my time to look around the room. A grindylow sat in a tank on the far wall on top of a shelf of books. His face looked grim and I could tell he didn't want to tell me anything about what was going to happened. I took a seat in the chair and watched as he conjured a tea kettle with cups.

Handing me on a few minutes later, I added two sugars and sipped it. The steaming hot tea woke my senses up. "Alyssa should be here shortly. I didn't think you would show up after dinner Harry."

"She said it was important that I come, but didn't tell me what time." I replied sourly. My mood was already bad and this was making it worse. Prof Lupin watched me as I sipped my tea. I think he could understand my mood.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. My head whipped around and Uncle Moony stood up to opened it. As it opened there stood my sister with a book in her hands. Was this more Potter family stuff that only she and Uncle Moony knew about. The grim look on her face told that this was something else. Something she didn't want to put me through.

Entering the room, she looked at me and gave me a tight smile. "Can we go to the classroom?"

"Yes, we can. It would be more room for us." Prof Lupin said pushing a door open that led down a flight of stairs. This must be the way to the Defense Classroom. Following them down the stairs, I watched as my sister and Uncle Moony begin waving their wands in motion. I didn't know half of the spells they used but the Portraits glowed briefly for a second.

"What was that?" I asked taking my usual seat in class.

"Protective charms. Barrier spells and we made the Portraits think we aren't in the room." Alyssa and Uncle Moony said together.

"I just did the _Privacy and Silencing Charm_ …." she said with a blush on her face.

Uncle Moony took a seat on the side of his desk and motioned for Alyssa to continue. Whatever she was feeling, she was hiding it well.

Taking a seat on top of a nearby desk, she flipped open the book that she had been holding. "What I'm about to tell you isn't pleasant but you're going to have to bear with me. I need to cast a spell on you to figure out something."

"You're going to use a spell on _me?_ " I asked baffled. Why would she use a spell on me.

"Yes, if it helps Uncle Moony has done the same spell on me." It comforted me a little that he had but I was still wary.

"OK, let's try this. As long as it doesn't harm me."

"Nah, you're good." She said giving me a smile. Standing up to her feet, she motioned for me to stand up and follow her into the middle of the room. I hadn't notice that Uncle Moony had moved several of the the desks for us. Standing before her, she pulled her wand out and recited, " _Revelabit virtutes latentes venit ad lucem, Qualis est absconditus"_

The spell struck me and I begin to glow a brilliant purple. Except it was a dark, very dark purple. My eyes focused on my sister but I became curious when she pulled her quill out and begun writing something down. I stayed suspended for a minute longer until she released me. Floating down to the floor, she visibly paled and Uncle Moony assisted her to a chair before she collapsed.

"Alyssa, what is it?" I asked panicked.

"It's happened to him too…" she muttered casting a frantic look at Uncle Moony. The sorrow in her eyes and the anger in his startled me. I had expected it to be the other way. Something about Uncle Moony startled me when he looked back at me.

"Harry," his voice was low and it sound like he was growling, "we have to tell you something. Something you're not going to like." He motioned for us to sit down again and I looked at them.

"You remember how I was telling you that all Potter's received gifts. Special abilities, right?" Alyssa started, I nodded my head remembering. "Well what I didn't know until I read about it in _Book of Potter Abilities_. When I say we're a magical family. I mean we're _magical_. In the book, it says that we're supposed to receive our abilities by our seventeenth birthday. I didn't think nothing of it until it began to pester me. I turned seventeen last August and I hadn't received anything other than my Empathic ability and the Enhanced smell.-even _that_ is super limited."

"So, I begin researching. It was during that time I didn't want to be bothered and I snapped at you. I found in an old Healer text what I needed." She took a breath and looked toward Uncle Moony who was standing guard and listening intently. "I had Uncle Moony cast the spell on me last week. Days before the Board meeting." I could tell she was trying to draw this out.

"OK, so what did the spell do?" I asked getting impatient.

"It revealed to us that someone used a spell to suppress my magic. Suppress my abilities. There are several abilities that I am to inherit when I turned seventeen but never did. It's the same spell I just now used on you."

 _My magic was suppressed?_ Anger rose in me quickly. It didn't start slow like it normally did. It was volcano of gushing hot anger that spilled out over me and I felt the hum of magic between my fingers. A few tables skidded over to the side and I felt a power unleash inside me that I have never felt.

I heard a noise from my side and I turned my head to see Uncle Moony with a look of fear in his eyes. The skeleton above us rattled dangerously. Alyssa stood before me her wand ready but I knew she wouldn't strike.

"You mean, I'm all but _powerless_?" I seethed. My magic itched to strike out, but I felt something hold it back. Like a ward or a spell.

"Not quite. Whoever cast the spell reduced your own magical core by 60%. Mine has been reduced by 25%. We suspect it was more but when I took my physical for camp, Uncle Moony thinks it broke through the spell. It cracked through it and my Enhanced smell broke free. We suspect that the Empathic ability couldn't be suppress but limited."

I nodded at her, and forced my anger to simmer down. It took great concentration but I managed to let it bleed out. Collapsing I braced myself on a nearby table. Gasping for air, I closed my eyes and prayed for the vertigo to stop. I felt movement close to me. Alyssa must have moved from her position.

"Ho-how do we fix this?" I gasped flicking my eyes at her.

"We have to find the person who cast it. If that person had died, which is why I know it wasn't Dad nor Lily, then it would be broken. However, it's still there. So, whoever cast it, is still alive." she explained to me.

"What abilities do I have?" I asked. She handed me a piece of parchment. My eyes were hazy but I forced them to focus.

_Presentence (which is the ability to sense events instead of seeing them),_

_Elemental powers but based on the Zodiac sign._

_Animagus._

_Spell creation_

_Enhanced Smell_

_Empathic_

_Enchanter_

I gasped reading over the list. It was quite extensive. My eyes locked on the word _Animagus_. Dad was one and somewhere there was a part of me that was estactic that I would be one too. But the rest of the list, I was skeptical about. I mean, what use can I have for _Enhanced Smell_? That one had to be the one that Alyssa mentioned about being able to smell Hermione on me.

"If we have similar abilities, that's why can you use the Enhanced Smell and Empathic abilities?" I asked casting a long look at her.

"Like we said, we think that when I went for my physical, they broke some kind of barrier." she re-explained. "At least that's what we hope."

"So what do we do now?" I asked.

"Find out how to break the suppression and work on the gifts. I'm going to have a harder time because I don't have anyone to teach me. You'll be easier because I'll know how to control my abilities. I can't teach you how to be Animagus. Prof McGonagall or Uncle Siriy can do that."

"I'm sure with Sirius being on leave, we can find someone to help you Alyssa." Uncle Moony spoke up. "What I do suggest is that you both take up anger management. That will help control your burst of magic."

"Occlumency helps me just fine." Alyssa spoke up eyeing our Uncle.

"I realize this but Harry needs to be taught it as well." he interjected.

She sighed and nodded her head. "I guess I can pen a letter to Stephen." She turned back to me, "you do realize this means more work at the camp, right?"

"It can't be that bad." I defended.

"No, it's not but it can be tiresome and very repetitive. There are days that I don't practice it and I've been using it for nearly three years now. Trust me, since I came here I've had to keep practice."

"We need to wrap the up. Curfew is approaching and neither of you want to be caught." Uncle Moony said looking at a nearby clock.

Both Alyssa and I nodded to him. Grabbing our things, we exited the classroom and hurried toward the Gryffindor Common Room. Entering it, she turned toward me and gave me a hug. "I'm sorry this keeps happening to us. I'm trying to fix it. I swear it."

"I know you are Alyssa. I wish there was more I could do." I mumbled.

"You do enough. You help keep me sane and from killing everyone in sight who pisses me off." she replied. It gave me a slight bit more confidence about myself. Releasing her, I watched her head up to her room. This was a fruitful night. Now all we need to know is who did this to us. If I had to guess, it would be Dumbledore. He was the only one that I knew that could pull that kind of power.

It's amazing. Last year, I was completely Dumbledore's man and this year things went awry. I had a sister come back to me, secrets that were exposed shining him in a different, more darker light. I had feeling it could get worse for me. Tucking in my bed that night I briefly wondered who I was going to tell Hermione and Ron. Even they were starting to not trust the Headmaster. I don't know if they had been called into see him, but even if they did there wasn't really anything Hermione and Ron would tell him.

Alyssa and I had kept most things a secret and I knew it was finally starting to get on Hermione's nerves. She wanted to know what she could do to help. Her support and being my girlfriend for secret snogging sessions. I laid there with the curtain hanging hearing the snoring of my bunkmates and thought to myself. The abilities that I was going to inherit astounded me. The one I was looking forward to was the Animagus.

I was dead curious about what my form would be. I know that dad was one. The map said it and Uncle Moony confirmed it. Sirius was one too. I wonder what was on Alyssa's list. She said we had similar abilities but I wonder what the difference was. Soon sleep overtook me and I didn't remember anything else until someone threw a pillow at me in the morning.

**Alyssa POV**

Sitting in Transfiguration, I gently pulled the earbuds from my ears and pulled a quill from my bag. McGonagall was before us waiting on everyone to pay attention. You would think we were second year students rather than seven years by the way we acted. Most of us were ready to be done with school and the rest were dreading the NEWTS that were coming up in two short weeks. I, on the the other hand, was ready for the NEWTS. The only dreading I was doing was the long wait until they examiners arrived for it.

"Everyone, please settle down. Your NEWTS are coming up in the next two weeks and there are a few things that we still need to discuss. One topic in particular is Animagus. Normally we don't discuss it because many of you do not have the ability to change your form." she said as she paced the room. Perking up, I leaned forward onto my desk and paid attention. I knew I didn't inherit the Animagus form but I knew that Prongs did.

"Now there are some legal aspects to being Animagus. You have to register with the Ministry or it will be time in Azkaban. If you're caught, that is." She said giving us all a stern look. "Being Animagus is quite complex magic work. It does not take overnight or even a few days to accomplish it. It can take months to manage it before you can take true form. A lot of patience is required and I know that many of you do not possess."

"You can transfigure yourself, and it's not permanent whereas being an Animagus is permanent. You cannot choose your form but certain markings can show durning your form." She explained before changing herself.

Everyone gasped when she turned into a cat. Quite convenient if you ask me. Then she changed back. "The markings around my eyes are my glasses but they will be the only markings I will carry over to my form. Now, any questions?"

"Is the form random or does it have meaning?" The student beside me asked.

"Everything has meaning, Mr. Adams. Your form, sometimes, is based on your personality." She explained.

This continued over a certain amount of time. Finally, I had to know. "Prof McGonagall, is being Animagus genetic? Does it pass through family members?"

"Miss Potter, it can be passed down. Though sometimes it does not. It might even skip a generation." That is why I didn't inherit it. It skipped me and Prongs inherited it. Lucky him. I suppose it is good then. I had five years with daddy and he can inherit his gifts. This made me wonder what dad inherited.

"Now if everyone wishes to do this, I can see if you are indeed an Animagus?" Prof McGonagall asked her eyes twinkling merrily. Everyone in class nodded and she set up a privacy area for us to step through too. "Those that are will be able to take a class to help you achieve your Animagus form."

We filed in line and the test went fairly quickly. I purposely left myself at my desk and watched my classmates took line. After a half hour, the last student finished and everyone exited from the class. Gathering my things, I attempted to sneak out but caught McGonagall's eye.

"Miss Potter, will you please stay behind…" I sighed and took my seat and waited till everyone filed out of the room.

"You were the only one who wasn't tested. Might I ask why?"

"Because I know I won't become Animagus." I told her looking up at my favorite teacher beside Prof Lupin.

"How are you aware of that?" she asked eyeing me skeptically.

"Because I've been tested for it. I'm sure Harry will inherit the trait, but I will not."

"Who has tested you?"

"My trainers from my time in America tested me a few years ago. They noticed a lot of things that were odd about my magical core." I answered vaguely. I wasn't sure if I could trust her. She was my Deputy Headmistress and knew and believed Dumbledore long before she became a Professor.

"If you don't mind me asking Miss Potter, what was odd about your magical core?"

I sighed and shook my head. "Prof McGonagall, I have very few people I can trust and the staff isn't those I can."

"If I give you my oath, would that suffice." she said evenly.

My eyes widened at her. She would bear on an oath on her magic just to gain my trust. "Prof McGonagall, you know I can't let you do that to yourself...You're a powerful witch on your on and you…."

"I am quite aware what will happen if I break my oath, Miss Potter." she said snippily. I chewed on my lip and thought for a few minutes. I would rather have Uncle Moony in the room with me just to make sure she didn't turn her back on me. Whatever I was going to tell her was utterly important. Whipping out out my wand I sent my Patronus for Prof Lupin.

She raised an eyebrow at me. "What's that for?"

"I like you Prof McGonagall, but I'd rather have someone else here to verify what I will be telling you. I've sent for Prof Lupin."

She nodded her head at me. "Very good observation Miss Potter. Vigilance even though you know you're your opponent."

Thank Merlin, I was free of classes until the afternoon. We sat around discussing the properties of animal transfiguration when there was a knock on the door. Opening it, with a wave of her wand, Uncle Moony stepped through the door and raised an eyebrow at us. Getting to my feet, I walked over to him and conversed quietly with him. He shrugged slightly but nodded his head and asked if I was sure of what I was doing.

I gave him a small grin and an even tinier nod. Then I told him she offered an oath of her magic to know. This, he approved of. Leading him over to Prof McGonagall, She took out her wand and proceed, "I, Minerva McGonagall so swear it on my magic that if I reveal what is about to be told to me, I shall become as powerless as a Muggle." a light blue flash surrounded her quickly and disappeared.

Taking my own wand out, I put up a Privacy and Silencing Charm around us. She didn't bat an eye at my use of magic. I guess the rumor was true from Prof Lupin's class that I was quite advanced. He even took the liberty of masking the portraits that were in her room.

"OK, it's like this. I was trained by Aurors for two to three years at the Junior Auror Academy in America. It's where I learned all my magic. Defensive and Offensive. As far as the irregularities in my magical core it was found that I have a magical suppression on my abilities that I was supposed to inherit when I turned seventeen." I explained to her in vague detail. "Mr Potter, Harry, has the same irregularities as I do. I have secured him a place at the Academy this summer."

I watched her as her eye twitched. She seemed quite angry about the news that I had given her. Pacing the room, she didn't dare look at me for a few long minutes. "Are you sure about this, Miss Potter?"

I nodded at her. Leaning back into my chair, I sighed again ignoring the grumbling in my stomach. "I am. I had a spell cast on myself and Mr Potter to confirm this."

"And Minerva, I was the one that performed the spell on Miss Potter. She had suspicions from earlier this year and found the spell she needed to use to figure it out." Uncle Moony stepped up to defend me.

"What did you learn about when you performed the spell?" she asked. Uncle Moony looked at me but I nodded to him. Time would only tell if we could really trust her.

"Those irregularities are much more. There is a magical suppression on my magic as well as Mr Potter. There are abilities that we are to inherit by our seventeenth birthday only I didn't inherit them. There is probably another spell to cut our magical core down as well. Mine has been cut down my 25% and Mr Potter's has been cut down by 60%."

Her eyes really did widened. "Who-who has done this to you?"

"Don't know Prof McGonagall, but who ever did is still alive. I will be looking into breaking the suppression over the summer. Harry and I both will be in America. I hate to say it but the Americans are far more advanced than the English."

She nodded her head at us and sat down. "This is a blow to me Miss Potter, Remus...I don't know what to say."

"Don't. Just keep this to yourself." Uncle Moony spoke up. "No one but us three, including Harry, know about this. I mean _no one_ Minerva." he indicated to her that even the Headmaster didn't know about it.

"I won't go into details about what abilities we're supposed to receive but you should be prepared to teach Harry Animagus…" I trailed off leaving her nodding her head.

"I will do my best to teach him. He's come a long way since last year. He's much more studious than ever."

I snickered. "That has to do with Hermione. He's finally gotten tired of her tirade about studying." I easily didn't mention they were dating.

"Aye, but I think it has to do with a sister who is exceedingly intelligent on her own. You have no idea the effect that an older sibling can have." she said nodding at me and Uncle Moony. "Your father and mother were nearly at the top of their class, and as well as Lily. No wonder you and Harry are intelligent when you push yourselves."

I ducked my head down and sighed. That was one hell of a compliment from her. I was sure to pass it along to Prongs."I need to get going Professors...lunch is about to start.." I said grabbing my things and leaving them alone in the Transfiguration room.

Plopping down on the bench, I was soon followed by Prongs and friends who were surprised to see me already there. Shrugging, I reached for a sandwich and fruit juice. Everyone sat around eating quietly. Or as quietly as the Great Hall can get while people are in it.

Once lunch settled down, I looked at Prongs who glanced at me. He had finally tore his eyes away from Hermione long enough for it. I hid a snicker in my juice and lowered my shields a little. He must have understood that I needed to tell him something because he perked up.

"OK, what do you need to tell me…." he whispered leaning close to me.

"We, Uncle Moony and I, told Prof McGonagall about what you learned the other night…"

He choked on his pumpkin juice and looked at me cautiously. "Are you sure that's a good idea? You know how close she is to Dumbledore."

"Understandable, but she gave an oath on her magic to keep the information secret."

"What's that supposed to do?" he asked.

"If she spills the beans, she loses her magic forever." I said taking a sip of my juice and grabbing a muffin. Making it look like we weren't co-conspirators. "And, I'm sorry to tell you, there isn't a good reason to give up your magic. Especially when she has no clue how to live like a Muggle."

He nodded and turned to his friends. I had given him something to think about. Little did he know that I was already training him to think like an Auror. Take the information and process it. Learn who your enemies were. Learn who your allies are. And trust no one….

"So, Alyssa you ready for your NEWTS?" Hermione spoke up pulling me from my thoughts.

"Easy peasy…" I muttered. In truth, I hadn't really studied.

Ron and Lavender snickered. "Means you haven't begun to study, have you?"

"I've been reviewing every other night. Too much and my brain won't' function properly before I take them."

"But...but! It covers all seven years!" she cried. "You have to be prepared."

"Slow down hurricane Hermione." I held my hand up and she narrowed her eyes at me. "It covers Year 6-7. I don't think they cover Year 5. That's your OWLS. I took them my fifth year too and I will tell you this...That exam covered more than yours will. I had nearly five years of information to learn. Here, I have only this year."

"So, you seriously don't mind going to school an extra year?" Lavender asked confused.

"Not really, I don't. I wanted to graduate Hogwarts. There's only been a smattering of Potters that have graduated elsewhere. This give me an extra year in review." I looked at Hermione, "Don't worry, I'm bequeathing you my outlines for both my OWLS and NEWTS." she looked relieved.

"Oi! Why not me?" Prongs asked up.

I snickered…"You're best friend with her."

Everyone laughed but gave a knowing smile to Hermione. "So does that mean she's going to make me study too?" Ron asked with a touch more caution.

"You better believe it." Hermione threatened. Ron gulped audibly and that sent everyone into full laughter.

This was nice. Everyone laughing and having a good time. Too soon, we broke group and everyone headed to their last classes of the day. I had Potions and I was done. I was almost afraid I would fail this year out with Prof Snape breathing down my back. He hated that I was competent in his class. Prongs had finally complained of the same thing. After two years of being his class, Prongs had finally gain control of Lily's competence in Potions.

Today was no different, we were learning the Antidote for a Love Potion. Last week we had discussed Amortentia and its uses, effects (long and short term) then we were to brew it. Lovely. I had several boys staring at me when I left the classroom. Of course, my heart belonged to someone else.

$%$%$%$%$%$%

The next few days were a blur. I studied a bit and read over several of my texts to make sure I wouldn't fail out this year. Though, Ilvermorny's curriculum was a bit different, they essentially taught the same things. Just a few difference. I was grateful for that. I ordered a study guide of everything I needed to know from each class. And when I opened the pack and read through them, I was relieved to know I would be able to pass with flying colors. I would hold onto this and let Prongs have it. Hermione was old school and would learn the hard way. I was no such witch. She would disapprove of it.

The morning of the beginning of the end, I was eating a healthy breakfast when the examiners for the OWLS and NEWTS showed up. They ranged from quite young to extremely old. This made me curious about how the tests were graded. The testing would last for nearly a week. The OWLS took up the first three days and NEWTS were at the end of the week. So I had three more days of studying that I could do. Or I could relax and lightly study. Even though, I just learned that the NEWTS covered Year 6 & 7, I wasn't going to sweat it.

Prongs took a seat beside me and sighed. "You're not ready, are you?" I scoffed and shook my head.

"Actually I am. I"m taking a day off from studying to relax. I'll write to Harry tonight. He's wishing me luck to pass. He said he had a hell of a time studying. Oh, I have a gift for you." I said digging into my bag.

Grabbing the wrapped package, I handed it to him. He looked at me curiously but proceeded to rip it open, "Not here!" I hissed. "These are the American version of 'study guides.' Its an outline to help you study for you OWLS in two years."

"Wicked cool." he exclaimed looking around before tucking them into his bag. "What does it cover?"

"Year 1-5." I answered. "It's why it's thicker than the one for the NEWTS. They cover Year 6-7. These are _not_ for you to cheat with. I expect you to be responsible and actually study next year and during fifth year." I eyed him dangerously.

He blanched and nodded. "OK, ok-I will study like I'm supposed too. I promise. On my word as a Junior Marauder…."

I rolled my eyes at him and sipped my tea before speaking. "You could get into trouble if you flash them around. They have something similar in the English version but the American version is much more detailed. It's not like they wish us to cheat, but sometimes it's good to have them as references."

I spent the next two days either studying or relaxing. The night before I doused myself with a light sleeping potion and drifted off while my dorm-mates were still sweating over the information they had to absorb. My first exam was Charms. While everyone was breaking sweat over his test, I can't say I breezed through it. He was sneaky with mine...at least in theory to fool me about a few things. I appreciated that. Then the practical part, I know I aced.

That afternoon after a quick lunch and a quicker review, I sat myself down in Transfiguration. Prof McGonagall didn't go easy on me. I think she had them test me harder than the rest of the students because she knew I was going to breeze through this test. I had to transfigure a small child to a rat, human transfiguration-I had to change my hair and eye color, and transfigure my head into a dolphin and back.

Happily enough, to let everyone know...I'm still a female with the right hair and eye color.

Since I was considered 'borderline insane' because I was taking five NEWT level class, I had one more unlike everyone else. Stepping into the Defense class, I gave a slight nod to Uncle Moony who was sitting at his desk. He was going to be watching several of us through the theory part and an examiner, most likely an Auror, would take us on during the Practical. During the test, I looked around once and saw that everyone was still take thing their time while I breezing through this test. Of all the ones I would be taking this year, this one was the easiest. Uncle Moony caught my eye and he smirked as I closed my test early. I had nearly twenty minutes left.

Sitting there, I waited until the examiner called time. He was an older gentleman probably no older than Stephen Hatter. Turning my test in, we were escorted outside and called alphabetically for the Practical side of the test. As we sat there, everyone talked about the test and were swapping answers. Each time someone was called, the relief that it was almost over was evident.

"Alyssa Potter…" the voice called as a man stuck his head out the door. I stood up and shucked my robes. Setting them outside, I gave a smile to the last kid waiting. Palming my wand, I was readying myself for whatever flew my way. Pushing the door open, a white streak aimed at me. Tucking and rolling to the side, I came up crouched down and shot off my spell. My exam went like this:

" _Impedimenta"_ I shouted ducking as he shot another a spell at me

" _Protego"_ he countered.

" _Locomotor Wibbly"_ he yelled ducking a red beam that was heading his way.

" _Stupefy"_ I cried using a stunner which he deflected easily with his " _Protego"_

" _Locomotor Mortis"_ I heard him yell from across the room. Rolling to the side, I deflected another one with my own " _Protego"_ Crying out as I landed wrong on my knee, I stood up and pulled my hair back as I ducked again from a yellow beam that was obviously meant to stun me, I think.

Hurtling the ' _Avis'_ spell at him a flock of canaries flew at him and disorientating him before he cast the " _Petrificus Totalus"._ Stepping to the side, I hobbled and crouched down to cast the " _Incarcerous"_ Thick black ropes hurdled toward him and his shock on his face almost made me laugh but he ducked and begin shooting ' _Arrows_ ' from his wand….

He wanted to play dirty. OK, so I would play dirty. Shooting _Arrows_ from my own wand I use a _Disorientation Spell_ that forced him to walk back and forth until I cancelled it. I was tired. I was dirty and I wanted this to end.

Before he could blink, I cast the _'Avis'_ paring it with the _'Oppugno'_ spell. I know if they were combined, they can be used offensively for the birds to attack him. He dodged several of the birds before glowering at me.

" _Levicorpus!"_ he shouted at me. I dodged and barely missed being hung up by my leg.

 _"Augmenti!"_ a shower of water sprayed from my wand, easily distracting my examiner. He ducked quickly before I could re-douse him and rolled to his side hiding behind a wall he had conjured. Peeking from the side, he cried _"Stupefy!"_

I dodge that one and hid behind my own wall. Peering over the side, I watched as he grinned at me. He was having fun! I narrowed my eyes, my knee killing me from the pain of having to roll around the hard stone floor. I needed to end this.

" _Confringo!"_ I flicked my wand blasting a hole in his conjured wall. He cursed and rolled away from the debris, but I wasn't done there. _'Waddiwasi!'_ the small rock debris began pelting at him with a force that I was sure left bruises.

" _Stupefy"_ I shouted again, this time I hit him square in the chest and he fell to the floor. " _Accio wand"_ I said and watched his wand come flying at me. I had ended the test quickly, but I'm not sure if that was a good thing or not that moment.

Walking over to him. I used the _Enervate_ on him before Uncle Moony could come to his rescue. The man sputtered back to life and look at me in amazement. Offering my hand, he grasp it and stood up. Handing him back his wand, he took it and nodded at me.

"Miss Potter, you're dismissed." Uncle Moony said. Hobbling toward the door, I turned around just to see the examiner raise his wand. Pointing my wand at him, I shook my head and hobbled out of the room. My knee was hurting but I wasn't in the mood to see Madam Pomfrey.

Limping down to the Great Hall, I sighed seeing the tables. I wasn't much further from my spot. Finally getting there, I sat down and used a Healer spell to brace my knee. I was more hungry than worried about my injury. LIke it wasn't the first time I had injured this knee in a duel. Spinning myself around, I pointed my wand at my leg and whispered _Wingardium Leviosa_ . My leg floated a foot off the stone floor. Applying a _Heating Charm_ it instantly warmed my knee relaxing the muscles.

Everyone was watching me perform First Aid to my injury and when Prongs and his friends sat down, he looked me warily. Ron, who didn't see my floating leg bumped into as he sat down.

"Ouch…." I groaned closing my eyes.

"What did I do?" he asked innocently.

"Alyssa what happened to your knee?" Hermione gasped looking under the table.

"I landed wrong on my knee during my Practical in Defense...don't worry. I'll be fine. I twisted it badly during camp."

"You should go see Madam Pomfrey…" Prongs spoke up. I cast him a sisterly look. One of love and annoyance.

Shaking my head at the disapproving glances of his friends, "I've already applied First Aid to it. In a situation like this, you have to let it heal the Muggle way. It's just twisted."

"Hey Alyssa…" George Broderick called from his seat. I turned to look at him. "I talked to our classmates and they told me that he didn't duel them. We shot spells back and forth for a bit and that was all."

"Great." I groaned. "Even the examiner is out to get me." Everyone chuckled at that but I could sense the tension in the air. Tucking into my lunch I ate slowly but wished I had brought my booklet with me. I had Potions and Herbology tomorrow and I would be done. I had my two Electives but I didn't have to test in them since they weren't NEWT level. I dreaded Potions tomorrow. Herbology as well if my knee didn't start to feel better. Might have to use a Pain Numbing potion on it. If I have to get down on the ground to dig up plants.

Once I finished my lunch, Prongs stepped away and helped me up from my seat. Cancelling the _Levitation Charm_. I hobbled out of the Great Hall. I had been tested like an Auror for my exam. It seemed so familiar when he charged at me unexpected. Running into Prof Lupin close to his office, he stopped me and ushered me into the room.

I gratefully took a seat he offered and I cast the _Levitation Charm_ again. He leaned against his desk and looked over at me.

"You knew they were going to test me like that, didn't you?" I asked. I wasn't angry, just tired.

"I did. The examiner looked over your file beforehand and knew what to expect from you." he answered me casting a long look at my knee. "By the way, he said you did exceptionally well. Of all the years he's done this he's never had a student best him."

"I'm not your normal student." I muttered.

"Indeed you're not." he said casting a _Heating Charm_ on my injury. I sighed in relief as the heat begin working on the pain again.

"I've still got two more NEWTS to go. I think I did well in Charms and Transfiguration. Both of them gave me an advanced level testing on my Practical. The theory, I know I aced."

"I noticed. You finished early in my class too. Like I told you last month, I'm not sure what to teach you." he reminded me.

I nodded and closed my eyes at him. I suffocated a yawn that threatened to escape. "I remember how exhausting my NEWTS were. I remember how James and Lily both were frantically studying while taking care of you. Lily offered the night before to bunk with her old dorm mates so James could get a full night's sleep during NEWT week." He sighed remembering. "You weren't a fussy child, but he was woefully unprepared for you. Not that your father didn't love you. He did. He thought the sun rose and set around you. Thankfully one of the Hogwarts elves kept an eye on you during that week."

I chuckled. I loved hearing these stories. Of course, I don't remember my time here as a baby but I did live here. "I wouldn't seeing the Gryffindor Head Suite just for the memory." I looked at my watch and realized I had to leave. "I have to go. I've got Potions and Herbology tomorrow."

He waved as I left and hobbled up the stairs, painfully, I might add till I came upon the Gryffindor Portrait. Giving the password, I slowly made my way through and inched my way toward the couch where I collapsed. Looking toward the stairs that led to the girls dormitory, I sighed and closed my eyes before I heard a vice. It was Mackenzie. She offered her hand and helped me up the stairs to my bunk. Nodding gratefully at her, I laid back on the bed and passed out.

The next day I woke up with a platter of food and a vial beside my bed. On closer inspection it was a Pain Relief Potion. This had to be Dobby's work. I smiled warmly at the thought of the elf. Though, I'm sure, Prongs or Hermione had something to do with it. Eating and chucking back the vial, the potion begin working quickly. I sighed and flexed my knee. This should get me through Herbology.

Showering and dressing quickly, I headed down to the Greenhouses where I was the first one to arrive. Sitting down, I waited on other students to arrive. Prof Sprout and an examiner showed up mere minutes after I did. She nodded at me and soon enough the class poured in. I was done with my test with ten minutes to spare. There wasn't a Practical except to be able to identify the plant species which I aced.

Leaving it, I headed back up the castle. The damn potion was wearing off. Great. Now I'll have to do this in pain during Potions. Just as I sat down, Dobby appeared with another vial of Pain relief potion. I eyed him but took it anyway.

Hermione plopped down in her spot and watched me gag the vial back. "You know you Potter's are a stubborn lot. Won't go see Madam Pomfrey when you're injured."

I poked my tongue out at her. "I suppose this is your doing?"

"Mine and Prongs…He explained to her what happened and she offered two vials to get you through your NEWTS but you are to stay _off_ your knee for the rest of the weekend." she instructed channeling her best Prof McGonagall. I rolled my eyes but ate my lunch anyway. Heading down to the Potions Lab, I bypassed a few Fifth Years who were leaving from their OWLS.

Taking a seat, I realized I was the only one in class. I really wish I could start my exam early and complete my Potion so I could get out of here. I hated the dungeons. I waited patiently until everyone had filed in. All six of us. I chuckled to myself as the examiner handed out the theory half of the exam.

This one I took my time and made sure I explained everything perfectly. When I was done, I stood up to start the Practical half of my exam. I had to brew _Veritaserum_ for my test. I thought this to be rather easy since I've brewed it twice. Once at Ilvermorny and once at Hogwarts, but I didn't argue. As I sat out to start my potion, the examiner stopped me and told that I would be doing something different. I looked at him curiously and he told I would be brewing the _Wolfsbane_ potion.

Really? What is with these people? The only one who didn't test me on an advanced level was Herbology.

Nodding, I looked over the list and sighed. It was going to take me half the afternoon, but I was going to nail this one. Gathering my ingredients, I set out to make the potion.

_Three Hours later…._

I was still in the blasted Potions Lab with the Examiner and Prof Snape keeping an eye on me. I think Snape wanted me to fail at this because as far as I know, he was the only one who could make it. I read each step carefully, like I was supposed too and I made sure each time it was stirred correctly. I added the ingredients with precision. Finally, after thirty more minutes, the potion emitted a soft blue color. I read over the description again and noted that it was suppose to turn a light blue color if brewed correctly.

Holy Merlin.

I did it.

Calling the examiner and Prof Snape over, they looked it over and part of me was thrilled to see I had done it. Scooping it into a goblet, Prof Snap mentioned that it was indeed brewed correctly. I think I was tripping Muggle drugs at that moment. They dismissed me and I practically skipped out of the dungeons and up to the Great Hall where I knew there would an excess of food. And yes, I would indulge with dessert.

Taking a seat in the Common Room, I sighed and closed my eyes. I was done. My other exams were going to be easy compared to the Hell I had just been through these past two days. The potion begin to wear off and my knee started to throb. Merlin in damnation. Groaning, I conjured the same wrap and used the _Heating Charm_ on it again.

Levitating my leg, I kept it bent but sighed as the heat begun to work. The student were milling around the Common Room and many of the steered clear of my floating leg. I can see why they call them exhausting, but I realize why my exams were much harder. If I had taken the exams like everyone else-on the same level-then I would have breezed through them. No, they had to up the ante and make the exams a level harder to actually test me.

That was fine with me. I just hope my knee was better by the time I graduated. I had to drop Prongs off in America, then come back for the last of my Auror training then back to pick him up. I had sent off my application to several Healer schools pending my NEWTS. I was more interested in 'Spell Damage' or the more serious area 'Magical Bugs and Diseases'.

The door swung open and my brother and Hermione walked in. Ron wasn't with them, but that was usual-sometimes. SInce he started dating Lavender, he normally left Prongs and Hermione alone. Seeing me, they took a seat. Hermione in the chair and Prongs beside me.

"How did it go?"

"Did you just get finished?"

I chuckled at their enthusiasm. "Charms and Transfiguration were difficult. Defense was murder, Herbology was fairly easy and Potions was tedious and difficult."

"I understand the NEWTS are hard, but why so difficult for you?" Prongs asked.

"Because if I had taken them normally, I would have aced my NEWTS."

"Of course!" Hermione exclaimed. "Don't you see? Alyssa is practically an Auror so to give her the standardized NEWTS test would be laughable. What did you do for Potions?"

I smiled at her logic. She was turning into be the brightest witch of her age. "Everyone but me had to brew _Veritaserum_. You won't brew it till Year 6, by the way."

"What did you brew?" she asked.

" _Wolfsbane."_ I muttered. They both looked at me wide-eyed. "Yea, I know. It's damn near difficult to brew. The only person in this entire castle that can brew is Prof Snape. I spent over three hours brewing it. That's not including my theory."

"Did you do it right?" Prongs asked worried.

"Surprisingly enough, I did. If I could have cartwheeled I would have." they chuckled along with me. "Now I have less than a month left and I'm done."

"Where's Ron? He didn't come with you two."

"Detention." They both said. "McGonagall caught him trying to make his mouse dance in class." I let out a hearty laugh and thought that coming back home was the best thing I could have done.

The next morning, my knee had finally started to heal. I flexed my knee several times. Even though Madam Pomfrey had instructed me to stay off my knee there was no way in the world I was going to miss a Hogsmeade trip. Harry was going to be there and I was determined to make to the village.

Showering, I didn't don my Potter robes like I normally would. It was going to be warm day and I was determined to enjoy it. Slipping on a Muggle dress, I found a pair of flats that I was glad I had brought with me. Slipping on the robes while I was in school was a must. I limped a little down the stairs to the Common Room where I met up wit ha few other seventh years. The parties had already started last night for the end of the school year was two and half weeks away. All that was left was graduation.

McGonagall walked in and asked all the seven years to gather around. "Now that your NEWTS are finished there will be a meeting on Monday night after dinner to discuss graduation. Every one of you will be there." she eyed all of us. There was a chorus of 'Yes ma'am' and we scattered.

Easing my way down to the Great Hall, I sat down carefully and pondered about graduation. Should I invite my mother and my stepfather? I knew that Sirius would want to be there. I could order him up a polyjuice for it. Or use a glamour. If I couldn't get a hold of Polyjuice for him. I wasn't planning on asking Harry because I didn't' go to his graduation. I supposed I still could ask. Wouldn't hurt would it?

As the student body gathered at their tables for breakfast, I looked up to see the morning post arrive. I had written Sirius about his wand a few weeks ago and I know he spent time searching for it. Incognito tickled his fancy that he could go anywhere using m the glamour spells I taught him. I rolled my eyes at my older, yet younger godfather. Poe swooped down and he had a letter attached to his leg. I shrugged and handed him a strip of bacon. He snatched it with his beak and I caressed him gently as I removed the letter from his leg.

Casting a _Detection Charm_ I noticed there wasn't anything malice about it. "Why do you do that?" Prongs voice popped up beside me. I glared at him for startling me but he gave me a lopsided grin.

"Cast a _Detection Charm_ on my mail?" he nodded. "Constant Vigilance. Something you'll learn at camp this year." Unrolling the parchment, it was from Uncle Siriy

_Prongsette Jr._

_I think I have finally located my wand. But you'll never guess where it is. It's at the Ministry of Magic. When I was arrested for my crimes a newly trained Auror picked it up and it's been sitting there for twelve years. I got to snooping around and found out that the name Kingsley Shacklebolt was the name of the Auror. Now that you're going to be at the Academy this summer, maybe you can get it back. If you're reading this and wondering how to accomplish that, you need to think like a Potter. All you have to do is demanded that you want my case re-opened and examined. Things will fall like they should after that. If they tell you that they don't have my wand, that's codswallop. It's there, I'm sure of it._

_Paddy_

I sighed and handed the parchment to Prongs who read over it. Handing it back to me a few minutes later, he looked at me. "Is this going to be easy?"

"Doubtful. You know how this Ministry works. They're presented a problem and shove their heads in the sand." A few minutes later, we all got up and exited the Great Hall. There was a Hogsmeade trip to enjoy.


	14. Dumbledore's Office and Marauder's Reunite

**Yay! Two more chapters to go and this story is officially DONE! I have the last chapter written as of tonight. Which excites me all to hell. I will be writing a Summer Hols for the next segment of the Junior Academy. FFN is down right now so you lovelies get the latest chapter. Now, this and the next chapter will have multiple POVS---this is CRITICAL for the story to flow right. As always: I don't own it! Enjoy!!**

 

**Dumbledore’s office & Marauders Reunite**

**Prongs POV**

 

With the news of where to find Sirius’ wand,  I was highly doubtful that we would be able to get it back like we wanted too. If it was in the Ministry then it would be impossible to get it back unless Alyssa or Sirius had a plan. NEWTS and OWLS were officially over the for the fifth and seventh year students. However, I still had my end of year exams to deal with . 

So night after night, Hermione Ron, Lavender and I spent time reviewing in the library. It made me curious that Lavender, of all people, would spend time with us to study. But she and Ron seemed happy to date. Hermione had created review study packets for us. I didn’t have the heart to tell her that Alyssa had given me the American standardized version of her review guides. 

The week of our exams starting on a Monday was said to be worse than last years exams. Monday was Transfiguration--which we had to turn a teapot into a tortoise. Charms wasn’t as bad, but I did have to perform a Cheering Charm that I overdid on Ron. He had to be led to another room to have it cancelled before he could take his exam.

Tuesday wasn’t any better. In fact it was worse. Care was easy, we had to keep a flobberworm alive. Potions was to brew  _ Confusion Concoction.  _ Snape was breathing down everyone’s neck--except the Slytherins. I almost screwed up but I remembered to add the right ingredient at the last minute. Then a late night with Astronomy.  

Wednesday was the easiest day. I scribbled what I could for History of Magic--which half was listening and most was guessing.  And was passable in Herbology. How Hermione and Neville manage to do this class without getting bit, stung, chewed at  or spit on was beyond me. In Divination, on Thursday, Ron and I made something up about a Hippogriff flying away. We thought it was hilarious--as did Alyssa and Hermione that everyone but maybe a couple of students made things up just to pass. Defense was by far the best exam I have ever taken. Even Alyssa and the rest of the Seventh year students were impressed that we had such an interesting exam. 

It was an obstacle course of dark magical creatures which included wading across a deep paddling pool containing a grindylow, surprisingly we didn’t have to swim.  There was a series of potholes full of Red Caps. that I narrowly evaded. They tried chasing me and slicing me up. Evil little creatures. Squishing my way across a patch of marsh I tried ignoring the misleading directions of a Hinkypunk. Which somehow out of pure luck, I made it through. Then climbing into an old trunk and battle a Boggart--that was the most interesting one because mine turned into a Dementor like I had practiced with Prof Lupin for a week to conquer the spell. 

With exams finally over, we had a week left before the term was over. Alyssa was preparing for the upcoming summer. With me off to America and she off to finish her training. She was anticipating a letter from St. Mungo's for her acceptance into Healer school. I was even getting ready for the summer in America. Never having been able to go anywhere but Surrey and Hogwarts. I was excited. Alyssa had Sirius set me up with a Passport and a new wardrobe of Muggle style clothes. 

I was sitting in the Common Room with Hermione and Ron--who was busy trying to teach Lavender how to play Wizards Chess. Which she was failing at until she complained and then she started to win. I chuckled watching them. I wondered how long their relationship was going to last. Turning my eyes toward Hermione, she was buried in a book. Like usual, but I could tell she was tense by how she was sitting beside me. 

Looking down at our entwined hands, we had them buried far into the couch cushions. Where Ron wouldn’t be able to see it. It was weighing heavily on our minds how we were going to tell him, b ut with him dating Lavender, we were sure that he wouldn't be angry about it. But who know about how he would actually handle it. According to Hermione, Ron and the emotional range of a teaspoon. 

The portrait hole opened to reveal Prof McGonagall. Heads whipped around to see her walk briskly toward us. She stopped short with a frown on her face. Something wasn’t right. Why would she be unhappy when the end of the term was approaching. 

“Potter, if you will follow me.” I looked my friends who all shrugged. Even Lavender shook her head at me. Getting up, I shot Hermione a look before following McGonagall out the portrait hole. She led me down the stairs, toward the Headmaster’s office. A ball of lead settled in my stomach. 

Coming to face the Gargoyle, “Lemon Drops,” she said. Taking a step onto the stone staircase, I followed up her up the tower to the Headmaster’s office. In front of the door we didn’t have to wait long before it opened for us. Stepping into the room, Dumbledore conjured a chair for me. I took a seat and McGonagall left the room on her own accord. She left me alone with this sodding bastard. 

Looking at me, he smiled benignly. Like he was up to something. I really wish Alyssa was here with me to help volley the questions that I was sure were to come. We sat there in silence for a few long minutes before he finally spoke. 

“Lemon Drop?” 

“No thank you.” I replied.

“Very well….Now Mr. Potter we need to discuss your summer.”

“What about my summer, Professor?” I asked intrigued. 

“Despite Alyssa being your guardian you still need to go back to your relative this summer.”  he said gauging my reaction. 

There was no way in Hell  I was going back to my Aunt and Uncles. I had a home at Potter Manor with Alyssa, Sirius and Remus. I lived in utter Hell for years being abused, starved and neglected because of who I am. The magic that flowed through my views was far more powerful that I would ever know and the Durselys hated that. They were in fear of everything that had to do with my world. 

I sat there eyeing him with a the barest trace of a death glare. I wasn’t going to let him know that his words affected me. I didn’t care what his reasonings were but I wasn’t going back. 

“I’m sorry Professor, I am not going back to my relatives house.” I said quickly.

He raised a lone eyebrow at me and leaned forward on his desk. “Oh, and why not Mr Potter? You must go..” 

“I understand that I  _ must _ go but I am not going.” I replied not giving him the reason real. 

“Now, let’s see reason Mr Potter. I told you that you must go back to your relatives for your protection.” 

“Yes, but you didn’t tell me why I have to go back. You automatically assume that I would listen to you now. I know the reason about the Board Meeting.” I said scathingly. The look of surprise on his face was priceless. 

“I haven’t a clue what you’re talking about Mr. Potter.” he snipped averting his eyes.

“Don’t you? You’re the Headmaster who is in charge of this school. The only reason why I’m still here is because of heritage.” I shot back. 

What in Merlin’s name had gotten into me? I was never this spiteful, but after all the information that I recently learned, my anger that I had suppressed around him started to bubble up. This could get back quickly. I wish now that Prof McGonagall stayed. 

“No, I don’t.” his eyes narrowed at me. Long gone was the grandfather type he portrayed himself to be. “Now, I will ask you again. What are your plans for the summer?” 

“That’s my business, isn’t it?” I asked as politely as I could muster. I see now why Alyssa started to hate being summoned to his office. “I won’t be on school grounds…” 

“That makes no matter!” he banged his fist on the desk. “If Death Eaters find you they will harm you...even kill you Mr Potter.” 

This was his tactic to scare me. I wasn’t fazed in the least. Death was his biggest factor to reel me in. Death Eaters were only in Britain. Not in America where I would be the first half of summer. Maybe the second half, but I would be at Potter Manor--it was unplottable. 

Looking into his eyes, I knew that he could take a glimpse into my mind. Alyssa had informed me one night. So she sent a note to Sirius to try and find a blocker. It was a nifty tool to wear to block out unwanted guests.  It would help protect me until I learned Occlumency. Oh, the things I could say to him. But if I did, I would be jeopardizing the information that Alyssa had confided in me with. Looking at Dumbledore now, I guessed it had been him to lay the  _ Suppression Spell _ on myself and Alyssa.

From what everyone had told me and from what I had read about the night our parents died, there were only three adults present. Dumbledore, Hagrid and Sirius. Hagrid wasn’t allowed to do magic. Sirius was far too loyal to our parents. So that left Dumbledore. The thought send anger rolling over my skin. It was like small pinpricks seeping into my skin.

“Death Eaters couldn’t find me at Privet Drive, what makes you think where I am going will they find me where I am going?” 

“Oh, so it’s a place. Tell me Mr Potter, where exactly?” 

“I told you Professor, where I am going this year is my business.” He was trying to glean information from me, I felt the blocker that I was wearing begin to warm up. He was trying to probe my mind! Wasn’t this illegal?  “Maybe if you tell me why I need to go to my relatives, I might consider talking to Alyssa about it. She won’t be happy…” 

“Mr Potter, like I’ve said before; it's for your protection.” 

“Yes, I get that, but why….” 

“Because of what your mother did for you!” he said getting worked up. 

“What did she do?” I asked. I know she had died for me, but what else was there?

“Her blood protects you. There are wards around the house on Privet Drive that will keep you safe from Voldemort and his followers….

“Now, Headmaster that wasn’t so hard was it?” I asked finally getting something out of him. I would have to ask Alyssa what he meant by it. 

“I’ve given something, you give me something.” he countered.

“Far away to camp.” was all I said.

“And what camp is that? It can’t be here in Magical Britain….” 

“It’s a Muggle camp. A place where Death Eaters don’t go. I’m sure Voldemort's ideals don’t spread that far….” 

I watched as the Headmaster eyes begin to twinkle again. I knew that I had said enough but not enough that he would be able to understand what I was talking about. For all he knew, I was actually going to a Muggle camp somewhere far off from Britain. 

“I’m not sure sending you out of the country is the best thing Mr Potter. I am aware that Alyssa is your guardian and sister it is not a safe idea. I should speak to her about it.” 

“I highly doubt she will give you anything.” I blurted. Then snapping my mouth closed. I needed to get out of here. “Headmaster, it's almost time for dinner, might I be dismissed?” 

“Yes….yes…” he waved me off. He must have come to the conclusion I wasn’t going to give him anything. Exiting the room, I hurried down the stone staircase and down the hall before I could take my next breath. 

Rushing down the corridor, I bypassed several students that were milling around the hallways. Up the stairs I went. I ignored the greetings that I was getting from the other students that were on the staircase. Skidding to a halt before the Portrait door, I gave the password before climbing in. Scrambling through, I came to my feet and looked around the circular room. Seeing Hermione and Alyssa, I motioned for them to come over. 

Both of them looked intrigued by my urgency but hurried over. Alyssa must have know that something was up and cast a  _ Privacy Charm _ around us. Pocketing her wand, she turned back to me expectantly. 

“Dumbledore had me in his office and was trying to figure out where i was going for the summer hols…” I said quickly. Her eyes narrowed quickly and she took a deep breath. 

“Oh Harry….” Hermione breathed. 

“What did you tell him?” she asked. 

“I was going to a camp this summer. He demanded I go back to my relatives. That when mum gave her life to save mine that there was some kind of protection around the house that protected me during the summers from being found…Is that true?” 

She chewed on her lower lip, “I’m not sure. I’ve heard of things like that. It came up in Defense, but I can look it up. Or have someone do it for us.” 

“Alyssa,” I paused and took a deep breath, “I told him I was going far enough away that Voldemort’s followers wouldn't’ find me.” 

She hissed and covered her head in her hands…”Prongs, I love you dearly but really? He knows you won’t be in Britain this summer. Did you tell him it was Muggle or Magical camp?”

“Muggle….” 

She sighed in relief, “Well that’s good..there are literally thousands of Muggle Summer camps all over the world.”

“She’s right, Harry. I mean, if not in Britain, then you could easily be going to France or Italy this summer.” Hermione added giving me a soft smile. I returned it and looked back at Alyssa who was busy thinking..

“Then once this term is over, I need to get you to America. I’ll have someone set us up an International Portkey. We may be jumping from Paris after all.” 

“Why Paris? I mean, there are Death Eaters there too?” 

“There are,” she agreed, “but this is a way to confuse him. He’s going to be spying on us. Watching to see where we’re taking you. I mean if we have too we can take the Muggle route and fly to America.” 

“Flying takes about eight to nine hours, but Portkey takes about three...but if he’s following us then we may have to fly. And I know you don’t have a passport. Hell, neither do I. I took an International Portkey to get here. Damnit, something else our lawyer has to do…” she cursed and sighed. 

“Alyssa, if we have to fly, then we fly. I don’t really care. We fly there and you Portkey back here. He can’t follow that, can he?” 

“Shouldn’t. While you’re there, you’re protected by the American Ministry of Magic and they don’t operate like the British version does.” she said a bit too smugly. 

I could have rolled my eyes at her. Yes, another reason why other Ministries work better than ours. Ours was faulty with Pureblood bureaucracy instead of diplomats that wanted to take care of its people. 

Today was the day of Buckbeak’s execution. Ron, Hermione and I strolled out of the Castle when we heard as sharpening noise. Passing by the executioner, we glared at him before heading our way down the bridge toward Hagrid’s hut. Following Hermione’s quick step, we came to the end of the bridge and through the stone house that led onto the grounds. Ahead of us we saw three persons watching Hagrid’s hut. 

Hermione, the ever logical one spotted who it was and took off down the hill. Leaving Ron and I chasing her. 

“You foul, loathsome cockroach!” she hollered her wand at his throat. 

“Hermione, no!” Ron and I shouted at her. Neither of us wanted to interfere. Hermione, when angry was mental. She and Malfoy stared down at each other before she finally lowered her wand. He smirked and looked at his friends like he had won. She turned around like she was going to walk off then turned back around and nailed him square in the nose. He collapsed whining and he and his two friends rushed him back toward the castle. 

I was in amazement at my girlfriend. Here she was hitting our enemy like it was nothing. I was impressed and proud of her. Her sheepish look told me that she hadn’t planned it but it made her feel  good anyway. Following her to the edge of the hill to where the stairs were; we stopped and watched as the blade begin to rise into the air. Slowly, it rose until it reached the sky and as slowly as it rose it fell quickly……

 

**Meanwhile in Hogwarts Castle...**

**Alyssa POV**

Coming out of the Gryffindor tower, I moseyed my way through the castle. I had a week left and the invitations had been sent out. Even one to my mother--who I was sure wouldn’t come at all. Merlin help me if she did. Heading down to the kitchens, I had a hankering for ice cream. I know it wasn’t healthy but I figured why not. I was going to be spending my time losing all the weight off during the last month of my Auror training. 

Coming to the large portrait of fruit, I reached down to tickle the pear when something black covered my head. Fighting, I tried to pull my attacker off me. I was dragged down a flight of stairs and I know that I was being dragged to the dungeons. Close to the Slytherin  Common Room. I was led down another small flight of stairs and the smells from where I was was musty and dank. I could hear water dripping somewhere and I knew I was in the bowels of the castle. 

Suddenly, we stopped moving and I could hear something creaking. Like a door opening. Merlin, what now. Throwing me into the room, I landed against the wall and smacked my head hard enough that I saw stars. 

_ “Stupefy” _ I heard someone mutter and the world went black. 

 

**Meanwhile in London…**

**HarryW POV**

I, alone, was dreading this. It was another holiday and my family and I were to step on to the balcony in a few short minutes to wave to the crowd. The whole of my family was here. Everyone sitting around and talking quietly before we greeted the crowds below us. 

Pacing the room, I wished to be in Scotland with Alyssa. I woke this morning with a bad feeling and I couldn’t shake it for the whole day. The longer the day went the worse that feeling became. It was a sense of foreboding. I couldn't shake it still. No matter how hard I tried. I wrote to her earlier but haven’t received a response.  Now, I was in the ornate room pacing. The only person to notice something off center was my brother, Will. He kept a strange eye on me but said nothing. 

The clock chimed and I whipped my head around to see it. We had another ten minutes till it was time. As I walked over to the window, the room spun and went dark….

 

**ProngsPOV**

Hermione gasped lightly as the axe landed on the Buckbeak’s neck. We didn’t see it but we heard the noise. Throwing herself in my arms, Ron awkwardly patted her on the shoulder. The grim situation making things worse. 

Letting go of me a few minutes later, we slowly made our way down the steps to Hagrid’s hut. As we reached the bottom,  I was increasingly worried about Hermione, then Hagrid. How was he taking all this? It wasn’t his fault. We stood around and looked at each other. No one wanted to be the one to knock on Hagrid’s door. Suddenly we heard a screeching sound and saw a form of a rat rush by.

“Scabbers!!” Ron shouted chasing the rat.

“See, Ron. I told you Crookshanks was innocent!” Hermione called as we chased Ron around the hut and into the forest. A place that we knew we weren’t supposed to go. Grumbling, I dodged over tree branches and thankfully Ron was a redhead. We could keep up with him in the glowering darkness of the forest.

Apparently Ron was much faster than we anticipated because we lost him for a moment. Hermione and I rushed toward what we thought was the right direction. Finding him a minute later, he was sitting on the ground under the Whomping WIllow grasping a wiggling Scabbers. The dangerous tree hadn’t noticed him yet which was a relief, but once it did it would start fighting with us.

“RON!” I shouted skidding to a stop. 

“Harry! Behind you!” he screamed pointing to something behind Hermione and I. Slowly we turned around and saw a huge shaggy black dog. What was Sirius doing here? 

“Sirius,” I placed my hands up and talked calmly, “what are you doing the grounds? Alyss will have you in a flea bath if she knew you were here…” 

He leaped toward us and Hermione and I fell backwards. Hitting the ground hard. Sirius lunged for Ron and jerked him by the ankle and dragged him through a hole under the Whomping WIllow. Chasing him, I tried grabbing his hand to no avail. His screams were loud enough that we could hear him through the hole. 

“Harry…..” I heard Hermione say. Turning to look back at her she was looking up at the sky. Glancing as well I saw the tree wake up. We ducked as a branch came at us. I stood up hoping to miss it as it was swinging toward me. Not such luck. It smacked me hard on the stomach and threw me. I lost my glasses and looked around the world blindly.

Suddenly, I heard Hermione screaming for her life. Looking up, I saw a fuzzy outline of my girlfirend flying on a tree branch.  Fumbling around for my glasses, I found them as soon as I put them back on, she came flying toward me. Grabbing my shirt, she held on while the branch took her and myself flying through the air. With quick prescience she slung me through the hole and I rolled and fell hard onto my chest. Seconds later, she screamed and she rolled through the hole as well. Landing on top of me.

Getting my feet, I helped her up and she clutched my hand tightly. “Where does this go?” she grimaced hobbling. 

“I think I know…”

 

**Back in London….**

**Will-W POV**

I watched as my brother collapsed onto the floor without any explanation. Rushing to him, I tuned out the screams of my family and begun to shake him. Maybe he simply passed out? It happens sometimes with people, but we were wizards and simply passing out normally mean something more. 

“What is wrong with him?” 

“Why can’t you wake him?” 

“William, wake him up!”

I looked back at my family and shook my head. I was at a loss. I had no clue what happened. Out my brother and myself, I wa the one who used magic the least. He loved being able to use magic. It became more pronounced when he met Alyssa Potter. He was in love with her and one day, I feared, he would turn his back on the Muggle world just to be with her.    


A man appeared before us and whipped out my wand. I don’t care if I didn’t use magic,  I was prepared to protect and defend them.  Holding it toward the man who must have been under a  _ Disillusionment Charm _ , he held up his hands and looked at all of us. 

“Hold up mate. I’m gonna reach in my robes and pull out my card, eh?” he said. I nodded at him and watched as he pulled a small white card from the pocket of his robes. 

_ “Accio card.” _ the card snatched from his hands and flew into mine. 

 

_ Michael Pehnam _

_ Auror _

_ British Ministry of Magic _

 

“You’re from the Ministry?” I asked skeptically. 

“I am. I’ve been here under watch since you and your brother graduated Hogwarts, your Highness.” he said. “Fudge’s orders.” 

“Now, if you will ; may I take a look at your brother?” he asked and I nodded my head. Lowering my wand, I kept it on him but barely. 

He walked over to Harry and knelt down. Pulling his wand out, he looked at me and I nodded in permission. Running a set of spells over him, he shook his head. “ I don’t know your Highness. Was he fine this morning?” 

“He was. He’s been worried about something. I can tell because he’s normally not this quiet.” 

“Yo--you don’t think it has something to do what that bond he has, do you?” my stepmother asked.

“Bond? What bond?” Auror Penham asked. 

“My brother has a soul bond with someone who is at Hogwarts now….” 

“Ah, Lady Potter. I’ve been briefed.” he said giving a tight smile. “Go on…”

“And it’s new, could this be a result?” I asked. 

“Not sure, I’m just an Auror. But if I had to guess--and I’m guessing. Whatever happened to her magically backfired on him. I’m sure physical ailments don’t bother him.” 

“No, I know Alyssa sprained her knee during her Defense NEWTS and it didn’t affect him.” I confirmed. 

“Well I can look into it, but the only thing I can tell you is that when the spell wears off on her, it will wear off on him.” Auror Pehman said coming to his feet. 

“He has to be there for the greeting.” the Queen said. We all turned to her and Auror Pehman shook his head at her. 

“I’m sorry your Majesty. He’s out for the moment. I can glamour someone to look like him for a while, but it won’t last long…” he said. 

A trumpet from outside sounded to our attention. Everyone turned and looked at the door. I sighed and looked at my family, “Auror Pehman is right. Neither of us can wake Harry. So we will have to use a glamour for someone. From a distance, no one is going to know.” 

“Oh, all right….” she said snippily, “just make it quick.” 

Auror Pehman turned to me, “How are your  _ Glamour Charms _ ….” 

 

**Under the Whomping Willow….**

**Prongs POV**

We followed a dark and dank pathway under the Whomping Willow. Clutching Hermione’s hand, I heard her whimper several times. She was truly terrified. Coming to a rickety flight of stairs, I turned and looked ather with an uneasy feeling. This must be the only way out. Shrugging her shoulders, I led her up the staircase. Poking my head through the trap door, I climbed up and reached down to help Hermione. 

Coming to our feet, we looked around saw another flight of stairs. “We’re in the Shrieking Shack…” she muttered. 

Grabbing her hand again, I led her up the stairs and as we reached the top we heard moaning whimpering. RON! Hurrying our steps, we came to the top and through the doorway was Ron sitting on a chair with Scabbers in his hands. 

Blood around him as his legs was torn apart. He was alive and that was all that matter. At least for now. Rushing in the room, Hermione and I went to him, but Ron stopped us short.

“It’s...Sirius…” he gasped pointing at the door that we didn’t see. Turning back, Hermione stood before me and shielded my body with hers.

“Sirius, what are you doing here!!” I asked watching him. There wa s mad look in his eyes and that feeling of dread came back to me. I wish I could read him but I couldn’t. I could only watch and see what would happened.

Then Hermione said something I didn’t see coming. “If you want to kill Harry, you’ll have to go through us!” 

I looked at her with shock. Maybe she didn't know the whole story about Sirius…Of course she didn’t. I hadn’t told the whole story yet. 

“I’m not here to kill him. I don’t want him you silly girl. I want that RAT!” he shouted lunging toward us. Blocking him with our bodies, we pushed him back toward the door.

“Scabbers! What do you want him for?!” Ron exclaimed. 

Palming my wand, I held it toward my Godfather. He was mad! Those years in Azkaban has done something to his mind. Scabbers was just a rat. An ordinary rat. Wasn’t he? I turned back to look at the rat that had been in my dorm for these past three years and wondered why now..

The door burst open and Prof Lupin stormed in. His eyes as wild as Sirius’. They looked at each other and embraced. “I found him Remus. He’s here. In this very room!” 

“I know...I know...we will take care of him!” Remus assured Sirius. “We need to wait and tell Harry why this is happening….” 

I recalled the conversation we had the first time I met Sirius. How he explained that he didn’t betray my parents. That he forced them to change their Secret-Keeper to Peter Pettigrew….that Peter was an Animagus. That he was a rat, like…..

Scabbers. 

I turned slowly at Ron and looked at his fearful face to the rat that he clutched in his hands. No, it couldn't be? Could it? Could that rat that’s been with the Weasleys be Peter Pettigrew? The same one that turned my parents over to Voldemort? That supposedly died twelve years ago resulting in the arrest and imprisonment of Sirius Black. But if this was indeed Peter PEttigrew, I could see how he escaped. 

“Ah, I see that Harry has figured it out…” Sirius said with a touch of pride. “Took you quite a long time….” 

“Harry, what is he talking about?” Hermione whispered urgently tugging me back to reality.

“That--rat---is Peter, isn’t it?” I demanded looking at Uncle Moony and Sirius. 

Hermione gasped and looked back forth between me and the adults. Her own mind piecing together the puzzle that I had just now solved. 

“You mean that Scabbers is Peter Pettigrew? No, that can’t be!” Ron wailed. 

“Oh, but it is Mr. Weasley.” Uncle Moony said. “He’s a simple garden rat. No rat can  live that long.” 

“Come out Peter!” Sirius called. “Come out, come out!”

Everyone one of us stood in amazement when the rat jumped from Ron’s hand and made a beeline toward the door. Sirius and Uncle Moony were aiming their wands at him trying to make him come back to a full grown man. They jerked around the room always aiming wrong until the rat jumped through a hole and they simultaneously aimed the spell; hitting him in the back. 

What shocked us all was that a rat quickly transformed from an animal to a human. He was dirty, dingy and  large. Sniffing around like he was still a rat. His clothes were torn in several places and his overall appearance was foul. 

I watched as he turned and looked around the room. His nose still sniffing the air. Catching a glimpse of Uncle Moony and Sirius, his face contorted into something hideous. He smiled and reached for them. They dodge his hands and tucked around the piano. 

“Sirius? Remus? My old friends…” 

“HA! Friends? Is that what we are to you Peter?” Sirius asked with malice.  

“Of course we were friends Sirius. How could we not be?” he asked

“You BETRAYED James and Lily to Voldemort!” Sirius shouted pointing his wand at him. Remus copied him. Both men were angry. I mean, beyond angry. 

Peter began to cower at the accusations that were being thrown his way. “I was weak. What would you have done Sirius?” 

“I would have  _ died _ than betray the people I love!” he shouted at Peter again. 

Then Peter turned himself toward me. Sniffing and giving me a manic grin, he reached toward me and collapsed to his knees. His foul hands touching and grabbing at my shirt.  “Harry Potter...please you..please you must understand!” 

“GET. OFF. ME!” I stepped back quickly and he fell onto his face. Looking at Sirius and Uncle Moony, they had their wands on Peter. With a flick of his head, Sirius motioned for me to move aside. Rushing back to a scared Hermione and an injured Ron, she grabbed my hand and we watched the scene unfold. 

Sirius and Uncle Moony were cowering over Peter. I knew they were going to kill him. But what would that prove, besides Sirius’s innocence? That would save us a lot of time, wouldn’t it? Part of me wished him dead. Really, it did. But the other half of me wished him to suffer as I had. Suffer for years of abuse and neglect. 

“Stop!” I cried stepping forward.

Uncle Moony sighed, “Harry, this is the man that betrayed…” 

“I know what he’s done. But we’ll take him to the  castle and let the Dementor’s have him….” 

“Yes,” Hermione spoke up. “Their kiss is worse than death. It sucks your soul from your body.” 

Both me looked at me and agreed. As we climbed out of the hole of the Whomping Willow, I knew instantly something was wrong. Standing in the clearing, Remus had his wand pointed at Peter while Sirius was helping Ron to sit down. The moonlight peeking through the clouds long enough to make bad things happen.

“LOOK!” Hermione cried pointing at the moon. I looked at her in confusion but in seconds it all begun to make sense. 

Uncle Moony moaned and dropped his wand and a howling wrapped itself around the clearing. His eyes begun to change color as his own body started to contort to a different form. Sirius rushed to him. Holding him up and whispering something about a potion. He tried talking to Uncle Moony but to no avail. 

The change kept coming. Was he animagus? Then I looked at Hermione who shook her head no. Like she had read my mind. He wasn’t, but Sirius was. We continued to watch in horror as Uncle Moony’s body begun taking a particular form. A form we had studied in class. 

Werewolf. 

Uncle Moony was a werewolf. Fear raced down my spine. Every nerve in my body was alight and I begun to panic. Grabbing Hermione and Ron, we huddled together while a spectacular fight began between Uncle Moony and Sirius, who by then, had changed back into his dog form. 

Uncle Moony slung Sirius against a tree but he came back and nipped at Uncle Moony who chased him away from us. Sighing, I rushed from Ron and Hermione to help Sirius. This didn't go as planned because once Uncle Moony ran off I followed Sirius.

Needless to say, the next little while was quite fuzzy. I don’t remember much of it except that Sirius and I almost died from Dementors and someone saved us.

When I woke up, I was in the Infirmary. Hermione was sitting beside me and Ron was nowhere to be found. Sitting up, she handed me my glasses. I thanked her and slipped them on. Ron was there...just in a bed himself with a bandage wrapped around his foot. 

“What….happened?” I asked groggy.

“They found you and Sirius by the small lake in the forest. He’s been captured by the Ministry.” she said her eyes full of sorrow. “Harry, I’m sorry.”

“We have to rescue him!” I cried getting up from  the bed. 

“How Harry? I mean, it’s the  _ Ministry _ .” Ron expressed. 

“I don’t know!” I groaned running my hands over my face. Just as we were getting agitated, the doors to the Infirmary opened and in walked Dumbledore. My eyes widened as he strolled in looking quite pleased with himself.

We all looked at each other as he came to a stop before us. Ron and Hermione knew about my animosity toward the Headmaster so this was a surprise that he would even be here. 

“Mr Potter you seem to be in a predicament.” Dumbledore smiled benignly at us. 

“Yes, we are…” Hermione said slowly eyeing him carefully. 

“Well, I think I might have a solution for that.” He said pulling something from his robes. In his hands, he produced a long gold necklace. At the end of it was a small charm. Curiously I looked it and wondered what it was. Hermione gasped, her hands covering her mouth. 

“This is a time turner. It will allow the wearer to travel back in time. Just like with all time traveling, you must not be seen. This is an opportunity for you to go back a few hours ago and save Buckbeak and Sirius.” He told us eyeing us carefully. 

Handing it to Hermione, he nodded at the both of us. I wondered in my mind what his deal was. This was unlike Dumbledore. Part of me wanted to turn him do but the lure of saving Sirius was too great. I knew this was going to backfire on me. “Three turns should do it, Miss Granger.”

He turned and left the room. Turning back to Hermione, she shook her head at us. Looking at Ron, she sighed to him. “Ron, since you’re injured, you won’t be able to go.” 

Swinging it around my neck, she turned the hourglass. How did she know what do? I looked at her in pure amazement.  Suddenly, the world around me started to spin and time moved backward. I watched as the Infirmary emptied of everyone--as they were at dinner.

The spinning stop and Hermione took off the necklace around my neck and we raced out of the Infirmary…

**Rewind time three hours….**

This time when we got back to the Infirmary, Sirius had flown away with Buckbeak promising to meet back up at Potter Manor. This time he promised that he wouldn’t leave again unless he was in disguise. 

  
Sitting in the Infirmary, we were talking to Ron about our good luck when Dumbledore walked in asking for the Time Turner. Hermione took it off her hand and gingerly handed it back to him. Against my better judgement, we, including myself, thanked him for what he did for Sirius.


	15. Revelations, End of Year feast, & Packing…...

**Last chapter before the "Graduation/Epilogue" Chapter. I'm so excited. As always: I don't own it! Enjoy!**

**Revelations, End of Year feast, & Packing…...**

**Alyssa POV**

I groaned my head pounding like a jackhammer hand taken to my skull. The throbbing sensation had wove its way around my face and into my eyes. I didn't want to open my eyes. I couldn't bear the pain that was coursing through my veins. My whole body screamed from pain as I laid there in the darkness. I had managed to open my eyes and realized I was encased in darkness. Was I blind? I couldn't remember what happened after I was dragged away from the fruit portrait leading to the kitchens. How long had I been down here?

Standing up gingerly, I reached for the closest thing to and my hands grasped bars. Bars! I felt the trickle of anger tickle the back of my pounding skull. I was in the dungeons! Fury flicked through my head making the pain bearable. The whooshing sound of my blood in my ears was deafening. Whoever threw me down here had a purpose and a purpose I would find!

I felt my magic swirling around me like a whirlwind. Putting my hands up, I pushed them out and busted the bars apart. My own innate magic bursting forth from my body. Doing the work for me. Blasting them to smithereens. All around me, a invisible wind swirled around carrying me through the dungeons like it was my guide. I found the stairs that led toward the door out of the dungeons. Treading lightly up the stairs, I came to another door. The door swung open violently as I passed through it easily. My feet led me toward the front of the castle where I was sure I would find out who did this to me. I was a danger to those around me. My magic flaring with step I took. There wasn't a time in my life where I had been this angry before.

This was unheard of for me. My blood boiled in rage as I continued my journey to the one person I believed to have done this to me.

**Back in London…**

**HarryW POV**

The fog around me lifted as I begin to finally wake up. How long I had been out, I wasn't sure. Was I even in the same room as before? My eyes blinked open to the harsh light of the world and I winced from the onslaught of voices expressing their concern that I was indeed alive.

Searching my brain, my last thought had been of Alyssa. How the sense of foreboding hung over me like a dark cloud. Something was wrong that day and I knew it was gong to progressive become worse if nothing was done about it.

And nothing had been done about it. I was stuck in London when I should have been in Scotland. Maybe whatever happened to her and myself could have been prevented. Unfortunately, I had a feeling that our circumstances on the matter were moot. That whoever had planned this made sure that she and I were in two different countries. Something, I was beginning to regret.

"He's awake, everyone…" I heard my brother speak up. Groaning from his excitement, my head began to pound. Letting me know that, I was indeed, alive. The calming, yet confused sensation that I was feeling was unusual, but then it changed. Gasping for air, I felt it. The anger that poured from my bond with Alyssa struck my core and I screamed.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" I fought my own natural instincts to take my wand to whomever and strike them dead.

"Will…" I grunted my voice ready to let out a howl of anger. "Bind me! Bind me before I destroy everything!" the hot lava of anger raced down every nerve, every cell and penetrated my bones all the way down to my very core.

" _Incarcerous!"_ I heard someone, not Will, shout. Thick black ropes bound my strained body. My own magic leaking, touching and wishing to break everything in the room to lash out.

Then the screams came. I screamed for the pain Alyssa felt. The anger, the fury and the betrayal that ran deep into the heart of everyone wizard and witch since the beginning of time. The love of my life had been betrayed more than once in her short life and this was, to her, the icing on the cake.

" _Si-Silencio…"_ My brother gasped silencing me temporarily until this was over. I laid there, bound and silenced struggling to free myself of my bonds. I could feel her. Every inch of her and at that moment, I wish I didn't.

**Alyssa POV**

My feet led me to the first floor. The whole way through the castle, my magic swirled around me. Protecting the students from my fury. If no one paid attention to me, they wouldn't be able to tell what was going on but they could feel my magic bleed off me. I turned down the Gargoyle corridor, I know there as one person that could give me some kind of explanation.

Dumbledore.

Standing at the bottom of the Gargoyle, my eyes flitted to slants and I took a long slow breath. Blowing up the Gargoyle wouldn't do me any good. "DUMBLEDORE!" I bellowed.

I didn't have to wait long before the Gargoyle moved on its own accord. I took a step on it and traveled up the tower to his office. Stopping in front of the Oak door, it's brass handle gleaming at me. Laughing at me. I wished to blow it off and see what kind of laugh it had then. The door opened seconds later. I stepped into the room, my anger evident now on my face and demeanor.

"Miss. Potter….." he started to say as he stood up from his chair.

"No." I spoke quietly. My voice wasn't loud but I knew he could hear me. "I found myself in the dungeons today with a splitting headache and bruised body. I want to know who did that to me and I want answers now!"

His face clearly showed shock, but his emotions were all over the place. I had deliberately not told him of my Empathic abilities. Lest, he use that against me. There was whole four people in this castle who knew. I felt the magic spark between my fingers as I waited for him to tell me what I needed to know.

"Perhaps a prank gone awry?" he replied his eyes trying to stay friendly.

"A prank?" I said scathingly. "Turning someone into a chicken, is a prank _Headmaster_. Throwing them down two flight of stairs then into a cell in the dungeons, is not."

He paled at my words. He knew he had been caught or at least knew something about what happened to me. To place me in this predicament. I looked out the far window. It was dark, it was a full moon. Dread fill my heart. Something wasn't right. That fear, the one I hoped never came to pass snuck upon me.

Whirling my head around, my eyes landed on the shiny object that was sitting on Dumbledore's desk. I wasn't sure what it was but on closer inspection, my eyes would tell me it was Time Turner. Those were hard to get and unless you were a Professor or Headmaster-they were hard to get for school.

My eyes narrowed. Someone had tampered with time, but for what? "Where is my brother Headmaster?"

"I haven't a clue what you're talking about Miss Potter." he said snippily.

He was lying. He knew where he was. Whatever happened tonight was circumvented by this man who claimed to be a protector of students. A leader of Light. But all I saw before me was coward. A manipulator. A deceitful old man.

Shifting from one foot to the other the pain in my ankle starting to wear on me, my eyes never leaving his, "I will ask you again…..where is my brother?!"

He sat there in his silence.

My body trembled in anger. One that was renewed with t thought that something could have happened to him. Was it Dumbledore's intentions to lock me up and wiggle his way back not the good graces of my brother by helping him achieve …..say the unthinkable, but not impossible.

"What have you done?" I demanded.

"I'm sure young Mr Potter has come to trust me again, like he used too…." he sneered leaning forward onto this desk. "Before you showed up Miss Potter ruining everything, I had Harry under my wing. The boy trusted me. I was his guidance in this world. He was going to do things that no other could possibly do. And you show up and twist my plans. My words and my image." he paused and sneered at me again. His own anger growing inside him. "You were supposed to be dead! When I split you and Harry up, I left instruction for your family do whatever to you as they pleased. Your stepfather, particularly hated that he had to take care of some other man's child, and I let that fester in his mind. Everything he did to you would be untraceable. I hoped that whatever he would do to you would weaken you or kill you."

"Harry needed a push tonight. He needed someone who he could turn too and where were you? Gone. Sirius Black showed up tonight and I made sure he was caught. The Dementors want him badly, but I knew if I let Sirius die, there was no way that Harry could learn to trust me again. So, I did what I deemed necessary. Sirius Black has been saved. He will continue on living but that's all. He will never be fully free to take care of Harry like he so wishes. He will never be reinstated in the Magical World. You mark my words. He will always be 'on the run' fugitive." His eyes were like ice blue diamonds and for a mere second, I was half afraid of him.

My body screamed from its earlier stunt of being thrown down the stairs and my headache was coming back to haunt me like a wild poltergeist. My breathing became ragged as I tried to calm myself down. Was all the work that I had managed to do. The truths that I have exposed all for naught?

"WHERE. IS. HE?" my voice bellowed into the office. The air sucked out of the room as I tried to keep myself from breaking every damn thing in there. My eyes bleed black and my magic cackled as I could hear it hum around me in a symphony of screams.

The fear that passed over the Headmaster's face was enough to let me know I had gone too far. "In-in the Infirmary." he stuttered. Gone was the manipulator. Replaced by a mere mortal.

Turning, I walked out without a backward glance. The anger still roared in my ears. The applause of the darkness that I had smothered sang praises to the higher powers that I finally unleashed my fury. I was not going to be manipulated no longer.

Racing toward the Infirmary, the doors opened for me once I reached it. Stopping, I gasped looking around the room. I knew he was in here. I could feel him. Looking in every bed, I stopped seeing Ronald with his leg bandaged. He pointed toward the bed opposite of him. Snapping my head around, I saw Prongs passed out in a chair. Hermione in the bed beside him.

My gasp woke him because his bleary eyes cracked open to look around the room. "Alyssa….?"

I launched myself into his arms as he stood. I nearly bowled us over. Sobbing into his shoulder, he held me awkwardly as the fury bled away replaced by relief. Once I finally calmed myself down, I pulled away from him. I checked him over carefully noting the scratches on his face.

"What happened to you?" I whispered.

**Back in London…..**

**HarryW POV**

The silent screaming went on for ages. I could tell when her anger rose and fell because my own would play tag-a-long. My body and magic fought furiously to escape my binding. Occasionally I would hear weeping and sounds of glass breaking. I couldn't stop the madness. I was a raging bull that needed to be let out.

I wish I could have fainted from this but alas, I was tied to Alyssa in ways I never thought a person could be. Finally after what seemed like hours, the anger bleed away and intense relief washed over me.

Sagging into the floor, I was tired. Dreadfully tired. My body ached from the intense struggle I had put it through. Closing my eyes, I rested my head on the carpeted rug beneath me. Oh how I wished for something cooler to be wearing than this suit. Breathing in and out slowly, I thought of nothing else clearing my mind to rebuild what Occlumency shield I had left from this assault.

Could I be angry with Alyssa? A part of me says I could but the other half of me dares not too. We were still learning how the soul bond worked and yet when we tried connecting during love-making we could never reach such an intensity as this. That small part of me worried about that but now that I know it has to be of this level, it would be easy to reach now.

Without warning, the binds around me disappear letting me fully sag into the carpeted rug. Coming to run my hands through my hair, I sighed and opened my eyes. As I opened my mouth to speak, nothing came out.

Frantic, I rolled over and wished I hadn't. The pain in my body demanded me to lie still and recover. Looking around at my family, who were watching me with interest, curiosity and worry; my eyes sought my brother who lifted the _Silencing Spell_. Nodding in thanks, I took a deep breath and tried again.

"How-how long was I out?" I croaked. My throat raw from the silent screaming I endured.

"Several hours...At least three." Will spoke up crouching down beside me and handed me a vial. I gingerly took it from him and swallowed the foul tasting concoction. Then he handed me another one. Drinking that one, I felt the pain from my body start to recede. I sighed in relief and thanked him. Then I noticed the strange man in the room. Sitting up quickly, I palmed my wand but Will held me steady.

"He's an Auror. Been keeping an eye on you during all this." I eyed him but nodded.

"Can anyone tell us non-magical people what happened?" my father asked with worry in his eyes.

"That's something Harry will have to tell us." Will said looking at me.

"Alyssa." my voice sounded better than a few minutes ago. "Someone knocked her unconscious. Then when she woke up, I felt her rage. It was strong enough that I could feel it from Hogwarts. Whoever did this to her set her off."

"That bond your brother was talking about?" the Auror spoke up. I nodded feebly at his direction.

"It's a soul bond." I replied.

"Well that explains it." the Auror stated clearly.

"Have you ever felt this before?" he questioned. _What was this? An interrogation?_

"Nothing of this caliber, no."

"Alyssa? You mean that girl-witch we met at Christmas?" my grandmother asked. Her voice filled with disdain.

"That is her. And before you go blaming her for all this; this wasn't done with malicious intent."

"Oh, it wasn't, was it?"

I shook my head. "No, it wasn't. Had something similar happened to me like this she would have felt the effects as well, I think." I love my grandmother to death, but that shut her up. There wasn't any way for her to dispel this. It was set in stone.

"I have to get to her…." I muttered scrambling to get to my feet. I wobbled a little as I stood and WIll was there to catch me.

"You are not going anywhere, little brother." he stated adamantly.

I glared at him. "I am going….She needs me."

"And you need to rest Your Highness. Your body and magic have been through an ordeal." the Auror spoke up.

"Then I won't apparate!" I said firmly. "I can make a portkey, you know…."

"Yes, we're aware of that, but you will need to be checked out by a Healer. St. Mungo's is your best bet right now." Will spoke up with sympathy in his eyes. Had it been just him, he would have let me go in a heartbeat.

I nodded in defeat. I was sure they would place an _Anti-Apparition and Anti Portkey_ over the palace. "I'll escort you to St. Mungo's to be checked out." the Auror said before stepping out of the room to flag, what I presume, another stationed Auror.

**ProngsPOV**

" _What happened to you?" I heard Alyssa whisper.._

It had startled me when she came bursting into the Infirmary like a banshee. Throwing herself at me, I was completely confused why she would be crying. So, I did my best and just held her while she cried her heart out. Looking toward Ron who gave me a sympathetic shrug but it was Hermione's whose eyes glistened from the pain that she knew that Alyssa was in.

When Alyssa's tears subsided, she calmed herself down long enough to give me a long look. In the whole time that we were battling it out with Sirius and werewolf Lupin, I hadn't thought about her coming to my rescue. Giving me the information that I needed to survive what was going to happen. But she didn't and that was a question I was desperate to ask her. Where had she been but when I looked at her as well, there seemed to be something off. Something had happened to her but I knew she wouldn't talk until s he found out what went on with me and Hermione. How I nearly died tonight.

Dear Merlin when she found that out. Her eyes were tired but she gave me a smile anyway.

Taking a seat on the bed that Hermione had been snoozing on, she looked at me expectantly. So, I told her everything that happened. From Buckbeak's execution to getting caught under the Whomping WIllow to the discovery in the Shrieking Shack. The whole thing, including the meeting with Peter Pettigrew. Her eyes turned dark hearing about how he escaped. That we all found out that Uncle Moony was a werewolf-to her chagrin, she looked sheepish.

Then the whole escape from the Shrieking Shack. How he turned into a werewolf and tried to attack us but Sirius fought him off in his Animagus form. That was one of the scariest parts of the night. Looking at her, I winced at her glower when I told her I chased Sirius down the small lake in the Forbidden Forest where we were attacked by Dementors. When she interrogated me, I couldn't tell her much but the anger that spilled over her wasn't that bad. Not as bad as I sure it was going to be.

We, including Hermione and Ron, told her about the meeting with Dumbledore. His helpful way of giving us the Time Turner to go back in time fix the problems. How we went back three hours to save Buckbeak and save Sirius from getting the Dementor's Kiss. He promised that he would stay at Potter Manor for now on unless he was in disguise.

She shook in a small roll of anger about Dumbledore but realized that it wasn't our fault but that he was being manipulative. He wanted me back on his side. By letting me go back in time to save Sirius, he was trying to show me that he could be helpful and that if I didn't want to lose my Godfather, I would do as he asked. I knew then that he would come to me someday for another favor about SIrius and he would throw this back in my face how he helped me save him.

"You know, he was manipulating you right?" she asked me cautiously.

"I figured that, but why?"

"Because Harry," Hermione rolled her eyes, "his hold on you has slipped dramatically since the arrival of Alyssa. He knows that if she's not around, then he can be the hero."

I paled at her words, "Then what about next year?"

"Next year, you _must_ be extra careful. I won't be able to be here to keep an eye on you. This is where you three _need_ to stick together." Alyssa cautioned.

"But, you knew about Uncle Moony didn't you?" I asked with a touch of accusation.

She nodded her head slowly at me, "I did. And I swore on my magic, I wouldn't tell a soul. This wasn't something that needed to be broadcasted. He's had it rough being what he is and I didn't want to screw that up by telling everyone. He knows that he is taken care of by the House of Potter should he chose to do so." she told me grasping my hands in hers. "He is still your Uncle. He will not hurt you like the rest of them will. I promise you. Now that I can brew the _Wolfsbane_ potion it will help."

I nodded feebly at her words. I had started out to be angry with her but the way she spoke about family and honor kept me from doing so. He had never hurt me in all the times we worked together or when he was at the Manor at Christmas Time. I think he genuinely cared about about Alyssa and I. Then there was Sirius…

"What are you going to do about Sirius?"

"Give him a flea bath." she muttered. We chuckled at her threat. I knew she was being serious.

"Might I ask, what happened to you? Why weren't you there too….you know, help?"

She chuckled darkly. Her expression darkened as well. "If I had been there in the Shrieking Shack with you, then I would have helped them kill Peter. I wouldn't have thought twice about doing it. He betrayed us, his friends, and his honor."

We were taken aback by her words. I couldn't imagine having to kill someone. Or at least carry the hate in my heart to do so. Would there come a time that I would have to kill? I shuddered to think so. I didn't think any less of my sister but I knew she would do anything to protect me and that included killing to save my life.

"But, Alyssa, what did happened to you?" Hermione spoke up. Ron, was unusually quiet this go around. Normally he would crack a joke but then become serious. Tonight, he was dead quiet. Listening and learning, I suppose. Maybe seeing where we went wrong about the whole thing.

Alyssa sighed and conjured herself a drink. Taking a sip of it, she handed it to me. "I was heading down to the kitchens for a snack…" she paused to conjure a platter of sandwiches and drinks for us. Ron smiled and started gobbling down his food with a mushed thanks to Alyssa.

"...when someone threw a sack over my head and dragged me down to the dungeons. Do you know how much it hurts to be thrown down a flight of stone steps?" she asked with a sigh from her lips. "Then I was tossed into a cell and that someone used _Stupefy_ on me. I was out cold. When I woke up, I'm assuming from the time turner ending its cycle, I was enraged. I have never felt that kind of anger flow freely through me. My magic was everywhere. I was a danger to everyone in the castle at the at moment. I faced Dumbledore who admitted that he was trying to get you back to see his way of things. I think I scared him enough that he let me leave him alive. So that's why I wasn't there."

We sat there in relative silence until Ron let out a healthy burp. Everyone shot him a look and he muttered an apology. He shrugged and finished his platter of sandwiches. I looked back at Alyssa and I could see her eyes drooping.

"You need to get some sleep Alyssa." I muttered.

"I will. I need to get ahold of Harry…." she said quietly. " _Accio journal_." we waited for a mere moment before it zoomed into the Infirmary. Ron ducked anyway even though he was at a safe distance. I chuckled at him but turned back to Alyssa.

She stood up and being pacing. The worry that was etched on her face concerned me. As she read, she began to chew on her lower lip. Something was terribly wrong. Flopping back down on a nearby bed, she conjured her quill and began scribbling furiously in to the journal. We waited with bated breath and watched her for quite long few minutes.

Tears streaked down her cheeks when she glanced back at us. Coming to my feet, I raced over to her with Hermione trailing me. "Alyssa what's wrong?"

"He-he been magically hurt by me." she choked a sob.

"What do you mean?" I asked scrambling to understand her. She held her journal out for me to read.

_ "Alyssa, I'm leaving this note to you. I know you're in the same boat as Harry, but , Harry is in some sort of magical like coma. What ever magic was placed on you; it backfired and hit him too. He collapsed in the room with his family. We, me and a stationed Auror, have been trying to revive him, but to no avail. After a while, he woke up screaming as if he were in pain. But it wasn't pain. It was anger...it was fury. So much that we had to bind him and silence his screams. _

_ When he finally calmed down, he told us that it was from the soul bond. Granny's not happy and I've taken him to St. Mungo's to be checked out. He wanted to come straight to you but I insisted that he be taken to St. Mungo's. I know you care about him and he cares deeply for you. It's why, I think, he's not angry about the situation. If you want to see him, you best get here quick.-Will." _

I finished reading a few seconds slower than Hermione and turned to look at my sister. The tears were like a river flowing down her cheeks. She really blamed herself for this. From what she had told me, this wasn't neither hers nor Harry's fault.

"I-I- have to go to St. Mungo's!" she cried coming to her feet. Looking over her dirty robes, she transfigured them into something respectable. ' _Accio Potter robes.'_ she muttered. Just like the journal they whizzed into the room and she caught them with her left hand. Slipping them on, she cast us a look and a tight smile on her face.

Giving me a quick hung, she rushed from the room and from our sight disappeared. I turned back to Ron and Hermione, I shrugged.

"Do you think he will be alright?" Hermione whispered looking back into my eyes.

"Dunno. It's hard to say. I guess we'll wait on her."

"Maybe we should all get some sleep." she suggested giving us a pointed look.

"Yea." Ron and I chorused. I climbed in the bed beside Hermione who had taken back her old bed. Closing my eyes, sleep didn't come until the early hours of the morning.

When I woke the next morning, there was no sign of Hermione but Ron was still snoring in his bed. I couldn't tell if Alyssa had come back or not. Reaching for my glasses the world slowly came back to focus.

Someone had left a note on my chest. Reaching for it, I opened it up seeing Hermione's delicate handwriting. She said that she had left to shower and find something to eat. With classes being cancelled for the day, she would bring us back food to eat. I laid back in my bed and wondered about my sister. How heartbroken she was last night. That she felt like everything was all her fault.

A few minutes later the door opened revealing Hermione who was carrying a basket of food. Flashing me a smile, she sat the basket down on the bed she had used and opened it up. The aroma of food wafted through the Infirmary and Ron opened his eyes smelling the food.

"Good morning Harry, Ron." Hermione said quietly. Handing us a platter each we sat there and devoured the food. Ron, of course, finished before me but didn't have the heart to ask for more food. I was certain there wasn't any left. After finishing mine, I shot Hermione a grateful look that she reciprocated.

"Have you seen Alyssa?" I asked.

SHe shook her head. "No, I haven't. I Don't think she came back from St. Mungo's last night. I wonder how bad he was? She didn't seem too bad off…."

"I know, but we don't know it affected Harry." I mused.

So what's everyone saying?" Ron spoke up from his bed.

"Everyone knows about Lupin." she glanced at me. "I'm sorry Harry, but I think he's leaving." I nodded my head at her. Picking at a string on the blanket, I refused to meet her eyes. "The parents are furious that Dumbledore would let a werewolf teach their children. Even though, that Lupin isn't dangerous."

"Blimey! What are we going to do next year?"

"Don't know Ronald, but there will be a new Professor." Hermione sighed and looked back at me. I shook my head at her. I didn't want to talk about it. I was going to lose someone else I cared about. Of course he wasn't dead, but he was being evicted from society because of something he couldn't control. Uncle Moony was about as dark as freshly fallen snow. HIs only crime was being in the wrong place at the wrong time And he suffered for something he didn't do.

I realize this now.

Getting up from my bed, I kept quiet but left Ron and Hermione in the Infirmary. I knew I wasn't being fair to Hermione, but I know she would understand. She knew I needed space. I needed to talk to Uncle Moony. Ducking into the Gryffindor Common Room, I walked up to my dorm and grabbed a change of clothes. Showering, I threw on the clean clothes and made my way out of the Common Room. I didn't want to talk to anyone.

Heading down the corridor, I took the stairs that led me to the Defense Office. Knocking on the door when I reached it, I heard him call out for me to come in. Pushing the door open, he was standing behind his desk looking worn and tired. Really tired. Like he hadn't slept in weeks.

'Hello Harry…" he said softly. I was shocked by how he sounded. Hollow. "Trust me I've been worse…"

"You've been sacked?"

"No, no Harry. I resigned this morning. Parents don't want…." he paused and gave a self depreciating smile. "...well someone like me teaching their kids."

"But you're one of the best! You didn't do anything to deserve this!" I stepped forward with anger in my voice.

He sighed and nodded his head at me. "I am aware of that Harry, but he Board of Governors do not see it that way So, I resigned. You will have another Professor next year. But until we meet again, I hope all the best for your summer."

He turned to walk out of the room after packing up his belongings. Grabbing a cane, he stepped out of the room. "You-you know that the House of Potter will always be here for you…" I said softly trying to meet his eye.

"Yes, I know. It's all appreciated Harry." he replied and left the room and for some reason, it felt like he was walking out of my life. I know that seems absurd but at that moment, in that office, it felt like it.

Sighing, I followed him out but he had already disappeared from the room. LIke he had disappeared from my life. It was saddening, but there wasn't anything I could do about it now. Maybe convince Alyssa or Sirius to have him come to Potter Manor. Maybe we could fine him something …..anything to do.

Exiting the room, my feet led me to the Infirmary where Ron and Hermione were both missing. Nothing bothering to ask Madam Pomfrey where they might be, I rushed from the Infirmary in search of my friends.

Running toward the Great Hall, I found them sitting down at the Gryffindor table. They look like they were waiting for me. I gave a sigh of relief and walked over to them. Plopping down beside Hermione, I reached under the table and squeezed her hand. If she were mad at me, she wouldn't squeeze back, but she did. I was in the clear.

"I spoke to Prof Lupin, he's already left."

"I'm sorry Harry. Will you ever see him again?"

"I hope so." I replied. "Have either of you seen Alyssa?"

"We did." that was the first bit of good news I had heard all morning.

"Looking for me?" I heard her voice say as she took a seat beside me.

"I am. How are you?" I asked seeing how different she looked from last night. Relieved, maybe?

"Better. Harry's going to be alright. No lasting permanent damage." she replied snatching a cup of tea.

"What happened to him and you if I may ask?" Hermione spoke up. Her hand clutched firmly into mine.

"That's partly why I didn't come back to the castle last night. I owl'd McGonagall and told her where I was before she sent out a search party. She understood that I needed to be there." she took a sip of her tea and set it back down. "We discussed what we learned"

"What's that?" Ron asked finally pulling himself away from his lunch.

Her wand appeared in her hand and she cast a _Privacy Charm_ around the four of us. Pocketing it, she looked at us and sighed. "Since we are soul bonded, we have a connection. That said connection can be a blessing and a curse. For example, yesterday's events. Had I controlled myself, he would have never felt my anger. If one of us loses control of our emotions, the other can feel. If a spell is cast on one of us, the other is affected; such as ' _Stupefy'_. We weren't really in the mood last night to test that theory of what spells can affect us."

"It is curious that it's just high octane emotions that will flow freely. I think it has something to do with our Occlumency shields. We did test that theory last night. I lowered mine and he lowered his and we can feel the emotions pass between us. It was incredible! He raised his and I lowered mine but whatever emotion I threw at him, it didn't affect him. He told me that he had to rebuild his shields from yesterday. Means he's been lax about them."

"So that means if you two keep your minds protected, like they're a shield from your baser emotions then everything will be fine?" Hermione surmised.

"We think so. If one of us is physically injured, it doesn't affect the other either. Which is good news to me." She turned and looked at me, "Remember how I said I can feel him when he's close by?"

"Yea. I remember but you said that you could feel him when he's in London, not in Africa."

"That is true, however; in very close proximity, we can use mindspeak. Last night we were in the same room; not touching and were able to do it."

"That's really useful, you know." Hermione spoke up. "Being able to use mindspeak with someone. How do you control that?"

"Directly communing with him. I have to look him in the eye for us to connect. Imagine it's like using dial-up. You take the phone number and connect it to the Internet Service."

Hermione and I nodded. Ron just looked confused. Being raised Muggle had its benefits. Alyssa wasn't raised Muggle but I'm sure she hand Muggle-born friends at Ilvermorny. It made sense to me.

"Your bond sounds like it's maturing." Hermione said twirling her quill between her fingers.

"Sounds like it to me too." I spoke up giving her a soft smile.

Just then, Lavender came by and plopped down. When she went to kiss Ron, she was stopped by the _Privacy Charm_. Flustered she tried again, but was stopped. Everyone, but Ron chuckled. Glaring at us, Alyssa canceled the charm and Lavender reached for Ron. Everyone looked the other way while she continued to snog his brains out.

"In two days, everyone will be showing up for Graduation, won't they?" I asked ignoring the lip smacking.

"Yea, they will." she looked around forlornly. "I think I'm actually gonna miss this place."

"Will you? I would think you'd be ready to get out of school before Healer School starts. By the way, how long does that take?" Hermione asked.

"Three years, then I have my residency; which is another three years." Alyssa explained.

"So you'll be done in six years?" I asked with trepidation.

"I will. Then I can work full time, if I wish. I still have the Auror option open to me."

"If you can be an Auror, why be a Healer?" Ron finally spoke up. I suppose Lavender let him go long enough to breathe.

"Because being an Auror is fascinating. It's not what I originally wanted to do. I went to the Academy to learn to defend myself. I always wanted to be a Healer first."

"Defend yourself? From who?" Ron asked again. Thick-headed. He didn't see the frown and fear that crossed my sister's face.

"It-it's not important." she mumbled almost to low to hear.

"Well, are your parents coming?" Lavender asked apparently just now joining the conversation.

"I-think so." she didn't look to happy about them coming.

"You're not happy? I mean, I thought every parent would be happy their kid is graduating Hogwarts." Lavender spoke again. Her words seemed to be hurting my sister and I cringed.

"Can we not talk about it?" I asked impatiently. Everyone looked at me startled but nodded anyway.

Tonight was the End of the Year feast. It wasn't normally something I looked forward too since I would be going back the Dursleys every summer, but this year I would be spend half my summer in America and the second half at Potter Manor. My new home.

Home.

That word was so foreign to me. I never considered living at the Dursleys my home. How they treated me since I was a young child until I received my Hogwarts letter was incomprehensible. I spent the better part of my life in fear of what they would do to me if my accidental magic flared up. Like the time Aunt Petunia cut my hair and it grew back the next day. Or the snake at the zoo. Or blowing up Marge this summer…..

You get the picture.

I was no longer going to fear the man no matter what Dumbledore had to say, I wasn't going back to them. Or I _would_ tell Sirius and Alyssa how they treated me all these years and I suspect that the Headmaster knew about it and let it slide. He knew a young boy was being starved and beaten to death by his caretakers and did nothing to stop it. What kind of person was he? I'm sure ha d had his reasons; which I cannot fathom but they weren't enough to keep me on his side. I wasn't going to be stupid about this and rely on a man who tells me ' _it's in my best interest that I stay there'_ when he's never given me a reason why.

The Dursleys were never my family. My Aunt is my mother's sister but that's all she is to me.

Alyssa, Sirius, Remus….and yes; even Harry were my family. Ron and Hermione included. Looking down at my lunch, I felt a sickening knot form in my stomach. I found that I wasn't hungry anymore. The past two days had been the rough and was just now coming to terms with everything.

Dumbledore's manipulations were unforgivable. He knew what he was doing but what I couldn't figure what was _why_ he was doing it. There had to be a reason besides 'the greater good'. What greater good, if you ask me?

I shook my head of these bad thoughts and hope that the rest of the day passed uneventful. I felt a squeeze on my hand and saw Hermione looking at me with questioning eyes. I shook my head silently at her and hoped she would understand my message. She nodded back and finished her lunch. Taking me by the hand, I heard several Gryffindor housemates snicker but none said anything.

Leading me out of the Great Hall, she kept walking until we were outside and down toward the Lake we went. I didn't say anything but I knew there were no words to be said. Hermione wouldn't push me until I was ready to talk. She was like that, you know. Ron, on the other hand, would badger you until you cracked.

Ron.

Another worry on my mind. With everything going on, how was I going to tell him about Hermione and I? That she and I had been dating since February. Around the same time he and Lavender started dating. That he and Lavender were dating was the only reason why I hoped, nay prayed, that he would see reason and not let his jealousy interfere with this.

I was afraid that he would. He would let himself become stupid over this and it would be worse if we waited until the next school year. If he and Lavender broke things off during the summer and then he started making a move on to Hermione while I was in America. I'm not sure how I would handle it. He dating Lavender, I realized, gave him a fair confidence boost. So, if they did break things off, then he wouldn't have any problem staking his claim on Hermione.

Why was I so worried?

I cared deeply for Hermione, that was said to be sure, but did I want her around any other males? Not really. I suppose that is normal, isn't it? Don't get me wrong, I trusted her with my life and more but, hell, I don't know. Maybe I'm rambling about nothing.

Taking a seat on the large rock by the lake Hermione climbed in between my legs and rested her head on my chest. Leaning forward, I placed a kiss on the back of her head. We sat there in comfortable silence watching the Giant Squid swim lazily across the lake. This was nice. I was going to miss this while I was gone, but I was leaving for a reason. I would be coming back in a few weeks and Ron and Hermione were invited to Potter Manor for the remainder of the summer.

"You're in deep thought today, Harry." Hermione said glancing up at me. I looked down at her giving her a tight smile.

"I know, it's everything that has gone on here lately. Especially in the past two days. There's been a lot for me to think about….."

"You know I will listen to everything you have to say. You never have to worry about me telling anyone your secrets." she assured me. I nodded at her and gave her an actual smile.

"I wish I had known about Uncle Moony from the start…"

"Uncle Moony?" she interrupted.

"Prof Lupin. He's family and always has been. But there's this summer and Ron and everything that I've been told over the school year. Things that I haven't told you Hermione. Not that I don't trust you, I do-with my life, but I wouldn't know know who to tell you. Maybe it's because we're at school and the walls have ears. I can tell you when you come to Potter Manor at the end of the summer before we come back."

"You're nervous about summer in America?" I nodded and she leaned up and kissed me softly on the lips, "You will be perfect during the summer. You're a brilliant wizard Harry. I told you that our first year."

I nodded at her again. All I could do was nod. She was right...and telling me what I needed to hear. We sat there for a minute longer before I sighed. "What about Ron?"

"What about him?"

"What will we tell him about us?"

"I guess the truth.."

"Yea, but when?" I asked impatiently.

She glared at me and I cast her a sheepish look. "When we're ready. Maybe over the summer when we're all at Potter Manor. I won't be seeing him till then and you'll be gone."

I smiled at her decision. This eased my mind. I had thought about it but hearing Hermione say it to my face helped ease me further. She was smart and I needed smart. Kissing her mouth softly, that short kiss escalated into something more and we lsat there on the rock snogging.

Breaking the kiss softly, we sat there and enjoyed each other's company until it started to get dark. SIghing, I look at her and rose to my feet offering my hand to her. "It's time for the End of the Year Feast and I know neither of us want to be late."

She chuckled and led me back to the Great Hall where we sat down. It seemed that we were the last ones in the room. The looming absence of Prof Lupin at the Head table haunted me and I turned back to my friends. Everyone smiled goofily at us and I smiled back.

"We have finally come to another end of a wonderful year at Hogwarts. Many of you will be leaving us and we will be seeing the rest of you next year. To those of you that are leaving, congratulations on graduating tomorrow. Your NEWTS results will be sent to you in the next couple of weeks. Good luck in the future. We, here at Hogwarts, wish you well." Dumbledore said before the crowd of students. "Now, let's tuck in for this lovely feast."

The food appeared before us and I looked it over. I would be back next year for the next feast and so would my friends. Alyssa wouldn't but it didn't seem like she cared too much about. I watched as she ate lightly and kept to herself. She was always liket hat. Never joining in unless she was invited. Whereas I embraced friendships, she didn't seem to care for them. Strange, don't you think?

Squeezing Hermione's hand I dug into the food. We would be leaving the day of the graduation ceremony. I was eager to watch Alyssa graduated and wondered who was going to be there for her? Besides me, Hermione and Ron. Many of us wouldn't see the seventh years graduated but I know that I was staying. Alyssa was my way home and she needed to speak with Hermione's and Ron's parents about coming over to Potter Manor.

After dinner, I gave Hermione a smile and headed up to my dorm and begin packing my things for the summer. I don't know what had gotten into me but I felt responsible today. Normally, I would be slacking off with Ron playing chess instead of doing what I needed to do. After I was done, I took a seat on my bed and I realized I would be here next year. Smiling to myself, tomorrow was going to be a big day and this summer even bigger.


	16. Graduation/Epilogue

**Last Chapter of HP & the Lost Potter (see end of story for dets) This last chapter will ALL be in Alyssa's POV. Sorry but she won't be a prominent figure in HP & the Lost Potter: Summer Hols or Year 4. I hope I explained some things about her past decently well. It's been plaguing me and I hope it makes sense. As always: I don't own it! Enjoy!**

**Graduation**

**Alyssa POV**

My trunk was packed, my graduation robes were hung neatly on my bed. I was washed, prepped and ready to go. But I refused to get dressed. In my hands was an owl from my mother. I cringed when the non-descript international owl showed up at Hogwarts this morning. I looked down at my hands and saw that I had crumpled it again. Sighing, I waved my wand over it again it fixed itself.

Peering at the words, I cringed again. The sense of dread that filled my heart was spilling out over the rest of me. Today was going to be a bad day. I mean it was going to be the best day of my life with the exception of getting married or having my first child. But it was also going to be bad. I knew if I didn't invite her, I'd never hear the end of it.

_Alyssa,_

_Your stepfather and I received your graduation invitation. Quite frankly, I am surprised you even remembered to send one. You were in such a hurry last year to leave us. Nevertheless, we will be there. Finding a babysitter for your brothers will be difficult, but we'll manage._

_Mother._

Always trying to make me feel bad. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. Harry agreed to come today. He understood why I wasn't able to come to his but he said he would make it to mine today. Another reason to cringe. He would finally meet my mother and stepfather. I wasn't sure if he could contain his anger when he finally met my stepfather. I surely hoped he could.

The clock chimed from somewhere in the room, startling me. It was almost time to go. Many of the younger students had left this morning while a handful stayed behind to witness the graduation. Prongs was somewhere with Ron and Hermione. Lavender had left earlier that morning after breakfast. She had wished me good luck before snogging Ron to death.

A knock on the door had me whirling around. Before I could get to the door, it opened. Hermione stood there in her best robes and eyed me suspiciously. I was in a scarlet off the shoulder half sleeve asymmetrical dress and my shoes were close by.

"You look nice, but you need to get ready. The seventh years are already waiting…."

I nodded at her and sighed. Grabbing my graduation robes, I slipped my feet into my shoes. Hermione came to me and fixed my robes while giving me a watery smile. "You-know, I'm going to miss you."

"Oh, Hermione. I will miss you too love. Don't worry...if I can help it I will be here a few times next year. You'll see me at the last two weeks of August." I gave her a hug holding my friend close to me. She sniffed and turned. I followed her out and down the hall to the stairs where I knew the rest of the seventh year Gryffindors were waiting patiently to do this.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, a hush fell over the crowd. I turned to see them staring at me. Dear Merlin, have I forgotten to put my dress on? Checking myself I chuckled seeing that I was dressed. A few girls smiled and waved me over to join them. I followed them out the Common Room. As I left, I turned and looked around the room once more before rushing out to catch up with my housemates.

We were soon joined by the rest of the Houses. Everyone depicted in black robes with a trim of their house colors on them. You could tell who was in each house because of the hood was the house colors as well. We were all standing around nervously. The graduation ceremony was to be taken place at the Quidditch Pitch. There were four of us who wore something different. Each of these students were the head of their class in their own separate House.

I was one of them. With my extremely high marks in class and my supposedly outstanding marks on my NEWTS, I wore two gold braided ropes around my neck signifying this. Even though I had come in late, I made it to the second in my class. First place went to a pretty Ravenclaw who had been Head Girl this past year. Some of the students didn't like how I had surpassed them academically.

"Now, if you will all follow me…" Prof McGonagall said. We nodded and followed her out the castle and toward the Quidditch Pitch. As we got closer, I could feel the emotions from the Pitch and I had to throw my shields up to protect myself. Another reason why I hated large crowds. I preferred smaller ones. Oh, well; can't get out of this one.

We stopped in front of the entrance of the Pitch and McGonagall had us line up according to our academic rank. No one argued with her for once. Lined up, she flicked her wand and the doors opened revealing the massive crowd before us. I dared not look up because I didn't wish to see my mother and stepfather. I knew Harry and Prongs were here. I could feel Harry as soon as I stepped out of the castle. His strength was helping me carry through with this.

Taking a seat beside the valedictorian, I then, looked around. Instantly spotting Harry and Prongs. I gave them a smile and faced the Headmaster who was sitting in a high back chair waiting on us. He stood and silenced the crowds and the tittering of the graduates who were still quite nervous.

" _Good afternoon Ladies and Gentlemen and our Honored guests. A graduation ceremony is always such a special occasion - the culmination of years of hard work; the actualization of goals attained and the acknowledgement of successes achieved. So, it is only fitting that tonight we commemorate the road that we have all traveled together these last few years._

_It has been a journey that started with tentative steps perhaps, but one that has taken us to remarkable heights. We have encountered some trials and tribulations along the way...soldiered on and come out the stronger for them. We have experienced exceptional moments, magical moments and created memories that will be fondly remembered in the years ahead._

_From your first boat ride to your Sorting Ceremony to the seven years of Halloweens and Christmas and exams to today where you sit before us graduating and beginning your new life. You are ready, willing and more than able to grasp the torch that we bestow upon you- yours is the future and on you the world will come to depend._

_May your years ahead continue to be characterized by empathy, compassion, objectivity and a willingness to take risks._

_May you always lead by example and work hard and play straight._

_May your successes be many and your tribulations be few and far between._

_We wish you everything that you so richly deserve in the years ahead - it has been an honor and a privilege watching your progress and success!"_

Everyone clapped at his speech. I have to admit, the old man had a way with words that many of us would ever posses. Of course, he's done this for many years. I'm sure he gave the same speech when my parents graduated. I wouldn't be surprised. McGonagall stepped forward with a basket full of diploma's

"When I call out your names, please stepped forward to receive your diploma." she said.

"Brandi Alnwick"

"Michael Degan"

"Sasha Ferris"

The list carried on alphabetically. Since I was 'P', I was down close to the last of the few to get my diploma. Wood was dead last but he didn't seem to carry. He was signed on with Puddlemere Quidditch team. This was going to be a cakewalk for him.

"Alyssa Potter…" I sighed and stood up. Walking my way to the stage that was set up before us, I climbed the stairs blocking out the pride and happiness I felt from Harry and Prongs. Reaching McGonagall, the silence was deafening. I was a Potter. Graduating from Hogwarts like the Potter's before me. I could feel the pride from the ancestral spirits surround me. She gave me smile and handed me my diploma. Shaking her hand, I walked off the stage. My life here was done. I was officially done with this part of my life. I felt sad, yet quite nostalgic for the years that had led up to this one moment of my life.

Taking my seat, I looked down at the brown rolled parchment in my hands. This was it. This was the one thing that separated me from the upcoming seventh years. One roll of parchment. Now, I had three more years left then I would be done. As Woods name was called, I watched as he took his diploma from McGonagall and strolled back down the aisle to his seat. Dumbledore stood again as McGonagall sat down.

"Congratulations. You are no longer students, but adults. May you ever find peace and prosperity with whatever you do in life."

The uproarious cheer that followed was louder with more excitement than it did when Gryffindor won the Cup this year. The applause from the spectators thundered around us and you could almost feel the pulse surround you. Within minutes the crowds had dispersed and everyone was surrounding the new graduates.

I stood up from my seat. Still feeling sad from the prior entertaiment. Looking around I saw the smiling faces of parents and graduates alike.

"Alyssa!" I heard my name being called. Turning around, I saw Harry and Prongs pushing through the crowd. Harry got to me first. Cradling me in his arms, he held me tightly for a moment before letting me go. Kissing me soundly on the mouth, he stepped back letting Prongs take hold of me for a second as well.

The love that surrounded me warmed me to the core. Harry holding my hand, the love pouring from his eyes was evident.

"Congratulations, how does it feel to finally be done?" Harry asked squeezing my hand.

"When I know, I'll let you know." I teased. He shot me a grin and we stood there talking for a few minutes before we heard my name again. Turning round, I paled. I could feel the anger starting to pour from Harry and the confusion set in for Prongs.

"Harry-I…" I begin.

His head snapped to me, "You didn't tell me they were coming."

"I just found out this morning…"

"Did you send them an invite?" he whispered angrily.

I nodded feebly. "I knew if I didn't, I would hear about it in a different way…"

They stood before us and I visibly shrank from behind Harry. My mother flicked her eyes over me and her demeanor changed from pleasant to ill-received. My stepfather stood beside her. Tall and brooding. The hate emiting from his eyes sent shivers down my spine.

"Alyssa. It's _so_ good to see you." my mother cooed. She sounded pleasant but I could detect the undertone of disgrace.

My stepfather said nothing. His eyes told me that if I ever told anyone what he had done to me all these years, he'd kill me.

"Mother…" I mumbled.

She ignored me and looked at Prongs first, then Harry. "And who are these gentlemen?"

"I am Harry Potter. It's nice to finally meet you." my brother said. His voice was a mix of confusion and pleasant.

Her eyes narrowed and I could hear the venom start to rise in her throat. "You're James Potter's kid?"

"I-I am ma'am." Prongs replied with more confusion.

"Humph…." she sounded then turned to Harry. "And you are?"

I glanced at Harry who was in his Hogwarts disguise. I'm glad he was. If she knew who he really was, then things could get very ugly.

"Harry Wales." he answered through gritted teeth. His eyes never leaving my stepfather's. If we weren't surrounded by people, i'm sure he would deul him. He hated my stepfather that much.

"Charmed." my mother and stepfather glanced at each other. The indisputable look in their eyes let me know they knew exactly who he was and I'm sure they were going to try and cash in on it.

"Alyssa," she snapped forcing me to look at her. I did so without the defiance for I knew what that meant if I did. "Your brothers send their congratulations as well and their regard that they couldn't make it. Of course you know that Ilvermorny hasn't let out of school yet."

"Tell them I said thank you." I strained my voice to be loud enough and calm as I could make it. I never tried reading their emotions. I didn't have too. They despised me anyway. Harry clenched my hand tightly and I tried not to wince from the pain. He didn't let me loose yet. He would keep me safe from them.

She glanced at my robes and that smirk that plastered her face looked innocent enough but I had seen it enough to know that she was infuriated. "Oh, look John she's received honors here….at Hogwarts." Mother hated Hogwarts. Preferred Ilvermonry where her past couldn't haunt her.

"I can tell Lauren…" his American accent rough. His eyes raked over me. Like a lercher. I felt disgusted and dirty as he did. "Apparently, she has done well." He hated that I was smarter and a much better dueler than his two pathetic and worthless sons.

I said nothing

My mother stepped forward which caused a slight twitch of Harry's arm to protect me further. "Aren't you going to say anything you insipid girl?" her eyes raked over my form. I tried to keep the fear from my eyes but I think I failed. The gleam in her own eyes scared me.

Turning to my stepfather, "Thank you John." he sneered but said nothing.

"Lauren, we need to be going." he said gruffly. She nodded and turned her back from. There was no ' _goodbye'_ and ' _no good luck'_ from them. The fear that coursed through my veins was too much. Stepping away from from Harry and Prongs, I pushed through the crowd that had seemed to form around us to watch the spectacle.

Bracing myself on the other side of the Gryffindor locker room, I leaned into it and sighed. Tears bursting forth from their dam flowed freely down my face. It took all my strength to not break down right there. This was my graduation. It was supposed to be a happy day and they had to come and ruin it. It wasn't so much their words that were damaging to me, but their emotions. The hate, disgust and repugnance that flowed from them sickened me.

Closing my eyes, I willed my breathing to return to normal. The rollercoaster of emotions that surged through was enough to collapse me onto the ground. Or into a dark corner where I wished to never come out of again, but I had to be strong enough for Harry. For Prongs who surely would have questions. Although, I'm sure this meeting gave him enough answers to placate him.

I never realized that the tears were far more than I could handle and a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around me. I smothered the screams that threatened to escape me like a wailing banshee. I don't know how long I stayed curled in that position but when the tears subsided, I groaned from the strain I had put my body through. Opening my eyes, I saw darkness but realised quickly I was staring into someone's robes. Pulling myself back slightly, my eyes focused and I looked up into Harry's trouble face.

"I'm sorry about losing my temper." he whispered.

I shook my head at him, but he interrupted me, "I really mean it. I could have handled myself better than I did."

Taking my hands, he helped me to my feet. Holding me close, there were no words to be spoken. Resting my head on his shoulder, I steadied my heart that was still beating fiercely in my chest. He began to move us away from the locker room to a safer area where we met up with Prongs who was still talking to Hermione and Ron. Turning to us, he rushed over and threw himself in my arms. "I'll be alright, I promise…"

"What was that?" he demanded. "And no, you will not tell me later…"

I sighed and nodded. I looked around the Pitch and realized that it was empty. Harry squeezed my hand. It was time to tell my brother what my stepfather had done. Taking a seat on the grass, everyone followed suit. Ron and Hermione sat on either side of Prongs.

"You have to realize that my mother and stepfather never wanted me to live with them. When I was born, mom left me with dad. Went to America with my grandparents, who still disapprove of me. Then dad and Lily died and I was sent to live with my mother who was still considered my parent. John, my stepfather hated that he was being forced to raise another man's child. I-I learned that the reason why everyone believed I had died. Because my stepfather was given clearance to do whatever he wanted with me."

"He never….touched me but every time I did something wrong, he would use spells on me. Potions on me. I would be locked into closet and a use weather charms. It's a reason why I'm scared of thunderstorms. Spells that would bind me, leave whelps and hallucinations. You have no idea how many times I've scratched myself until I bled trying to fend off my tiny attackers. Those were used if I angered him most severely. He never went so far to use the _Cruciatus curse_ ' on me, but I'm not surprised. My mother knew what he was doing and allowed it. There are times that I'm not surprised that I'm not fertile. I am, but the potions she used were very long term and very potent to keep me from getting pregnant. I still don't have to take a potion for it."

"I've been offered a Flushing potion for it…." I mumbled not being able to look at anyone in the eye. "He never really beat me, but he did believe in starvation and humiliation. It's another reason why I never had friends. I never brought anyone over for the summers. It's why I keep to myself. When I met Harry, I was, at first, being dragged to England; then we met and my life became very tolerable. My life begin looking up. I finally got the courage to tell Harry what was going on and he swore never to tell anyone."

I finally found the courage to look at everyone. Harry had his head down, Hermione was crying, Ron mouth was a thin line and Prong's face was full of anguish. I had finally spilled my secret. I didn't want pity from anyone. Not from the very people who cared about me the most. We sat there in silence for a while; everyone absorbing my words.

"Besides the people here, only one person has an inkling of what was going on…."

"The man that got you into the Junior Academy." Hermione whispered.

"Then why didn't he do anything about it?" Prongs asked heatedly.

"He didn't and still doesn't know the extent of what I went through. He signed me up to help me defend myself." Prongs startled us by standing up and walking off. My eyes frantically watched him leave and I begin to stand up but Harry shook his head and got up to follow my brother.

Hermione, Ron and I watched as Harry approached my brother. We didn't hear what was being said. I knew that, for Prong's peace of mind, Harry put a _Privacy Charm_. We watched as my brother bellowed and wrung his fists. How the air around them smell of magic. How Harry stood there and let him vent all he could.

I took a look at the other too and Hermione gave me a pained smile. Ron, who knew what it was like to grow up in a magical home, looked sick. Hermione, like Ron, had loving parents and couldn't fathom why parents could do that to their children. Sometimes, I suppose, it was better I had been sent to an orphanage.

Turning back to my brother and boyfriend, Harry had finally calmed my brother down and was holding him closely. I hadn't seen where Prongs flung himself at Harry. It tore at my heart that this devastated him like this. Harry turned his head and motioned for me to come over. I stood, shakily, to my feet and walked over to them.

I watched as he cancelled the _Privacy Charm_ and I finally heard Prong's sobs. Easing himself away from my brother, we switched spots and I cradled my brother close to me. After a long while, he finally slowed down and looked up at me.

"Why haven't you told me this?"

"I wasn't ready. I'm still not. I'm sorry you had to learn this way. I was secretly hoping that they could at least behave for a few hours, but I was wrong. I was wrong to invite them." I apologized.

"No, I would have found out sooner or later." he assured me. His emerald eyes sparkling with the new unshed tears.

The sky was slowly starting to darken around us and I turned my head to gaze into Harry's blue eyes. He gave me a tight smile but he looked at the slowly setting sun. "Alyssa, we must be going. Their parents will start to get worried."

I nodded at him and looked at Prongs who nodded as well. We all walked over toward Ron and Hermione who were waiting patiently. "Do you have your trunks?"

"Shrunken and in our pockets." Hermione said.

"We need to get going. There are parents I must speak too." I said reaching into my robes to find my own trunk. Setting it down on the ground, I used _Engorgio_ to make it full size again. Popping it open, I reached in a grabbed three gifts. Handing it to everyone, they looked at me in confusion. "Well, open it."

Ripping their packages open, they looked at me seeing books. "Dear Merlin you three." I said with a touch of exasperation. Behind me, Harry snickered. "Those are the same kind of journal I own. It will help make these next few weeks easier." A chorus of _thanks_ was sent my way as I dug into my trunk again and procured my Potter robes. Easing out of my graduation robes, I placed them as well as my diploma in my trunk. Harry helped me into my robes and I shrunk my trunk again.

Looking at the crowd of us again, I motioned for them to follow us out the Pitch. Taking Harry's hand I felt the warmth of the early summer sun heating my robes. I had missed the boat ride over the lake to indicate that I had graduated. It didn't sadden me too much. I didn't cross it as a first year either. Stopping in front of the school, I looked it over once and realize that this year has flown by too quickly for me. I had learned a lot, reconnected with my past and now I am looking forward to my future.

Reaching Hogsmeade, Harry pulled a Portkey from his robes and activated it. Everyone grabbed hold of it and we were all jerked back to King's Cross-on the magical side. Ron and Hermione pulled their trunks from their robes and we returned them full size. They pocketed their new gifts and took off their robes. It was a smart move since we would be in Muggle London. Doing the same to my trunk, Harry, Prongs and I stashed our robes in mine. Shrinking it again, I placed it in my pockets.

"Let's go talk to some parents, eh?" I smirked at them. First group was the Weasley's. A woman, who I assume was Ron's mother, marched over to us and started berating the three teens after she gave them all a hug. Looking at me and Harry, he nudged me gently snickering. I shot him a glare which he diffused.

"Mum, chill out. We're fine. Things just ran longer than normal." Ron protested. She gave him a stern look and I shrank from it.

"Mrs Weasley, I'm Alyssa Potter and I want to invite Ron over to Potter Manor for the last two weeks of summer. If that is alright with you and your husband." I asked formally.

"Please mum? Please can I go?" Ron begged. Mrs Weasley eyed me carefully but sighed.

"Oh, alright. Will there be any adults there?" she asked.

"I will be there. As well as two other permanent guests." I replied giving her a smile. She nodded and Ron and Prongs gave a smile a thumbs up. "If you like, we can meet back up two days before the term is supposed to start so everyone can go school shopping?"

"That sounds fine dearie. What will you be doing since you graduated?"

"I will be going to Healer school in the fall." I told her. Someone else, who looked like Ron's father, waved us down.

"We must be going. Ronald say goodbye…"

"Goodbye…" Ronald parroted his mother. He had a chorus of snickers which he shot us an evil look. We watched them disappear through the platform. Looking at Hermione, I nudged her and she walked through the platform as well. Prongs, Harry and I followed.

Stepping through, the brightness of the station was a bit blinding. Hermione must have spotted her parents because she rushed over to them. We followed her and soon were standing in front of two Muggles with a very nice BMW.

"Mum, Dad this is Harry Potter from school, his sister, Alyssa and her boyfriend, Harry Wales." I preferred Hermione's way of introduction rather than Ron's. We all said our hellos and I could tell they were looking suspiciously at my brother. I suppressed a chuckle when she latched onto his arm.

"Mr & Mrs Granger, I would like to invite Hermione to Potter Manor at the last two weeks of August. My brother and I will be away until August 11th. There will be our Godfather and Uncle there as well. If that is alright with you?"

Unlike Ron, Hermione didn't beg. "Where is at? Potter Manor?" Mr. Granger asked.

"Northumberland. But that's all I can tell you. It's unplottable, meaning it's a very safe and secure location. She will be very well protected while she's there."

"And you say that there are two other adults that will be there?" Mrs. Granger asked as well.

I nodded at them. "There will be. I probably won't return until August 13th or 14th. It's my birthday weekend. I'll be eighteen. My last hoorah before I head off to Healer school." This seemed to appease them.

"As long as she gets all her homework done…" Her father teased. Hermione blushed and shook her head at her father.

"I'll come by when we return on August 11th to retrieve her. Until then...have a good summer hols Hermione." We watched as she and Prongs hugged tightly and she promised to write him. They left us standing there at King's Cross as the setting sun being to sink below the horizon. I sighed and turned to Harry and Prongs. "You two ready to go? It's a mighty big summer for all of us."

They nodded and we turned to head back through the Platform. Apparating back to Potter Manor, I smiled at the sight of being home with my real family with me.

**_Summer story will be worked on soon enough. If you like this one stay tuned for "Harry Potter & the Lost Potter: Summer hols"…. Until then!_ **

**_To everyone who has read this, I sincerley appreciate it. This was my first stab at HP & I hope I did well. I will be taking a small break to start on my own OC novel, but never fear, I will be doing research on the side for Summer Hols. xoxox_ **


End file.
